Pasado Confuso
by Sele de la Luna
Summary: Kenshin finalmente se ha ido con Sano y Yahiko. Kaoru estaba decidida a que su partida no la afectara.¿Como hará para lidiar con su pasado cuando la alcance? ¿Cómo hará Kenshin para lidiar con un nuevo joven en la vida de Kaoru?TRADUCCIÓN fic BLUEICEQUEEN
1. Chapter 1

N/A: DISCLAIMER: ¡Rurouni Kenshin no es mío ni ninguno de sus personajes!

N/T: Kenshin ni esta historia son míos, con el permiso de su autora **blueicequeen **estoy traduciendo este fic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Cambio de escena

**Pasado Confuso**

La lluvia caía fuertemente, los truenos y los relámpagos se escuchaban constantemente y nadie caminaba por las calles, serían considerados unos idiotas al hacerlo con esa furiosa tormenta.

Kaoru se hacía un ovillo mientras que escuchaba otro trueno y gimoteaba mientras que la lluvia golpeaba su casa sin piedad. Estaba sola de nuevo y el nudo en su estómago la hacía sentirse más asustada. Todos se habían ido.

Kenshin no tuvo corazón para decírselo en la cara por eso le había escrito una carta. Sano y Yahiko habían decidido seguirlo y probablemente se encontrarían con Megumi en Aizu.

Yahiko había dejado en claro que el Kamiya Kasshin Ryu no era suficiente y que quería aprender algo más. Además le dejo en claro que la cocina de Kaoru era muy mala comparada con la de Kenshin o la de Megumi, y que podría morir de hambre antes de comer su comida.

Sano solo estaba siguiendo su viejo sueño, quería viajar y ahora con el dojo tan tranquilo sin los ataques a Battousai se estaba aburriendo. Además de que su zorrita ya no estaba.

Kenshin solo estaba siendo el mismo, huyendo lo más lejos que podía, el no quería herirla. Como si eso fuera mejor.

Kaoru sintió sus lágrimas rodar por su rostro mojando su yukata. El se había ido sin despedirse, se fue después de haber llamado a su dojo su hogar. El no quería herirla… se fue sin importarle como se sentía. ¡Ese estúpido egoísta!

La furia la poseía mientras que se daba cuenta como había traicionado la confianza que ella tenía en el. Kaoru sabía que no era perfecta pero… al menos por tolo que ella había pasado por el merecía una despedida como la gente.

Kaoru se levanto y se puso un gi y hakama, necesitaba sacar todo el miedo y la furia antes de que hicieran estragos en su cuerpo y estallara. Luego salió y camino lentamente bajo la lluvia, cualquier persona cuerda sabía lo estúpido que hubiese sido hacer eso y lo hubiera pensado dos veces. Pero Kaoru estaba más allá de la cordura, necesitaba salir de los recuerdos que rodeaban al dojo y que la estaban sofocando y lo único que le quedaba era salir de allí e ir a un lugar alejado y el único lugar que Kaoru conocía era el bosque al que solía ir cuando todavía era una niña.

Kaoru cerro el portón del dojo y caminó por las tranquilas calles, después de todo no había nadie para decirle que no podía ir. Kenshin no estaba ahí para decirle que tal vez se enfermaría y Yahiko y Sano tampoco estaban para apoyarlo y Megumi no estaba para gritarle y decirle que era una estúpida tanuki. Tal vez que se fueran era una bendición encubierta para que ella pudiera recuperar su vida otra vez. Una risa ahogada se le escapo mientras que sus lágrimas caían sin permiso ¿A quién estaba engañando?

Kaoru entró al bosque sin importarle la furiosa tormenta que estaba sobre ella y tampoco iba a saber que allí mismo encontraría a su peor pesadilla. Cuando se recuperó del shock ya era tarde, una docena de hombres la rodearon, cada uno de ellos con sonrisas de satisfacción en sus desagradables rostros. Su líder caminó lentamente hacia ella y tomó su barbilla con determinación. En ese momento Kaoru se dio cuenta quienes eran. Ellos habían matado a sus seres queridos hacía más de tres años.

* * *

¡Knock! Knock! Golpearon y el doctor Genzai se apresuró a abrir la puerta de la clínica.

-_¿Quién en sus cabales sale a media noche y en medio de esta tormenta?-. _Se preguntaba mientras que abría la puerta frontal.

Allí se encontraba un joven cargando lo que parecía un bulto, estaba completamente empapado y abrazaba a ese bulto como si su vida dependiera de ello. Estaba tan lleno de tristeza que conmovió al doctor y lo dejó pasar.

- Ella se está muriendo-. Dijo el extraño mientras que descubría la figura que estaba debajo de la capa. El Dr. Genzai dio un grito ahogado cuando vio a Kaoru cubierta de sangre.

Sin perder más tiempo guió al joven hacia una habitación y le ordeno que acostara a Kaoru en la cama. Luego el hombre dejo la habitación para darle espacio al médico para que hiciera su trabajo.

Teniendo sus instrumentos preparados, el Dr. Genzai gentilmente abrió el gi a Kaoru sorprendiéndose de las heridas que la joven tenía en su cuerpo. No había dudas de que alguien había azotado y acuchillado a la pobre muchacha. Sus heridas estaban vendadas de forma precipitada, pero hacían su trabajo evitando que la sangre se perdiera. El doctor encontró algo más que sabía que le rompería el corazón a Kaoru.

- ¿Cómo está?-. Pregunto el joven mirando a Kaoru cautelosamente.

- _Igual que Shinomori; frío... calculador-. _Pensó el doctor.

- No estoy muy seguro, pero por el momento no podrá moverse-. El doctor se giró y quedó cara al hombre.- Arigato gozaimasu, salvaste su vida… espero-.

- ¿Estará bien?- El muchacho miró a Kaoru prácticamente evaluándola.

- Ella está demasiado lastimada señor. Solo aquellos que tienen la voluntad de vivir pueden recuperarse. Me pregunto si ella todavía la tiene-. El doctor no supo porque le dijo todo eso a ese hombre y ahora se daba cuenta de que podría provocar más preguntas. Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber confiado en ese hombre… era un extraño.

Sin embargo, el muchacho solo observaba como la luz danzaba en pálido rostro de Kaoru. Sus ojos se endurecieron por un momento antes de cerrarse e inclinarse en una posición más cómoda.

- No hay por que apresurase. Aquellos que le hicieron esto ya han pagado por su crimen. Me encargaré de ella hasta que se recupere-. Dijo quedamente con voz decisiva que hizo que cualquier protesta por parte del médico muera en su garganta. El doctor finalmente asintió.

- Puede dormir afuera, le prepararé una habitación-.

- No hay necesidad de eso. Descansaré aquí, si ella necesita algo será más fácil si hay alguien cerca para ayudarla. No se preocupe, no la lastimaré-. Se giró y miró al doctor dándole una fría sonrisa.- Después de todo le pertenezco y ella me pertenece, no me iré hasta que nuestras deudas sean saldadas-.

El doctor suspiro y se fue. Mientras que se marchaba tranquilamente pudo ver que Ayame y Suzume habían desaparecido, no estaban en el salón donde las había dejado. El pánico se apoderó de el y comenzó a revisar habitación por habitación hasta que las encontró en su cuarto acostadas en sus futones y durmiendo tranquilamente. Genzai sonrió, tal vez ese joven era lo que todos necesitaban en ese momento. Tal vez él era lo que Kaoru necesitaba ahora.

* * *

- Aoshi ¿Te ocurre algo? Has estado silencioso desde que llegaste-. Preguntó Kenshin cuando vio a su amigo sentado silenciosamente en frente de ellos.

Desde que Aoshi llegó con una inquieta Misao, sintió que algo no andaba bien. ¿Tendría que ver con Kaoru o con el gobierno? ¿Qué era y por qué la líder y el ex- líder de los Oniwabanshu estaban allí?

- Sabes rey del hielo, realmente deberías decirnos o irte. No has dicho una palabra en diez minutos-. Sano gritó pasándose una mano por su cabello.

- Si no estoy equivocado-. Dijo Aoshi fríamente.- Dije Ohayo cuando entré-.

Yahiko se rió cuando notó la cara de sorpresa de Sano y Kenshin sonrió como Megumi, pero la sonrisa desapareció cuando vio el rostro serio de Misao.

- Kaoru-.

Aoshi lo miró, parecía como si Himura supiera para que estaba allí. Sin embargo, si Himura supiera las noticias…

- ¿Qué sucede con Kaoru- dono?-. Kenshin pregunto en voz baja, dentro de él, el miedo crecía mientras que esperaba. Aoshi permanecía en silencio.

- Aoshi-. El tono de amenaza en la voz de Kenshin hizo que todo el mundo lo mirara.- ¿Qué sucede con Kaoru?-.

- Himura... creo que Kaoru-san ahora esta en problemas, y si mis fuentes son seguras, alguien quiere su muerte a toda costa-.

- y-. Aoshi miró directo a los ojos de Kenshin que para ese momento estaban volviéndose más oscuros.- Ya han dado el primer paso-.

La habitación permaneció en silencio desde que Aoshi les dijo las noticias, era peor de lo que se habían imaginado y preocupaba a cada uno de ellos, especialmente desde que Kenshin se había vuelto extremadamente silencioso.

-El Doctor Genzai le había dicho a Okon las noticias cuando había ido de visita después de que te marcharas, el doctor le dijo que Kaoru ahora estaba bajo depresión y que apenas podía cuidarse ella misma. Le dijo a Okon que tratara de conseguir protección para Kaoru porque la policía no podía hacer nada. Kaoru no dio ninguna información y que ha permanecido en silencio desde que despertó una semana después de ser atacada. El doctor se rehusó a dar cualquier tipo de detalles sobre las heridas. El solo le dijo que cualquiera que la halla atacado tal vez la odiaba mucho o solo lo hizo por diversión, y por los moretones en sus muñecas, definitivamente la sostuvieron al menos entre dos hombres. También agregó que Kaoru ha cambiado mucho desde el ataque, raramente sale del dojo y no ha visitado el Akabeko o la clínica. Sin embargo, el doctor, las niñas, Tae y Tsubame han estado continuamente visitándola, han estado turnándose para cuidarla, pero Kaoru comenzó a cerrar el portón del dojo algunos días, probablemente para no ser perturbada.

Ella ha cambiado Himura, y para peor. El doctor dijo que se esta recuperando lentamente como una persona que ha perdido el deseo de vivir, el no puede hacer nada para ayudarla si ella no quiere su ayuda. Ella no la quiere Himura, cada esfuerzo que el doctor hace, ella a estado evadiendo con éxito.

Si hay gente tras de ella como creemos, es muy peligroso dejarla sola ahora. Saito le dijo algo a Okon cuando se la encontró, de alguna manera creo que el sabía que nos encontraríamos contigo. Trece hombres han sido matados la mima noche que Kaoru fue atacada, las buenas noticias son que tal vez el que ayudó a Kaoru era un hombre que andaba a la deriva o solo un asesino que mato a trece hombres inocentes sediento de sangre, De cualquier forma, Saito encontrará al sujeto, esperamos que no sea el enviado para acabar con ella, si es así Kaoru podría estar muerta para cuando lleguemos-.

_Podría estar muerta…_

Esas palabras resonaban en los oídos de Kenshin una y otra vez. Imágenes de Kaoru se mostraban en su mente haciendo que su corazón se apretara dolorosamente, el iba a perderla. Kenshin se preguntaba porque no volvió corriendo al dojo cuando se entero de las noticias, él se fue no queriendo irse… Sanosuke fue muy claro, el quería volver y ver a Kaoru, pero Kenshin se sentía paralizado, no le dio a Sano una buena respuesta causando que éste le gritara furioso antes de anunciar que partía a la mañana siguiente, con o sin Kenshin.

- No tienes que preocuparte, ella no esta muerta… aún-. Aoshi se sentó al lado de Kenshin disfrutando de la vista de los valles alrededor.

- ¿De que estas asustado?-.

Kenshin pensó por un momento antes de contestar mientras que apoyaba su cabeza sobre su espada, un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

- No le dijimos adiós-. Tan simple como tan profundo, en su cabeza el podía imaginar a Kaoru con sus manos en su cadera gritándoles por haberla abandonado así. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en la esquina de su boca

- Himura, creo que has aclarado tus ideas…-. Kenshin sonrió.

- Arigato… Aoshi-.

**Continuará…**

N/T ¡Hola! Bueno, este es el primer fic que empecé a traducir, espero que les guste es muy lindo... (a mi me encantó por eso le pedí permiso a su autora para hacer la traducción)... El fic incluirá todas sus notas y comentarios ¿Si?

Déjenme sus comentarios y sugerencias (no importa si son buenas o malas así si algo está mal lo corrijo...)

Ah antes que me olvide, el fic cuenta con 16 capítulos, los primeros no son tan largos, pero a medida que la historia avanza va a haber más para leer ... ^^

Eso es todo por ahora muchos besos...

Sele!


	2. Shuichi

N/A: DISCLAIMER: ¡Rurouni Kenshin no es mío ni ninguno de sus personajes!

N/T: Ni Kenshin ni esta historia son míos, con el permiso de su autora **Blueicequeen **estoy traduciendo este fic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Cambio de escena

**Capítulo 2**

-La cena está lista-. Shuichi llamó suavemente a la joven que entraba después de su baño. Había sido un largo baño y se había preocupado de que quizás ella hubiese querido ahogarse. Ella se giró para mirarlo, luego asintió antes de irse a poner un cómodo Kimono.

El se preguntaba como habría sido antes del incidente, a veces notaba un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos cuando miraba a las aves volar en su jardín, su rostro estaba tan sereno como si nada malo le hubiese pasado. Y ahora, cuando el doctor limpiaba sus heridas ya no se estremecía por el dolor como solía hacerlo. Sin embargo, cuando ella lo miraba, había tanta tristeza en sus profundos ojos azules que le recordaban sus propios problemas. Era como si mantuviera todo encerrado en su interior y no pretendía compartir su secreto con nadie.

Shuichi solo quería ver su sonrisa, tenía una linda sonrisa… suave y tranquilizante al mismo tiempo. Su risa debía ser increíble. Sus lágrimas hacían lo hacían sentirse triste, pero ella no había llorado más desde hacía dos semanas… después de su recuperación. Era como si hubiese perdido el deseo de llorar y estuviera muy vacía.

Kaoru volvió lentamente, levanto un poco su mirada y vio la comida en la mesa, sonriendo se sentó enfrente de el. Shuichi asintió y se acercó para servir el arroz, pero Kaoru le ganó y llenó su cuenco primero, luego se sentó y lo espero para comer.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?-. Kaoru lo miró inexpresiva antes de sonreírle de lleno. Tomó un poco de arroz para luego empezar a mascarlo. Shuichi suspiró y comió otro poco.

- Kaoru-. Su voz era tan suave que no la hubiese escuchado si no le hubiera prestado la debida atención.

- Shuichi-. Se presentó.- Tienes un lindo nombre-. Ella sonrió.

- Gracias por esa noche…-. Kaoru lo miró con confusión, pero después cuando los recuerdos de esa noche volvieron a su mente, asintió pensativamente, luego continuaron comiendo en silencio y cuando terminaron de comer Kaoru lavó los platos. Más tarde, cuando caminaba hacia su habitación Kaoru observó al muchacho mirar el cielo.

- Yo soy la única que debería agradecerte, y no es solo por esa noche-. Diciendo eso suavemente, se fue hacia su habitación. Shuichi la observó retirarse con una sonrisa de satisfacción, tenía una linda voz. Su voz le recordaba a una joven damita de trencitas, ella también tenía una linda voz.

….Flash back...

- Ne… onii- san ¿Tu crees que okaa- san y otou- san me dejen ir con Yunichi-kun al festival de Tanabata?- Preguntó Sakura, mirando fijamente a su hermano mayor. Shuichi se rió.

- ¿Realmente le pediste a Kaijuu una cita?- Sakura fulminó con la mirada a Shuichi, lo golpeó fuertemente en la mano haciendo que diera un gritito de dolor. Dándose la vuelta, miró tristemente hacia el piso.

- Realmente no me dejarán ¿verdad?-. Shuichi abrazó a su hermanita de diez años por la espalda.

- Si les preguntó te dejarán, pero… solo si me dejas ir y cuidarte-. Dijo Shuichi como condición. Sakura lo abrazó más fuerte.

- ¡Arigato onii- san!-.

…Fin flash back…

Shuichi cerró sus ojos, ocultando el dolor que sabía que estaba ahí. El había perdido todo esa noche en ese hermoso festival, había aprendido que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a sus seres queridos. Y lo peor era que no había nadie más a quién culpar más que el mismo. Ese incidente había cambiado su vida por completo.

Un toque gentil hizo que se girara, solo para ver un par de ojos azules mirándolo con preocupación. Kaoru estaba sentada a su lado y continuaba con su mirada fija en su rostro. El en cambio cerró nuevamente los ojos.

_Kenshin…_

Kaoru miró inmediatamente hacia otro lado, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ¿De donde había venido eso? No lo supo, tal vez fue que al verlo de esa manera escondiendo sus sentimientos como lo hacía Kenshin hizo que su mente trajera su nombre de vuelta…

- ¿Kaoru?-. Shuichi la vio mirar hacia abajo con los ojos aguados ¿Qué le sucedía?- Kaoru ¿Qué sucede?-. Kaoru negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa forzada. Luego nuevamente con tristeza se puso de pie.

- Todos tenemos nuestros propios problemas, si necesitas hablar con alguien aquí estoy. Oyasumi nasai-. Dijo quedamente antes de retirarse.

- También estoy aquí si quieres hablar-. Kaoru se detuvo y lo miró, luego dijo.- Tu me recuerdas a Ken… a un amigo-. _Uno a que no quiero volver a ver nunca más. _Afortunadamente, el no preguntó nada más sobre ese tema.

- ¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos? Esos que te atacaron esa noche, parecía que te conocían-. Preguntó manteniendo la mirada en ella. Finalmente había comenzado a hablar y quería saber todo sobre ella.

- Eran los que han querido deshacerse de la familia Kamiya desde hace más o menos una década. Mi padre cayó presa de uno de esos hombres y ahora están tras de mi. Pero está bien supongo, si no tienes un gran secreto en tus manos-. Dijo sarcásticamente.- Lo siento. Gomen por ser semejante molestia, tu trataste de hablar conmigo antes y yo no respondí… es un poco doloroso cuando tus amigos de abandonan así. Especialmente ahora, que soy un blanco, al menos nadie nuevo ha venido desde que estás aquí, arigato. Anoo… Si te vas por favor dímelo pero eres más que bienvenido a quedarte si quieres. Honto.- Shuichi sonrío cuando vio un pequeño rubor aparecer en las mejillas de Kaoru, se veía tan adorable.

- Me encantaría quedarme, por ahora no tengo idea que hacer de aquí en adelante. Y… se que amas a alguien más pero… Kaoru, me he enamorado de ti, realmente…-. Dijo de repente acercándose y besándola suavemente en sus labios antes de irse.

Kaoru quedó estática cuando Shuichi se fue, los latidos de su corazón habían incrementado y su mano lentamente tocó sus labios en donde el la había besado. ¿Podría olvidar a Kenshin y empezar a vivir una vez más? Kaoru se preguntaba mientras iba hacia su cama. Nunca pensó que su comportamiento había ganado el corazón de ese muchacho, Kaoru no quería herirlo. Si el realmente la amaba… tal vez el sería el indicado para ella...

Shuichi la miraba con amor en sus ojos, el sabía que Kaoru no se acordaba de el… para ella el era alguien nuevo pero para el…

* * *

… Flash back…

- Hola, mi nombre es Kaoru ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-.

- ¿Te gustaría ser mi amigo Shuichi- Kun?-.

- Shuichi- Kun, mira ¡La primera nevada de la temporada!-.

- Nunca te olvidaré, Shuichi –Kun porque tu eres la persona más importante en mi vida ¿Ne?-.

…Fin flash back…

* * *

El había tenido un triste presentimiento de que ella nunca se acordaría de el. Jamás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pararon en la clínica del doctor dudosos de entrar, estaba muy tranquilo lo más probable era que nadie estuviera allí. Kenshin mordió sus labios, el no quería ver a Kaoru todavía, no antes de ver al doctor, necesitaba saber como se encontraba.

- Kenshin ¿El dojo o algún otro lugar?-. Megumi le preguntó a su silencioso compañero. Kenshin la miró fríamente antes de dejar salir un profundo suspiro.

- A otro lugar Megumi-dono-.

En ese momento, todo lo que quería hacer era encontrar a Kaoru y asegurarse que estuviera bien, pero no quería alarmarla. En algún lugar dentro suyo sentía que Kaoru estaría feliz de verlo. También sabía que estaría furiosa, después de todo el dejó el lugar que el mismo llamaba hogar.

Aparentemente el no era el único, Yahiko y Sano estaban prácticamente felices por no verla pronto, sonrió ligeramente, todos tenían el mismo temor que el.

El sonido de niñas reír los hizo girarse, allí vieron al doctor con las dos niñas y a un hombre muy apuesto. Suzume estaba jalando su castaño cabello corto, haciendo que gritara como un niño por el tirón. Las niñas rieron de nuevo.

El doctor Genzai no estaba sorprendido de ver a Kenshin y a los muchachos en frente de la clínica, pero sí estaba sorprendido de que sus nietas no hayan corrido a saludarlos. De hecho, Ayame y Suzume solo saludaron con una respetuosa reverencia antes de besar las mejillas de Shuichi y correr adentro de la clínica.

El anciano doctor suspiró, se dio vuelta y sonrío al Kenshin- gumi. Shuichi se enderezó y les hizo una reverencia antes de inclinarse al doctor.

- Debo partir ahora doc. Lo veré pronto-. Sonrió y se fue.

- Esta es una agradable sorpresa ¿Por qué no entran? Hablaremos con un poco de té-. Kenshin asintió y los seis entraron.

Toda la clínica había cambiado… para mejor. Flores frescas decoraban la sala de estar y llamativos cuadros colgaban de la pared. Almohadones mullidos estaban arreglados para los pacientes junto a libros. El pequeño grupo se sentó cauteloso, maravillados por el cambio por el que la clínica había pasado, todo el lugar se veía muy alegre.

El doctor Genzai dejó el té en frente de ellos, entonces Megumi no pudo evitar comentar sobre el cambio.

- ¡Oh… todo esto! Fue con la ayuda de Shuichi. Es el joven que acaban de ver-.

- ¿De dónde es? ¿Quién es ese tipo? No lo hemos visto nunca por aquí-. Sanosuke remarcó mirando la clínica un poco intimidado.

- No tengo idea, el salvo la vida de Kaoru-Chan un tiempo atrás y ahora esta viviendo en el dojo. Nosotros solo lo conocemos como Shuichi Haname. Creo que es algo as sí como tu Kenshin, un vagabundo-. Genzai lentamente dio un sorbo a su té. El grupo carraspeo cuando oyeron que el muchacho estaba viviendo en el dojo solo con Kaoru.

Inmediatamente las protestas se escucharon, todos exclamaron excepto por Kenshin y Aoshi, quién aclaró su garganta haciendo que todos se calmaran.

- Doctor sabemos que alguien esta tras Kaoru. Lo que nosotros tememos es que este sujeto sea el enviado para asesinarla. Es peligroso que este cerca de Kaoru…san-. El comentario de Aoshi hizo fruncir el ceño del doctor. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir una palabra Ayame y Suzume se adelantaron enojadas.

- ¡No hablen de onii-san de esa manera! El es muy bueno, el protege a nee-san cuando ustedes no están aquí. El es un buen chico-. Ayame gritó con su carita roja. Suzume asintió con su cabeza muy de acuerdo con su hermana.

Kenshin miró a las niñas, ellas no estaban contentas con ninguno de ellos. Era como las niñas lo despreciaran y estuvieran felices con Shuichi ¿Por qué?

- Ayame-chan, Suzume-chan ¿Por qué están tan enojadas? ¿Hicimos algo malo?-. Kenshin preguntó quedamente tratando de ocultar a Battousai dentro de el.

- Tenías que haber protegido a Kao-nee. Te fuiste. No te queremos-. Dijo Ayame y con esa declaración de odio corrieron hacia sus habitaciones, El Kenshin-gumi estaba impactado. Una vez más Aoshi aclaró su garganta, rompiendo el incómodo y tenso silencio.

- Nos gustaría conocerlo. ¿Cree que podamos concretar algo?-. El doctor sonrió sinceramente, moviendo su cabeza los miro.

- Vayan a verlo al dojo, el no irá a otro lugar. ¿Necesitan un lugar para pasar la noche?-. Ellos negaron con la cabeza.

En cuanto caminaron hacia la posada local, Kenshin sintió al hitokiri protestar por haberla abandonado. El pensar que alguien más estaba tomando su lugar en el dojo lo enfurecía terriblemente. Además, si las niñas lo detestan tanto ¿Qué tanto más lo haría Kaoru? Sacando esos miserables pensamientos de su mente, Kenshin se pregunto por aquel joven, que era muy guapo, agregó su mente haciéndole rechinar los dientes en creciente enojo.

_Descubriré quién es y reclamaré lo que me pertenece. Kaoru._

Si alguno de sus amigos notó el cambio en sus ojos, ninguno comentó sobre ello.

**Continuará**

¡Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias por leer… soy muy feliz de compartir esta linda historia con todas ustedes… **gracias icebluequeen**

También quiero agradecerles sus reviews significan mucho para mí.

**peste21, Kaory1, Sakura Dark Angel, 85Kaoru, **

**Vero-chan: **Gracias por tu comentario… y si, espera a ver lo que viene, seguro que te gustará…

**kirei-bell:** Gracias por tu review, en fin ya verás en los próximos capítulos se a aclarar ese asunto de la pertenencia. Igual hay una pista en el cap…

Bueno es todo por ahora… nos leemos pronto y ya saben déjenme su opinión que siempre se toma en cuenta…

Besitos, Sele


	3. El pasado de un hombre

N/A: DISCLAIMER: ¡Rurouni Kenshin no es mío ni ninguno de sus personajes!

N/T: Ni Kenshin ni esta historia son míos, con el permiso de su autora **Blueicequeen **estoy traduciendo este fic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Cambio de escena

**Capítulo 3**

Kaoru saltó de la emoción cuando vio el paquete en la mano de Shuichi. Este haciéndole burla jugaba moviendo el paquete y poniéndolo más alto, causando que Kaoru se abalanzara hacia él para tratar de alcanzarlo, estaba desesperada y emocionada; luego se sonrojó y se detuvo al darse cuenta de su comportamiento tan inmaduro. Shuichi sonrió, era extraño como esa imagen tan infantil de Kaoru había logrado una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Finalmente le dio su regalo.

Con cuidado comenzó a abrir el paquete, Kaoru a penas podía contener la emoción al recibir el regalo. La última vez que había recibido uno había sido en su cumpleaños, antes de que su padre se fuera al servicio para nunca regresar. Y ahora después de al menos cinco años, Kaoru con sus manos temblorosas finalmente tocó el obsequio que fue envuelto especialmente para ella por un joven que sabía la adoraba.

Shuichi a penas podía soportar el suspenso de esperar que Kaoru abriera su regalo. Para una persona tan entusiasta como ella podrías imaginar que destrozaría el papel, pero observarla desenvolverlo tan lentamente lo ponía nervioso. ¿Y si no le gustaba?

Nuevamente estaba disfrutando mirarla abrir su presente, sus ojos estaban grandes por la anticipación de saber lo que era y alegría. Estaba mordiendo sus labios y l podía sentir como Kaoru se estaba absteniendo de romper el envoltorio, era un lindo papel después de todo. Los ojos de Shuichi se suavizaron al mirar a la mujer que el siempre había amado.

Kaoru dio un gritito de felicidad cuando sus dedos tocaron la delicada seda… sacó de la caja el más hermoso de los Kimonos que ella había visto. Era un kimono rojo oscuro que venía con un obi azul oscuro. Dentro del paquete también había una hebilla en forma de mariposa con piedras rojas incrustadas. Lágrimas silenciosas caían mientras que con vergüenza las secaba.

- No esperaba que lloraras. ¿No te gusta?-. Shuichi preguntó dulcemente, mientras que envolvía sus brazos sobre ella. Kaoru se volteo y lo abrazó sollozando como una niñita. El dio unas palmaditas en su espalda confortándola y beso su cabeza ligeramente.- ¿Y?-.

Kaoru lo miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba a la expectativa, sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa.

- Es muy hermoso, nunca nadie me había dado un regalo tan hermoso en años. Excepto Ryuzobaru- kun… su cuadro y su idea de arte moderno que era un tanto difícil de descifrar-. La mente de Kaoru le trajo recuerdos del aquel incidente en donde sus amigos se rieron al ver el cuadro.

- ¿Arte moderno? ¿Puedo verlo?-. Shuichi preguntó emocionado. El siempre había tenido una debilidad por las cosas artísticas y pensar que podía ver arte moderno, que realmente no era famoso en Japón, era muy intrigante. Kaoru asintió y seco sus lágrimas e inmediatamente fue a su habitación a buscar el cuadro que había escondido de sus amigos.

Shuichi no pudo y no dijo ninguna palabra mientras estudiaba el cuadro. Era simplemente maravilloso, hermoso y exótico. El rasgo encajaba a la perfección con Kaoru. Miró a su curioso y a la vez preocupado rostro y sonrío dulcemente. Moviendo su cabeza la miró repentinamente.

-¿Sabes de cuanto es el valor de esta pintura en países Europeos, Kaoru-Hime? Si vendes esto, serías tan rica que no tendrías que trabajar nunca más. Esta pintura es exquisita, este joven pintor capto tu esencia a la perfección-. Dijo felizmente Shuichi, observando al cuadro imaravillado. Kaoru se rió… ligeramente tensa.

- ¿Te estas burlando de mi? ¿No es así?-. El negó con su cabeza.

- Sabes que siempre digo lo que esta en mi mente. Mira la forma en que el color rojo esta distribuido, demuestra coraje y valentía. El blanco significa pureza e inocencia, el púrpura muestra el dolor de tus sentimientos, y el azul muestra tu dicha. El verde enfatiza la calma que le das a los otros. Este negro impreciso que figura aquí muestra que estas justo en el medio. Te muestra a ti y como estas en el centro de los demás-. Shuichi dijo tranquilamente mientras que señalaba cada color y forma en el dibujo. (N/A: lo siento, realmente no se mucho acerca del arte moderno, lamento si estoy equivocada) * – Este sujeto es sorprendente, creo que encontró en ti la inspiración que necesitaba-. Shuichi se giró y encontró a Kaoru mirándolo con sorpresa.- Oh… yo… bueno, teniendo esta debilidad… amo el arte… por eso...-. Estaba muy avergonzado, luego fue sorprendido cuando sintió un par de brazos rodearle la cintura. Miró hacia abajo y encontró a Kaoru observándolo con regocijo y alegría.

- Eres un hombre lleno de sorpresas, arigato por el regalo y esto-. Kaoru le dio un delicado y casi inexistente beso en su mejilla, Shuichi sonrió felizmente…

- Estoy feliz de que te gustaran. Ahora ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi cita para el festival de mañana por la noche? Con ese kimono, tengo el presentimiento de que te verás radiante-. Preguntó sintiéndose ligeramente nervioso y temeroso por si lo rechazaba.

Kaoru sonrió ampliamente, la felicidad llenaba todo su ser… -Si-. Gritó de contento.- Me encantaría-. Lo soltó, tomo su regalo y el cuadro y fue a su habitación para dejarlos allí. Mientras envolvía el cuadro, el recuerdo de esa tarde creaba un conflicto con las personas de su pasado, sonrió tristemente. Nunca en su vida esperó que Shuichi curara su herido corazón y su mente como el lo estaba haciendo. Su mente volvía a los eventos que habían hecho tan cercana al Kenshin-gumi.

Kaoru poso su vista en las flores de su jardín con un pequeño pero satisfecho suspiro. Sus heridas habían sanado y sentía que la confianza en si misma crecía lentamente. Ahora, si solo pudiera saber algo de su misterioso huésped… eso sería lindo. Fue como si la hubiese escuchado porque se sentó a su lado y miraba gustoso a las flores en el jardín.

- ¿Te gustan Kaoru- Hime?-. Le preguntó mirando como su ceja se movía hacia arriba al sonido de hime agregado a su nombre.

- KA- O- RU. No tienes que agregarle Hime, Shuichi… y si, las amo ¿Cómo supiste que esas eran mis favoritas?-. Le pregunto posando su mirada en el. El se rió.

- Yo… Eran las favoritas de alguien más, alguien cercana a mi algún tiempo atrás. Ella también las amaba.- Kaoru lo miró asombrada.

- ¿Tu novia?-. Preguntó no entendiendo por que de repente se sintió llena de remordimientos ante ese conocimiento. Shuichi asintió.

- Ella no era la persona más hermosa en el mundo, pero era mía… di tanto por ella. Ella amaba esas flores. Sus ojos iluminaban todo y su sonrisa tenía un toque de calma y tranquilidad que me hacían sentir en paz solo con mirarla. Era una persona maravillosa-.

- ¿Era? ¿Por qué _era_ Shuichi? ¿Ella esta… muerta? -. Kaoru pregunto dudosa, no queriendo alejarlo con sus preguntas.

- No… ella perdió todos sus recuerdos después de un accidente y se fue. Ella no se acuerda para nada de mí-. Dijo suavemente, sus ojos se llenaron de un mudo dolor. Kaoru no supo que la poseyó cuando lo abrazó fuertemente permitiéndole confiar en ella.

- ¿No fuiste tras ella?-. Kaoru le preguntó mientras que lo mecía ligeramente. El negó con su cabeza.

- Creo que ella no lo hubiese aceptado. Estaba muy asustada y confundid cuando despertó y se dio cuenta que no podía recordar nada, y tampoco quería que estuviera asustada de mi. Pero ahora…pensar que puede estar con otro hombre…-. No necesitó completar la oración, Kaoru lo sostuvo más fuerte.

- Ve por ella Shuichi- kun, si la amas no debes dejarla ir. Enséñale a amarte de nuevo y volverá a ti-. Dijo dulcemente, Shuichi cerró sus ojos.

- Lo haré… lo haré-. Kaoru peinó su cabello ligeramente para atrás.

- ¿Era ella la persona en la que estabas pensando cuando te pregunté aquella vez cuando empecé a hablar contigo?-.

- No, esa era mi hermana, solo recodaba lo idiota que fui y como fallé en protegerla-. Mientras que Kaoru seguía abrazándolo, la voz de Shuichi era más profunda, trataba de controlar sus sentimientos.

- Dime Shuichi-. Kaoru susurró alentándolo a continuar.- Si de veras quieres… puedes decirme. Es mejor dejar ir el dolor y la miseria que encerrarlo todo dentro-.

- Quiero… es solo que… esto pasó no hace mucho tiempo y todavía duele. Mi hermana… ella quería salir con el chico nuevo, Yunichi no se qué. Y yo… obtuve el permiso para ella. Papá rara vez le permitía tener citas y ella era todavía muy pequeña. Entonces yo la ayudé y le permití salir con una condición. Yo tendría que ir con ella y con mi novia, mi mejor amigo, Kazuo y también su prometida Nakaru, éramos seis y nos estábamos divirtiendo. La amiga de mi hermana Toki y su cita Shigure se nos unieron a mitad de camino y decidimos cenar en una colina. Las pequeñas se quedaron dormidas como Shigure, pero Yunichi se quedó despierto y pronto se excusó por un momento. Kazuo y yo estábamos algo tomados. Nakuru estaba tratando de que dejara de beber y no tuvo éxito al igual que mi novia.

Y ahí todo pasó, fuimos emboscados, y era demasiado tarde para darnos cuenta que Yunichi se había vuelto en nuestra contra y estando parcialmente despiertos Kazuo y yo apenas podíamos mantener una pelea decente, sin mencionar que siempre odié practicar el Kenjutsu, no era bueno en el. Ellos nos tenían, mataron a Sakura, Nakuru, Kazuo y Shigure. Tokio fue herida gravemente, perdió una pierna. Y mi novia… creo que ellos estaban tras ella. La golpearon y la tiraron por el barranco. Yo estaba muy herido cuando nos dejaron, rápidamente deje a Toki con un buen hombre que pasaba por allí y fui en su búsqueda. La encontré con el cuerpo destrozado y con la ayuda de otros hombres la llevamos de vuelta y la asistimos para curarla. Allí fue cuando me di cuenta que ella… no recordaba nada de nada. Nuestras vidas estaban llenas de peligro y como último recurso… la dejamos con un viudo muy noble. Yo he estado cuidando de Toki desde entonces y ella finalmente murió, hace unos meses de una rara enfermedad de la cual yo escapé-.

Kaoru seguía meciendo a Shuichi, sus lágrimas también caían por su rostro. Ella sabía que nunca podría sentir el dolor por el cual el había pasado, pero ella también había tenido sus altos y bajos. Ahora, Shuichi la necesitaba y Kaoru estaba dispuesta a escucharlo como si fuera ella la que lo necesitara. Ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, lo guió hasta su habitación en donde se hospedaba y lo ayudo a recostarse en su futón. El la miró y sus ojos reflejaban su confusión.

- Shhh… Duerme, estaré justo aquí-. Dijo mientras que peinaba su cabello suavemente. Gentilmente y dulcemente comenzó a cantar una canción. Shuichi sintió como sus párpados comenzaban a pesarle más y sucumbió a un muy necesitado descanso.

_Cuando la oscuridad te atrape_

_No cierres tus ojos_

_Recuerda en dónde está la luz_

_No hay nada que temer _

_Más que al miedo mismo_

_Y cuando venzas eso_

_Te sentirás a salvo _

_Solo confía en ti mismo y deja ir lo demás…_

_Y te encontrarás rodeado_

_Solamente de amor._

* * *

- Kaoru, voy a salir a buscar tofu ¿Está bien? Volveré para el anochecer. Ten cuidado-. Shuichi dejó el dojo después de decirle eso a Kaoru. Ella sonrió, el siempre le decía que sea cuidadosa. Era lindo ver que el la cuidaba. Kaoru se paro frente al espejo, frunció ligeramente, finalmente decidió recogerse el cabello en un chongo. Suspirando fue hacia la cocina a preparar la cena.

Practicando con Shuichi había servido de mucho, ahora podía hacer exitosamente las bolas de arroz, sonriendo felizmente a su trabajo manual trabajó muy duro en su pan, y sonrió cuando finalmente salió bien, suave y sabroso. Shuichi seguramente estaría orgulloso, los días de práctica finalmente dieron buenos resultados.

Suaves golpes en los portones del dojo llamaron su atención y Kaoru se apresuró para ir a atender.

- Ya voy-. Gritaba hasta que finalmente empezó a abrir los portones.- Ne ¿Te olvidaste las llaves de nuevo Shuichi?-. Paró en seco, su rostro quedó pálido al ver al pequeño grupo… Su voz murió en su garganta.

_¿Qué estaban haciendo ellos allí? _

**Continuará…**

**N/T:**

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Me alegra que les esté gustando el fic… no saben lo que se viene jejeje…

En fin… lamento no haber contestado reviews pero estuve estudiando para un examen muy importante que por cierto ¡aprobé!

Bueno, lo importante es que aquí estoy con la conti… y de paso quería comentarles que voy a empezar a traducir otro fic de Kenshin (Pero voy a seguir con este hasta el final así que no se preocupen) Se tratará de Vampiros esta vez y les aseguro que está muy, muy bueno. Así que si les interesa espero verlas por allí =) Seguramente lo empiece esta semana…

Bueno… ahora me despido espero que les haya gustado el cap… se vienen unos que ni les cuento…. =)

Antes de irme quiero agradecerles a

**mirita-uchiha-himura, ****peste21****, ****kirei-bell, ****setsuna17**** … ** Muchas gracias por sus comentarios… Nos leemos pronto…

¡Y por su puesto muchas gracias a las que solo leen!

Espero sus comentarios… nos leemos, muchos besos

Sele!

* Esa nota es de** blueicequeen ... ** pero yo tampoco tengo mucha idea del arte moderno... gomen y si alguien sabe... corrija porfis...


	4. Una conspiración marcada

N/A: DISCLAIMER: ¡Rurouni Kenshin no es mío ni ninguno de sus personajes!

N/T: Ni Kenshin ni esta historia son míos, con el permiso de su autora **Blueicequeen **estoy traduciendo este fic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Cambio de escena

**Capítulo 4**

La oscuridad de la noche cubría las siluetas de tres hombres que se hacían camino hacia la gran casona a las afueras de la aldea. Los hombres golpearon los portones y esperaron un momento hasta que las pisadas se oyeron y abrieron las gigantes puertas. Una joven mujer estaba allí, sus ojos negros miraron vacíos antes de hacer una reverencia. Los hombres asintieron, ella los miró y con un silencioso movimiento les pidió que la siguieran.

El entorno estaba muy quieto y oscuro, no se podía ver mucho y uno podría tener la sensación de estar perdido si se caminara solo alrededor de esas plantas y césped decorado. Y conociendo a los propietarios… era mejor asegurarse de andarse con cuidado.

La mujer golpeo suavemente el shoji antes de abrirlo, inmediatamente se inclinó y los tres hombres copiaron sus movimientos. Luego, la mujer se levantó.

- Kumiko, esto nos llevará un largo tiempo. Deberías ir a la cama ahora-. Dijo un hombre con voz profunda. La joven mujer asintió y se fue deseando buenas noches a los hombres presentes.

- ¿Amo, nos ha llamado?-. Uno de los hombres preguntó confundido por la repentina carta solicitando de inmediato sus presencias, era raro de hecho que los mandaran a llamar. Usualmente, ellos solo se reunirían una vez al mes para discutir los problemas que estaban enfrentando en sus trabajos.

Una mujer mayor los miraba. Él era más joven de lo que aparentaba, sus ojos negros examinaban a los tres jóvenes. Él tomo su sake y dio un sorbo antes de hacerle frente a los hombres una vez más.

- Los he entrenado a los tres personalmente, se perfectamente sus fortalezas y debilidades. Sé cada uno de sus movimientos y sé a la perfección como funcionan sus mentes durante una batalla-. Él los miró y tomo otro sorbo.- Tengo una asignación para ustedes. No puedo hacerlo yo mismo. Tiene que verse como un trabajo limpio. Sin errores-. Dijo mientras que mantenía la vista en ellos.

- Black, tienes las mejores cualidades de un líder, por eso espero que puedas encontrar una buena estrategia para esta asignación-. El hombre con el apodo de Black asintió. El era el mayor del grupo y su mente era la más aguda y trabajaba constantemente para incrementar su habilidad con la espada.

- Ice, eres el hombre mejor entrenado para este trabajo, tus habilidades como ninja han superado ampliamente mis expectativas. Tus hombres no son tan buenos como tu, pero son mejores que los míos, y desde que mi grupo ha sido hecho polvo, tendremos que apoyarnos en ustedes-. El hombre apodado Ice también asintió. Sabía su lugar en el grupo y estaba listo para realizar cualquier orden comandada.

El amo finalmente posó sus ojos en el miembro mas joven de sus tres estudiantes. El muchacho de veinte años lo observaba con sus afilados ojos verdes y su cabello castaño prolijamente cortado. No solo era el más joven del grupo, sino que también era el sobrino del amo, a quién había entrenado desde sus tres años.

- Illusion, tienes el trabajo más importante. Serás el encargado de desestabilizar al grupo. Espero que lo hagas bien-. Dijo el jefe. Illusion miró perezosamente a su tío, su arrogante sonrisa nunca abandonó su rostro y miraba desafiante al anciano. Asintió. Juró que algún día mataría a ese problemático viejo.

Sus intenciones no estaban ocultas del amo, el sabía todo y siempre había tenido un ojo sobre Illusion más que en cualquier otro. Sabía que dada la oportunidad, Illusion podría atacarlo y estaría muerto. El hombre era peligroso y no pararía ante nada para alcanzar su objetivo. Algunos, tal vez llamen tonto al anciano por el hecho de tener a Illusion, pero el amo sabía que quería. Illusion era un hombre muy especial como para perderlo.

- Tu trabajo es terminar con esa heredera, pero quiero que luzca como un trabajo interno. Lo bueno para nosotros es atacar ahora que el hitokiri esta de regreso. Mientras más gente mejor, nuestras huellas estarán cubiertas. Puedes planearlo como quieras y ejecutar la misión-. El amo dejó la habitación y se retiró.

Black y Ice se levantaron para irse y fueron seguidos por Illusion. Pero antes el joven decidió dar una vuelta un rato más antes de irse a casa. Después de todo esa era la casa de su tío y tenía trabajo que hacer.

Mientras que Illusion se iba hacia el baño común, sintió una presencia cerca de el. Una sonrisa de victoria se formó en sus labios y no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

- Sal de allí Kumiko-. Dijo sereno mientras que enfrentaba a la muchacha.

Kumiko salio vergonzosamente de entre las sombras, miró a Illusion con amor y se aproximó a el. Al cabo de unos momentos, ella estaba atrapada en un fuerte abrazo.

- No has dormido todavía-. Dijo Illusion suavemente, depositando un delicado beso en su cabeza-.

- No nos hemos visto por casi tres semanas, estaba muy preocupada-. Dijo Kumiko con una leve nota de enojo visible en voz. La abrazó más fuerte mientras que ella besaba su pecho.

Illusion se rió, llevó a Kumiko a su habitación y cerró el shoji detrás de el. Dejando la yukata de mujer en el futón, se deslizó al lado de Kumiko, ella tal vez era la hija del amo, pero eso no significaba que el no la podía tener. Kumiko levantó sus brazos y atrajo a Illusion más cerca de ella para besarlo apasionadamente e Illusion respondió con igual fervor.

La noche iba a ser larga para ello dos...

**Continuará**

**N/A: **gracias por todos sus reviews y espero que no olvide a ninguno de ustedes.

El capítulo es un poco corto. ¡Lo siento!

Para el próximo, sin embargo, Kaoru tomará una decisión, aunque será algo dura.

**N/T: ** Hola amigas… ^^ Hey no me pongan esas caras yo no escribí el Cáp.… solo soy la traductora, es cortito lo sé pero… si me dejan sus lindos comentarios el Domingo 20 de diciembre subiré el próximo Cáp.

¿Qué dicen? No es un chantaje… es una idea jajaja….

En fin, muchas gracias por leer la historia y por las alertas y favoritos. En verdad que estoy disfrutado mucho traduciéndola… Espero que a ustedes les guste tanto como a mí…

Una vez más thank you **blueicequeen **^^

Y muchísimas gracias a:

**Kirei-bell: **que bien que te este gustando el fics y si piensas que eso es interesante… no tienes ni idea de lo que se viene jejej… Seguimos en contacto besos!

**noleia: en** el prox cáp (creo) tendrás tu respuesta ^^

**oriana: **Gracias por leer y que te guste

**Mirita-uchiha-himura**: Muchas gracias por tu comment me hizo muy feliz… en verdad es un placer traducir este fic, como dije muchas veces es uno de los mejores que he leído ^^

**Carmen: **Muchas gracias por leer, encantada de tenerte como lectora…

**Kagome-Black**** , ****HANNIA****. **

¡Y por supuesto gracias a todos los que solo leen!


	5. La decisión de kaoru

N/A: DISCLAIMER: ¡Rurouni Kenshin no es mío ni ninguno de sus personajes!

N/T: Ni Kenshin ni esta historia son míos, con el permiso de su autora **Blueicequeen **estoy traduciendo este fic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Cambio de escena

**Capítulo 5**

El sol lanzaba sus brillantes rayos pronosticando un hermoso día. Los pájaros volaban por los cielos cantando dulces melodías desconocidas para la raza humana. El viento soplaba suavemente, haciendo el calor soportable. Era un día demasiado hermoso como para pasarlo adentro.

Aoshi miró al rurouni cautelosamente. Aunque no había mucha diferencia en su fría máscara, su cuerpo estaba tenso y preocupado. Kenshin había estado así desde que Misao y él habían vuelto del dojo. Kenshin no necesitó decir cuan enojado e infeliz estaba; el cambio en sus ojos de amatista a ámbar era prueba suficiente. Entonces Aoshi no pudo evitar recordar su visita al dojo…

…Flash back…

Kaoru carraspeó cuando vio a la líder y al ex líder de los Oniwabanshu en frente de su casa.

Una vez Okon había ido de visita y ahora Aoshi y Misao estaban allí. Kaoru supuso que era lo que querían, así que con un suspiro los invitó a entrar.

Ella se veía mucho más madura desde la última vez que Kaoru la había visto. Misao había crecido y se veía muy bonita, su cabello estaba un poquito más largo y la trenza se notaba más gruesa. De alguna manera, Kaoru pensaba que Misao no debería usar su uniforme en todas partes, y que tal vez era hora de que Misao usara un kimono.

Kaoru sabía que esta visita, no era una visita amistosa.

Aoshi y Misao se ubicaron en la galería y Kaoru llevó los tragos; el silencio que reinaba entre ellos no era incómodo, era calmo y relajante. Pero Misao no era conocida por ser paciente y calma. Si la chica efervescente…. mujer, estaba quieta entonces significada que algo pesaba en su mente y como Kaoru odiaba que Misao esté en ese estado tan serio, decidió romper el silencio.

- No creo que esta sea una visita solo para ver como estoy ¿verdad?-. Preguntó Kaoru mientras que dejaba su taza de té. Aoshi y Misao siguieron sus acciones.

- Esta en lo cierto Kaoru–san. Esta no es una visita amistosa, estamos aquí para preguntar por Shuichi Haname. Escuchamos que el se esta hospedando aquí-. Dijo Aoshi mientras que miraba a Kaoru, estaba sorprendido de ver a Kaoru tan tranquila y no impactada. Era como si ella hubiese estado esperando esto.

- Shuichi no esta aquí en este momento. Si quieren verlo tendrán que esperar a que regrese o venir en otro momento-. Su tono era frío y distante. Misao se estremeció apenada y Kaoru inmediatamente se arrepintió por su comportamiento.

- Kaoru-chan ¿Cómo estás?-.

Kaoru y Aoshi miraron a Misao, su repentina e inesperada pregunta los tomo por sorpresa. Kaoru rió de repente, y fue contagioso porque Misao enseguida la siguió. Pronto las dos jóvenes estaban sin aliento y las lágrimas por la repentina risa fueron secadas rápidamente.

Retomando el control nuevamente, Kaoru se reubicó en su asiento.

- Bueno, estoy bien. La mayoría de mis heridas han sanado y nadie ha venido a buscarme… en este tiempo-. Finalmente Kaoru respondió y tomo otro sorbo de té.

-¿Sabes quien te atacó y por qué?-. Misao preguntó con angustia muy evidente en su voz. Kaoru cerró sus ojos contemplando su respuesta antes de negar con su cabeza. Misao lo dejó pasar, pero Aoshi presentía que la shihandai estaba escondiendo algo.

- Sabemos que alguien está detrás de usted Kaoru-san. Tenemos reportes diciendo que usted es el blanco de un grupo de los suburbios ¿Por qué?-. Preguntó Aoshi yendo directo al punto.

Kaoru se tensó por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros restándole importancia.

- No tengo idea de lo que está hablando Shinomori-san. Estaba buscando problemas la noche que fui atacada ¿Quién no tomaría como un blanco fácil a una mujer que está sola en el bosque cuando llueve ?-. Respondió mientras miraba al estanque koi.

Esto era a lo que ella temía desde que le permitió a Shuichi quedarse en el dojo. Ella tenía un gran presentimiento de que el Kenshin-gumi definitivamente odiaría la idea de otro hombre viviendo SOLO con ella; después de todo Yahiko vivía con ellos cuando Kenshin se alojaba en el dojo, entonces Kaoru no estaba a solas con Kenshin. No mucho de todas formas. Sin embargo, Shuichi era diferente a ellos, el la hacía sentir segura de si misma nuevamente. No había forma que Kaoru permitiera a sus viejos amigos mirar a su nuevo yo negativamente.

- Kaoru-san, tememos de que Haname…san haya sido enviado a matarla. Nosotros estamos tratando de cuidarla, después de todo nadie quiere que Himura esta detrás de nuestras cabezas si algo malo le sucede-. Aoshi dijo con calma. Sabía que tenía que obtener la mayor información posible sobre Haname y la existencia de su relación. Por supuesto que Aoshi no esperaba la reacción de Kaoru.

Las orejas de Kaoru se tornaron rojas al escuchar las acusaciones contra Shuichi. Sus puños se apretaron juntos, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mantener la calma, pero ya sentía su temperamento crecer a niveles peligrosos. ¿Kenshin?

- Espero, Shinomori-san que pueda mantenerse alejado de mis asuntos. ¿Qué es lo que todos ustedes saben como ME HE sentido todos estos meses? ¡SIMPRE es Kenshin! ¿Por qué todos me siguen asociando con ese…ese… ese rurouni?-. Dijo furiosa, su voz crecía con cada palabra que escapaba de su boca.

- ¡Kaoru-chan! ¿Qué sucede? Nunca has estado tan enojada con Kenshin. Ahora estas al lado de un completo extraño. ¿Cuánto te ha lavado el cerebro este Haname?-. Misao gritó sacudiendo la flexible forma de Kaoru. Kaoru gentilmente alejó las manos de Misao y miró hacia abajo, su flequillo le cubría sus ojos, protegiéndolos de la vista de sus amigos. No quería que ellos vieran el dolor que sabía que se reflejaba en sus orbes. Kaoru suspiró abatida.

-¿Ken…Kenshin les pidió que vinieran aquí?-. Preguntó suavemente, sus ojos estaban cerrados. Su cabeza reposaba en una viga que estaba detrás de ella, por un momento el silencio la rodeó, haciéndole sentir la paz que cubría el dojo.

- Si-.

Era todo lo que Kaoru necesitaba. Entonces entendió por qué y para qué sus amigos estaban allí. Ellos estaban haciendo lo que ellos pensaban que era lo mejor. Escudándola, protegiéndola, hasta Yahiko sabía más de lo que estaba sucediendo de lo que Kaoru sabía. Si ellos querían protegerla tanto, no tendrían que haberse ido en primer lugar. Otra vez, no era su partida lo que le molestó, fue la forma en la que se fueron. Ellos rompieron la promesa que habían hecho.

No… él rompió la promesa que había hecho.

Kaoru estaría loca si ellos pensaban que podían ir y volver como se les pazca. Después de todo era su vida y ella decidía que hacer con ella, y Kaoru sabía a quién había elegido.

Ella había elegido a Shuichi.

Se puso de pie y miró directo a Aoshi y Misao. Parte de ella se arrepentiría de hacerles eso a ellos. Ellos no fueron los que la abandonaron, ni quienes rompieron su corazón. Ellos estaban atrapados en el medio, y habían escogido a Kenshin sobre ella. Aoshi y Misao también se pusieron de pie.

- Esto no será muy…amable, pero les suplico que por favor se vayan. Por favor también díganle a Kenshin que… ya no está más involucrado en mi vida. Debo decidir que parte debo tomar y por ahora decido tener en cuenta a Shuichi y desde que ellos no se molestaron en verme y comentarme que se irían, ellos no necesitan sentirse responsables de mi. Sayonara-. Dijo Kaoru mientras que les hacía una cortés reverencia.

Aoshi y Misao no tenían opción, solo miraron a Kaoru que aún permanecía inclinada y no había señal de que se fuera a levantar pronto. Misao estaba por decir algo, pero Aoshi la detuvo. Kaoru estaba muy inquieta y ellos necesitaban dejarla a solas. Aoshi se inclinó y se fue.

Misao solo observaba a su amiga ¿Desde cuándo la situación fue de mal a peor? Que era lo que realmente había pasado esa noche que los tres hombres se fueron y dejaron a Kaoru tan marcada. Su dolor aparentemente no estaba sanando. Misao posó suavemente una mano en el hombro de Kaoru.

Ella la miró, sus ojos se clavaron en los ojos calmos de Misao. Se miraron por un momento antes de que Misao atrajera a Kaoru en un abrazo, un profundo y cariñoso abrazo. Kaoru sabía lo que ese abrazo significaba. Misao no quería que su amistada de echara a perder, Kaoru la abrazó más fuerte. Ella tampoco quería alejarse de Misao.

… Fin del Flash back…

Kenshin caminó hacia el balcón, su mente volvía a la noche que decidió dejar el dojo. Fue muy difícil decidir si debía decirle a Kaoru o no de su partida. El solo hecho de ver correr sus lágrimas rompía su corazón y por eso rechazó la idea. Pero… la única culpa que el sentía era la de romper su promesa. El le había prometido no dejarla sola otra vez, pero en ese tiempo parecía la mejor opción que el debía tomar. Y el idiota que había atacado el dojo cuando Kaoru ardía en fiebre ayudó a que finalmente se decidiera. Necesitaba irse.

El viento sopló gentilmente jugando con el cabello del ex hitokiri ¿Cómo una decisión tan perfecta entonces se tornó tan horrorosa ahora? Por su culpa Kaoru había resultado herida y el no estuvo allí para protegerla.

- _Díganle a Kenshin que ya no esta involucrado en mi vida-. _

Esas palabras dolían, cortaban más profundo que una espada. Eso solo demostraba como la había herido ¿Cómo pudo haber herido a quién amaba? Siempre era así, a todo el que amaba y cuidaba siempre resultaba herido por su culpa ¿Cuándo terminará?

Ahora… un hombre esta en su vida ¿No era lo que el quería desde un principio? ¿Qué Kaoru lo olvidara y siguiera adelante con su vida? ¿Entonces por que se sentía tan furioso y celoso? ¿Es acaso porque lo supero tan rápido? Kenshin miró al claro cielo. Su vida se había complicado desde que se había hecho amigo de la joven kendoka.

¿Amigo?

Ese era un término muy frío para nombrar su relación con ella. El la amaba, eso estaba más que claro. Todos a su alrededor sabían que la amaba, hasta Jin-eh se había referido a Kaoru como su mujer. Todos sabían, excepto ella. Nunca tuvo las agallas para decirle, cuando el miraba en esas orbes zafiro tan profundo, sentía que se ahogaba en ellas. Se perdía en ellas y Kenshin se sentía asustado y excitado de que una mujer lo pudiera hechizar tanto. Ni siquiera Tomoe le había afectado tanto, pero Kaoru… Kaoru tenía el poder de hacerlo.

Un angel.

Eso es lo que es, ella lo puso bajo un hechizo, pero estaba muy asustado como para admitir que se había enamorado de ella. Y todo por Tomoe… Kenshin suspiró, su experiencia con Tomoe lo había hecho cauteloso con las mujeres. Ser traicionado por la mujer que amas es lo más doloroso y terrible que le puede pasar a un hombre. Aún hasta el día de hoy, el no puede siquiera odiarla. Pero kaoru no es así…

Tal vez… todo lo que el necesitaba era darle una oportunidad a esa relación. Enamorarse y ser amado era un sentimiento que el había sido privado desde una muy temprana edad. Tal vez Kaoru era la respuesta para todo su sufrimiento. ¿Y qué había sobre ese nuevo hombre? Kenshin sintió su furia crecer a niveles peligrosos.

Kaoru había elegido a Haname y no a el. Pero el no fue conocido como el Hitokiri Battousai por darse por vencido fácilmente. Kenshin sintió una nueva confianza nacer dentro de el. Protegerá a Kaoru, cuidará de ella y ningún enemigo iba a detenerlo.

Kenshin permitió que una sonrisa rapaz se curvara en sus labios. Si, no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente y le demostraría a Kaoru que el la amaba y que la compensaría por haberla abandonado. Esta vez Kenshin Himura estaba en casa para bien y nadie, especialmente un nuevo joven iba a tomar su lugar.

- ¿Himura?-.

- Aoshi… Tengo que pedirte un favor-.

**Continuará**

**N/A:** Gracias a todos quienes dejaron reviews. Esta historia me esta llevando su tiempo, pero estoy feliz por como esta yendo.

Van a haber más conflictos en la historia ya que Aoshi, Misao y megumi van a tomar parte de esta. ¿Qué es lo que hará Yahiko cuando vea a Tsubame-chan en una cita con otro niño?

¡Eso sucederá en el prox cáp!

**T/N: **¡Hola amigas! ¿Qué tal están? Como lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el cáp 5.

Espero que les haya gustado ^^

Bueno a mí me pareció interesante y el próximo queridas lectoras es uno de los mejores…. Y como soy muy buena (jejejej) les voy a decir que… TODOS van a hacer su aparición estelar en el festival de Tanabata. ^^

Bueno, muchas gracias por sus comentarios a: **Setsuna17, HANNIA, ****kirei-bell, ****kaory1**

Obviamente también les agradezco a todas las que leen y no sean tímidas, déjenme sus opiniones… ^^ en verdad me ayuda a saber como voy, si traduzco bien o si les gusta la historia…

En fin…. Muy feliz navidad para todas, lo más probable es que el viernes actualice ¿Qué les parece? Estoy de vacaciones y de muy buen humor ^^

Bueno, nos leemos prontito…. Besitos y pásenla lindo!!! Kiss!


	6. Día de Tanabata

N/A: DISCLAIMER: ¡Rurouni Kenshin no es mío ni ninguno de sus personajes!

N/T: Ni Kenshin ni esta historia son míos, con el permiso de su autora **Blueicequeen **estoy traduciendo este fic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Cambio de escena

**Capítulo 6**

Shuichi no pudo evitar notar el extraño comportamiento de Kaoru. Desde la noche anterior la mente de Kaoru estaba tan absorta que a penas notaba su presencia. Parecía que ella estaba en otro mundo; el miedo pronto lo invadió ¿Kaoru habría descubierto sobre el? La miró con preocupación y ese pensamiento se desvaneció. No, no podía ser. Kaoru no había dicho una palabra al respecto o lo habría golpeado hasta hacerlo polvo contra el suelo. Se rió suavemente a ante ese pensamiento, ella era una mujer violenta. No… violenta no, ella solo estaba llena de espíritu.

La mente de Shuichi voló hacia el incidente de hacía más o menos una semana y tuvo que esforzarse para no reír a todo pulmón… ella era muy tierna.

…Flash back…

Kaoru miró al material azul con mucho entusiasmo, era hermoso y elegante. El género era suave al tacto y definitivamente sería muy cómodo para usar, estaba listo para usarse. Sin embargo, tendría que coserlo primero. Kaoru se preguntó en que lo podría trasformar, entonces un pensamiento vino a su mente.

Un gi.

Si Kenshin todavía hubiese estado viviendo en el dojo, Kaoru estaba segura que el hubiese cosido el gi por sí mismo. Pero el maldito rurouni tenía que irse. _Muy bien, el se lo pierde. _Pensó Kaoru confortándose a si misma, se felicitó por no dejar correr las lágrimas por el mero recuerdo de su ser; no valía la pena.  
De todas formas, volviendo al material en sus manos, era muy bueno como para dejarlo, después de todo su gi blanco era algo viejo y realmente necesitaba uno nuevo. Definitivamente combinaría con sus ojos y con el color de su piel. Kaoru sonrió y asintió con su cabeza. Cosería el gi ella misma. Ahora, solo había un GRAN problema, ella NO sabía como coser ropa.

Seguro ella podía coser un trozo de tela y hacer obis para sus kimonos, pero coser un gi era diferente. Una necesitaba entrenamiento para eso, nadie había enseñado a Kaoru a coser. Usualmente, ella dejaba la ropa en la tienda para que la cosieran. Sin embargo, la mujer que sabía las medidas de Kaoru, se había ido de vacaciones por unos meses a la casa de su hija que vivía cerca del mar.

Kaoru tendría que ir a buscar otro sastre a Yokohama y no, no podía hacer eso, tendría que coserlo ella misma ¿Qué otra mejor forma de aprender que esa?

Tres horas después, Kaoru seguía sentada en su habitación con el costurero esparcido por todo el lugar y vendas tiradas en un rincón. Kaoru maldició de una forma para nada femenina, algo de lo que Sano estaría orgulloso y succionó la sangre que emanaba de su pulgar. Esa era la decimoquinta vez que la aguja la pinchaba. Maldita sea la aguja ¡Maldito el estúpido género! No podía coser su gi ni siquiera si su vida dependiera de ello.

Finalmente, Kaoru tiro la prenda mutilada cerca de un estante y procedió a limpiar su mano amoratada. Suspiró derrotada ¿Por qué eran tan difíciles los quehaceres domésticos que para otros eran tan fáciles y para ella eran una carga? Antes de que Shuichi llegara, ella no podía cocinar ni siquiera una comida decente sin incendiarla, la última vez casi había incendiado la cocina entera.

Shuichi entro felizmente, había sido un día estupendo había vendido todos los peces que había pescado en el mercado y compro la comida para llevarla a casa. También había logrado comprar una hebilla en forma de flor para Kaoru, sabía que haría juego con su Kimono rosado. Mientras Shuichi caminaba pasando un estante, sus atentos ojos captaron la vista de un material azul claro y lo tomó… o lo que había sido dejado de el.

-¿Pero qué…?-.

Kaoru, quien acababa de doblar en la esquina, inmediatamente corrió hacia el y tomó el material. Su rostro se volvió rojo en un record de diez segundos y escondió el género detrás de ella. Estaba muy avergonzada, sonrió débilmente mientras que trataba de hacerse camino hacia su habitación.

- Ne… ¿Kaoru? ¿Qué fue eso?-. Preguntó Shuichi confundido por el pensamiento de lo que el pedazo de trapo suponía ser. El rostro de Kaoru se volvía cada vez más rojo. Inmediatamente comenzó a tartamudear, trataba de buscar una buena excusa para explicar lo del trapo sin quedar más en ridículo, aparentemente se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo un mal trabajo en ello.

- Solo… nada. Es un trapo que… encontré. Siii, es solo un trapo-. Dijo a toda prisa, sonrojándose cada vez más a cada momento. Shuichi pensó que Kaoru se veía adorable con su nerviosismo, pero el no se dio por vencido.

- oye… es un hermoso azul, talvez podríamos pensar en hacer algo con el-. Sugirió tomando el trozo de tela. Kaoru dudaba ¿Debería darle el material? Finalmente, tomó un gran respiro y le dio la tela a Shuichi. Estudio el trapo por unos momentos antes de asentir con su cabeza con decisión. Sip, haría un buen gi, tal vez podría coser uno para Kaoru.

Kaoru no se quejó cuando Shuichi le pidió su viejo gi para tomar las medidas. Pronto, el estaba enseñándole lentamente y paso a paso como coser sin necesidad de que la shihandai le preguntara. Kaoru aprendió mucho, Shuichi la guió en cada paso y finalmente dos días después el gi estuvo terminado. Kaoru se lo probó con mucho entusiasmo, lucía perfecto en ella. Sonrió feliz y abrazó a Shuichi, el solo sonrió, sus ojos verdes centellaron de regocijo. El sabía que Kaoru había tratado de cocer pero aparentemente había fallado de manera _lamentable._

Esa noche mientras estaba recostado, estuvo consiente de que Kaoru entraba a su habitación. Kaoru lucía vacilante, pero finalmente se sentó a su lado. Lentamente le dio un casto beso en su frente.

- Gracias, se coser gracias a ti. Eres una gran ayuda Shuichi-. Lo beso en la frente de nuevo y se fue.

Shuichi sintió una sonrisa crecer en sus labios. Kaoru lo había besado sin que el se lo pidiera, tal vez había una oportunidad para ellos después de todo.

…Fin flash back…

Shuichi sonrió con cariño, y se dio cuenta que al final no le había dado la hebilla a Kaoru, no importa, siempre hay tiempo para dárselo después. Ahora, lo que era importante era el evento de esa noche. Su corazón latió rápido al pensamiento de ver a kaoru usando el kimono que el había comprado para ella ¿No se vería más que hermosa? Todavía se acordaba de lo emocionado que estaba cuando vio el kimono y decidió comprarlo. Kaoru estaba tan feliz cuando recibió su regalo. Shuichi sonrió otra vez, era tan **fácil **hacerla sonreír.

Kaoru hecho un vistazo a su compañero de dojo ¿Por qué estaba sonriendo tanto? A veces Shuichi movía su cabeza, después comenzó a sonreír, su sonrisa se volvía cada vez más grande ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

Kaoru negó con su cabeza, tal vez vivir solo ellos dos en el dojo lentamente había llevado a Shuichi al delirio. Oh ¡Así que es por eso que las parejas casadas tienen hijos!

- ¿Por qué estas negando con tu cabeza Kaoru?- Preguntó Shuichi mientras que cortaba la leña para encender fuego para el baño. Mantuvo sus ojos en su trabajo pero era evidente que su mente estaba con ella.

- Oh, solo estaba pensando por qué las parejas casadas tienen hijos-. Kaoru contestó bruscamente mientras que se levantaba para ir a su habitación para buscar sus cosas para bañarse. Shuichi la miró.

- ¿A que te refieres?- Kaoru lo miró extrañada. _¿Acaso no lo entendió?_

- Bueno, me he dado cuenta de que ambos parecemos que… nos volvimos locos solo estando nosotros. Por eso entiendo por qué las parejas casadas tienen niños. Para mantenerse ocupados-. Kaoru asintió con la cabeza, como si fuera la respuesta más obvia. Entonces Kaoru estaba ajena al hecho de que Shuichi había caminado hacia ella hasta que la inmovilizó contra la pared. Kaoru dio un grito por el movimiento repentino y lo fulminó con la mirada. Shuichi solo se encogió de hombros-

- ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?- Gruño Kaoru mientras que trataba de liberar sus manos, pero el agarre de Shuichi era muy fuerte. El le regaló una sonrisa burlona.

- Creo que con todos tus pensamientos… te gustaría tener niños, por eso ¿Por qué no intentamos uno?- Sugirió Shuichi arqueando una ceja para llamar su atención. Aparentemente funcionó porque Kaoru se sonrojó profundamente. Shuichi se rió, molestarla era algo realmente divertido, Kaoru en tanto luchaba por liberarse pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Finalmente la liberó, eran bueno para ella pero **malo** para el.

Kaoru Inmediatamente agarró su bokken y golpeó a Shuichi con toda su fuerza, luego ignorando el grito de dolor de su amigo, graciosamente se dio vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación para tomar sus cosas. _Realmente _Kaoru hizo una rabieta _¡Ese hombre es un maldito pervertido!_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

- ¿Bien?- Kaoru cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro. Miró a Shuichi antes de ocultar su cabeza cuando Shuichi la miró. ¡Rayos! ¿No podía solo decirlo ya? ¿Cuánto tenía que esperar por su opinión? Kaoru dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

- ¡Esta bien! Si no te gusta entonces me pondré otra cosa-. Gruño Kaoru mientras que comenzaba a caminar hacia su habitación.

- Te ves hermosa Kao. Me dejaste sin palabras, no te atrevas a cambiar tus ropas o tendré que _personalmente _cambiarte de nuevo-. Advirtió mientras que le daba su mano. Kaoru se sonrojó, ni siquiera lo golpeó cuando sugirió cambiarle la ropa el mismo. Tomó la mano de Shuichi y así, ambos se dirigieron hacia el pueblo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El festival estaba repleto de gente para cuando ellos llegaron. Kaoru y Shuichi llamaban un poco la atención mientras se hacían camino hacia los vendedores. Sin embargo, ellos ignoraron los susurros de la gente que los rodeaba y decidieron disfrutar del festival. Los fuegos artificiales no se encenderían hasta la medianoche pero mientras tanto había muchas cosas que ver.

Shuichi no pudo evitar el mirar a Kaoru de vez en cuando pero pronto se dio cuenta que otro hombre estaba teniendo el mismo problema ¡bueno, eso pasa cuando una mariposa emerge de su capullo!

- Shuichi arigato por haberme invitado a este festival. Esta es la primera vez que en realidad estoy disfrutándolo. Las últimas pocas veces fueron… embarazosas-. Kaoru se giró para mirar a Shuichi sonriéndole en agradecimiento. Sus ojos centelleaban con inocente alegría, su azul profundo brillaba mostrando sus sentimientos. En ese momento Shuichi supo que ella lo había hechizado. Se miraron a los ojos tratando de leer sus emociones. Por un momento Kaoru se preguntó si Shuichi en realidad podría ser capaz de tomar el lugar de Kenshin en su corazón.

De pronto, la magia fue rota por un niño que accidentalmente corrió en dirección a Kaoru causando que retrocediera y cayera sobre la persona que estaba detrás de ella. En lugar de sentir el frío del suelo, Kaoru sintió un par de cálidos brazos rodearla y sujetarla fuerte, lentamente abrió sus ojos.

Sus orbes zafiro se ampliaron de la impresión cuando hicieron contacto con otros amatista.

Kaoru observó a Kenshin olvidando a la gente alrededor de ellos. Todavía se veía igual, ella se dio cuenta. Su rojo cabello volaba suavemente mientras el viento soplaba. Todavía usaba su gi rosado… magenta con su hakama blanco. Y ella pudo sentir su sakabato apretada en su costado.

Eran sus ojos, sus ojos eran diferentes. Aunque violetas, la miraba con una intensidad que ella nunca había visto para dirigirse a ella. Kaoru sintió escalofríos por la emoción correr por su espina e inmediatamente, mentalmente, negó.

_Maldición Kaoru, contrólate ¡No puedo creer que te estés derritiendo solo por verlo!_ Se reprendió ella misma mientras que suavemente pero arrepintiéndose se separaba de el. En ese momento fue muy feliz de oír la voz de Shuichi, ya que la trajo de vuelta a su alrededor.

- ¿Estas bien kaoru?-. Preguntó Shuichi preocupado tocando suavemente su brazo, Kaoru se dio vuelta y lo contempló con una sonrisa.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes, estoy muy bien-. Kaoru le reafirmo, el dejó salir un suspiro que ni siquiera el sabía que estaba aguantando. Dándose vuelta hacia Kenshin le hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento.

- Arigato gozaimasu por ayudar a Kaoru, hubiese sido una pena verla caer-. Shuichi le agradeció gentilmente. Kenshin solo asintió. Sin embargo, Yahiko decidió ir a la carga.

- Ja, aunque hubiese sido divertido ver a la bruja caer ¿Verdad?- Kaoru fulminó con la mirada al pequeño mocoso que no había visto por un largo tiempo. Desde que no tenía bokken, Kaoru usó su monedero para golpear a Yahiko en la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste mocoso malagradecido? ¡Vas a tener tu merecido Yahiko-_chan_!- Gritó olvidando que supuestamente tenía que estar enojada con ellos e ignorándolos.

- ¡no me digas _chan!_- El Kenshin-gumi no pudo hacer más que reír, Shuichi se veía perdido ante toda esa situación ¿Kaoru conoce a esa gente?

Escuchando la risa y los gritos, Kaoru se dio cuenta lo que había hecho y se detuvo abruptamente. Suspiró infeliz. Ahora tendía mucho que explicar y no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Por otro lado, Shuichi repentinamente recordó en donde los había visto.

-¿Ustedes son a los que vi en clínica del doctor Genzai verdad?- Preguntó mientras que veía a cada uno de ellos. Sano asintió.

- Tu debes ser Shuichi Haname- Shuichi lucía confundido mientras miraba a Sanosuke. El cabeza de pollo se toco detrás del cuello mientras continuaba.- El doctor Genzai nos dijo que tu fuiste el que ayudó con los cambios en la clínica y que te has estado encargando de cuidar a Jou-chan. Parece que has estado haciendo un buen trabajo-. Shuichi finalmente entendió y asintió contento.

- Deben ser conocidos entonces, gomen por mi rudeza. Comencemos de nuevo Shuichi Haname, un placer-. Shuichi se presentó y se inclinó cortésmente.

Megumi miró a Kaoru y con astucia dijo – Tal vez Tanuki-chan pueda presentarte al resto de nosotros ¿ne?-. Kaoru la retó con la mirada, pero ante la mirada inquisidora de Shuichi se dio por vencida. Presentó a cada uno de ellos pero cuando llego a Kenshin su voz titubeo y prácticamente dijo su nombre en un susurro. Nadie se perdió detalle pero nadie dijo nada tampoco. Kaoru esperaba que la tierra se abriera y que se la tragara, era muy embarazoso.

Cuando el se fue, ella estaba determinada a no verlo de nuevo, a hacer que su corazón parara de latir furiosamente en su pecho al sonido de su nombre, a detener las lágrimas que corrían al mero pensamiento de el. Ella había decidido que se apoyaría en Shuichi, el la amaba, Kaoru quería darle una oportunidad pero ahora… Kaoru suspiró. El verlo la dejó sin palabras, su corazón prácticamente se derritió por solo estar tan cerca de el, su esencia la hizo sonreír y sus ojos… ellos la hicieron hervir de deseo y amor ¡Estaba todo mal! Ella no debería estar sintiendo eso nunca más. Kaoru empezó a maldecirse ignorando la mirada tan extraña que Shuichi le dio.

Ver al doctor Genzai y a sus dos nietas sacó su mente de Kenshin. Kaoru las saludo y las dos niñas corrieron hacia ella, sus caritas cambiaron cuando vieron al Kenshin-gumi, pero resplandecieron cuando vieron a Shuichi. Ayame y Suzume abrazaron a Shuichi felizmente.

- Ayame-chan, Suzume-chan ¿Qué deben decir?- El anciano doctor preguntó mientras le sonreía al pequeño grupo. Su corazón le dijo que con este encuentro las cosas iban a calentarse en el dojo. La mirada de Kenshin prometía que no dejaría ir a Kaoru por segunda vez. La atención que Shuichi daba mostraba que no iba a renunciar sin pelear ¡Pobre Kaoru! Parecía una gatita perdida con esa mirada de confusión mientras miraba a Kenshin y Shuichi.

- Arigato Shuichi- niisan ¡amamos los kimono!- Dijeron al unísono, Shuichi se rió.

- Estoy feliz de que les guste, los compre especialmente para los más hermosos amores de mi vida-. Pellizco sus narices y los tres rieron. Kaoru tomó la oportunidad para hacerse camino hacia ellos. Hizo un tierno puchero y sus ojos se estrecharon mientras miraba a Shuichi, su tono era divertido.

- Creí que habías dicho que yo era hermosa.- lo regañó- ¡Ahora cambias de opinión! Hombres-. Giró su cabeza con arrogancia y Shuichi rió nerviosamente. Ayame y Suzume no pudieron evitar reírse de la escena en frente de ellas.

- Vamos niñas ayúdenme, ella esta muy enojada con nii-san ¡no quiero dormir en las calles esta noche!-. Dijo entre risas, las niñas rieron más fuerte y se agarraban de los costados viendo a Shuichi molestar a Kaoru.

Kaoru bufó indignada – Está bien, me voy al Akabeko, se cuando no me necesitan-. Diciendo eso Kaoru caminó, riendo silenciosamente mientras se hacía camino hacia el restaurante.

- Ne… oniisan ¿Realmente Kaoru nee esta enojada?-. Preguntó Ayame preocupada mirando a Kaoru retirarse.

- ¿Está enojada?- chilló Suzume. Shuichi negó.

- Iie, no lo está. Sabe que estamos bromeando ¿Entonces… tienen hambre pequeñas? ¿Quieren ir a llenarse la pancita?- Dijo bromeando haciéndoles cosquillas. Suzume y Ayame se rieron de las tonterías que decía Shuichi y corrieron hacia el restaurante; el anciano doctor las siguió detrás. Shuichi se giró a enfrentar al Kenshin-gumi.- ¿Les gustaría venir con nosotros? Cuantos más mejor-. Invitó con una sonrisa en su guapo rostro.

- ¡Genial!- Sano y Yahiko gritaron mientras corrían hacia el Akabeko, Megumi negaba con su cabeza por su mala educación. Ese baka cabeza de pollo, Megumi se disculpó por su comportamiento. Shuichi no le dio importancia y los tres caminaron hacia el restaurante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ella se veía despampanante. Cuando kaoru chocó con el, Kenshin la había atrapado sin pensarlo dos veces, pero mientras que la tenía entre sus brazos sentía que no quería dejarla ir nunca más. Su esencia de Jazmín lo había embobado y se sentía a gusto. Sus miedos se habían ido cuando la miró.

Se veía diferente, más madura. Bueno, eso pensó hasta que golpeo a Yahiko, sin embargo, Kaoru estaba bien, no había nada de que preocuparse. Tal vez su cambio fue drástico durante su recuperación, pero se veía como la niña que dejó atrás. Excepto que estaba más hermosa, el kimono que estaba usando sacaba a la superficie su belleza interior y complementaba su piel. El rojo le daba un brillo que la iluminaba cuando los rayos de luz la tocaban, su cabello no estaba atado con su usual cola de caballo, estaba en un chongo. Unas hebras caían al los costados y le enmarcaban su rostro y la hebilla en forma de mariposa era el toque final. Kenshin no podía retirar sus ojos de ella, por un momento permitió que sus sentimientos brillaran a través de sus ojos antes de ocultarlos de nuevo. Todavía no era el momento.

Sus ojos voltearon hacia Shuichi y sintió a Battousai emerger, Kenshin trató de mantener a Battousai encerrado cuando vio al joven tocar a Kaoru. Apenas pudo contenerse de herir al hombre, sus manos ya estaban en su espada. El único pensamiento que lo hizo feliz fue que mientras caminaba con Shuichi y Megumi, Kaoru se notaba perturbada con su presencia. Tal vez… tenía una oportunidad de recuperarla después de todo.

- ¡Sugoi! ¡Cuanta comida!- Yahiko gritó de felicidad cuando vio las grandes cantidades de comida que Tae había traído. Kaoru fulminó con la mirada a Yahiko, no había ni un rastro de culpa, tampoco había signos de que quisiera disculparse. Tampoco Sano. Actuaban como si todo estaba bien. De pronto Kaoru no se sintió más enfadada, en lo profundo de su corazón se preguntaba si ella significaba algo en los corazones de ellos.

- Aquí, no te has servido nada-. Kaoru se giró para ver a Shuichi depositar un camarón en su plato, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de asentir con su cabeza. Solo el anciano doctor vio a Kenshin apretar sus palillos hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Sonrió secretamente, todo ese era realmente… divertido. Silenciosamente se preguntaba cuales serían los resultados de todo eso.

Las niñas estaban disfrutando y pronto se acercaron al Kenshin-gumi de nuevo. Tiraron del cabello de Kenshin, jugaron con Megumi e hicieron caras con Yahiko. Kaoru sonrió con sus acciones, de pronto carraspeó al ver algo cerca del mostrador.

Tsubame que usaba un kimono color durazno, estaba hablando tímidamente con un jovencito de casi su misma edad, se veía un año o dos mayor. Su cabello negro azabache estaba atado en una colita baja, sus ojos negros brillaban en entusiasmo mientras que hablaba con ella. Tsubame se reía de algo que dijo y se acercó, el chico murmuró algo en su oído y ella se sonrojó furiosamente. Kaoru sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Veo que conociste a la nueva pareja-. Dijo Tae cuando pasaba por su mesa, Kaoru asintió con una sonrisa. El Kenshin-gumi se giró y Yahiko casi se atraganta con su arroz _¿Qué estaba haciendo Tsubame con otro muchacho?_

- Yahiko ten cuidado te estas ahogando-. Dijo Kaoru despreocupadamente, el susodicho la fulminó con la mirada, pero cuando se giró para ver a Tsubame, ella ya se había ido y también el otro muchacho ¡_Maldición! ¿A dónde se fueron?_

- Fueron a disfrutar de la celebración, Yahiko-chan. No puedes encontrarlos aquí-. Kaoru dijo melodiosamente. Megumi y Kenshin comenzaron a sudar. Había algo en Kaoru que era realmente diferente. Shuichi negó con la cabeza. Con el tiempo Shuichi descubrió que esas personas eran los amigos que Kaoru se había negado a mencionar aunque era infeliz. Sin embargo, ahora se veían cercanos nuevamente. Bueno, esos viejos vínculos eran difíciles de olvidar.

Yahiko ahora tenía la cara llena de comida. Sano estaba asustado que Yahiko finalizara la comida antes que el. Los otros solo observaban la escena sin mucha intromisión. _Aunque,_ Kaoru consideraba que ¡_Shuichi estará frito después de esta noche!_ Kaoru miró alrededor hasta que se encontró con la mirada de Kenshin. El mantuvo el contacto visual por un momento antes de volver su atención a las niñas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

La noche pasó, el pequeño grupo se quedó para mirar lo más destacado del festival; los fuegos artificiales, eran hermosos y magníficos. Luego diciendo buenas noches Kaoru y Shuichi comenzaron a caminar.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de partir, Kaoru vio la delgada figura de Misao. Curiosamente estiró el cuello para encontrar a su amiga, pero la multitud la había ocultado.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Misao aquí y sola? ¿Por qué no se unió a ellos?

Incapaz de responder sus preguntas Kaoru caminó silenciosamente al lado de Shuichi. Luego, sus ojos captaron otra figura.

Saito Hajime.

El policía mantuvo su vista fija en la pareja hasta que doblaron en la esquina. El mantuvo los ojos fijos en Kaoru y le envió una silenciosa señal. Ella sabía lo que significaba, el quería verla. Kaoru suspiró, las cosas se pondrían muy complicadas...

- Kaoru necesito decirte algo-. Shuichi mencionó mientras caminaban cerca del río. Girándose, Kaoru lo miró consternada y se detuvo.- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó en voz baja- Shuichi se giró para verla y sostuvo sus dos manos.

- Necesito irme mañana Kaoru. Necesito ir a un lugar-. Kaoru lo miró y dejó salir un pequeño suspiro. La noche estaba poniéndose de mal a peor. Primero encontrarse con sus malagradecidos amigos, después Saito quiere verla, y ahora Shuichi necesita irse ¿El día de Tanabata estaba realmente maldito para ella?

- ¿Cuánto tiempo?-. Preguntó mientras que miraba el reflejo de la luna en el río.

- Dos semanas como mucho, espero-. El dejó que la mano de Kaoru se apretara más.- Necesito ir, espero que no….-.

- No me molesta. Solo espero que estés bien, fuiste herido la última vez que te fuiste-.

- Esto es estrictamente un debate, estaré bien. Solo estoy preocupado, estarás sola-. Dijo Shuichi echando un vistazo al espejo de agua.

Kaoru casi rió, ella había visto las miradas que Kenshin le estuvo lanzando constantemente, eran calientes y posesivas. También vio la mirada que Saito le dio. Tal vez era algo bueno que Shuichi no estuviese por dos semanas.

- Mis amigos estan aquí, tenemos que hablar y aclarar las cosas entre nosotros. Tendrán un ojo en mí, estoy segura. No te preocupes y ve-.

Shuichi vio la mirada calma de Kaoru y asintió. Si había dicho que estaría bien, ella estaba bien. No había necesidad de preocuparse. Lentamente se hicieron camino hacia el dojo. Pero un sentimiento de desazón dentro de sí le advertía que las cosas iban a cambiar, y de alguna manera el temía que sería para peor.

Por otro lado, el Yo interior de Kaoru estaba confundido. Ella conocía sus sentimientos muy bien y ella sabía que no había olvidado a Kenshin. Más de una vez el rurouni la tocó, una vez (accidentalmente) sostuvo su mano cuando tenía que sostener la de Ayame. Kaoru conocía la mirada que reservaba para ella cuando nadie más estaba mirando.

Demostraba que no estaba feliz con la estrecha relación que mantenía con Shuichi ¡Ese baka! ¿Acaso pensaba que podía volver a su vida después de abandonarla así? ¡De ninguna manera!

Pero en el fondo de su corazón Kaoru sabía que era lo que más deseaba; que Kenshin volviera a ella por propia decisión, porque le importaba. Su corazón se agitaba con ese pensamiento antes de sentirse culpable ¿Qué hacía con Shuichi? ¿No les había dicho a Misao y Aoshi que eligió a Shuichi? ¿No estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad al castaño que por un momento pensó que era su caballero en brillante armadura? ¿Qué sucedía?

_- El no te dejará ir sin pelear-. Dijo Megumi con sus afilados ojos mirando a los de Kaoru.- Te ama, ya te dejó una vez, todos ellos lo hicieron pero volvieron por ti, Aunque no lo admitan, se sienten culpables por haberte abandonado. Ken-san no pudo dormir por noches hasta que le administre una dosis de polvos para dormir. Ahora el peleará Kaoru, pero si no quieres que las cosas se salgan de control, será mejor que hagas tu elección-. _

Kaoru negó con su cabeza mientras que se metía en su futón, estaban sucediendo muchas cosas.

**Continuará**

**N/A:** ¡Mina! Gracias por todos sus reviews, si no tuve tiempo para contestarlos realmente lo lamento. Trataré de hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

Espero que este capi esté bien, la verdadera historia comienza después de esto, así que… disfruten.

**N/T:** ¡Hola mis adoradas lectoras! ¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!! Realmente lamento la tardanza me pasé dos viernes… ¡gomen nasai! Pero…. Como prueba de mi arrepentimiento aquí esta el cáp… más largo son 7 págs.

Como dice su autora **blueicequeen**… la verdadera historia comienza a partir de aquí… ^^

Espero que me perdonen la tardanza, no prometo fechas de nueva entrega porque no estoy usando mucho la PC, pero no se preocupen trataré de actualizar como siempre cada semana…

Eso es todo por ahora, espero que hayan pasado bien las fiestas y me despido no sin antes agradecer a: **HANNIA****, ****pome-chan****, ****mirita-uchiha-himura, virus-an, KaoRu, ****okashira janet**

También agradezco como siempre a quienes leen, y como siempre las/los invito a que me dejen sus comentarios…

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, prometo responderlos para la prox ^^… Espero que estén bien y nos leemos pronto….

Sele ^^ Muchos besos y nuevamente FELIZ 2010


	7. Dos semanas de Kenshin parte uno

N/A: DISCLAIMER: ¡Rurouni Kenshin no es mío ni ninguno de sus personajes!

N/T: Ni Kenshin ni esta historia son míos, con el permiso de su autora **Blueicequeen **estoy traduciendo este fic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Cambio de escena

**Capítulo 7**

-¡Nani! ¿Haname dejó el dojo? ¿De verdad?-. Preguntó Sano mientras que agarraba a Megumi por su delgada cintura.- Ayer estuvo coqueteando con Jou-chan delante de nosotros ¿y ahora se ha ido? ¡Ese loco desquiciado!-

El doctor Genzai sonrió.- En realidad, Shuichi se va muy a menudo. Me dijo que este viaje podría durar al menos dos semanas. Aunque Kaoru no estaba muy feliz con el último viaje que hizo-. Respondió el anciano doctor mientras que miraba a la pareja.

- ¿De verdad?-. Kenshin preguntó con interés a esta nueva información. Muchas cosas rondaban en su cabeza, pero pensar que podría tener a Kaoru para el solo por las próximas dos semanas lo deleitaba.

- El regresó con un par de huesos rotos. Ella enloqueció mirando a sus heridas y se negó a que hiciera algo ¡El pobre hombre estaba bajo arresto en su cama por casi una semana!- El anciano doctor se rió mientras que recordaba el rostro suplicante de Shuichi.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer Kenshin?- Preguntó Yahiko, su vos era indiferente. Sus ojos estaban en otro lado pero era evidente que todavía se preocupaba por Kaoru por su interés que sin querer mostraba en la conversación. Kenshin le mostró una mirada preocupada antes de responder. Esta vez su voz era profunda y baja.

- Voy a cortejar a Kaoru de nuevo, haré lo que sea para tenerla de regreso-.

Megumi negó con la cabeza, ella sabía que Kaoru estaba resentida con los tres hombres; la joven todavía sonreía para hablar con la doctora pero de inmediato ignoraba a los chicos. Su atención estaba fija en el atractivo hombre que estaba a su lado, pero Megumi sabía, ella era fácil de leer, aunque aparentemente ella había cambiado un poco, el primer amor de Kaoru es Kenshin. Nadie puede olvidar su primer amor. Megumi inclinó la cabeza y observó a Sano, una pequeña sonrisa nació en sus labios.

Nadie puede.

* * *

Kaoru caminó por escaleras que conducían al despacho de Fujita Goro. Asintió al policía que pasaba y se detuvo por un momento en la puerta marrón. Kaoru estaba a punto de golpear cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y un policía pasó a su lado muy rápido. Se mantuvo pegada al suelo hasta que notó a la inminente figura cerca de ella. Dándose vuelta, Kaoru le dedicó una débil sonrisa a Saito, quién le hizo una seña para que entrara.

La oficina estaba decorada fríamente, no habían flores o cuadros, salvo un pequeño marco en su mesa. Kaoru tenía una sonrisa delatadora en su rostro mientras que miraba el marco antes de voltear sus ojos para encontrarse con los dorados de Saito.

El lobo de Mibu miró la figura de la delgada mujer que estaba delante de el antes de que su mente se preguntara una vez más ¿Cómo una mujer tan inocente en todas las formas posibles fuera involucrada en algo tan grande como esto? El sabía que Battousai no tenía idea en lo que la chica Kamiya se había metido y él tampoco tenía intenciones de decirle. Kaoru le había suplicado que lo mantuviera en secreto, desde la primera vez ella no había querido que los chicos supieran.

Saito tenía la ilusión de que Battousai estaría siempre cerca, desafortunadamente el idiota se fue y el se encontró en la posición de proteger a la valiente pero débil mujer que tenía delante suyo. Tokio cortaría su cabeza si hacía lo contrario, solo pensar que dormiría en el hall por el resto de su vida no era un panorama feliz. No era que el no podía tener otras mujeres, era que el solo quería a esa.

- ¿Llamaste?- Kaoru preguntó con curiosidad en la voz. Saito abrió una gaveta y sacó un gran sobre marrón. Sacó una imagen y se la dio a Kaoru. Ella la estudió antes de asentir con la cabeza en afirmación, Saito guardó de nuevo la imagen y la miró.

- ¿Tienes algo más?- Kaoru asintió de nuevo.

- Arashi Sawamura -.

Saito maldijo entre dientes, este iba a ser muy difícil, tendría que ir con cuidado. El asintió y se puso de pie para acompañarla hasta la puerta cuando de repente siente que su camisa estaba siendo jalada. Se dio vuelta para encontrar a Kaoru parada muy cerca de el, con sus ojos cerrados mirando hacia abajo

- ¿Nani?- Preguntó fríamente sin importarle el hecho de que ella se estremeció con el tono de su voz.

- Arigato, tu ayuda me ha llevado muy lejos-. Ella miró hacia arriba e hizo una reverencia mostrando su genuina gratitud.

Antes de que Saito pudiera decir una palabra, un policía entro apresuradamente. El joven oficial miró fijamente en shock al ver a su indiferente y _casado _jefe en una interesante y cercana posición con la joven muchacha que todo el mundo conocía como la mujer de Battousai. Kaoru retrocedió inmediatamente.

- Gomen nasai Goro-san. Esperaré afuera-. El hombre tartamudeó al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta. Saito dejó salir un gruñido por lo bajo. ¡Maldición! Habría rumores circulando por todos lados. Luego, una pequeña sonrisa sádica apareció en sus labios, sería interesante si Battousai oyera sobre eso.

Kaoru se disculpó y lentamente salió, pero antes de que partiera, la muchacha se dio vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos de Saito en donde encontró la seguridad que necesitaba, y luego se fue caminando.

* * *

_-¿Qué está haciendo en la estación de policía?- _ Se preguntaba mientras la veía que entraba en el edificio de ladrillo. Minutos después salió, con una pequeña pero satisfecha sonrisa en sus labios.

Kaoru se dirigía felizmente al dojo cuando sintió como si la estuvieran siguiendo, era un sentimiento muy familiar y supo quién era.

- Himura, se que estás ahí-. Dijo Kaoru con la voz baja y peligrosa. Kenshin sonrió mientras que la seguía abiertamente.

- maa maa, Kaoru-dono. Se esta volviendo buena, realmente pudo detectar a Sessha-. Dijo con la máscara del rurouni puesta-. Las cejas de Kaoru se movieron con irritación _¿Qué es lo que quiere con ella? ¿Y porque se molesta en usar esa fachada de rurouni? _

- Se cuando estas cerca, Himura-. Dijo concentrada en el camino en vez prestarle atención al hombre a su lado. Kenshin dejó salir una pequeña carcajada.

- ¿Himura? Nunca hemos estado en términos de apellidos, Kaoru-dono-. Kaoru tembló involuntariamente, ella sabía que él había llamado a su nombre deliberadamente haciéndolo sonar caliente y posesivo. ¡Maldito sea!

- Lo estamos ahora- Kaoru se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo.- Hemos llegado ¿hay algo que necesites?- Kenshin tomó nota de cómo sus ojos se iban de su rostro.

- ¿Por qué esta evadiendo a Sessha Kaoru-dono?- Kaoru lo miró en shock.

- ¿Realmente necesitas hacer esa pregunta? Sabes bien porque estoy evadiéndote. Lo dejaste en claro esa noche ¿No lo hiciste? Eres tu el que está actuando como inocente y haciéndose el sorprendido Himura. Cumpliste con tu deseo ¿Por qué te enojas conmigo?-. Kaoru dejó salir la irritación en su voz.

- ¿Por eso, para superarme saltas a los brazos del primer hombre que es incríble contigo con sus atenciones?- Kenshin contestó con otra pregunta estudiando a la hermosa shihandai que tenía toda su atención. Kaoru dejó salir un ¡¡¡ah!! Sin creerlo.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme de una cosa semejante? Déjame decirte algo Himura, con quien duermo ¡No es de tu incumbencia!- Kaoru gritó bruscamente antes de girarse para seguir su camino. Ella no tuvo oportunidad, en cuestión de segundos, su muñeca fue prisionera de la mano de Kenshin que mantenía el agarre firmemente. Sus ojos llameaban con un tinte dorado que excitó y asustó a Kaoru al mismo tiempo.

- Si el te ha tocado en cualquier forma responderá a mi espada-. Siseó Kenshin dejando en claro que Shuichi no iba a tenerla, Kaoru pertenecía a él.

Kaoru lo miró dubitativa, un pequeño matiz de alegría creció y se expandió por todo su cuerpo al escuchar a Kenshin tan posesivo. Luego, el rostro de Shuichi apareció en su mente sintiéndose culpable de que todavía albergara sentimientos por Kenshin.

- ¡Eres un cretino Himura!- Gritó golpeando con su bokken (que se materializó en el aire) en su cabeza.

- ¡Oroooo!- Exclamó Kenshin tropezando, no anticipó el movimiento de Kaoru, estaba sorprendido por la fuerza de su golpe. ¡_Hombre, no se contuvo! _

Kaoru tomó ventaja y se metió en el dojo, negó con la cabeza pensando en el baka rurouni que estaba fuera de su casa. El había creado una mezcla de sentimientos y confusión y a ella no le gustaba.

Girándose sobre sus talones, decidió que la mejor cosa que necesitaba era un baño caliente y una larga siesta. De acuerdo, tal vez un poco de práctica con su bokken. Afortunadamente el día terminaría pronto y se llevaría al idota con el, después ella se podría olvidar de todo lo que había pasado y se concentraría en ayudar a Saito hasta que Shuichi volviera. Además mañana tenía que entrenar a Eiji-kun, Saito decidió que enseñarle algo fácil lo ayudaría antes de que él mismo le enseñara a Eiji a dominar su propia técnica.

Kaoru salió del baño con un feliz suspiro, un lindo baño caliente después de una fría mañana era celestial. Y como Shuichi no estaba cerca, ella salió del baño cubierta solo con su húmeda yukata y con su desordenado cabello cubierto con una toalla para secarlo. Se estiró perezosamente dirigiéndose a su habitación.

- Se ve sexy con eso Kaoru-dono-.

Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron con horror viendo a Kenshin como la observaba con sus ojos embriagadores.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-. Kaoru gritó, su roja a la vista del pelirrojo parado en su galería. Kenshin sonrió mientras que sostenía su bokken.

- Se olvidó esto afuera Kaoru-dono. Sessha solo quería regresarle lo que es suyo-. Sus ojos prácticamente devoraban su húmeda forma. La yukata se pegaba sugestivamente a su cuerpo revelando las curvas que ella tenía. El escote en forma de V mostraba el descuidado incremento de su pecho mientras que respiraba profundamente. Kenshin miró la huella del agua con satisfacción haciéndose camino desde su cabello hasta sus mejillas, su cremoso cuello, bajando por sus hombros antes de desaparecer en su escote. Kaoru vio a sus ojos fijos en ella y dio un alarido cuando se dio cuenta que era lo que miraba.

- ¡Hentai!- Gritó tratando de golpear a Kenshin, pero esta vez él tomó su mano antes de que pudiera hacer contacto con su cráneo. Esa posición le daba más acceso y a Kenshin le encantaría continuar así pero no era el momento.

- Por favor Kaoru–dono vaya y cámbiese o Sessha no será responsable de sus acciones-. Kenshin dijo suavemente tratando fuertemente no mirar su pecho. Kaoru sintió que liberaba sus manos y rápidamente fue a cambiarse a su habitación. Se apoyó en la pared sintiéndose cansada y drenada, su rostro todavía estaba rojo por la atención que él mostró en ella.

_¿Qué es lo que quiere con ella? En un momento ella no es nadie y cuando ella comienza a recibir atención ¿se convierte en alguien? Oh kenshin ¿Qué me estás haciendo?_

Por otro lado Kenshin tuvo que respirar varias veces para controlas sus ardientes deseos y pensar en varios baños de agua fría. Ver a Kaoru tan vulnerable y tranquila había despertado todas sus emociones y por un momento Battousai parecía más fuerte y casi ganó la batalla interminable. Él no quería asustar a Kaoru, él quería volver a tener su cariño y amor como inconcientemente había tenido hacía casi un año. Se apoyó en la pared y se sentó en el porche sonriendo a la esencia de jazmín que llenaba sus sentidos. Era bueno estar de regreso.

Momentos después, Kaoru salía de su habitación esperando que el pelirrojo espadachín se haya ido y para su consternación el seguía sentado tocando su bokken. Kaoru gruñó.

- ¿Himura qué haces aquí todavía?- Ella nunca iba a usar su nombre, ya que el agregaba el dono para distanciarse de ella, Kaoru no usaría su primer nombre tampoco. En ese sentido pondría distancia ente ellos, de esa forma ella no olvidaría cuanto la había herido.

- Ah ¿seguimos jugando Kaoru-dono?- Dijo Kenshin mientras la miraba. La intensidad de su mirada era desconcertante y Kaoru miró hacia otro lado ¿Ese no era el rurouni? ¿Por qué estaba hablando con el tono de Battousai? – Por cierto Kaoru-dono- Se relamió los labios mirándola.- Sessha trajo su bokken, al menos debería invitar a Sessha a cenar. Genzai-sensei dijo que su cocina había mejorado, a Sessha le gustaría probarlo de gozaru-. Kaoru lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Está bien, pero solo una cena después… ¿Me dejarás sola?-

Kenshin sonrió con tristeza, por un momento sus palabras lo cortaron profundamente en el corazón. Se levanto y se alejó de ella, Kaoru no tenía necesidad de ver sus ojos y ver el dolor que mostraban.

- Hubo un tiempo en el que Sessha pensó que kaoru-dono nunca le pediría que se marchara. Sessha cree que Sessha estaba equivocado. Oyasuminasai- Dijo Kenshin marchándose con su rostro hacia abajo y sus ojos cubiertos por su flequillo, sus hombros estaban caídos y sus pesados pasos mostraban lo mucho que sus palabras lo habían afectado.

Kaoru quedó congelada en su lugar, una lágrima cayó seguida de otras antes de que finalmente se desplomara comenzando a sollozar. Ella no quería herirlo, nunca quiso, pero la joven mujer estaba confundida. Kenshin había regresado a su vida demandando su atención en una forma que nunca había hecho. Sin embargo ¿Qué pasaba con Shuichi? Ella no podía botarlo después de todo lo que había hecho por ella. Ahora ella había herido los sentimientos de Kenshin, ella realmente no quería ahuyentarlo.

_Otou-san ¡Por favor ayúdame! ¡Onegai! ¡Dime que hacer!_

Kaoru cerró sus ojos, los rayos del atardecer iluminaban su quieta figura. Kaoru se durmió en su porche con rastros de lágrimas muy visibles en su rostro.

* * *

Los deslumbrantes rayos solares despertaron a Kaoru de su sueño, bostezó perezosamente y ronroneó. Corrió su manta y se sentó, pasando una mano por su largo cabello ¡Que bien durmió! Ella no había tenido un buen descanso como ese por mucho tiempo y la noche anterior…

EL cuerpo de Kaoru se congeló, su mente regresó a los incidentes de la noche previa. Kenshin había acechado… no la había _seguido _a su casa y había _entrado_ a su casa y se había ido en la noche. Se suponía que debía estar en el porche no en su habitación, su cabello que estaba atado en una cola alta, ahora estaba libre de ataduras ¿Qué estaba haciendo en su habitación? Ella nunca había caminado sonámbula anteriormente.

El aroma a la sopa de miso cocinándose se dispersó en su habitación haciendo que Kaoru cerrara sus ojos por la felicidad que le daba el aroma. Solo una persona podía hacer la sopa de miso así y era…

KENSHIN

¿Qué estaba haciendo el baka aquí? Pensó saltando de sobre sus pies para salir de su habitación. Su primer pensamiento fue ir a la cocina y patearlo para que se fuera pero luego cambió de opinión. Gritarle al hombre que generosamente estaba preparando el desayuno en la mañana sin un baño y luciendo un desastre como posiblemente lo estaba no era una buena idea. Suspirando, Kaoru se hizo camino al baño para encontrar agua caliente lista para ella.

Kenshin no se lo estaba haciendo fácil.

Kaoru se sumergió en el agua pensando profundamente en su nievo dilema. Shuichi la amaba y se lo dejó en claro. Ella había intentado preocuparse por el y realmente lo hacía, pero ella amaba a Kenshin, siempre lo había hecho pero cuando se fue ella juró no contar con los hombres otra vez. Estando con Shuichi había abierto una nueva puerta de oportunidades para re evaluarse y cambiar. Cuando Shuichi comenzó a cortejarla ella había aceptado, quería darle a el y a ella misma una oportunidad para quizá llevar una vida juntos. Ahora Kenshin estaba allí mostrándole atención, eso era lo que ella siempre había querido pero ¿Qué había sobre el hombre que había cuidado de ella? ¿Cómo podía darle la espalda al hombre que realmente la había cuidado, protegido y amado incondicionalmente? No era que Shuichi pensaba que era perfecto, había veces en que uno podía detectar un subyacente sentimiento de inseguridad grabado muy adentro en su corazón.

Kaoru se paró y se seco, se puso un kimono limpio y fue directo a la cocina. Primero para llenar su estomago que ya estaba gruñendo, luego iba a tener una conversación cara a cara con Kenshin. Esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente comprensivo para que le ayudara entender que era lo que estaba haciendo ahí; necesitaba saber que el había vuelto por ella y no por el sentimiento de responsabilidad. Ella realmente no necesitaba eso ahora.

Kenshin cerró los ojos y saboreó la esencia de jazmín que ingresaba a la cocina en el momento que Kaoru entró ¿Cuánto había extrañado eso? El había deseado volver al dojo solo por ese sentimiento de inmensa paz y seguridad. Ahora la tenía, Kenshin tembló al pensar en no volver a ver a Kaoru, era un idiota. No podía ni imaginar a Kaoru con Shuichi ¿Cómo esperaba vivir sin Kaoru en su vida?

- Ohayo Kaoru-dono-. Kenshin saludó mientras que dejaba la mesa lista.- El desayuno está listo-.

Kaoru fulminó con la mirada al sonriente rurouni y tomó asiento. Casi sonrió de contento al aroma de la deliciosa sopa de miso. Después de que Shuichi comenzara a enseñarle a cocinar, ella tenía que preparar cada comida ¡incluso si llegaba realmente tarde! Shuichi no comería a menos que ella cocinara, eso incluía varios días de intoxicación para el.

Comieron en silencio, sin embargo, no era un silencio incómodo era uno pacífico. De pronto, Kaoru recordó algo y dejó su plato en la mesa.

- Ken… Himura ¿Cómo está Misao?- Preguntó mirando al rurouni. Las cejas de Kenshin se levantaron en confusión.

- Misao-dono está bien, se ve normal. Aunque no puedo decirle por hoy, estuve aquí toda la noche y no he ido a la posada-. Los ojos de Kaoru se agrandaron.

- ¿Toda la noche?- Preguntó sin creer.- ¿Qué estuviste haciendo toda la noche?- Kenshin sonrió avergonzado.

- Dejé mi sakabato en la cocina, y cuando vine a recogerla usted… mmm estaba durmiendo… en el porche, así que tuve que moverla y me sentí cansado-.

Kaoru casi gruñó muy fuerte, sin duda él pudo sentirse cómodo, la había visto llorar y sabía que todavía albergaba sentimientos por él ¡¡Uhhhh!! ¡Que idiota que había sido! Ahora él tomaría eso como una invitación para entrar nuevamente en su vida. Kami-sama… _¿Por qué me sucede esto a mí? _Pensó.

- Como sea-. Dijo Kaoru cambiando de tema.- Misao se veía terriblemente afligida y no se reunió con nosotros para la celebración, que lástima que se la haya perdido, y por lo que parece también lo hizo Aoshi-san-. Kenshin permaneció tranquilo, sabía que había habido un pequeño problema antes de que Aoshi se fuera a encargarse del asunto que le había pedido investigara, Kenshin no había investigado cual fue ese conflicto… de cualquier manera estaba seguro que Aoshi era capaz de controlarlo.

- Sea lo que sea, Sessha está seguro que él puede manejarlo-. Kenshin terminó su desayuno y se levanto para llevar los platos a la cocina, casi no escuchó la suave voz de Kaoru.

- Lo que sea que puede manejar no es la pregunta. Ustedes los hombres piensan que tienen razón y se olvidan de los sentimientos de las mujeres-.

Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad dentro suyo mientras caminaba. Kenshin sabía que ella estaba hablando de él cuando dijo eso ¿No estaba bien? ¿No había tomado la mejor decisión cuando se fue? ¿Ella no había estado más segura? El no se había ido mucho antes de que ese idiota se presentara, se había encargado de ese problema pero ¿Qué pasaba si no se encontraba allí para protegerla si otro enemigo se presentaba para herirla? ¿Sería como el Jinchuu de Enishi otra vez? El solo pensar pasar su vida en Rakuninmura no lo hacía feliz, tampoco el pensar el estar lejos de ella. Aunque el segundo tenía sus beneficios, ella estaría con vida.

Aparentemente la idea de Yahiko había funcionado, ella realmente los odiaba. Sus palabras, sus acciones debieron herirla como ninguno podía imaginarse ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? Todo lo que él quería hacer era mantenerla a salvo pero terminó lastimándola de formas que nunca había creído posible. Sus lágrimas, esa noche lo sacaron de balance, quería confortarla y tomarla entre sus brazos pero sabía que el daño estaba hecho y todo lo que podía hacer ahora era tratar de repararlo. Tal vez, si se hubieran ido sin haberla lastimado… su regreso hubiese sido más…esperado. Y otra vez ¿Quién iba a saber que su regreso iba a ser cuando ella había sido herida y encontrado cariño en alguien más?

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó a Kaoru entrar y lavar los platos en silencio. Habían muchos cambios en Kaoru y el había fallado en notarlos la noche del festival. Se veía tan madura y confiaba en sí misma más que lo hacía en los otros ¿Era porque ellos se habían marchado? ¿Había perdido toda la confianza en el mundo y en la gente que la rodeaba?

_Había cambiado mucho._

Esas palabras rondaban en su cabeza. Tenía que admitir que ella había cambiado, no en el sentidote que se había enamorado de otro hombre, pero si en el hecho de que ella podía seguir adelante con su rutina sin preocuparse o hiriéndose por dentro. Una crisálida había crecido a su alrededor cubriéndola de cerca, él sentía como que estaba viendo a otra persona, alguien más parecido a él menos parecido a la mujer que amaba.

Era su culpa.

Tomando un gran respiro lavó sus manos y se apoyó en la mesada estudiando sus rasgos. Sabía que Kaoru evadiría responder sus preguntas directamente, la única persona quién podría obtener las respuestas de cualquiera era su otra personalidad y Kenshin estaba un poquito reacio a dejar salir a su otro yo tan fácilmente desde que Battousai había estado muy deseoso de hacer su aparición desde la noche del festival. Sin embargo, en esos momentos requería medidas desesperadas y Kenshin sabía que todo lo que tenía hacer era tener un poco de control en si mismo y sería capaz de encerrar a Battousai tan pronto como obtuviera las respuestas. Otro profundo respiro y se relajó lo suficiente para que Battousai apareciera.

- ¿Qué pasó la noche que fuiste…herida, Kaoru?- Su voz ya no era la voz del rurouni, sino la del hitokiri. Quería respuestas y sabía Kaoru no se las daría en bandeja de plata. Ella nunca había sido una mujer fácil de tratar, sin embargo, anteriormente había podido usar sus sentimientos como ventaja. Aunque no lo admitiría más de una vez Kaoru había caído en sus encantos. Ahora se preguntaba si su voz podría hacer el truco que había hecho muchas veces atrás.

Sin embargo, Kaoru parecía haber descubierto hacia a donde se dirigía porque se secó las manos y caminó lejos de el. Battousai gruñó amenazadoramente, esta mujer lo estaba retando en formas que otros jamás se atreverían. Su límite de paciencia se acortaba y la batalla entre el rurouni finalmente fue ganada por el último. Se acercó a la shihandai, quién estaba caminando antes de que él agarrara su delgada muñeca. La volteó rápidamente y arrinconó su cuerpo contra la pared. Sus ojos dorados mirando fijamente en sus azules, demandaba saber la verdad que solo ella sabía y continuaba sin decir.

Kaoru dio un grito ahogado por la sorpresa, sabía que Kenshin estaba usando su personalidad más posesiva para obtener las respuestas que ella había negado a los otros y que continuaría negándoselas no importaba lo que preguntaran o dijeran. Saito tampoco lo sabía ni Genzai ni Tae, ella no quería que supieran ni mucho menos Kenshin, y ahí estaba él preguntando ¿Por qué quería traerle de regreso esa noche? No había nada que pudiera hacer. Cuando Kenshin la había aprisionado contra la pared, todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirarlo conmocionada, sus demandantes ojos ordenaban que le dijera lo que él quería saber. Ella podía sentir el aumento de sus latidos sobre la palma de su mano que estaba en su pecho. Sus dos brazos estaban seguros impidiéndole toda vía de escape, su cabeza estaba muy cerca de la suya, podía sentir su tranquila respiración tocar su piel. Cerró los ojos protegiéndose de los predadores ámbar que la observaban. Sándalo y jengibre llenaron sus sentidos haciendo que una sonrisa creciera en sus ojos. La seguridad y calma que emanaba la rodeó e hizo que inconcientemente se apoyara en el.

Battousai fue sorprendido cuando Kaoru cambió de determinada a relajada, cuando se recostó sobre el, su agarre más fuerte; el sentimiento de paz lo rodeo. Eso era lo que sentía en su hogar cuando era un niño pequeño. Battousai respiró el intoxicante aroma de la mujer en sus brazos, enterró su rostro en su cabello sintiendo las suaves hebras contra su piel. La abrazó depositando inexistentes besos en su cuello y hombro. Kaoru gimió suavemente, sin saber que inclinaba la cabeza para darle más acceso a sus hombros. El no la decepcionó, extendió besos por su cuello y hombros saboreando su piel mientras ella se acercaba más gimiendo el nombre de Kenshin suavemente. Battousai sonrió ¿Quién diría que no lo había olvidado? Kaoru seguía enamorada de el o su respuesta no hubiese sido la misma.

El rurouni observaba con horror como Battousai tomaba ventaja de la mujer entre sus brazos, el no quería tomar a Kaoru así, no cuando ella no sabía que era lo que pasaba.

_-Detente ahora-. _Demandó el rurouni mientras que Battousai dejaba huellas de sus besos cada vez más abajo. El sonido de los alentadores gemidos de Kaoru resonaba en sus oídos y sintió que pasaba un momento muy difícil.

_- Relájate, solo iré tan lejos como ella me deje-. _Battousai respondió mientras que continuaba con su trabajo. Arrastró sus dedos a sus lados sintiendo las formas de sus senos debajo del kimono.

- _Kaoru-dono no sabe en lo que se está metiendo-. _Gruñó el rurouni escondiendo el placer que le causaba ver a Kaoru derretirse en sus brazos.

-_Oh… pero ella sabe-. _Battousai sonrió con satisfacción.- _Shuichi no la tuvo y esto lo prueba-._

_- Se que no la tuvo. Kaoru –dono nunca nos perdonará-._

_-¡Oh! Quieres quitar el dono-. _Battousai refunfuñó mirando a la aturdida mujer, sus ojos se enfocaron en sus labios de cereza, se inclinó y la besó.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de besarla, Battousai sintió un ki familiar y gruñó con ira a la distracción. Sabiendo que tenía que dejar ir a Kaoru., apretó su agarre un momento más antes de suspirar roncamente en su oído.

- Koi, creo que tienes un visitante ¿No creo que quieras que te vean toda…caliente y preparada hmmm?-

Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron con horror. Miró a Battousai, todavía presa en sus brazos y su rubor aumentó. Luchando se liberó de su agarre y huyó a su habitación justo cuando Yahiko doblaba en la esquina.

Battousai miró hacia abajo calmándose antes de que sus ojos volvieran a su color original y se girara para prestarle atención al joven adolescente.

- ¡Hey Kenshin! ¿Dónde está la busu?- Preguntó Yahiko sentándose en el porche. Kenshin sonrió con su famosa sonrisa de rurouni y señalo hacia su puerta. Yahiko asintió antes de posar sus ojos en el estanque koi.

-¿Qué sucede Yahiko?- Preguntó Kenshin mirando el rostro del chico.

- Todos estamos teniendo problemas ¿ne? Si no hubiese sido por mi sugerencia tú y la busu ahora estarían juntos en vez de estar saliendo con ese tipo Haname-. Dijo tristemente antes de fruncir el ceño.- ¡Esto apesta! Las únicas personas felices son el tori-atama y la kitsune-. Kenshin sonrió.

-Verdad, pero todos lo hicimos porque queríamos que Kaoru-dono estuviera a salvo, Creo que estábamos equivocados pensando que ella estaría mejor sin nosotros. En cuanto a Sano el es muy infeliz porque Kaoru-dono no le habla, después de todo el se preocupa y ama a Kaoru-dono como cualquier hermano mayor sino más. Nosotros… yo me preocupo por ella, pero me llevó un tiempo descubrir mis sentimientos y aún más expresarlos. El hecho de que casi la pierdo es por mi propia culpa-.

- ¿Casi?-.

- Todavía me responde y se sonroja cuando la veo, pero ha cambiado Yahiko y no puedo decir para que… si para mejor o peor-.

- ¿Crees que alguna vez nos perdone Kenshin? Sabes… esa cosa llamada conciencia culposa… bueno, me esta molestando-.

Kenshin solo rió, pero su felicidad desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de que Kaoru estaba escuchando su conversación. Su mente en ese momento se preguntaba que era lo que Aoshi habrá encontrado.

Kaoru sintió las lágrimas caer silenciosamente por su rostro mientras escuchaba a Yahiko, había extrañado a ese chico y estaba feliz de que el también la haya extrañado. Aparentemente el les había sugerido a los muchachos partir ¿Por qué? Kaoru no tenía idea, pero tenía un presentimiento y lo averiguaría pronto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí mocoso malagradecido?-

Yahiko y Kenshin se giraron para ver a Kaoru parada tensa en la puerta, sus manos estaban apretadas fuertemente y su cuerpo se giró desafiante lejos de Kenshin y se enfocó en Yahiko. Pensar que se había

entregado tan fácilmente a sus crecientes hormonas y aceptado el abrazo de Kenshin y sus besos permanecía en su mente y Kaoru estaba avergonzada de sí misma por entregarse tan fácilmente, especialmente cuando sentía la necesidad de torturarlo un poco más. Luego… estaba el hombre de ojos esmeralda quién tenía esperanzas de verla otra suya otra vez.

- Solo pasaba a ver a kenshin. Estás igual de fea que siempre, busu-.

- Cállate Yahiko-chan-.

- Oblígame, y no me digas ¡Chan!-

- ¿Si? Bueno ¡eres un pequeño mocosito niño!-

Kenshin estaba seguro de que sus oídos estallarían.

* * *

Misao sintió lágrimas en su rostro una vez más, la última escena entre ella y Aoshi se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. No podía evitar gimotear tristemente cuando fuertes e imparables sollozos se hacían camino por su garganta…

_-¿Hacia donde vas Aoshi-sama?- Misao preguntó alegremente viendo al ex –okashira empacar unas pocas cosas que usualmente llevaba cuando se iba por un trabajo._

_- Necesito revisar unas cosas-._

_- Pero mañana es Tanabata ¿No puedes esperar por otro día e irte pasado mañana?- Misao preguntó con su cara de cachorro._

_-No-._

_- Aoshi-sama el festival será lindo y será un cambio. Nosotros no estuvimos en un verdadero festival de Tanabata. Vamos, ven conmigo-. Misao contuvo el aliento, finalmente se le había preguntado a Aoshi, ahora dependía de el._

_Aoshi la miró fríamente, su rostro no había cambiado para nada.- Hay muchos hombres de tu edad para que les preguntes Misao. Tengo trabajo que hacer, disfruta tu sola-._

_Misao sintió que su corazón se rompía ante la indiferencia en la voz de Aoshi. Por un momento sintió como sus sueños de la infancia, que ella había estado albergando se rompían en un millón de pedazos. Justo cuando la puerta se cerró, separándola de Aoshi, Misao cayó al suelo._

Lo que sea que Aoshi tenía que investigar debía ser realmente importante, pero eso no sanaba su corazón cuando las palabras retumbaban en sus oídos.

_Hay muchos hombres de tu edad para que les preguntes Misao._

Había dejado en claro que le agradaba, el nunca se había preocupado por ella o amado, no como ella lo amaba. Ese solo pensamiento era suficiente como para romper a la pequeña y frágil niña. De alguna manera, se sintió como si no fuera capaz de volver a sonreír otra vez.

* * *

Illusion miraba como Kenshin, Kaoru y Sano se burlaban entre ellos. Él examinó la situación con mucho interés, en su mente, se sentía confiado de que su plan funcionaría si era ejecutado perfectamente, eso significaba que solo él podría hacerlo.

Sus ojos se posaron en Kaoru mientras que la observaba golpear a Yahiko en su cabeza con su bokken, se fijó como su delgada figura llena de espíritu y energía gritaba al niño. Su mente se preguntaba como podría terminar con su vida de una manera interesante. Sería divertido matar a alguien que no se daría por vencido fácilmente. Después de todas las vidas que había tomado, no muchas chicas se ponían en una buena pelea. Era casi sin sentido matarlas, otra vez, eran las órdenes del viejo.

_Una vez que ella haya desaparecido… una vez que yo me haya ido también, tú serás el único en heredarlo._

Esas palabras… tan casualmente dichas encendieron en fuego en él. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era terminar con su vida y todo sería de para él, siempre lo había soñado desde que había crecido. Las historias de los ex –líderes revoloteaban en su cabeza, el lo quería… realmente lo quería. El poder era muy grande como para resistirse, inclusive mandaría sobre la policía.

Ella era el único estorbo para su sueño. Después de todo el tomaría la vida del viejo, pero por ahora necesitaba a ese viejo para que controlara a los otros dos.

Illusion sonrió diabólicamente, había preparado todo bien, Black y Ice enfrentarían un terrible final. Si su plan salía bien, terminaría con sus vidas sin muchos problemas. Eran muy estúpidos de todos modos, Illusion rió, no tenían ninguna oportunidad.

No era que no supiera sus secretos, sabía de la familia de Ice, su esposa y su hija. El viejo ni sabía que Ice tenía familia, esa era la debilidad de Ice, su punto de quiebre, su caída.

Black estaba teniendo un romance secreto con una geisha y las geishas nos son confiables, la mujer sería una buena ventaja.

Escuchando los gritos y alaridos del dojo, Illusion miró hacia arriba y sus ojos vagaron por la figura de Kaoru.

Si… su muerte sería lenta y dolorosa, necesitaba probar que el podía tenerlo y nadie que es humilde y lindo puede hacerlo.

_Kamiya Kaoru, todo el infierno caerá en ti… mi amor._

**Continuará…**

**N/A:** ¡Wow! Me llevó un tiempo tener este capi listo… La escuela realmente me esta matando. Bueno, este capítulo no es mucho, no he tenido la oportunidad de editarlo ni nada, así que por favor sean amables conmigo y dejen review. Trataré de actualizar pronto hey, nada de promesas ¿Está bien?

Ok, la verdadera historia comienza desde aquí. Con Kenshin tratando de cortejar a Kaoru, créanme la pasará mal. Y Yahiko y Tsubame no han resuelto las cosas. Aoshi es un poquito problemático, pero me gustan esos como pareja así que creo y rezo que tendrán un final feliz.

Bueno, hasta la próxima vez, esta historia alcanzará su pico pronto.

**T/N: **¡Hola! Finalmente conseguí actualizar… ¿Tardé mucho? En fin… estoy con dos fics actualmente: uno de Inuyasha que es COMPLETAMENTE mío y esta hermosa TRADUCCIÓN, así que sean pacientes, no puedo dejar ninguno de los dos… como siempre trataré de ser justa con los dos, aunque debo reconocer que la traducción tiene más atención pero… mi fic me gusta mucho así tendré que actualizar la próxima semana…. En fin

Bueno muchachas, gracias por leer y comentar. Me alegra que les guste la historia, a mí me encanta… no saben las sorpresas que hay. ^^

Bueno me despido hasta la prox actualización. Gracias por leer….

Los reviews me hacen feliz así que si quieren que sea feliz comenten a ver como va la historia y la traducción.

Agradecimientos especiales…

**HANNIA****, ****pome-chan****, ****Carmen, ****setsuna17**

¡Mil gracias por comentar me hicieron muy feliz! ^^

Carmen: Gracias por tu comentario y por leer… sigue pendiente que esto se pone bueno ^^


	8. Chapter 8

N/A: DISCLAIMER: ¡Rurouni Kenshin no es mío ni ninguno de sus personajes!

N/T: Ni Kenshin ni esta historia son míos, con el permiso de su autora **Blueicequeen**estoy traduciendo este fic.

-------------- Cambio de escena

**Capítulo 8**

Saito se sentó en su escritorio, estudiando el nombre que Kaoru le había dado, frunció el ceño dándose cuenta de que no sería muy fácil. El último hombre no era mucho problema, lo había eliminado en segundos, pero este hombre… era un hombre con influencias y además un concejero de los yakuza. Sería difícil hacerlo caer, Saito estaba seguro que el gobierno lo sacaría un día o dos como máximo y se metería en problemas por nada. Encendió su cigarrillo y apoyó su espalda en su silla.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose suavemente hizo que apagara y tirara el cigarrillo, enfocó bien su mirada solo para ver a Tokio arrugar su nariz disgustada y mirando a su esposo con reprobación. Tokio caminó lentamente hacia su marido, su mano estaba tocando su sobresaliente pancita.

- ¿Qué sucede anata? No te ves feliz-.

- Todo está mal, Kamiya ha sido de mucha ayuda pero ahora, nombres los cuales ni siquiera el gobierno puede tomar acciones están surgiendo. Estuvimos trabajando juntos por dos años y finalmente me doy cuenta por qué estaba tan reacia a compartir esta información hasta que se dio cuenta que yo podría ser de ayuda. Fue después de mi pelea con Battousai que ella decidió presentarse con la información para eliminar la corrupción en nuestro sistema. Si ella se acercara a otros oficiales, ellos la meterían en prisión solo para cubrir este maldito desastre-. Tokio masajeó sus hombros, sus manos liberaban suavemente la tensión en ellos.

- Kamiya-san fue asesinado no mucho antes del cumpleaños número quince de Tanuki, ella conoció a Battousai dos años después, pero Tokio, hay algo que no está bien con Tanuki-.

- ¿Nani, anata?-

- Ella nunca fue conocida por otros hasta que cumplió catorce o quince años. Confirmé eso cuando hable con esa mujer Sekihara y un par de vecinos, parece que Kamiya-san había estado escondiendo a Tanuki por casi una década desde su nacimiento ¿Por qué y cómo pudo esconder a una bebé por tanto tiempo? Aunque él es un poco misterioso, era un hombre que rara vez era visto y desaparecía por meses; no era una persona muy popular y así siguió hasta que finalmente dejó salir a su hija y después, repentinamente sus apariciones en público eran muy comunes. Apareció con una joven mujer y su hija, las especulaciones de una posible boda alcanzaron cada rincón de la ciudad y cuando la muerte cubrió la casa, las preguntas surgieron pero no fueron respondidas-.

- Me parece que Kaoru no tuvo un pasado feliz, siendo encerrada por años para después salir solo para ver a tu padre asesinado no es un feliz recuerdo, ella es una mujer muy fuerte para haber llegado tan lejos-.

- Su padre fue un informante para el gobierno, estos nombres que ella me ha estado dando son nombres que fueron recompilados por el y prueban ser una amenaza. De alguna manera ella esta continuando el trabajo dejado por su padre y hasta ahora quince hombres han sido puestos tras las rejas y tres han muerto. Tanuki estaba aterrada, no quería presentarse porque no sabía en quién confiar, no quería dar los nombres a un hombre que luego se volviera en su contra. Por qué confió en mi… ¡no tengo idea!-

- Es entre tú y Battousai en donde está el problema, no tiene nada que ver con ella. Tal vez Kaoru se dio cuenta que eres un buen hombre en el fondo, uno que está en contra de la maldad ¿hmmm?- Dijo Tokio acercándose más y besando la cabeza de Saito, el rió.

- ¿Fue por eso que te casaste conmigo?-

- Estaba aburrida y tú te veías interesante ¡fue por eso que me casé contigo!-

Saito gruñó y abordó a su esposa.

* * *

Kaoru no estaba para nada feliz cuando el Kenshin-gumi decidió ocupar su casa, se instalaron felizmente en el dojo con sus viejas disposiciones para dormir hasta que "el vuelva y nos saque a patadas" como dijo Yahiko, solo esta vez Sano decidió unírseles también. No era que a Kaoru no le gustaba que se quedaran… era que ahora era diferente. Su opinión sobre ellos había cambiado y se sentía extraña alrededor de ellos. Eso y el hecho de que las preguntas empezarían a surgir con sus cada vez más frecuentes visitas a la estación de policías. Kaoru refunfuño mentalmente continuando con sus movimientos, el sudor goteaba lentamente y su gi se pegaba a su cuerpo, respiró pesadamente e ignoró a propósito a Yahiko que estaba parado en la puerta.

Finalmente terminó con su calentamiento y empezó con las katas, después de horas de entrenamiento con Shuichi, quien le había dado consejos muy útiles para perfeccionar sus movimientos, Kaoru pudo ejecutar las katas graciosamente, como si fuera una suave danza con la espada. Yahiko nunca había visto a Kaoru así y se preguntaba que diría si le pidiera lecciones nuevamente. La vergüenza lo consumió, las palabras de aquel día resonaban en su mente y todavía recordaba su decepcionado, alicaído y triste rostro, se veía como su la hubieran golpeado en el estómago.

_-El Kamiya Kasshin Ryu no es ni siquiera poderoso como lo es el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu ¿Cómo se supone que me protegeré con un bokken? Vamos busu, tu otou-san lo creó más como una forma para ejercitarse que para protegerse, es tan obvio ¡Prefiero aprender algo más fuerte que esto!-_

-¿Qué te sucede Yahiko? Has estado distraído por unos momentos- Yahiko miró y vio a Kaoru parada cerca de el, con su respiración normalizada, eso significaba que debió haberlo estado observando por un tiempo. Se veía pensativa mirando el alicaído rostro de Yahiko y preguntándose que estaba mal, después se dio cuenta que era y sonrió.

- Hey, tu puedes-. Yahiko la miro inquisitivo.

-¿Puedo qué?-

-Puedes usar el dojo para practicar lo que tú quieras, no tengo una espada real para que utilices pero puedes hacerlo con tu bokken ¿ne? Después de todo el dojo es para entrenar-. Ofreció Kaoru generosamente.

Yahiko abrió los ojos con sorpresa, aunque Kaoru se equivocaba, el estaba conmovido con la sinceridad que Kaoru le demostró, pero después ella mencionó "espada", el sabía que todavía recordaba sus palabras, tenía que decirle.

- Kaoru, gomen nasai por menospreciar el estilo de tu familia aquel día, yo… yo, las palabras… yo… lo siento, lo siento mucho-. Yahiko repentinamente se encontró rogando perdón, haciendo una reverencia a su antigua sensei. Kaoru estaba sobresaltada y su mano reposaba en su corazón, todavía estaba latiendo. Se preguntó que había llevado a Yahiko a cambiar su actitud, pero en el fondo tenía que estar relacionado a la conversación que ella había escuchado aquel día. Si hubiera una manera de hacer que Yahiko dijera la verdad, tal vez ella entendería. Decidió tentar su suerte, se acerco y suavemente tomó su barbilla, sus ojos se encontraron y Kaoru sostuvo la mirada de Yahiko.

- Gracias por retirar tus palabras, por disculparte, muchas gracias. Se que no lo sentías Yahiko, supe que no hubieses querido decir esas cosas tan horribles, lo sé-. Contó su tiempo, manejó bien las palabras, ahora esperaba que funcionaran.

- Si… en verdad no quería. Con ese lunático y Kenshin preocupado, teníamos que encontrar una forma de partir y…-. Yahiko se detuvo abruptamente ¡casi escupe la verdad! Oh por todos los cielos ¿Cómo se las había ingeniado kaoru para casi hacerlo confesar?

- De todas formas Kaoru, me tengo que ir, busu, nos vemos después-. Gritó Yahiko mientras que se iba corriendo. Kaoru bufó indignada ¡bueno! Casi funciona ¿Quién iba a saber que el chico tenía más resistencia de lo que ella pensaba?

Kaoru se masajeó los hombros y se dispuso a tomar un baño.

Un par de ojos amatista brillaron mientras que miraban el objeto de su interés caminar. –Kaoru, ¡_realmente eres muy buena!- _Pensó Kenshin sonriendo, apoyándose de nuevo en el árbol.

* * *

La lluvia tocaba música fuerte en su techo, kaoru daba vueltas y vueltas en su futón. Sus sueños, mejor dicho pesadillas, eran visiones del pasado que se mostraban aquí y allá, había sangre por doquier. Kaoru estaba sudando copiosamente cuando se sentó, su sábana estaba pegada alrededor de su cuerpo, no se atrevía a volver a dormir.

De la nada, hacía meses que había empezado a tener esas pesadillas desde que el Kenshin-gumi se había ido y desde que Shuichi entrara a su vida. Eran tan reales y había demasiada sangre que a Kaoru le llevaba todo su esfuerzo poder despertar. Pero actualmente eran cada vez más duras y difíciles de llevar y Kaoru estaba aterrada de que tal vez los otros se alertaran sobre su pasado.

No era que no quería decirles nada, la cosa era ¿Qué era lo que les diría? Nunca preguntaron sobre su pasado, no como ella que investigó el de ellos. Todos sabían no básico… que ella había sido dejada sola para valerse por ella misma después de la muerte de su padre y que nunca conoció a su madre ¿Cómo les diría que había vivido con un hombre del que no había tenido recuerdos? ¿Qué pensarían entonces?

Kaoru se acurrucó en su sábana, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados contra fuerzas exteriores, estaba tan asustada de abrirlos, no sea que viera cosas que preferiría evadir. Las memorias estaban encerradas en los rincones más oscuros de su mente y usualmente despertaban en esos momentos cuando era más frágil y vulnerable.

Recordaba con claridad el día que Kenshin había decidido irse, Kaoru había tenido pesadillas toda la noche acerca de cosas que jamás recordó. En la mañana, su pálido rostro y su actitud angustiada atrajeron muchas teorías de que se sentía abandonada luego de que Kenshin a dejara, pero había algo más que la aterraba y sentía que lo necesitaba cerca en ese momento.

Kaoru recordaba claramente el sueño que tuvo.

_Kaoru (mucho más joven) estaba sentada quietamente en la galería de una enorme casa, los alrededores estaban repletos de flores, plantas, árboles, aves que piaban y viento que soplaba… completa paz. En esa paz, su juvenil y maduro cuerpo estaba sentado leyendo cuando escuchó la voz de una mujer._

_Sorprendida de escuchar a alguien en esa parte de la casa, Kaoru buscó con la mirada para encontrar solo a un hombre y una mujer._

_Quienes eran esos dos Kaoru no podía recordarlo, todo lo que ella sabía era que esos dos eran cercanos a ella, sabía que los conocía pero en ese momento no pudo reconocerlos. El hombre se detuvo altivo al lado de la mujer de pelo oscuro, sus gritos vibraban en la habitación desierta. El la estaba violando, Kaoru lo sabía, luego el hombre eleva su mano y golpea a la mujer para lograr sumisión. Kaoru trató de gritar pero su voz nunca salió, entonces observó la horrible escena en frente de ella. Lágrimas recorrían su rostro por la impotencia y el miedo._

_Momentos después la mujer se desmayó luego de dar una gran batalla, el hombre obtuvo lo que quiso, después de terminar, se da vuelta para irse y su rostro queda directo al de Kaoru, antes de que pudiera ver con claridad aún antes de que cayera en cuenta… Kaoru fue retirada._

Kaoru todavía recordaba ese sueño, nunca volvió pero ella sentía algo extraño… algo pasaba-

El hombre, lo poco que pudo recordar, tenía ojos color esmeralda, que la hacían tener cautela con Shuichi, pero la mujer… su imagen asustó mucho a Kaoru.

Se veía igual a la joven shihandai de kenjutsu.

En ese momento, ella no pensaba mucho en eso, excepto que era un mensaje para ella, después de que conoció a Shuichi, pensó que la lastimaría y en vez de eso la salvó de todo.

Lo que ahora la llevaba a otras cosas.

¿Cómo podría abandonar al hombre que la salvó y que le dio confianza en sí misma por uno que la abandonó? Amaba a Kenshin, daría felizmente la vida por el, pero ahora… no podría dejar ir a Shuichi y matar al amor que sentía por ella. El la amaba, pobre su alma ¿Por qué no pudo haberse enamorado de alguien más cuyo corazón estuviera todavía libre de otro hombre?

Ella tenía un presentimiento de que Kenshin no la abandonó simplemente, el debía haber tenido una razón para partir después de que lo había prometido, hablar con Yahiko se lo había demostrado. Sus cambios, todo, pensaba que podría casarse con Shuichi si Kenshin la odiaba pero el pelirrojo samurai la amaba y la quería y ella también. Pero, romper el corazón de Shuichi demostraba lo cruel y desagradecida que era.

¿Eso era lo que era?

Kaoru no lo sabía y tenía miedo de averiguarlo, cansada y hecha polvo, sintió como el sueño sigiloso se acercaba a pesar de los esfuerzos para evitarlo. Despacio y sin dudas Kaoru cayó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

- Otou-san ¿Cuándo te casarás?- Preguntó Kaoru mirando el kimono que Sayuri había comprado para su decimoquinto cumpleaños, realmente le gustaba la mujer con la que su padre estaba saliendo y estaba ansiosa de tenerla como su madre.

-Muy pronto mi amor, ya me le he declarado y ella ha aceptado. Pensamos que quizás… la próxima semana-. Dijo Koshijiro guiñándole el ojo a su hija. Kaoru chilló de contento, arrojando sus brazos a los hombros de su padre y dándole un beso en sus mejillas alegremente. Ella sabía que esa era la sorpresa que su padre le tenía reservada y se sentía muy feliz de que finalmente tendría una madre.

- No puedo creer que no me lo dijeras, supongo que este vestido es para la boda entonces-.

- Ajá, Sayuri lo escogió ella misma. Kaoru… yo… yo necesito decirte algo-. Dijo Koshijiro acercando a su hija a el. Kaoru se sentó a su lado y su padre pasó su mano suavemente por su cabeza.- Otou-san es un informante del gobierno, tengo nombres que pueden poner a muchos corruptos en la cárcel pero no tengo un buen policía al que recurrir. Por eso, voy a tomar una oportunidad y voy a mostrarle esta lista a un hombre que tengo en mente. No sé como irá esta reunión… por eso… si algo sucede, tendrás que cuidarte por ti misma ¿De acuerdo?-

Las cejas de Kaoru se ciñeron y pensó cuidadosamente por un momento. Si su padre fuera a cualquier policía ¿Eso no significaba problemas? ¿Cómo podía enfrentar un riesgo como ese? Tal vez era joven pero su instinto le estaba advirtiendo su acercamiento al peligro y Kaoru quería advertir a su padre sobre eso, a pesar de que las niñas deben permanecer en silencio.

- Tal vez sería mejor si esperaras primero y decidieras después, otou-san ¿No sería buscar problemas confiando en cualquiera?- Preguntó mirando con temor a los ojos de su padre.

Kamiya Koshijiro sonrió, sabía como se sentía Kaoru. Sabía el riesgo que estaba tomando pero el deber llamaba, si podía solucionar ese asunto antes del día de la boda sería mejor.- Sé lo que estoy haciendo pequeñita, pero después de todo eres muy joven para entender-.

Kaoru hizo un puchero y su rostro se puso serio.- ¿Es por culpa de mi enfermedad… mi sueño? ¿Crees que mi juicio está mal por los sueños que he tenido?- Kaoru demandó la respuesta. Koshijiro negó con su cabeza.

- Lamentablemente desearía que fuera eso, pero es algo más mi niña, y esta cosa es demasiado joven y peligrosa para que sepas-. Dijo con un tono que daba por terminada la conversación. Kaoru se puso de pie para irse y se giró solo para ver a su padre de una manera que lo único que pudo hacer el hombre fue dar un grito ahogado.

- Pienso que lo que estás haciendo es buscar problemas-.

Kamiya Koshijiro suspiró cuando Kaoru se fue. Muy similar… ella era muy similar.

...

La lluvia caía a cántaros en el techo del dojo, Kaoru estaba sentada enfrente de una hermosa joven mujer que estaba trenzando su cabello. Su risa hacía eco en la habitación trayendo alivio a pesar del clima tan poco amigable.

Koshijiro entró, su cabello estaba mojado y la ropa estaba empapada; tomó la punta de su bokken para estabilizarse. Las dos mujeres se aproximaron preocupadas, Sayuri lo cubrió con una manta mientras que Kaoru iba por la yukata de su padre.

- Sayuri-. Dijo Koshijiro mirando en los ojos de la mujer que lo había cautivado.- Lo siento, pero la boda tiene que ser cancelada-. Los ojos de canela de Sayuri se abrieron de par en par al escuchar las palabras que salieron de la boca de su amor; eso era lo que nunca pensó que alguna vez diría.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Koshijiro?- Lloró enfrentándose a los ojos color miel del hombre enfrente de ella.

- Porque he cometido un gran error y no estoy dispuesto a que tu pagues por el con tu vida-. Respondió secando suavemente sus lágrimas.- No llores, es por tu propio bien. Tal vez encuentres a un hombre que valga más la pena que este mentiroso sinvergüenza ¿ne?- Su sentido del humor falló, Sayuri sintió sus lágrimas caer sin poder evitarlo y lo mismo le pasó a Kaoru.- Ve a empacar cariño, nos vamos a Aizu-.

Asustada, Kaoru salió de su estupor y asintió ida, su padre estaba con en ese humor que era mejor si mantenía la boca cerrada. Algo andaba mal, ella lo sentía, dándose cuenta de que la pareja necesitaba estar a solas se fue a tratar de enmendar su roto corazón. Se había ido la oportunidad de tener una madre, otra señorita en la casa, todo lo que quería era un modelo a seguir y ahora su padre se la estaba quitando ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel para castigarla de esa manera?

-Sayuri- Koshijiro atrajo a la pequeña mujer castaña hacia el.- Te amo, no quiero que nada malo te suceda. He hecho algo que me ha traído problemas y quiero que estés fuera de esto… por nuestro amor, déjame-.

- Pero, yo también te amo, quiero quedarme contigo, podremos superarlo juntos-. Dijo Sayuri abrazándolo fuerte.

- Estos hombres no son como tú crees, ellos son corruptos y malvados y no pararán ante nada para lograr su objetivo; por ahora ellos me quieren… Quiero vivir contigo, pero es mejor saber que vivirás, te amo koishii. Quiero casarme contigo y tener niños contigo… desearía que pudiéramos-.

- Oh… pero no puedes-. Dijo una fría voz inmiscuyéndose en ese espacio personal. Koshijiro miró con horror mientras sus peores temores eran confirmados. Con sus nuevas heridas recibidas sabía que no podría evadir a esos hombres, especialmente cuando lo querían eliminar.

- Traidor, piensas que puedes escapar después de dar el nombre de nuestro maestro. Te enseñaremos que es el infierno, Kamiya-. Dijo el líder, mostrando sus dientes dorados.

- Hagan lo que quieran conmigo, pero dejen a las demás fuera de esto-. Exigió Koshijiro con audacia, rezando para que los hombres tuvieran piedad por Sayuri y Kaoru. Ver el rostro asustado de su amor hizo que aumentara la resolución para sacar a las dos mujeres de la casa, tenía que hacerlo.

Un hombre estaba parado junto a sus lacayos, una amplia sonrisa cubría su rostro; ordenó a sus hombres que atacaran y Koshijiro inmediatamente se puso en guardia.

- Sayuri, abandona la casa utilizando la salida que te enseñé anteriormente, toma a Kaoru y vete-.

-Pero-.

-¡Ahora!-

Ella asintió y gritó cuando koshijiro la puso detrás de él bloqueando el ataque frontal. Sayuri fue gateando antes de correr hacia adentro, solo para ser atrapada por el líder del grupo. Gritó una vez más luchando contra su agarre, el hombre alto se rió golpeándola fuertemente con la empuñadura de su espada causando que cayera pesadamente y sangrando a montones de su herida abierta.

-¡SAYURI!-

Kaoru alzó la vista asustada, el sonido de espadas golpeando y los gritos de su padre la llenaron de miedo y anticipación. Algo estaba pasando y ella necesitaba saber que era, tomando coraje salió al corredor para encontrarse con su padre volando y estrellándose contra la pared. Un grito salió de sus labios causando que ella sea el centro de atención.

- ¿Pero que…?- Ryou se giró para ver a una jovencita de cabellos sueltos y con los ojos llenos de terror, solo que ella no era cualquier jovencita…

-¡Tú!- Se giró hacia Koshijiro acusadoramente.- ¿Estuviste ocultándola todo este tiempo? Cuando nosotros la estuvimos buscándola ¿La tuviste aquí? ¿Te atreviste a mentirnos? Agarró a Koshijiro del cuello con furia y sorpresa reflejados en el. Aparentemente sus seguidores se pusieron al corriente porque miraron atentamente a Kaoru.

- Ryou-sama ¿no es ella…?- No pudieron decirlo, el nombre se les atoró en la garganta. Era completamente imposible que sea la misma chica, pero se veía muy similar…

-¡Otou-san!- Gritó Kaoru corriendo hacia su padre, inmediatamente abrazó su maltrecho cuerpo protegiéndolo del hombre al que llamaban Ryou. Su rostro cubierto con lágrimas miraba desafiante a su enemigo.

- ¡Deja a mi padre en paz monstruo! ¡Vete!- Gritó aferrando más al anciano. Koshijiro abrió sus cansados ojos para mirar con horror como lentamente una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en el rostro de Ryou; de alguna manera el supo que las cosas se pondrían peor de allí en adelante.

-¡Kaoru vete ahora!- Exclamó Koshijiro débilmente tratando de alejar a la muchacha. Kaoru no se movió. Nervioso y frustrado Koshijiro se giró hacia Ryou rogando con sus palabras y sus ojos.

- Por favor, deja a las damas. Mátame si lo deseas pero déjalas- Rogó tratando de encontrar algo de humanidad en Ryou.

Ryou meneó la cabeza todavía maravillado por el giro de los eventos, lentamente una idea se formó en su cabeza. Se acercó y rudamente alejó a Kaoru de Koshijiro tomándola del cabello, ignorando sus gritos de dolor.

-Toma una decisión Kamiya ¿La chica o la mujer?- Preguntó tomando poniendo las manos de Kaoru en la espalda dificultando sus movimientos. Kaoru gritó por el dolor pero su mente regresó a la sugerencia en la pregunta de Ryou ¿Su papá tenía que elegir entre las dos mujeres que amaba? ¿Qué tan enfermo era eso?

- ¡Elige!- Nuevamente la imponente voz vibró por toda la casa. La lluvia caía fuertemente, los truenos cruzaban el cielo. Kaoru comenzaba a sentir más miedo e ira dentro de ella como nunca antes. Por primera vez vio a Sayuri tirada en el piso con sangre emanando de la herida de su cabeza. En pánico, Kaoru se giró a su captor.

- Por favor no le hagas esto a mi padre-. Rogó llorando, no quería que Sayuri cayera víctima de la locura que rodeaba a su familia. Ryou solo rió.

- ¿Padre? ¿Padre?- Rió un poco más, parecía encontrar algo divertido.- ¡No! Oh por favor ¿No sabe?-

Kaoru ahora se giró hacia su padre perpleja por sus palabras. Su atención regresó a Ryou cuando meneó la cabeza en asombro.

- Ya basta de toda esta locura, terminaré esto ahora. Tomaré la decisión por ti Kamiya…veamos- Se inclinó hacia la cabeza de Kaoru antes de besar su mejilla. Kaoru luchó e hizo una mueca de desagrado por su acción. Ryou rió.

- ¡Deja en paz a Kaoru!- Kamiya Koshijiro gritó.

- Muy bien, lo haré- Mirando a sus hombres, con un movimiento les indicó que mantuvieran a Koshijiro mientras miraba a su mano derecha que estaba riéndose por lo bajo.- Puedes tomar a la mujer- dijo desdeñosamente haciendo que Koshijiro y Kaoru gritaran. Sayuri se encogió ante el hombre.

- Gracias Ryou-sama, es lindo finalmente tener algo de diversión esta noche- Dijo antes de atraer a Sayuri energéticamente hacia el. Sayuri gritaba y pateaba furiosamente, pero el hombre era más fuerte que ella y fácilmente la venció.

Kaoru miró hacia otro lado, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se cerraron para prohibir cualquier vista del cruel destino que le ocurriría a su ídola, pero sus oídos fueron testigos de los gritos de lamentosos gritos pidiendo piedad y de las impotentes súplicas y lágrimas de su padre.

- ¡Koshijiro! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Detente! ¡Onegai! ¡Yamero!-

- Sayuri no pudo resistir más luego de que su cabeza fuera golpeada varias veces contra el suelo. Sin conciencia fue fácilmente profanada por el malvado hombre sobre ella. Los otros miraban con ojos vidriosos y alocados.

- ¡Sayuri…SAYURI!-

Ryou miró disgustado a Koshijiro antes de mandar a volar a Kaoru a los brazos de uno de sus hombres. Sostuvo la cabeza de Koshijiro para mirarlo con una sonrisa perversa y peligrosa.

- Se feliz porque la estoy reservando- Dijo antes de alejarse. Se paró enfrente de Kaoru, quien estaba sujeta por un gran hombre, y tomó su barbilla para que pudiera ver sus ojos- Sino fueras quien eres hubieses terminado como ella, aunque creo que el viejo no aprobaría eso tampoco- Kaoru lo observó con la mirada vacía ¿Qué más podría hacer ese hombre para herirla?

- Mira princesa- Ordenó y por curiosidad Kaoru levantó la vista, solo que hubiese deseado a miles de estrellas y dioses no haberlo hecho.

Kamiya Koshijiro estaba atado a la entrada de su cocina y rociado con aceite. Mientras que Kaoru gritaba y trataba de liberarse de su captor ¡su padre estaba siendo prendido fuego para quemarlo vivo en frente de ella!

-¡YAMEROOOOOOO!-

* * *

-¡Kaoru-dono! ¡Kaoru-dono! ¡Despierte! ¡Por favor despierta!- Kenshin gritaba moviéndola para que despertara. Ella trató de zafarse de él, luchando inconcientemente con toda la fuerza que tenía. Sus lágrimas caían libremente tratando de alejarse de su abrazo. Kenshin, maldijo y se acostó sobre Kaoru para acostarla en el futón, usando su fuerza para contenerla, la abrazaba fuertemente llamando su nombre. Lentamente, Kaoru despertó de su pesadilla, jadeando de miedo; casi gritó ante el desconocido peso en su cuerpo antes de reconocer la esencia de Kenshin. Las lágrimas continuaban cayendo hasta que finalmente se calmó abrazando a Kenshin muy fuerte.

Sano, Yahiko y Megumi, quienes se habían apresurado a ir a ver que sucedía, estaban quietos silenciosamente observando la escena. Los gritos de Kaoru habían vibrado por todo el dojo y ellos temieron que algo le hubiese sucedido, aunque ellos no habían contado con eso; Kaoru nunca había tenido pesadillas como esas antes y de alguna manera sintieron que estaba conectado con el ataque que sufrió.

Claramente recordaban como estaba gritando "yamero" constantemente y se dieron cuenta que debía haber sido que estaba soñando con el ataque. Uno solo podía imaginar los horrores de esa noche si hacían que una mujer usualmente sana fuera llevada a la histeria y la locura.

Kaoru finamente se calmó y Kenshin logró convencerla de que durmiera; sentía pena por la muchacha y le dolía verla tan afligida, dejándola establecida Kenshin se puso de pie de la más cómoda posición que había tenido en un largo tiempo y contempló su cansada forma. Entonces sus ojos vieron la sangre en sus brazos, maldijo silenciosamente cuando se dio cuenta que se había clavado las uñas a sí misma tan profundamente que todavía estaba sangrando. Megumi tomó nota de eso y dijo suavemente que se encargaría de las heridas de Kaoru.

Kenshin asintió y salió de la habitación seguido de los otros dos muchachos; se sentaron en el porche y ninguno habló, Yahiko lentamente se quedó dormido pero Kenshin y Sano quedaron en un incómodo silencio. Los dos se preguntaban que había ocurrido en verdad aquella noche.

Un repentino grito los alertó a ambos y fueron corriendo a la habitación de Kaoru en donde vieron a Megumi contemplando el cuerpo de Kaoru con horror.

Kenshin se giró a verla, la furia llenó sus venas, nunca en su vida había visto semejante imagen y nunca imaginó que sería en la espalda de la mujer que amaba, líneas cruzadas de latigazos estropeaban la espalda de Kaoru. Las heridas eran casi recientes, lo que significaba que habían sido hechas durante su ataque y también había una profunda puñalada que había sido cosida.

Kenshin hizo sus manos puños y los apretaba fuertemente, sus ojos llameaban oro. Era tiempo de hacer un viaje a lo del doctor, y será mejor que Genzai-sensei le diga la verdad porque alguien iba a pagar.

¡Si no estaban muertos todavía… lo estarían ahora!

-.-.-.-.-

El doctor jamás había visto a Kenshin tan furioso, en sus dos años de conocer al espadachín, únicamente lo había visto abatido cuando encontró a Kaoru muerta durante el Jinchuu de Enishi, había visto determinación en él cuando Jin'eh secuestró a Kaoru, lo vio completamente solo cuando partió hacia Kyoto, pero nunca Kenshin se había visto tan furioso. El doctor nunca lo había visto tan mal que el mismo se sintió cansado al ver así al rurouni.

Megumi también estaba sentada al lado de Sano y Kenshin con un aspecto de incredibilidad en su rostro, todavía no podía pasar el horror al ver la espalda de Kaoru. Ese tenía que ser el pero golpe que había visto en todos esos cuatro años como doctora. La puñalada tuvo que haber necesitado al menos de quince a veinte puntos ¿Qué diablos le había ocurrido a Kaoru esa noche?

- Le sugiero doctor que empiece a hablar, no le dijo a Okon que tan malas eran las heridas de Kaoru- Dijo Kenshin mirando profundamente al galeno- Será mejor que escupa la verdad-.

Sus ojos eran ámbar líquido y Genzai-sensei tembló inconscientemente, sabía que Kenshin no lo lastimaría, pero eso no apaciguaba sus nervios. Tomando un gran respiro les dijo la verdad que había negado a otros por mucho tiempo, la verdad que solo él y Shuichi sabían.

- Kaoru definitivamente fue azotada, no era un látigo ordinario, era uno que era muy grueso y estaba embebido en veneno, lo que empeoraba las heridas y no las dejaba sanar. Durante su terrible experiencia, sospecho que al menos dos hombres la sostenían de pie, las heridas que vieron son esas que sanaron o que están sanando. Las heridas frescas fueron muy horribles como para siquiera pensar en eso; como le dije a Okon-san, quienquiera que fue lo hizo porque la odiaba o solo por diversión.

No solo eso, había una puñalada tan profunda que hubo que coserla dos veces, seguía abriéndose y el sangrado se negaba a parar, solo después de dos días de arduo trabajo comenzó a sanar, no puedo ni siquiera imaginar por todo lo que Kaoru tuvo que pasar… estar conciente a través de esa terrible experiencia era tener a una persona rebanada en cada parte de su cuerpo… Fue muy bueno que Shuichi-kun conociera de antídotos para varios tipos de venenos, ayudó a Kaoru a sanar más rápido de lo que yo hubiese podido-.

Shuichi… ese era el nombre que Genzai siempre mencionaba ¿Por qué Shuichi? ¿Cómo estuvo involucrado en toda esa situación? ¿Ese era el hombre que Aoshi dijo el que probablemente había matado a esos hombres? ¡Maldición! ¿Qué había pasado?

Kenshin no pudo sacar las preguntas de su cabeza y maldijo en silencio, las preguntas estaban constantemente en su mente, pero las respuestas no parecían estar en ningún lado. Kaoru se negaba a contarles, evadiendo el tema muy bien, en su opinión.

Estirándose hacia atrás observó al doctor- ¿Por qué no le dijo a Okon todo esto cuando vino a visitar a Kaoru? ¿Por qué no la dejó echar un vistazo para que le reportara a Aoshi?- El doctor dio un sorbo a su té antes de volver su atención a Kenshin.- Tenía una orden directa de Shuichi de no decirle a nadie-.

Sano golpeó el piso con su mano, el sonido tan alto alarmó a la residencia.- ¿Qué diablos sabe él de cómo cuidar a Jou-chan? ¡¿Cómo pudo escuchar a un completo extraño y dejarnos sin saber cual era su verdadera condición Genzai-sensei?!-

Megumi no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con Sano, el tori-atama tenía razón ¿Cómo pudo el doctor confiar en alguien nuevo… un extraño la vida de la mujer que guía la cordura en la mente de Kenshin?

- Bueno, algo fácil diría y por favor no me levante la voz Sano-kun, como están bien enterados, él salvó la vida de Kaoru, cuidó de ella sin apartarse de su lado ni una sola vez. El estuvo cuidando de cerca de la mujer que claman ser amigos pero que dejaron sin mirar atrás. Si estoy en lo cierto ustedes la hirieron más que nunca, más que él-.

Kenshin, Sano y Megumi miraron al doctor, sabían a lo que el doctor estaba apuntando y ninguna respuesta salió.

- La dejamos para protegerla sensei, nunca imaginé que nuestra partida la había marcado tanto… no hasta que regresamos. Parte de mí…confieso que está contenta de haber regresado hasta ahora, porque si hubiese tenido a Kaoru en ese estado tan vulnerable, hubiera perdido todo el sentido de la razón- Kenshin se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia.- ¿Cuánto confía en ese joven sensei?- Kenshin preguntó en voz baja, necesitando saber del hombre misterioso que se había robado todos los corazones del pueblo.

El doctor los miró fijamente antes de tomar otro sorbo de té.- Confío en el con mi vida y con la vida de mis nietas, él no tiene intenciones de dañar y no correremos peligro por causa suya-.

La confianza en la anciana voz golpeó un nervio en Kenshin y se alejó; nunca había visto al médico depositar tanta confianza en alguien. Cuando se trataba de él siempre había un destello de preocupación que le decía a Kenshin que esperaba que todo saliera bien ¿Qué había hecho ese hombre para encantar tanto al doctor que la confianza que el doctor tenía en él fuera lejos más que la suya?

Genzai-sensei suspiró profundamente cuando las visitas se retiraron; aún ahora Shuichi no tenía oportunidad de ganar a Kaoru, ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad de olvidar propiamente a Kenshin y seguir adelante. Cualquiera que sea la felicidad que él tuviera ahora, tendría que atesorarla, el doctor tenía un presentimiento de que Kaoru iba a aceptar el cálido abrazo que Kenshin le ofrecían en vez de la seguridad que sentía en los brazos de Shuichi.

- Mi pobre, pobre muchacho, No importa cuanto lo intentes, parece que la mujer que amas no está destinada para ti-.

En sus ojos, vio al muchacho castaño con sus ojos alicaídos caminando lejos lentamente en la lluvia.

**Continuará…**

**Glosario:**

**Onegai: Por favor**

**Yamero: Detente**

**N/T: **Hola volví, esta vez no tarde… xD

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, muy revelador debo decir…

Bueno muchas gracias por leer y comentar ^^ También agradezco a los que solo leen.

Gracias especialmente a **HANNIA, mirita-uchiha-himura, okashira janet, nickita021, carmen**

Gracias por su apoyo, espero que les siga gustando la traducción y como siempre las/los invito a comentar el fic. xD

¡Besos, nos leemos pronto!

Sele! ^^

PD: Siento no haber respondido los reviews T-T


	9. Recuerdos de un tiempo lejano

N/A: DISCLAIMER: ¡Rurouni Kenshin no es mío ni ninguno de sus personajes!

N/T: Ni Kenshin ni esta historia son míos, con el permiso de su autora **Blueicequeen **estoy traduciendo este fic.

------------------- Cambio de escena

**Capítulo 9**

Kumiko entró y dejó la bandeja de té caliente en frente de su padre. Los ojos oscuros de la muchacha se mantuvieron firmes en los de Arashi que la miraban fijamente, no se parecía en nada a su madre, una madre que jamás conoció y que nunca podrá encontrar. La verdad era que la mera existencia de esta niña había cambiado sus planes drásticamente con el correr de los años, no tuvo otra opción que ocultarla del mundo. Desde pequeña, él la mantuvo escondida y la había entrenado para que se convirtiera en una fina dama, una mujer de virtud y bondad… no como él.

Cuando nació, pensó que podría heredar la apariencia de una mujer de clase alta, pero Kumiko se parecía más a el. Ojos negros, cabello castaño…casi negro, había heredado las prominentes mejillas de su madre y el aire inocente pero no era nada comparada con la hija de la mujer que amó. A pesar de haber elegido a una que era casi idéntica, la madre de Kumiko no era ella y nunca pudo reemplazar su lugar y eso había hecho que Arashi asesinara a la mujer meses después de que Kumiko naciera ¿Esa era la razón o era la niña?

Los ojos de Arashi se endurecieron al pensar en la hija que la mujer había dado a luz, la hija que debió ser de el.

…_Flash Back…_

- ¡Ohayo Arashi!- Arashi Tanaka sonrió alegremente ante el enérgico saludo de la mujer menuda que estaba detrás de él. _Kami-sama se ve bellísima hoy, lo mismo que aquél otro día._

-Ohayo gozaimasu, Naoko-chan. Hoy te vez feliz-. Comentó mirándola con adoración. Naoko Kamiya asintió felizmente, parecía que se contenía de ponerse a saltar y bailar alegremente. Arashi comprendió al instante y su corazón sintió como si fuera a romperse en un millón de piezas, pero su rostro mantuvo su brillo-¿Bien?- Preguntó sabiendo la respuesta sin tener que decírsela, una sola cosa pudo cambiar su comportamiento algo depresivo en uno feliz.

-¡Obihiro regresa hoy! Estoy tan feliz, no le he visto en casi un mes y no puedo esperar para contarle las noticias-.

Arashi frunció el ceño _¿Noticias? ¿Por qué podría estar tan emocionada? ¿Su cocina? _La miró y sintió como la ira llenaba por completo su ser.

Esa es la mujer a la que amó desde que por primera vez posó sus ojos en ella durante el festival de primavera. Su cabello castaño ondulado caía como cascada detrás de ella, había crecido pasando su cintura y era espeso; la suave melena se permitía caer sobre su pequeña espalda. Sus brillantes ojos azules brillaban con amor y alegría, sus pequeños labios rojos prácticamente rogaban por un hombre que los bese, se veían suaves y Arashi se preguntó si siempre serían suaves al tacto. Su suave y delicada piel de marfil era una cosa que el deseaba tocar pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad y sabía que nunca la tendría.

Nunca, a menos que ella decidiera engañar a su esposo.

Naoko Kamiya, la mujer de sus sueños era la esposa de Obihiro Kamiya, el líder de la pandilla Yakuza. Arashi estaba relacionado con Obihiro y ambos eran muy cercanos hasta que Obihiro le quitó a Naoko. Su odio por el atractivo y alto hombre de cabellos negros y líder era claro cuando estaba a solas, nadie se daba cuenta sus miradas asesinas cuando miraba a su primo ni de sus frías respuestas. Él tenía un plan, un plan que sabía que le aseguraría una fuerte posición en la Yakuza después de que aniquilara a Obihiro.

-¿Cuál es la noticia que estás tan entusiasmada por decirle, Naoko-chan?- Preguntó mirándola; Naoko sonrió misteriosamente.

- Vamos Arashi-kun ¿Crees que te lo diré cuando no se lo he dicho a nadie más? ¡Por supuesto que no! Se lo diré primero a él y después el resto de ustedes lo sabrán-.

Le dolió pero sonrió - ¿Ni siquiera una pista?-

Naoko negó con la cabeza burlonamente. Ver a las dos mujeres paradas para encontrarse con ella causaron que un pequeño suspiro escapara de sus labios pero no dijo nada y el no la presionó. No había necesidad de hacerlo, todo el mundo sabía que Naoko detestaba ser seguida y vigilada pero era una cosa que le daba la certeza a Obihiro de que seguía sus órdenes.

Arashi sonrió y ella se retiró con una pequeña reverencia, instantáneamente fue escoltada de allí.

:-

-Estoy embarazada-.

Obihiro solo miró a su esposa, sus ojos muy abiertos y sorprendidos miraban a su feliz y emocionado rostro, ella estaba esperando a su bebé; con ese pensamiento registrado en su mente agarró a Naoko y la abrazó muy fuerte dando vueltas alrededor. Con el nacimiento del bebé su deseo de tener una familia completa sería realizado. El amor brillaba en sus ojos y con una mirada traviesa la besó apasionadamente enfrente de sus sonrientes hombres.

:-

Destrozó todo con su furia, Arashi sintió una ira tan grande que podría haber matado a cualquiera a su alcance. Estaba embarazada. Esa era la noticia tan importante que había guardado para Obihiro. Eso significaba… eso significaba que realmente él la había tocado ¡Obihiro tocó a Naoko!

Aunque es común que entre las parejas casadas se haga el amor, Arashi había deseado que el trabajo obligado y los constantes disturbios hubiesen evitado que ellos consumaran su matrimonio. Por supuesto que no había funcionado sino no estaría embarazada de SU hijo, estaría embarazada del hijo de Arashi.

Una mirada desquiciada apareció en sus ojos y Arashi se tiró a su cama. Planearía, si planearía y pronto pondría fin al dominio de Obuhiro. Él sería el único al mando y Arashi sonrío forzosamente. Una vez que Obihiro desapareciera para siempre, Naoko y la Yakuza serían suyos y cambiaría ese patético grupo en el más temido de todo Japón.

:-

Fueron un par de gemelos.

Los miraba con odio, se parecían a su padre más que a su madre, trató de razonar pero sabía que se mentía a sí mismo. Los gemelos eran igual a su madre, ambos tenían el cabello oscuro y ojos azules. Trazó la suave y delicada mejilla del bebé más joven y decidió dejar al otro tomando al bebé mayor.

Moviéndose con la gracia de un gato, salió de la habitación y desapareció en la noche.

:-

La pequeña princesa rió mientras que su madre la hacía girar presumiendo su nuevo kimono que Otou-san le había traído de su viaje y estaba usando el mismo que su mamá. Sosteniendo a su hija en sus brazos, Naoko sonrió a sus brillantes ojos azules, Obihiro siempre mencionaba que se parecía más a su madre que a él; Naoko tenía que estar de acuerdo ya que la princesita se parecía a ella aunque el color de su cabello era el de su padre.

Viéndola jugar con su cabello, Naoko no pudo evitar llorar silenciosamente por el futuro de su hijo, un futuro que sin dudas llevaría dolor y sufrimiento. Si solo el hombre del cual se enamoró no fuera un líder yakuza, de por sí esa pandilla era diferente a las otras que había en el país, ésta era una banda pro-gubernamental y su marido ha estado protegiendo a los débiles y todas las vidas inocentes. Sin embargo, siempre hay peligros y uno de ellos fue perder a su adorado y amado bebé.

A pesar del consuelo de Obihiro, Naoko no podía hacer más que llorar por el destino de su bebé perdido. Lloró por días y fue incapaz de cuidar de su pequeñita, no fue hasta que su bebé acercó su mano y toco su dedo con sus deditos diminutos que Naoko despertó de su sueño y comenzó a prestarle atención a su bebé.

Ella quería que su hija siempre recordara a su otra mitad y sin saber su sexo Naoko nombró a su hija con un nombre que podía considerarse unisex y no se arrepentía.

La nombró… Kaoru.

:-

Obihiro cerró sus ojos en derrota, eso no era lo que había esperado en lo absoluto. Si solo hubiese sabido… el hubiera renunciado a Naoko para complacer a Arashi. Él no se había dado cuenta que el alcance del odio de su primo lo haría infiltrarse y secuestrar a su hijo, y que ahora paneaba un ataque. La noticia lo impresionó y no lo había anticipado, debía estar volviéndose débil.

-No es tu culpa, estuviste muy ocupado especialmente ya que la guerra sigue adelante-. Una voz que aunque en público era fría, ahora tenía un matiz cálido y de compasión.

-¿Le dirás a Naoko? Ella merece saberlo-.

- Iie. No quiero preocuparla. Saito hazme un favor, cuando no esté aquí protege a mi familia, tampoco le digas a nadie todavía. Con la guerra embravecida y Kaoru cumpliendo quince, no está en posición de dejarla sin supervisión. Esa niña…no se de quién aprendió a ser tan desobediente; sigue desapareciéndose de los guardias que dispuse para ella y ¡un día probará que es un blanco fácil!- Obihiro dejó salir un suspiro lleno de frustración pero a pesar de eso una leve sonrisa adornó sus rasgos con el mero pensamiento de la princesa que estaba floreciendo y que le pertenecía. Su princesa… un regalo de su reina.

- Desafortunadamente veo la fuente de su desobediencia natural en el hombre que está en frente de mí en esta habitación. Supongo que él ha olvidado como hacía preocupar a sus propios padres y guardianes-. Saito sonrió dejando salir una estela de humo que sabía que disgustaba a su amigo, ver a Obihiro arrugar la nariz lo comprobaba.

Obihiro sonrió con una sonrisa que derretía los corazones de muchas mujeres excepto una; Naoko Sukiyami. Una mujer de oculta elegancia e indescriptiblemente bella, prácticamente fue golpeado por solo su apariencia. Cuando trató de desplegar su famoso encanto de playboy lo alejó como si estuviera jugando infantilmente. Obihiro entonces había decidido que esa era la mujer para él; le gustaba su exuberancia, su espíritu, sus ojos que expresaban cada emoción que tenía.

Ojos que brillaban con lágrimas y también con bravuconería al ser acorralada en el bosque lista para forzarla como revancha por haberlo humillado. Ojos que brillaban con un profundo azul mientras que él con mucha vergüenza rogaba perdón al darse cuenta de que sus acciones habían ido muy lejos. Ojos que llameaban con amor cuando dijeron sus votos de matrimonio. Ojos que se oscurecían en los momentos de pasión. Ojos que rebozaban con lágrimas al dolor de dar a luz a sus hijos.

Esa visión en la habitación sosteniéndole la mano se había grabado en su memoria para siempre. No quería verla en semejante dolor nunca más y se había rehusado a tener más niños. Por su parte se dio cuenta que ella estaba contenta también; no solo por su amargo recuerdo de haber perdido a su hijo, sino que ella no tenía certeza del futuro que esperaba a Kaoru.

Tenía que tratar con Arashi sin que Naoko supiera, esa era la única forma. Había planeado encontrarse con su primo secretamente esa noche y Saito estaba en contra, pero sabía que esa era la manera de que terminara esa contienda; mientras que observaba a su amigo sintió pasar un ki.

- A ese chico le gusta tu hija un poco bastante ¿No lo crees Obihiro?- Preguntó Saito mientras que él escondía un profundo suspiro, Obihiro respondió suavemente.

-Me agrada, es el único que no la ha perdido hasta ahora. Koshijiro se ha encargado muy bien de él. Su entrenamiento marcha muy bien. Shuichi Haname, realmente piensa que puede esconder su verdadera identidad de nosotros. Sin embargo, respetaremos sus deseos, supongo que merece un poquito de crédito-.

- Se unió a nuestro grupo después de que vio a Kaoru. Te diste cuenta de que la conoció a una temprana edad, ella tenía solo cinco cuando la vio por primera vez en el festival ¿No te parece que el amor de cachorrito tendría que haber terminado ya?- Saito murmuró entre dientes mirando a su amigo.

- Lo prefiero a él que a Hideo. Hideo es demasiado entrometido y astuto para ser bueno, el también a estado mirando a Kaoru, aunque si alguno de los dos esta pensando en huir con ella….-. La acidez y la profundidad de sus palabras de sus palabras no pasaron desapercibidas para Saito, quien dio una sonrisa arrogante a la voz de su amigo con promesa de muerte a cualquiera que intentara robarle a su princesa de su lado.

Saito en cambio no tenía necesidad de preocuparse, el tenía un único hijo que estaba creciendo sorprendentemente bien y en esos momentos estaba peleando en la guerra. Su hijo, su orgullo, también conocido como el Lobo de Mibu, un buen apodo considerando como Hajime podía acechar a una víctima.

- Eres tan afortunado de tener a un hijo en vez de una hija ¿Cómo está Hajime? ¿Se unirá a nuestra banda también?-

- En poco tiempo, es bueno y su entrenamiento parece estar dando excelentes resultados. Ahora acerca de Koshijiro ¿Estás seguro sobre él? Hay algo en el sujeto que me crispa los nervios-.

-No hay problemas Saito, ninguno. Está de nuestro lado y Saito…- Obihiro enfatizó poniéndose de pie y con una mano rascándose la cabeza-…protege a mi familia si lo de esta noche falla, los dejaré a tu cuidado. El sello y el collar están el la mesa. Nadie más que Kaoru o mi hijo perdido pueden liderar nuestra organización, hasta entonces… no des lugar a nadie más. Tú… y solo tú serás el sólido consejero de esta banda-.

Saito notó la cansada y adolorida apariencia del rostro de Obihiro. Esperaba que la ligera conversación hubiera hecho olvidar lo de esa noche pero debió suponerlo.

- Ella morirá si tú mueres-.

- Por eso trataré de salir victorioso-.

Saito lo observó marcharse, sabía que Obihiro no pelearía con sus mejores habilidades. La culpa lo detendría de salir victorioso y Saito sabía que no podía hacer nada. Negando con la cabeza sin poder hacer nada, se fue a su casa buscando seguridad en los brazos de su mujer.

:-

La batalla terminó como Saito había pensado, aunque rogaba que hubiese sido diferente. El vencedor resultó ser Arashi. Saito gruño despacio no queriendo despertar a su mujer. Miró hacia la ventana y su puño estaba fuertemente apretado. Arashi había estado planeando eso desde hacía algún tiempo. El también estaba como Obihiro; ignoraba que Arashi estaba reclutando seguidores, hombres poderosos y desquiciados.

Afortunadamente, había logrado salvar a la organización y a Kaoru, pero las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. Se giró hacia el hombre de cabellos negros que había entrado a la habitación cuando su esposa salía. Saito negó con su cabeza con pesar, las cosas no debieron llegar tan lejos.

Obihiro… de haber ganado, Kaoru no hubiese sido emboscada y empujado de la montaña. Los niños fueron heridos de gravedad y la joven Kaoru había caído en coma. Hizo rechinar los dientes.

- Saito-san…-.

- ¿Obihiro sabía de ti?-

- Si, el lo sabía- Saito sonrió, no había dudas en la respuesta de Koshijiro, ni siquiera la menor. Obuhiro realmente debió saber.

-¿Cómo están los… niños?-

- Sakura-chan está muerta, había sangrado mucho y su padre no pudo salvarla y su hijo no está en un buen estado emocional. Pobre muchacho…-. Saito meneó su cabeza tristemente. Aunque no era alguien que mostrara emociones, los incidentes pasados lo habían dejado a la deriva. Luego de unos meses de la muerte de Obihiro, las cosas se habían enloquecido en la organización. Naoko se había suicidado el mismo día que las noticias de Kaoru y Obihiro llegaron a sus oídos. De alguna manera, la depresión fue la única razón, pero Saito tenía el mal presentimiento de que algo estaba corroyendo el corazón de Naoko desde hacía algún tiempo.

- ¿Yunichi?-

- Quitado del camino, debería estar bajo tierra en estos momentos-.

- ¿Has pensado en mi sugerencia?- Finalmente preguntó Saito girándose y enfrentándose a Koshijiro.

-¿Vas a confiar a la hija de un hombre de ALTO rango en MIS manos?- Preguntó Koshijiro, que de alguna manera era incapaz de comprender la situación.

- Eres un hombre del que nadie sospecharía. Kaoru tiene que ser protegida y alejada. Si el doctor está en lo correcto ella no recordará su pasado y está muy bien. Será tu hija, por supuesto-. Dijo Saito fácilmente, apoyándose en la pared con un cigarrillo colgando de sus labios.

-¿Por qué no le pides que se case con Hajime? así el puede hacerse cargo de la organización y así permanecerá invendible-. Koshijiro contó sus palabreas preguntándose por que un hombre tan fuerte y ambicioso seguía los pasos de su amigo tan de cerca.

- Ella es muy joven para el y muy determinada, y no creo que ella sea de su tipo de cualquier forma. El las prefiere… delicadas. Además la mitad de la organización me pertenece. Muchos no se dan cuanta, yo prefiero hacer el trabajo sucio mientras que Obihiro siempre se había encargado de tapar todo, ese es el punto. Cuidarás de ella en tu dojo ¿lo harás? Ella es como tu hija también ¿Verdad?- Saito indico fácilmente.

Kamiya Koshijiro pensó en silencio por unos momentos y después asintió con su cabeza. Se encargaría de ella, aquella niña que creció hermosamente frente a sus ojos. Él cuidaría de ella.

… _Fin Flash back…_

Arashi recordaba el pasado claramente como si hubiese sido ayer. El pasado que lo perseguía y atormentaba. Él pensó que sería capaz de controlar su furia cuando Naoko dio la noticia de su embarazo pero había causado tal ira que se acostó con una mujer que había rogado su atención por años.

Misaki Hyojo.

Una mujer de alta clase que se había enamorado profundamente de él. ¿Por qué había sucumbido a sus seducciones? Se preguntaba mirando a Kumiko. Si, tenía cabellos castaños como Naoko, en su mente pensaba que era Naoko, después de su matrimonio había forzado a Misaki para que usara la fragancia de Jazmín para que le recordara a Naoko. Trató de crear otra Naoko y había fallado. Miserablemente. Eso la llevó a la muerte.

Otra acción también había llevado a Naoko a su prematuro final.

Mirando al cielo sonrió. Pronto Kaoru se reencontraría con su madre después de vivir todo lo que Naoko vivió, eso traería alegría a sus ojos.

¡Toda sangre de Obihiro debería estar maldita! ¡Destruida!

Y utilizaría a su propio sobrino para completar su deseo.

Si Illusion pensaba que estaba un paso más allá que el viejo, pensaba mal. Todo este tiempo Illusion caminaba por un sendero que Arashi había construido para él.

Y si durante ese tiempo Kumiko tenía que ser un sacrificio… que así sea.

Nunca la había querido de todos modos.

Él solo amó a Naoko.

**Continuará…**

**N/T: **Hola gente, bien… otro capítulo muy interesante y muy, muy revelador… ¡Al fin sabemos del pasado de Kaoru! (bueno yo ya sabía jajaj xD)

Que decir, las cosas avanzan rápido, este cap fue para el viejo y sus recuerdos… pero en el prox reaparecerán todos nuestros adorados personajes… ^^

En fin, gracias por leer y comentar ¡Continúen así!

Gracias por los reviews a: **Carmen, enishi-sempai, okashira-janet, kirei-bell, suzuki haruno hyuuga, nickita21 **

**Otra notita** jejeje… bueno, les cuento, comenzaré una nueva traducción… pero en este caso su autora publicará el fic en castellano en su perfil, el título será **"Memorias de una Hitokiri"** y su autora es **Hitokiri Sakura2012 ** les voy a pedir que le den una oportunidad a la historia porque les va a fascinar tanto como a mí… no les puedo adelantar mucho, pero será muy pero muy interesante.

En esta, (en lo que queda de semana) le enviaré el doc con el prólogo y el primer capi así que, suponemos que, para el fin de semana estaremos subiendo el fic… El título en inglés es **"Memoirs of a Hitokiri"** Así que si les gusta comenten la historia, que yo le traduciré los reviews! Jejeje…

¡Bueno, muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto, que tengan una linda semana y no se olviden de dejarme sus opiniones!

Besitos y abrazos

Sele

**Carmen**: Gracias por leer, si tendrá más sorpresas, así que ¡¡¡atenta!!!! xD

**Kirei-bell:** Gracias por seguir con el fic, aquí está la conti y te aseguro que ha revelado algo, espero que te haya gustado ^^


	10. Adoradas Conspiraciones

N/A: DISCLAIMER: ¡Rurouni Kenshin no es mío ni ninguno de sus personajes!

N/T: Ni Kenshin ni esta historia son míos, con el permiso de su autora **Blueicequeen **estoy traduciendo este fic.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º Cambio de escena

**Capítulo 10**

Kenshin observó a Kaoru dormir pacíficamente con muchas preguntas pululando en su cabeza, realmente quería saber que pasó aquella noche que Kaoru fue atacada, ella había estando evadiendo esa pregunta y él sabía que no podría descansar hasta que descubriera la verdad. Alguien la había herido gravemente. Tan gravemente como para tener pesadillas y las marcas en su espalda…. Kenshin suspiró y levantó la mirada para ver a Kaoru despertarse.

Al levantarse la manta la cubría hasta la cintura, Kenshin a penas pudo recordar las razones por las que la había dejado. Observarla estirar sus brazos y su cabello ahora desordenado, hizo que Kenshin se sintiera excitado con solo verla. Sus ojos ligeramente cerrados por su siesta causaron sentimientos extraños en su corazón e imágenes en su mente.

Kenshin negó mentalmente con su cabeza, Kaoru estaba herida y él necesitaba concentrarse en encontrar que había ocurrido con su vida. Alzó la mirada de nuevo y observó a sus adormecidos fijos en él. Su curiosidad estaba bien escondida.

-Ohayo Kenshin-. Murmuró Kaoru, observó a su rurouni de cerca ¿Qué diablos? ¿Su rurouni? ¡El NO ERA de ella!

-Ohayo Kaoru-. Respondió Kenshin mirándola intensamente, con sus sentimientos ocultos.- O debería decir… Konnichiwa.-

A Kaoru le tomó diez segundos en reaccionar a esas palabras antes de entrar en pánico.- ¿Konnichiwa? ¿Ya es medio día?- Se había levantado antes de que él se diera cuenta y rápidamente había hecho su cama y tomado sus cosas de baño.

-Aha, lo es. Te perdiste el desayuno-.

Kaoru maldijo silenciosamente al atarse el pelo con su listón, solo ahí se dio cuenta de las vendas en sus brazos. Comprendiendo instantáneamente palideció. Girándose hacia Kenshin y señalándose los brazos le preguntó.- ¿Estuve teniendo otra pesadilla?-

¿Otra? Así que ya había estado teniéndolas por un tiempo.- Así es, te estuviste rasguñando en la noche, Megumi te vendó-.

- Debería agradecerle-. Kaoru reflexionó en voz alta.- no puedo creer que haya ocurrido de nuevo. Shuichi siempre tenía que quedarse conmigo cuando esto sucedía.- Suspiró suavemente preguntándose como estaría su amigo en ese momento ¿estará bien? ¿habrá comido? Cegada por sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta como los ojos de Kenshin se habían oscurecido peligrosamente hasta que empezó a hablarle.

- Lo hizo ¿verdad?-

-¿Eh?-

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella con la intención de preguntarle sobre las pesadillas cuando se detuvo, Kaoru lo miró con curiosidad. Negó con su cabeza y la condujo hasta el baño, la comida se estaba enfriando.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-¿Le preguntaste?- Cuestionó Sanosuke apoyado contra la pared con una espina de pescado colgando de su boca.

Kenshin negó con su cabeza, trató de sacar de su cabeza los pensamientos de querer unírsele a Kaoru en su baño en esa tarde calurosa. Frunciendo el ceño levantó la mirada ¿Acaso era él o se estaba poniendo caliente?

-¿Cómo planeas preguntarle Ken-san? No hablará voluntariamente-. Comentó Megumi con preocupación en sus ojos.

- Tendremos que intentar curiosear ¡Quiero saber lo que estaba soñando!-

Los otros permanecieron tranquilos cuando de repente un golpe se escuchó en la puerta. Yahiko fue a ver y regresó con dos cartas para Kaoru. Una de Shuichi y la otra de…

-¿El lobo de Mibu? ¿Por qué le envía correspondencia a Kaoru?- Preguntó Kenshin en voz alta.

-¿Están leyendo mis cartas?- Preguntó Kaoru para nada divertida.

Yahiko sonrió y le entregó la correspondencia. Al sentarse abrió la carta de Shuichi y sonrió al relatarle que estaba bien y que no estaba herido ni nada y que volvería a casa pronto. Casa… Kaoru sonrió a sus palabras, él sabía como mimar a una niña pensó felizmente. El constante Kaoru-hime la hacía sonrojar y aunque sabía que le había pedido que no la llamara así lo había hecho en la carta diciendo que no la llamaría solo Kaoru y también le dijo que se tranquilizara y que cuidara de sí misma.

Kaoru movió su cabeza con una sonrisa cariñosa y procedió a leer la carta de Saito. Era tal cual se imaginaba que sería, pero tenía algo que agregar… algo que no la hacía del todo feliz. Conmocionada se giró a sus amigos.

-¿Alguien realmente ha visto a Misao?- Preguntó quedamente, los demás la observaron.

-¿Misao?- Preguntó Megumi con curiosidad.- Ahora que lo mencionas, no la he visto últimamente, tampoco a Aoshi-san-.

-Aoshi tuvo que partir para hacerse cargo de un asunto importante para mí. En cuanto a Misao-dono, no la he visto desde el festival-. Dijo Kenshin preguntándose que fue lo que le ocurrió a la joven ninja.

- No puede ser verdad, verás, la vi yéndose durante e festival, pero pensé que necesitaba tiempo a solas o algo por el estilo, pero la carta de Saito…-. Kaoru no pudo continuar, todavía incapaz de aceptar las noticias que Saito le había enviado.

- ¿Qué sucede con la comadreja Jou-chan?- Preguntó Sanosuke mascando la espina de pescado ligeramente sin darle importancia a Misao.- Ella puede defenderse muy bien, después de todo es una ninja-.

-¿No me digas que le patearon el trasero, Busu?- Dijo Yahiko tomando el tema también con poca importancia. Kaoru lo fulminó con la mirada.

- No me llames así ¡Yahiko-chan! ¡Lo detesto! Además,- Kaoru miró de nuevo la carta en sus manos- aparentemente está en una clínica en la cuidad vecina-. Todos la observaron sin parpadear.

- ¿Misao-dono está herida?- Kenshin trató de preguntar calmadamente pero el brillo trémulo de sus ojos era evidente. Alguien había tratado de herir a Misao, no pudo haber sido una escoria que solo quería dinero o pasar un buen rato. Tuvo que haber sido alguien demasiado bueno para derrotarla, eso significa que no pudo ser alguien cualquiera. Alguien los tenía en la mira o solo le ocurrió cuando pasaba por allí. Esperaba que fuera lo último pero tenía el presentimiento que era lo primero.

- Saito no sabe que fue lo que en verdad ocurrió, ella estaba sangrando bastante y uno niños la encontraron inconciente. De acuerdo a el, algunas de sus fuentes sospechan que la persona detrás de el ataque tenía cabello castaño y ojos… verdes…-. La voz de Kaoru bajó deteniéndose mientras sus ojos escaneaban las palabras. Saito le advirtió que no visitara a Misao y que ella estaba en buenas manos, le hizo saber sus preocupaciones de que podría ser la misma persona que la tenía en la mira. Por su puesto ella no se dio cuenta la mirada en los ojos de sus amigos.

Una persona vino a sus mentes… Shuichi Haname.

- Supongo que deberíamos ir a visitarla entonces… ah… Bien,- Sano se puso de pie quitándose el polvo de sus pantalones- vayamos o el Hombre de Hielo nos congelará por no haberla cuidado-. Su voz sonó calma, pero todos notaron la tensión en su cuerpo. Kaoru negó con la cabeza.

- Yo no iré-.

Ellos la miraron.

- Kaoru…dono ¿Qué quiere decir con que no viene?- Preguntó Kenshin, conmocionado al oírla hablar despreocupadamente por su amiga. Usualmente contabas con Kaoru para correr por la puerta del dojo para acudir a las necesidades de sus amigos ¿Qué demonios cambió eso?

- Tanuki-chan ¿Estás bien? Usualmente nos obligarías a ir a verla. Mira ella no te ha hecho nada-. Megumi dijo fuertemente, sonando como si quisiera golpear a Kaoru en la cabeza. Kaoru la miró fríamente.

- Lo sé, pero también se que está en buenas manos, yo paso. Tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer ahora ¿de acuerdo?- Se puso de pie y se giró para irse pero Kenshin la tomó de los brazos. Kaoru frunció los labios en una mueca de dolor cuando el tomo la parte herida de sus brazos. Kenshin inmediatamente lo notó y maldiciendo dejó su mano. La observó en silencio pero ella solo continuó caminando. Conteniendo el aliento esperó hasta que dejaron el dojo todavía conmocionados por su actitud.

Kaoru rogó a Misao silenciosamente que la perdonara. En cuanto el camino estuvo despejado se apresuró a ir a la estación de policías queriendo saber exactamente lo que ocurría. Por esta vez deseo que Shuichi volviera con ella para poner en orden sus sentimientos. Kaoru sabía que si tenía que elegir. Shuichi definitivamente ganaría, tenía que dejar a su pasado atrás y tenía que empezar por Kenshin. Las cosas eran diferentes ahora, había gente tras ella y ya había pasado antes. A diferencia de Kenshin, Shuichi no temía asesinar y tampoco estaba cargaba con interminable culpa. Kaoru sabía que con su actual condición no era justo preocupar a Kenshin con sus problemas. Siempre había sido la damisela en peligro cuando estaba cerca de él, pero todo este problema era por ella y no quería a nadie más involucrado.

Shuichi la había protegido a voluntad, la había tratado de igual a igual cuidando de ella y aún todavía consiguió confiar en ella. Aunque su corazón amaba a Kenshin, el no la trataba de la manera que ella quería que lo hiciera. Kaoru caminó más determinada que nunca para sacar de su vida a Kenshin Himura. El se había ido a conseguir una vida y ella estaba segura de dejarlo ir de nuevo.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

- Te vez furiosa-. Saito le comentó a la mujer enfrente de el; lucía como determinada a matar a alguien

Kaoru gruñó, estaba realmente enojada de que no le haya permitido visitar a Misao. Su advertencia en la carta fue clara.- Misao es mi amiga Saito ¿Por qué diablos no puedo visitarla?- Casi gritó con su puño fuertemente apretado y con un nudo de preocupación en su estómago ¿Era su amiga de acuerdo?

- Yo estoy simplemente cuidando de ti para que mi esposa sea feliz. De seguro recordarás esto…- dijo Saito sacando un trapo empapado en sangre y se lo mostró. Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron como platos y su aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta. Su rostro inmediatamente palideció al reconocer el signo.

Era el signo del tigre blanco, un dragón rojo encerrado en un círculo, era el mismo tatuaje que vio en los brazos de los hombres que mataron a su padre y a su futura esposa, el mismo en los brazos de los hombres que la atacaron en el bosque esa noche lluviosa. Kaoru tembló a pesar del clima templado mirando a sus manos.

Simplemente no podía creerlo. Su amiga… su amiga fue herida por culpa de ella, por la locura que rodeaba a su familia. _Misao… gomen nasai. Nunca pensé que te involucrarías en esta situación por mi culpa. _¿Pero… por qué Misao? ¿Por qué no Shuichi o ella misma? ¿Por qué su amiga?

Levantó la mirada hacia los ojos dorados que la observaban sin inmutarse ¿El sabía? Se preguntó curiosa.- ¿Qué tan mal está?- Preguntó suavemente bajando la voz.

- No tan mal, perdió la conciencia por unas horas y ya ha despertado. No estará aventando kunais muy pronto si eso es lo que quieres saber-. Dio una gran pitada a su cigarrillo y luego dejó salir el humo. Kaoru arrugó su nariz pero se abstuvo a decir palabra. No era muy buena idea hacer enojar a un hombre que ha estado haciendo muy bien su trabajo ayudándola.

-¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué no yo?- Le preguntó Kaoru con culpa en sus ojos. Sabía que no podría perdonarse si algo le pasara a misao.

-¿Por qué me estás preguntando? Yo no fue el que la atacó-. Kaoru se dio cuenta que estaba siendo sarcástico pero lo ignoró, Saito la miraba intensamente y ella se sonrojo de vergüenza.

- ¿Qué?- Cuestionó. Saito arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué de qué?- Preguntó el, Kaoru se sonrojó pero esta vez de puro enojo.

- ¿Por qué me estabas mirando así?- Saito la miró como si estuviera loca.

- Viniste aquí por ayuda, te sientas en frente de mí ¿Qué otra cosa se supone que deba mirar?- Contestó indiferente. Kaoru suspiró y se preguntó de nuevo porqué se molestaba si quiera en preguntarle.

- ¿Qué paso con Arashi Sawamura? No he tenido noticias-. Cuestionó cambiando tratando de llevar la conversación a otro lado, era raro que todavía no haya tenido noticias.

- Él es un asunto delicado, tengo que manejarlo con mucho cuidado, no solo el gobierno está involucrado en esto…-. Su voz se hizo más baja y misteriosa; Kaoru lo miró con curiosidad. Saito la observó mirarlo y se puso de pie. Caminó hacia el sillón que había en la oficina (una adición cortesía de su esposa) y se sentó allí. Kaoru lo siguió.

- ¿Pero también...?- Trató de agregar para hacerlo hablar.

Saito se preguntó si estaría lista, el se sorprendió demasiado cuando supo quién es ella. La muchacha que muchos pensaron que el se habría casado. Las ironías de la vida, sonrió a eso. Mirándola de cerca, se preguntó por qué nunca se había dado cuenta antes; el hecho de que ella se parecía mucho a Naoko Kamiya. El había visto a la mujer muchas veces aunque nunca había visto a la hija. Tal vez era por eso que el tenía un instinto protector con ella. Saito no falló en darse cuenta que nunca la había herido ni siquiera para utilizarla de cebo para pelear con Battousai. Un viejo instinto, tal vez debería saber, no toda la verdad… al menos parcialmente con lo que respecta a Arashi.

- Arashi Sawamura no solo está involucrado con los más altos ministros, el también es un alto miembro de la banda Yakuza. Sorprendentemente, a pesar de su mercado negro y muertes rodeándolo, nunca fue convicto. Tu… padre fue asignado a conseguir alguna evidencia contra el mayormente porque el… el violó a una mujer-. Kaoru lo miró inexpresivamente. Si, así que este hombre violó a una mujer, pero también muchos otros lo han hecho ¿Qué lo hacía importante? Fue como si Saito leyera su mente así que continuó.- No era cualquier mujer, Kamiya. Ella era tu… un miembro de la Yakuza que se unió a uno de muy alto rango. Por supuesto nadie lo sabía-.

- Entonces ¿cómo lo descubriste?- Preguntó Kaoru.

- Ella tenía confidencia con una criada, alguien cercana a ella. Antes de que la criada fuera asesinada, le contó a mi… a otro alto miembro de la organización. Un hombre que era el próximo líder una vez que el actual muriera. Así es como llegue a saberlo, pero todavía es un secreto-.

Kaoru asintió con su cabeza, Arashi tenía que ser castigado por crearles problemas a las personas equivocadas en la forma equivocada. No podía hacer nada al respecto, si ese nombre estaba en la lista de su padre, que así sea. Ella estaba haciendo su trabajo. Sin embargo…

- He estado ayudándote por algún tiempo, mucho antes de que Kenshin me dejara ¿Por qué solo yo estoy siendo perseguida ahora?- Kaoru preguntó evidentemente jugando con la pregunta antes de preguntarle. Saito suspiró ¿Cómo le podía decir a esta niña que el único que la quería muera era su propio tío? Arashi había eliminado a cada miembro de la familia Kamiya y solo la última generación quedaba. Saito se dio cuenta que con la Yakuza manejada por el líder incorrecto los problemas crecían. El rumor de que otro miembro de la familia Kamiya estaba vivo se había dispersado y muchos estaban esperando que el heredero tomara el lugar que le correspondía como líder.

¿Cómo le podría decir a una muchacha que ni siquiera sabía o recordaba su pasado?

- Tal vez se dieron cuenta que tienes nombres-. Dijo Saito antes de ponerse de pie, Kaoru se dio cuenta que la reunión había finalizado así que saludo levemente con una reverencia.

- Arigato y gomen nasai por lo de hace rato-. Dijo sonrojándose. Saito solo asintió, al girarse, Kaoru dio un paso a delante y su pie chocó con el borde de la alfombra. Se trastabilló instantáneamente y tratando de sostenerse de algo calló sobre Saito. Aturdido, cayó en el sillón con ella sobre él. Solo entonces, la puerta se abrió y un oficial entró. El joven vio pasmado a su superior en una íntima posición con kaoru. Se sonrojó y tartamudeó antes de apresuradamente cerrar la puerta ante la mirada fulminante de Saito. Kaoru por otro lado se había paralizado antes de rápidamente ponerse de pie. Con su rostro rojo, murmuró una serie de disculpas y huyó de allí.

Saito permaneció en el sillón antes de sentarse derecho. Tokio estaría muy entretenida, pero sabía de seguro que un nuevo y más aún caliente rumor estaría circulando la ciudad y sería para el mediodía, si estaba en lo correcto.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Misao estaba bastante mal, pero las buenas noticias eran que ya estaba despierta y estaba sanando muy bien. Ella no estaba en condiciones de moverse y estaba muy contenta de ver a sus amigos. Misao notó al instante que Kaoru no estaba con ellos pero no preguntó. Todos se dieron cuenta de eso y le comentaron que Kaoru estaba determinada a no ir. Misao solo asintió.

- Tal vez sea lo mejor-. Dijo suavemente mirando intensamente el cielo raso. Las palabras de esos hombres sonaban en sus oídos.

- Se que no lo dices en serio chica comadreja. Tú quieres que esté aquí ¡Maldición, no se como Jou-chan puede estar enojada contigo como para no querer seguirnos!- Enojado con, Kaoru y los hombres que hirieron a Misao.

- No, lo digo en serio. Es lo mejor-. Misao enfatizó girándose para prestarles más atención.- Cuando fui atacada, uno de esos hombres hizo un comentario que no consigo olvidad. Dijeron algo que sonaba sospechoso; algo como: 'Eso le enseñará a la chica Kamiya. Nos desharemos de ella comenzando con esta…' o algo parecido. Por eso pienso que es mejor que ella no venga. Debieron haberla estado esperando-.

- Así que… alguien está tras Jou-chan… ¿pero quién? ¿por qué?- Sano preguntó en voz alta.

- Esa respuesta es algo que obtendremos si hacemos que Kaoru nos diga que fue lo que pasó. Y saben, la descripción del atacante que hirió a Misao-dono es sospechosamente parecido a Haname-. El resto asintió sospechando lo mismo que Kenshin.

- No se como harán para hacer para que cuente algo-. Dijo cansadamente Misao. Ellos asintieron nuevamente antes de enfocarse en ella nuevamente.

- ¿Por qué no te reuniste con nosotros en el festival, Misao? Te perdiste de mucho ¿O estuviste paseando con Aoshi-san?- Megumi se burló ligeramente con sus orejas de zorrito en su cabeza.

Misao no contestó. El rechazo de Aoshi todavía le dolía mucho por eso miró hacia otro lado. Dando se cuenta de ello, el resto permaneció tranquilo. Era un tema delicado y decidió que la pareja lo solucionara. Apartándose, le dijeron adiós a Misao y caminaron de regreso.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Saito estaba en lo correcto hasta cierto punto. Para la hora del desayuno las noticias de el y Kaoru ya se habían expandido como fuego arrasador. Tokio se había divertido cuando le contó la historia, pero ella estaba riéndose con ganas cuando regresó del mercado. Los rostros comprensivos y las tristes miradas que recibió la hicieron reír a carcajadas; hasta consiguió algunas cosas con más rebajas que lo usual. La gente realmente cree las historias que escucha, pensó.

Por otro lado, Kenshin y Sano estuvieron conmocionados al escuchar los rumores. Kenshin estaba furioso cuando escuchó de Tae los rumores de Kaoru y Saito dispersos por la ciudad. Kaoru estaba teniendo una aventura con Saito. Tae no lo creía pero mucha gente sí. Mayormente porque Kaoru había llevado a vivir a tres hombres con ella antes y uno más no hacía la diferencia. Kenshin estaba lívido, se preguntaba quien había iniciado los rumores.

- Sabes, pensé que era raro que él le enviara cartas-. Dijo Sano ausentemente mientras caminaban de regreso con las compras. Kenshin lo fulminó con la mirada y Sano comenzó a sudar copiosamente al instante.- No quiere decir que estén teniendo una aventura o algo así…-. Dijo a toda prisa viendo el ámbar en los ojos de Battousai, Kenshin suspiró.

El también había pensado que era extraño que Saito le escribiera a Kaoru ¿Qué pasaba exactamente entre ellos? Se preguntó mientras seguían caminando. Al llegar al dojo, el portón se abrió y Saito salía de ahí. Kenshin y Sano inmediatamente se congelaron. Saito, quién había sentido sus presencias sonrió con satisfacción al caminar hacia ellos.

_Maldición, será mejor que no empiecen a pelear. A jou-chan no le gusta cuando lo hacen._ Pensó Sanosuke mientras Saito los observaba de cerca. Kenshin se tensó visiblemente y Saito permanecía todavía relajado.

- Battousai…- Sonrió con suficiencia. Kenshin frunció el ceño aún más.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Demandó, con su cuerpo preparado para cualquier tipo de acción.

- Vaya… visitando a Kaoru, por su puesto-. Dijo Saito mofándose, sus ojos nunca dejaron los de kenshin. Decidió entre usar honoríficos o burlarse usando Kaoru a secas solo para ver el efecto en Kenshin. El efecto fue inmediato.

- Deja a Kaoru en paz-. Kenshin advirtió al momento que se dio cuenta que Saito no se refirió a Kaoru como la chica-mapache. Posesivo, era en ese momento la forma de describirse, el no había llamado a Kaoru sin el honorífico cuando vivía con ella.

- Esa no es mi decisión-. Saito dejo salir el humo suavemente al pasar por al lado de Kenshin disfrutando atormentarlo.- Nunca me había fijado y me pregunto si tu alguna vez lo has hecho…-. La voz de Saito se hizo un murmullo.

Kenshin sabía que estaba jugando por el pero decidió que Saito completara la oración.- ¿qué?- Gruño.

- Kaoru tiene una cintura pequeña-.

Le tomó un momento a Kenshin en digerir eso y cuando lo hizo instantáneamente la furia llenó todo su ser, pero Saito solo rió y desapareció ¿Cómo sabía Saito? Se preguntó Kenshin ¿Cómo sabría que Kaoru tenía una cintura pequeña?

-Solo te esta molestando Kenshin-. Dijo Sano advirtiéndole con una mano apretando su hombro.- No hay manera de que Jou-chan deje que la toque. Recuerda, ella te prefiere a ti que a él-. ¡Maldición, si Kenshin empezaba ahora nunca llegaría a almorzar!

Kenshin contuvo su furia pero no pudo parar de sentir celos. Ahora en lugar de solo Haname, tenía que tener cuidado de Saito también. ¿¡Desde cuando la vida se había vuelto tan complicada!?

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Cuando entraron a la casa vieron a Kaoru barriendo distraídamente. Kenshin le hizo señas a Sano para que lo dejara solo y el ex-pandillero lo hizo felizmente. Sano estaba contento de poder ir a la clínica a visitar a Megumi, que había estado ayudando a Genzai-sensei de nuevo. Después de que Sano se fuera, Kenshin caminó quedamente hacia Kaoru mirándola, desde que habían regresado no había tenido podido pasar tiempo con ella y ahora la tenía para el solo; Kenshin estaba determinado a obtener la verdad de Kaoru.

Lentamente, puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura desde atrás sorprendiendo a la instructora de kenjutsu. Kaoru chilló y trató de alejarse pero de manera bondadosa le impidió su cometido. Rozando su cuello suavemente, Kenshin besó su mejilla logrando que Kaoru palideciera considerablemente; trató de golpearlo pero él evito el ataque y rápidamente la giró para darle un beso en sus labios.

Desafortunadamente su plan no resultó, cuando Kaoru vio que era el, jadeó y su lengua espontáneamente se adentró a su boca y profundizó el beso. Trató de alejarlo pero su cuerpo tenía mente propia y sus manos se posaron detrás de su cabeza y lo atrajo hacia ella. Kenshin gimió con consentimiento y feliz de tenerla tan cerca se abrazó de su cuerpo firmemente. Kaoru murmuró una protesta cuando sus labios dejaron los de ella pero gimió felizmente cuando Kenshin mordisqueó su oreja.

Kaoru trató de controlar la urgencia de su cuerpo pero falló miserablemente. Al ser besada por Kenshin todos los pensamientos coherentes se fueron haciéndole flaquear las rodillas y por eso tuvo que sostenerse de él. Disfrutaba su beso pero repentinamente recuerdos abarrotaron su cabeza causando que aullara de dolor alejando a Kenshin enérgicamente.

Kenshin quedó aturdido cuando Kaoru lo alejó de esa manea, sus ojos se agrandaron con preocupación al observarla caer al suelo agarrándose la cabeza. Se presionaba la cabeza dolorosamente y Kenshin no sabía que hacer. Pensando en llevarla con Megumi trató de cargarla pero ella protestó alejándolo, el dolor amentó a diez cuando el la movió. Kenshin la observó sin poder hacer nada verdaderamente perdido sin poder manejar la situación.

- Kaoru, debemos ir con Megumi. Déjame llevarte-. Rogó sosteniéndola cuidadosamente.

- Iie, dame… pasará pronto. Por favor… no me muevas-. Kaoru rechinó los dientes con dolor, no sabía que le pasaba. Imágenes destellaban en su cabeza mayormente era acerca de ese hombre que aparecía en sus sueños. Carraspeó con dolor y tan pronto como llegó el dolor desapareció dejándola desplomada en el suelo.

Sosteniéndola con cuidado Kenshin la llevo hasta la clínica, determinado a que Megumi la examinara bien. Justo pasando a una esquina, Kenshin notó a una figura asechando cerca de una esquina; se giró para dar un mejor vistazo pero solo para ver un destello de cabello castaño. Sintiéndose como si estuvieran sido observados, se apresuró a la clínica haciendo una nota mental de registrar los alrededores del dojo cuando regresara.

La clínica afortunadamente no estaba muy llena, Megumi viendo su rostro afectado y en pánico se apresuró a examinar a Kaoru. Lo sacó de la habitación antes de revisarla más rigurosamente para verificar si sus heridas habían sanado. Satisfecha, la limpió y salió de la habitación y le asintió a Kenshin. Luego se alejó para atender a un paciente que sangraba pero antes le señaló a Kenshin que podía pasar a la habitación de Kaoru.

Kenshin asintió aunque se sentía preocupado por Kaoru, vio a Sanosuke salir de la habitación de las niñas y le indicó que lo acompañara a ver a Kaoru. Ambos entraron y se preguntaron que ocurría con Kaoru pero se sorprendieron al verla tratar de levantarse de la cama. Kenshin inmediatamente se apresuró a ir a su lado.

- No te presiones Kaoru, no estás bien-.

- Estoy bien Kenshin, te dije que no necesitaba ir al doctor-. Kaoru levantó la mirada y vio a Sano observarla de cerca. Bufando negó con su cabeza.- No puedo creer que te haya traído y te haya preocupado Tori-atama. Creo que tienen mejores cosas que hacer que estar sentados preocupándose por mí-. Sano se encogió de hombros, sentía que Kaoru no le estaba diciendo algo, que guardaba un secreto que la atormentaba. El odiaba sentirse así inútil e impotente sin poder ayudarla. Usualmente sería capaz de ayudarla con fuerza bruta pero ahora… su fuerza parecía inservible. Era tiempo de que Kaoru hablara antes de que perdiera el control.

Sin embargo, antes de que Sanosuke pudiera abrir su boca, Megumi entró a la habitación rápidamente, se sentó cansadamente junto a Kaoru observando a la morena con mucho interés.

- No hay nada mal en tu estado físico Kaoru-chan. De hecho, no se que es lo que ocurre contigo, no tiene nada que ver con tus funciones corporales, están bien. Algo te está preocupando. Yo… no, nosotros queremos saber que es y por qué-. Megumi dijo firme y severamente dejando no dejando lugar a las protestas, de hecho no esperaba ninguna después de su discurso. Obviamente, estaba equivocada.

- Si estoy físicamente bien no necesito estar aquí. Como le he mencionado a Kenshin no necesito un doctor. Ese baka me trajo aquí, así que si me disculpan-. Dijo Kaoru levantándose de su futón.- Me iré a casa, hay cosas en el dojo que necesitan hacerse.- Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando Kenshin la recostó nuevamente, no demasiado suave. La recostó de nuevo en el futón con sus ojos destellando enojo a su sorprendida figura.

- Tu, Kaoru, no te irás a ningún sitio hasta que hayas contestado nuestras preguntas ¿Qué sucedió esa noche y que estás escondiéndonos?- Gruñó Kenshin. Kaoru supo que no podría levantarse e irse. Con tres pares de ojos observándola, se hizo un ovillo y miró hacia el techo. Ellos esperaron pacientes. O tal vez no.

- ¿Qué diablos te sucedió Jou-chan? ¿No puedes ver que estamos preocupados? ¿Que nos importas? ¡Desde que te has mezclado con ese bastardo asesino parase que te has olvidado de nosotros! ¡Solo abre tu maldita boca y escupe la verdad!- Gritó Sano, la paciencia solo se había ido por la puerta. Kaoru ligeramente agitada por su arrebato lo miró detalladamente. Aunque lucía como el diablo, ella no podía olvidar sus palabras.

- ¡Shuichi no es un bastardo asesino! ¡Cuidado cuando hables de él! ¡El cuidó de mí mucho mejor que todos ustedes!- Suspiró tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, finalmente decidió rendirse. No había razón para seguir escondiendo nada después de todo. Solo que… odiaba pensar en esa noche. Mirando determinadamente hacia otro lado y no a ellos habló suave y dudando.

- Mi pasado no es tan claro como ustedes se deben imaginar. Yo… yo tengo una muy rara enfermedad o eso fue lo que Otou-san fue había dicho-. Ante esto Kaoru cerró sus ojos.- Era una enfermedad que heredé de mi madre. No la recuerdo… para nada-.

Megumi se tomo los cabellos con impaciencia.- Por su puesto que no la recuerdas ¡eras muy joven! ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que te sucedió?- Kaoru le echó una mirada, su furia crecía lentamente.

- Solo porque les comenté superficialmente de mi pasado no significa que no haya nada más en el. Les dije, que no la recuerdo para nada. De hecho, ni siquiera recuerdo haber tenido una infancia. Mis recuerdos… son solo de cuando era una adolescente. No puedo recordar nada acerca de pasar tiempo con mi familia o tener amigos-.

- ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? ¿Por qué no puedes recordar? Si tuvieras memoria de corto plazo nos hubieses olvidado también a nosotros también-. Preguntó Sanosuke claramente confundido con toda la cosa. Kenshin solo permaneció en silencio.

- Aparentemente, pasé mi vida durmiendo, o eso me decía Otou-san. Cuando desperté, no podía recordar nada; ni siquiera sabía que el era mi papá. Pero el dijo que yo era su hija y me entrenó… se hizo cargo de mí. Me amaba, pero mis recuerdos de él solo comenzaron a esa edad.

Estaba planeando con su hermosa mujer Sayuri; ella realmente me agradaba. Pero una noche, fuimos atacados por unos hombres. Ellos… ellos…abusaron de Sayuri y quemaron vivo a mi papá. Yo… hasta el día de hoy todavía no entiendo por qué me dejaron vivir. Ellos solo dijeron que yo no sabía una importante verdad-. Sus lágrimas caían libremente, sollozando en silencio. Kenshin la observaba desconcertado y horrorizado.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste como había muerto?-. Le preguntó incapaz de comprender por qué nunca le había contado toda la verdad… por qué nunca le había dicho, todos les habían dicho su parte de sus historias ¿Por qué ella no había confiado en ellos también?- ¿Por qué, Kaoru?-.

- Por que ya no importaba, el había muerto eso era todo lo que ustedes necesitaban saber, no necesitaba revivir el recuerdo otra vez. No hasta que ustedes se fueron. Yo… estaba lloviendo. No podía dormir…-.

…_Flash back…_

La lluvia golpeaba a la joven mujer mientras caminaba hacia una claro en un bosque cerca del borde de una montaña. Era un punto que ella recordaba bien ya que su padre solía llevarla a entrenar allí varios años atrás. A pesar del frío clima, ella estaba determinada a no ir a casa hasta que los recuerdos de esos tres hombres… en especial de Kenshin que la hacía sentir débil e inútil se fueran. Había intentado, oh como había intentado seguir adelante pero la vida parecía haberse detenido para ella.

Sola otra vez.

Justo después de la muerte de Otou-san.

Después de la muerte de Sayuri.

Una fría casa… sin ruido… sin risas.

Kaoru tembló, más por la repulsión de volver al dojo que por la fría noche. Caminó lentamente con cuidado de no tropezar; con determinación gritando de cada parte de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, al tiempo que alcanzaba su punto su energía se iba dispersando. Jadeó al ver el paisaje antes de sentir la presencia de gente a su alrededor.

Su cuerpo se tensó y su rostro inmediatamente palideció al ver al hombre que reconoció entre medio de los otros.

Ryou.

El hombre que había quemado a su padre vivo.

Sonrió con maldad caminando hacia ella con una mirada depredadora y Kaoru sabía que ella era su presa. El miedo se dispersó por su cuerpo adormeciendo sus pies. No podía moverse. Los ojos de ese hombre se burlaban de ella, iba a jugar con ella, lo sabía; como había jugado con Sayuri y su padre.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Dijo tratando de que su voz sonara con valor, pero falló. Se había enfrentado a Katamari, Shougo Amakusa, Jin-eh y hasta a Enishi, pero esos eran enemigos de Kenshin. Enfrentarse a ellos fue solo para ayudarlo. Este hombre… este hombre había matado a su familia; a sus seres queridos. No era como Hiruma Gohei quién trató de manchar el estilo de su familia pero Kaoru sabía que podía luchar hasta el final. No se daría por vencida con ese asesino bastardo sin corazón que se había llevado a su familia.

- Cielos, cielos… en que adorable señorita has llegado a convertirte, Kaoru Ojou-sama. Me alegro de haber esperado tantos en vez de haberte tomado aquel día-. Dijo con sus ojos llameando al ver su cuerpo. Su gi estaba pegado a su menudo cuerpo mostrando sus curvas claramente bajo la lluvia. El agarre en su boken se tensó al instante.

- ¡No te burles de mí! ¡Te recuerdo! ¡Mataste a mi padre y a Sayuri!-

-¿Tu padre? ¿Tu padre? Pero ni siquiera lo toqué Ojou-sama. Pero mi maestro sí-. Ryou la miró tranquilamente se acercaba a Kaoru y ella se alejaba con su bokken atrapado firmemente en sus manos.

-Mentiroso-.

- Oh… no miento. Verás, te dejé en paz aquella vez por una razón. Tú eres una persona muy importante, Ojou-sama. Sin embargo, mi maestro deciduo que tu importancia duraría muy poco. Eres solo un estorbo e sus planes para el fututo. Por eso… puedo eliminarte en cuanto quiera-. Dio un paso adelante y ella retrocedió.

- Entonces ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué hoy?-

- Tú crees que soy idiota, que atacaría con Battousai viviendo contigo. Mis posibilidades de acabar con tu vida solo eran de la mitad, pero ahora… mis planes finalmente se cumplirán. Mi hombre se ha encargado de atraerte aquí sola. Ya no hay más Battousai para salvar tu lindo cuello-. Ryou dijo sádicamente tratando de alcanzarla para tocarla, pero ella golpeó su mano y la alejó. Instantáneamente detectó su movimiento y con habilidad golpeó su muñeca haciendo que soltara y tirara el bokken.

Kaoru hizo un gesto de dolor pero lo soporto firmemente. Se giró y tomó su bokken para intentar golpearle su cuello pero el evitó su ataque con una patada que la lanzó en el aire. Kaoru inmediatamente tomó compostura y blandió su bokken una vez más entrando en una familiar kata que su padre le había enseñado, mantuvo la guardia jadeando y sabiendo que no era rival para él pero no pensaba en darse pronto por vencida. Aunque sabía que estaba sobrepasada en número, Kaoru hizo a un lado el miedo y se concentró en Ryou. El sonrió con suficiencia y con un movimiento golpeó su pierna haciendo que cayera al suelo. Al tratar de alcanzarla Kaoru se giró poniéndose de pie. Instantáneamente sin respirar golpeó con su bokken en el estomago de Ryou, este gruñó y sostuvo su estómago. Con una sonrisa más amplia se movió rápidamente hacia ella, casi invisible apareciendo a su lado de repente. Torció su brazo y golpeó su muñeca.

Kaoru gritó y soltó su bokken, dos hombres inmediatamente tomaron sus manos cuando Ryou se acercaba. Golpeó su mejilla suavemente antes de inclinar su cabeza bruscamente. Kaoru ocultó el gesto de dolor.

- Y que lindo cuello que es este-. Kaoru gritó cuando mordió su expuesta piel tan fuerte que la hizo sangrar. Levantó la mirada saboreando y limpiando la sangre de sus labios.- Fue un tonto al dejar ir a una cosa tal linda. Al menos debió haberte probado primero-. Kaoru lo escupió furiosa, yendo en defensa de Kenshin inmediatamente.

- El es un caballero, no como tu bestia ¿Qué planeas hacer? ¿Violarme mientras dos hombres que superan mi tamaño me sostienen?- Trató de sonar valiente a pesar del creciente miedo. Él tenía razón, Kenshin no estaba allí para protegerla.- ¡Aléjate de mí!- El se rió arrastrando sus manos más abajo hasta que apretó su seno dolorosamente como una forma de castigo.- ¿Violarte? Oh cariño, por muy atractiva que seas, me gustan las mujeres que vienen a mí por su voluntad. No… tu precio es mejor-. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor y escupió en su cara. Ryou solo se limpió y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.- Luchadora ¿verdad? Bueno, tendremos que terminar con eso. De verdad es muy malo que Battousai no te rompiera cuando tuvo su oportunidad. Tú, cariño eres un juguete divertido-.

Antes de que Kaoru pudiera responder, sintió que su gi era sacado de su hakama, en un parpadeo su gi fue sacado de su cuerpo dejando su piel expuesta a la lluvia y al viento. Solo sus vendajes en sus pechos permanecieron en su lugar. Kaoru carraspeó y trató de alejarse de los hombres pero ellos eran demasiado fuertes. Su agarre se fortaleció a medida que ella trataba de liberarse. Las risas se escuchaban a su alrededor haciendo que Kaoru llorara en desesperación. Un sentimiento de exasperación la superaba y sus piernas dejaron de soportarla, Ryou la miró sin piedad.

- Esas vendas están escondiendo una magnífica vista ¿No lo crees ojou-sama?- Preguntó burlesco, con diversión clara en su voz. Los ojos de Kaoru se agrandaron. – ¡Por favor… no por favor…por favor! ¡Te lo suplico!- El solo se rió sacando su espada y en un solo movimiento ella sintió no solo que se soltaban los vendajes sino también sintió como su piel era cortada. Gritó. Recuperándose, trató de cubrir su pecho pero sus manos todavía estaban sostenidas fuertemente, sus lágrimas caían sin control.- Esto realmente te dolerá, déjame tomarme la libertad de decirte esto-.

Allí fue cuando Kaoru supo el significado del dolor, del tormento y del sufrimiento. Él la azotó golpeando su cuerpo como si fuera alguna clase de animal. Lágrimas y gritos de dolor solo excitaban al hombre que la torturaba. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la hizo ponerse de pie rudamente besando sus labios- Kaoru no tenía más fuerzas para luchar contra el, tratando de escapar había drenado toda su energía. Sus labios eran ásperos, era como si con ese beso también la castigara, por algo que ella no sabía. Solo una cosa sabía, ella gritaba por Kenshin pero el no apareció. Rogó por él pero no vino. Lloró por el y el falló en estar ahí.

_- Siempre la protegeré Kaoru-dono-._

¡Mentiras! ¡Mentiras! ¡Todas mentiras!

Todo su cuerpo apenas podía soportar la presión. Oyó a Ryou sacar su espada, sintió la punta de ella en su piel. Dibujó diseños en ella, riendo mientras lloraba en dolor por su ya cortada y destrozada piel.

- Es demasiado malo, tiene que terminarse de una manera u otra-. Suspiró y ella vio de reojo como levantaba la espada, listo para apuñalarla. Cerró sus ojos, esperando por su prematuro final.

_- Así que… así es supongo- _Curiosidad, sintió que un golpe sería más que bienvenido, Kaoru no pensó que podría soportar lo que sea que vendría. No podía preocuparse más ¿Por qué estaba peleando de todas formas? ¿Por quién estaba viviendo? No tenía a nadie con quien ir. Nadie la extrañaría. Tal vez… solo tal vez ella estaba destinada a morir tal como lo había hecho su padre. Tal vez… y ella esperó por el último golpe.

Golpe que nunca llegó, en lugar de eso oyó espadas chocar. Abriendo sus ojos vio un hombre con un sobretodo negro parada al lado de ella, protegiéndola. Fácilmente cortó a los hombres, una lluvia de sangre la bañó, ahora el bosque no solo estaba cubierto con su sangre sino con la sangre de ellos también. Sintió mucho asco, sintió como si el le hubiese dicho que se fuera de ahí. Se arrastró o al menos lo intentó. Dolor… en cada parte de su cuerpo, dolía muchísimo.

Sintió su cuerpo arder, sin embargo no pensó en eso. Sus ojos observaban a su salvador, peleó sin dudar, matando sin pensar. Quería decirle que se detuviera pero ninguna palabra se formó. Por eso observó.

Un repentino movimiento llamó su atención, Kaoru se giró y vio a Ryou tratar de atacar a su salvador por la espalda. No sabiendo como salvarlo, saltó hacia el. La adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo olvidándose de sus heridas, corrió hacia el y bloqueó su cuerpo con el suyo propio justo cuando Ryou daba la estocada cortando su brazo. Kaoru gritó de dolor. El se giró.

Con furia ciega peleó con Ryou, esquivando y atacando hasta que dio el golpe final. Eso fue después de que Ryou exitosamente empujara a Kaoru por el acantilado. Ella estaba demasiado débil como para gritar, pero recordaba su rostro cuando saltó alcanzándola y abrazando su débil y maltrecho cuerpo justo antes de que cayeran al agua. Después de eso Kaoru perdió el conocimiento.

…_Fin flash back…_

La habitación estuvo en silencio mientras que Kaoru contaba la historia que tanto querían saber. Se sintió mejor ahora que les había dicho, ya no la molestarían con eso.

- Genzai-sensei me advirtió que esa noche había recibido unos efectos no deseados. Las cicatrices serían uno de ellos. Aunque la medicina de Shuichi había curado muchas de ellas, mi espalda no se ve la mitad de mal. Eso es lo que siempre dice. Sin embargo…- Kaoru suspiró y los miró.- No podré luchar en una batalla real nunca más. Puedo sostener un bokken y hacer mis katas pero no puedo pelear con mi mano derecha nunca más. El golpe en mi mano ha debilitado mis músculos considerablemente. Pasarán meses o incluso un año o dos para que sea capaz de usar mi mano sin temor de algún daño. Así que tengo que bastarme con mi mano izquierda-.

Kenshin Sano y Megumi observaban a Kaoru, a penas podían creer lo que les había contado, demasiado había pasado en el poco tiempo que se habían marchado. Incapaz de aceptarlo, Kenshin alzó la barbilla de Kaoru para que sus ojos se encontraran.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tomaste una decisión tan imprudente al salir en esa noche? ¿Por qué Kaoru especialmente si sabes que nos preocupamos por ti? ¿POR QUÉ?- Simplemente sintió ganas de gritarle, sacudiéndola de los hombros en un intento de hacerle entender su error por sus actos. Kaoru lo miró tristemente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Necesito responder tu pregunta kenshin? ¿No recuerdas las palabras que me dijiste? ¿Cómo puedes olvidarlas tan fácilmente? Tú me dijiste que no tenías ningún sentimiento más aya de la amistad. Me dijiste que Tomoe significaba más que cualquier cosa en el mundo para ti. Me dijiste que yo era un ama de casa más que una amante. Me salvaste porque te debías a mí por darte un hogar ¿No es eso lo que me dijiste Kenshin? Mirándome a los ojos me juraste que no era especial. Me rehusé a creerlo al principio pero me demostraste que estaba equivocada ¡Te fuiste! ¡Te fuiste cuando te rogué que te quedaras! Esa noche no era una noche ordinaria Kenshin. Era… la noche del aniversario de mi padre y también el de Sayuri-. Las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos finalmente cayeron libres. Kaoru no quitó la mirada de Kenshin al pronunciar cada palabra que le había dicho esa desdichada noche. Se acordaba de ellas…siempre lo haría.

La mano de Kenshin cayó a su lado apartando sus ojos. Sus dedos apretados firmemente, dejó que la angustia y la furia se llevaran su calma.- Gomen nasai, yo… nunca quise herirte. Te amo kaoru-.

-¡Mentiras! ¡Todo un manojo de hipócritas mentiras!- Kaoru gritó tapándose los oídos.- ¡No me mientas! Lujuria… eso lo puedo entender. Tal vez no te hayas acostado con alguna mujer y yo parezco deseosa de hacerlo. Pero no digas esas palabras Kenshin ¡Por tu vida no lo digas! ¡No sabes lo que eso significa!-. Todos la miraron. Dolor, pena, traición estaban al descubierto en su rostro.

- ¡No estoy mintiendo! ¡Te amo Kaoru! Siempre lo he hecho ¡desde el día que me pediste que me quedara! ¡He estado enamorado como un loco de ti!- Tomó sus hombros tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

- ¡NO, NO! ¡Mentiras! ¿Si me amaras tanto por qué me abandonaste? ¿Si me amabas tanto por qué me dijiste que no significaba nada para ti? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo puedes vivir diciéndome todas esas mentiras? ¿Cómo?- Gritó kaoru tratando de alejarse, las imágenes de esa noche centelleaban en su mente. Cada vez que gritaba por Kenshin y el nunca llegó. El que juró protegerla no llegó. ¡Mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso!

Kaoru se sorprendió cuando Kenshin repentinamente la haló y la apretó en un ahogado abrazo. Paro de llorar preguntándose que hacer. El acarició su cabello suavemente, gentilmente y con amor.

- ¿Solo soy un juguete para ti kenshin? ¿Solo soy otra chica para llevar a la cama?- El respiró profundamente.

- Nunca ha habido otra chica Kaoru. Una vez estuvo Tomoe, pero ahora solo estás tú… koishii. Te amo-. Trató de protestar pero el negó con su cabeza.- Escúchame, koishii, realmente te amo profundamente, mentí cuando dije que solo amé a Tomoe. Mentí cuando dije que no me importabas. Pero no estoy mintiendo cuando digo que te amo. Porque lo hago y estar lejos de ti me ha matado, no sentía que estaba completo. Estaba agitado y no podía dormir pensando como estarías. Cuando me enteré que fuiste atacada quise volver.

Nunca esperé que fueras herida estando sin mí. Muchas cosas malas estaban pasando y estaba convencido de que tenía que dejarte. Sano y Yahiko también pensaron que era mejor partir, por ti, porque nos importas. Pero ahora se que mi decisión estuvo equivocada, me equivoqué pensando que podía protegerte desde la distancia. Fuiste herida aún peor. DAME una oportunidad koishii-. Dijo kenshin mirando profundamente en sus ojos, desnudando su alma.- Dame una oportunidad para hacer que me ames otra vez y nunca te abandonaré-.

Kaoru quería estar en sus brazos para siempre, pero sabía que sería un peligro para el entonces. Y además, estaba también Shuichi, sus lágrimas amenazaron con caer de nuevo preguntándose por que el destino era tan cruel con ambos. Alejando a Kenshin bajo la mirada.

- Gomen nasai Kenshin, por más que lo quiera no puedo. No puedo volver a ti-.

Kenshin palideció.- ¿Naze? ¿Por qué no puedes volver a mi y darme una oportunidad?- Sintió un profundo temor crecer dentro de él. Miedo de perderla.

- ¡No puedo! Por favor… déjame en paz-.

- Es el ¿no es cierto? ¿Haname?- Kenshin preguntó queriendo que lo negara, pero la mirada en sus ojos rompió su corazón.- Ya veo… pero no me rendiré. No dejaré que se case contigo Kaoru. Cometí un error una vez u estoy preparado para enmendarlo. Él no te tendrá-. Todos supieron que el que estaba hablando ahora era Battousai al levantarse y salir por la puerta.

- ¿Sabes que él no te dejará así nada más, verdad Kaoru?- Preguntó Megumi suavemente, a penas podía mirar a Kaoru.

La joven mujer asintió.- Pero así tiene que ser Megumi-.

- ¿Naze?-

- Porque lo amo demasiado. Lo amo mucho, y estoy dispuesta a dejarlo ir-. Así estará a salvo.

Sano negó lentamente con su cabeza. Ya no supo que hacer o decir así que salió de la habitación, estaba demasiado conmocionado como para decir palabra. Pero sabía una cosa, haría lo que pudiera para compensarla por haberla abandonado así.

Gomen nasai Jou-chan.

Gomen nasai.

Salió y encontró a kenshin apoyado contra una pared. Sano fue hacia el y se paró a su lado, estuvieron cayados por unos momentos, los dos sabían que Kaoru no necesitaba su consuelo. Ya lo tenía del hombre que la había salvado.

Shuichi Haname.

Tratando como Sanosuke pudo no pudo encontrarse odiando a Shuichi, pero tampoco podía agradarle o confiar en el. Había algo que escondía y Sano se preguntaba si alguna vez descubriría que era.

- Fue una trampa-.

Se giró cuando escuchó la voz de Kenshin hablando despacio a su lado.- ¿Qué fue?- Preguntó manteniendo los ojos en su pelirrojo amigo.

- El hombre que trató de atacar a Kaoru la noche que estaba enferma. Dijo que era una venganza contra mí…pero ahora… después de oír su historia…-. Kenshin no terminó su oración, no necesitaba hacerlo, Sano entendió.

- Había planeado ahuyentarnos, para aislar a Jou-chan. Esos malditos idiotas predijeron nuestros movimientos-. Sintió ganas de golpear algo o a alguien pero se contuvo.

- No entiendo por qué alguien quería herir a Kamiya-san ¿Cuál era la traición de la que Ryou estaba hablando?- Kenshin se preguntó en voz alta, preguntas que inundaban su mente. La historia de Kaoru había respondido muchas de sus preguntas pero había abierto muchas otras ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Kamiya-san?

- Sheesh, crees que ella sepa la respuesta, su padre debe haber estado haciendo algo ilegal sin su conocimiento-. Sano desvió la mirada y observó la puerta cerrada detrás de el.- Me pregunto que habría estado haciendo que hizo que lo asesinaran-.

- Quédate con ella Sano, voy a buscar información a cerca de Kamiya-san-. Kenshin hizo un gesto para irse con la mano en su sakabato.

- Hey ¿A dónde vas? ¡Quiero ir también!- Gritó Sano siguiendo a su amigo. Kenshin negó con su cabeza con una débil sonrisa.

- Iie, no creo que quieras encontrarte con Saito ¿o si?- Sano tragó saliva y detuvo sus pasos, no tenía humor para enfrentarse a Saito.

- No, paso entonces, ten cuidado-. Kenshin asintió y lo saludó levemente antes de irse caminando.

Al acercarse al dojo escaneó el área rápidamente, pero no encontró rastro de nadie allí. Frunció el ceño sabiendo que había sentido que alguien los vigilaba cuando se fueron a ver a Megumi. Al no encontrar nada continuó caminando perdiéndose ver a un hombre castaño dirigiéndose hacia el otro lado de la cuidad.

Llegando a la ajetreada estación de policías, Kenshin inmediatamente demandó ver a Fujita Goro, pero uno de los novatos le dijo que Saito se había ido y que no volvería hasta el día siguiente. No sabía a donde se había ido su superior y había aceptado dejarle el mensaje de Kenshin que quería reunirse bonsaito inmediatamente. El cadete miró a la espalda del pelirrojo al retirarse y se preguntó si una pelea por el corazón de Kamiya-san estaba tomando lugar.

Kenshin gruño frustrado, frotándose la sien y cerrando los ojos no se dio cuenta de que accidentalmente había chocado con una linda mujer con un niño. Disculpándose efusivamente, se sorprendió cuando ella lo reconoció.

- Himura-san ¿Estoy en lo correcto?-

Kenshin se rascó detrás de la cabeza dándose cuenta de que la mujer le resultaba muy familiar. Ella rió felizmente.

- Oh no se preocupe, estoy segura de que no hemos sido presentados. Soy Tokio la esposa de Hajime-.

- ¡Oh Buda!- Murmuró Kenshin.

.- ¿Eh?-

- Iie, Gomen nasai, es la esposa de Saito. Un placer conocerla-. _Así que esta es la mujer que se casó con Saito. Me pregunto si es como Buda ¡tiene que serlo!_

- El placer es mió Himura-san. He oído mucho de usted de Hajime y Kaoru-chan-.

- ¿Es cercana a Kaoru-chan?-

- Solo recientemente, verá, ella acude a mi esposo por ayuda legal y el trabaja muy duro en las pistas que ella le trae-. Kenshin no entendía.

- ¿Pistas?-

Tokio lo observó.- Oh cielos ¿no sabía lo que ella estaba haciendo? Lo siento mucho, no debí haber abierto mi boca, creo que es una clase de secreto-.

- Cualquiera que sea el secreto la está matando. Si sabe algo por favor dígamelo así puedo ayudarla-. Dijo Kenshin con gravedad, esperando que la mujer le diera alguna información que lo ayudara.

- Bueno… yo… yo no debería estar discutiendo el trabajo de Hajime. Esta muchacha significa mucho para ambos, me temo que no puedo ser de mucha ayuda-. Estaba a punto de irse cuando Kenshin bloqueó su paso. Haciendo una profunda reverencia le preguntó una vez más.

- Por favor ayúdeme, esta escondiendo algo que la está matando. Saito sabría la respuesta pero no está aquí, no puedo esperar a que regrese. Ayúdeme… ayude a kaoru-. Esperaba que hubiera logrado convencerla. Tokio suspiró, indicándole que la siguiera, iban hacia su casa.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-¿¡Su padre era un ESPÍA del gobierno!?- Gritó Sano cuando Kenshin le relató la información.

Las tres personas en la habitación se sentaron en silencio mientras el continuaba. -Tokio-san me dijo que Kaoru había estado continuando el trabajo de su padre desde que Saito entró en escena. Le dio nombres, y el los eliminaba, ella ha conocido a Saito mucho antes que Shishio, mucho antes de que viniera a… buscarme. Puedo asegurar que su cooperación ha estado vigente por más de un año-.

- Esos nombres hicieron que lo mataran ¿verdad?- Preguntó Yahiko tratando de entender la situación.- ¿Eso significa que el hombre que Saito investigaba hirió a kaoru para detenerla?-

Kenshin negó con su cabeza.- No tengo idea, todo lo que sé es que esto involucra a muchos de la yakuza. No es una banda muy vieja pero es bien conocida entre los pobres. Los Dragones Blancos, no se como está relacionado pero muchos de los nombres en la lista de Kaoru eran de esta banda. Ahora solo queda una persona y de acuerdo a Tokio es Arashi Swamura-.

Sano silbó.- ¡Es un peligro de hombre!-

- ¿Pero como pudo hacer Kaoru todo esto detrás de nuestras espaldas? Estuvimos la mayoría del tiempo pero… ella nunca dijo una palabra-. Megumi preguntó en voz alta, era demasiado para entenderlo de una sola vez.

La simple chica de al lado que abrió su corazón a todos ellos tenía un pasado raído por no mencionar el peligroso origen. Los misterios de su pasado parecían profundizarse; su enfermedad, el asesinato de su padre, su futura madre también asesinada y ella que casi fue una víctima, sin mencionar que estaba ayudando al gobierno… ayudando a Saito Hajime, el único hombre que todavía quería pelear con Battousai. Era mucho para comprender.

- Mi única preocupación es que uno de estos hombres era Shuichi, no solo porque la vida de kaoru estará en peligro sino que será herida emocionalmente- Kenshin apretó sus manos fuertemente, no estaba dispuesto dejar que Kaoru fuera herida ni por él ni por nadie más.

- Tal vez sea herida-.

Todos se giraron hacia la voz sorprendidos de ver al alto moreno parado allí con un sobretodo blanco.

-Aoshi-san bienvenido ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?- Preguntó megumi con temor de saber la respuesta.

Aoshi los miro directamente.

- Shuichi Haname está muerto-.

El silencio en el dojo fue roto por la voz incrédula de Yahiko.- ¿Qué quieres decir con que está muerto? ¡Shuichi no puede estarlo! Solo se fue hace unos días, le prometió a Kaoru que regresaría ¡Ella sabría si está muerto!

Aoshi asintió.

- Ella sabría si murió recientemente. Shuichi Haname… el verdadero murió hace doce años-.

Dejó que sus palabras fueran absorbidas antes de los gritos de incredulidad que se oían por el dojo.- ¿¿¿¿¿¿ Hace doce años??????-

- Por favor, explica Aoshi-. Aoshi asintió de nuevo.

- Aparentemente un niño con el nombre de Shuichi Haname nació en un pueblo lejos de aquí, un pueblo pequeño. El niño murió de una enfermedad, un mes después de su muerte un joven apareció con ese nombre. Como pueden ver, este Shuichi… o cual sea su nombre verdadero, no puedo encontrar ningún detalle o conexión alrededor de este hombre. Sin embargo, es conocido por ser un miembro de los Dragones Blancos-.

Kenshin cerró los ojos pensativamente.- Ese es el segundo eslabón que tenemos con ese grupo ¿Por qué ambos, Kamiya-san y Haname están involucrados con ese bando? No creo que sea solo una coincidencia-.

- Hay más. Los Dragones Blancos aparentemente tienen una disputa con su nuevo líder. Están separados en dos grupos; uno es liderado por Arashi Swamura y el otro es desconocido. Sin embargo, la sed de poder de Swamura es conocida en todos lados-.

- Tres personas conectadas a una sola organización… no es mera coincidencia. Y por todo lo que gira alrededor de Kaoru lo hace demasiado peligroso para ella. No debía haberse involucrado-. El desagrado de kenshin estaba escrito en su rostro.

- Entonces ¿Por qué no le decimos a la busu y terminamos con esto? Pateará a ese sujeto hasta el olvido y no estará más en peligro-. Dijo Yahiko preparándose para deshacerse de Shuichi. Megumi negó con la cabeza.

- Más presión la hará explotar, está muy inestable después de que la forzáramos a hablarnos sobre esa noche. Me siento mal por ello…pero…-.

- No le mencionaremos nada sobre Shuichi Haname por ahora. Sin embargo, quiero hablar con ella sobre seguir exponiendo su vida continuando con el trabajo de su padre-.

Kenshin se puso de pie y se fue, nadie lo detuvo mientras se marchaba, sabían que no lo podrían hacer y tampoco querían hacerlo. Kaoru había puesto deliberadamente su vida en peligro y eso era imperdonable; todavía no podían creer que lo había hecho.

Aoshi también se levanto para irse a una posada cuando Megumi le dijo lo de Misao. Toda su figura se tensó y quedamente le pidió que le diera detalles de su condición y de cómo se encontraba, luego lo observó irse por la puerta. Megumi rogaba que las cosas resultaran bien entre ellos.

No se giró cuando sintió dos fuertes brazos encerrarle su delgada cintura, solo sonrió contenta y se recostó en el fuerte pecho de Sanosuke. Acurrucándose dio un feliz suspiro.

- Gracias Kitsune-.

- ¿Huh?- Megumi lo observó. Él sonrió antes de besarla suavemente.

- Por darme una oportunidad-. Ella también le sonrió.

- Eso es porque prometiste buscar algún trabajo que por cierto no estoy viendo que lo hagas-. Sano se rió suavemente por el leve reproche que recibió.

- Oh, tengo algo de trabajo ¡Y es sacar a Jou-chan de todo este desastre!

:.

**Continuará**

:.

_Glosario: _

Ojou-sama: Señorita

Naze: ¿Por qué?

¡Hola, bueno lamento muchísimo la tardanza! Pero acá estoy… ya quedan solo seis capítulos y terminamos con este hermoso fic de esta excelentísima autora como lo es **Blueicequeen **^^

En fin, muchísimas gracias por los review, me alegra que les guste el fic.

Gracias a **nickita021, ****Suzuki Haruno Hyuga****, ****Carmen, ****kaory1**

En especial a **Kaory1** por todos los reviews, lamento no haber respondido ningún review, pero lo haré la próxima vez ^^

Así que espero sus comentarios y nos leemos ¿les parece?

Besos

Sele


	11. Alianza

**N/A: DISCLAIMER:** ¡Rurouni Kenshin no es mío ni ninguno de sus personajes!

**N/T**: Ni Kenshin ni esta historia son míos, con el permiso de su autora Blueicequeen estoy traduciendo este fic.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º Cambio de escena

**N/A**: Hey chicos, lo siento mucho… hay un pequeño error que he fallado en darme cuenta hasta ahora. En el capítulo 9, Obihiro sigue refiriéndose a la guerra en progreso… y es después de la guerra. Ellos están reconstruyendo su comunidad, Saito Hajime también estuvo de servicio durante la guerra.

Siento mucho el error.

Bueno, disfruten el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews

**Capítulo 11**

Illusion le sonrió a la joven geisha que lo estaba atendiendo, era innegablemente hermosa, no era un misterio para él porque Black estaba teniendo una aventura con ella. Sin embargo, Black era muy tonto en ese sentido, Illusion había pasado solo una noche con ella y al estar desesperada por dinero, no le importaba hacer lo que sea para conseguir un buen billete. Illusion se rió con ese pensamiento, al menos lo hacía con estilo; para el medio día de mañana, Black no estaría vivo. Satisfecho con su trabajo Illusion se dirigió hacia la casa de Ice.

Ice o mejor conocido por todos como Keiji Sachihoko trabajaba legalmente como pescador, su esposa Keiko es una simple pero gentil mujer quien apenas tiene idea en lo que su marido está involucrado con la yakuza. Keiji había tenido un perfil muy bajo asegurándose de no ir en contra de la ley para que sus actividades nocturnas se mantuvieran virtualmente desconocidas. Muy malo para el… Illusion había descubierto sobre su familia, por lo tanto muy malo para Keiji su matrimonio era por amor y no había sido arreglado.

Ice estaba sorprendido de ver a Illusion a fuera de su hogar cuando regreso del trabajo. Al ver al joven hombre, Ice rápidamente informó a su esposa que tenía un urgente que atender y que llegaría tarde para la cena. Dirigiéndose hacia el bosque, se adentró más antes de detenerse y girarse para enfrentar a Illusion que había ido a verlo.

-¿Por qué has venido a mi hogar? ¿Cómo encontraste información sobre mí?- Ice preguntó con un tono crispado en su voz sintiendo una sensación de acecho muy cerca. Era de común conocimiento que la identidad de los tres luchadores permaneciera en secreto para cada uno de ellos. Es por eso que usaban máscaras cuando se conocieron, el único que sabía sus identidades era Arashi, su maestro. Viendo que Illusion había descubierto sobre él lo invadió el terror sabiendo que estaba en peligro.

- No importa como lo sé- Illusion dijo quedamente, su plan hasta el momento funcionaba a la perfección. Sin Black, tenía solo un problema para alcanzar su meta.- Veo que estimas mucho a tu familia Ice ¿Keiko está embarazada de nuevo?-

Los ojos de Ice se endurecieron.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Quiero liderar la banda, quiero hacerla la más temida por todas las demás bandas yakuza. Es patético y lamentable la forma en la que nuestro anterior líder Obihiro ha creado esta organización ¿Para preocuparse por el pobre? Jajaj ¡Que idiota!-

-¿En dónde entro yo?- Ice preguntó cautelosamente.

- Quiero que tú y tus hombres distraigan a Battousai cuando yo lo diga, hasta entonces debes permanecer con el perfil bajo. Después de trabajo puedes hacer lo que quieras inclusive estar bajo mi servicio. Si quieres cotorrearle al maestro hazlo. Solo si descubro que tus acciones frustran mis planes… ¿Tu amas a tu esposa verdad?-

Ice se dio cuenta lo que Illusion tenía en mente. Apretó sus dientes con furia.- No te atrevas a poner un solo dedo sobre mi familia Illusion. No sé quién diablos eres pero lo juro, te mataré si llegas a herirlos. Dime ¿qué te hace pensar que no te mataré?-

Illusion rió. - ¿Qué tan seguro estás de que cuando viniste aquí ella estará viva? Oh cielos ¿sabes en donde está tu hija? Linda cosita, sería una lástima si algo le sucediera.- Ice palideció considerablemente ¡Su pequeña princesa! Cayendo al suelo derrotado, aceptó débilmente asistir a Illusion. El hombre más joven sonrió.

- Te la regresaré a la brevedad ya que has decidido cooperar, no la lastimaré. Bueno, entonces te veré pronto. Solo ve preparándote Ice, cualquier falla de tu parte te costará mucho-.

Con esa clara advertencia, Illusion se marchó felizmente. Oh sí, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a sus planes. Ahora, visitaría a su Kumiko, seguramente lo deberá estar extrañando ya que no le ha estado prestando nada de atención en los últimos días.

Illusion sonrió, deberá recordar agradecerle a Kumiko por encontrar las verdaderas identidades de Black y de Ice; ha sido de gran ayuda. Pero primero, la sonrisa de Illusion se ensanchó, le echaría un ojo a su pequeño juguete, se preguntaba como lo estaría pasando Kaoru. Será mejor que disfrute sus últimos días, después de esto Kamiya Kaoru dejaría de existir.

Y el dominaría a todos "Los Dragones Blancos".

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Saito fumó su cigarrillo lentamente, la pequeña habitación estaba cubierta con el humo que exhalaba. Delante de él estaba sentado un joven hombre que se veía algo cansado y agotado, también observaba enojado a Saito por la condición de la habitación.

Saito frunció el ceño después de haber oído su reporte, su mente trabajaba a toda prisa, procesando la información que acababa de recibir. Después de que su padre había muerto y le había pasado el mando mientras que Japón se reconstruía de nuevo, Saito había estado relativamente inquieto. Su búsqueda por Kaoru había terminado inesperadamente cuando encontró a Battousai; si no hubiese encontrado a Genzai-sensei y a Shuichi no habría sabido que ella era la heredera perdida que su padre ocultó.

Honestamente, su padre podría haberle dicho dónde buscar, pero el viejo había muerto diciendo solo un nombre… Kamiya. Nunca había conocido a Kamiya Koshijiro así que había asumido que su padre estaba murmurando tonterías; nunca había relacionado la idea de Koshijiro también como un Kamiya… el Kamiya que su padre había mencionado.

Los ojos dorados de Saito se endurecieron ante el recuerdo de su padre, las circunstancias de su repentina muerte lo hicieron darse cuenta de que otras fuerzas más que la naturaleza habían tomado parte en ello. En ningún momento sospecho de nadie más que Arashi Sawamura, la espina en su costilla ¿Cómo lo había hecho el viejo detrás de la espalda de Saito? Debía haber tenido a alguien ayudándolo a deshacerse de su padre.

Y como cosa del destino, Saito tomó el lugar de su padre como uno de sus líderes; cuidando sus huellas se encargó de investigar y descubrir que la mayoría de los miembros de la yakuza todavía creían que los herederos de Kamiya debían liderarlos; por eso Arashi lidera la oposición para derrocar a Saito y ganar el control total. Sin embargo, al último minuto, Saito dejó entrever que la heredera de Kamiya Obihiro todavía vivía y aunque no la había encontrado, su padre se lo había dicho. Pensó que eso detendría a los miembros de provocar una rebelión. Suspiró, solo una parte de su plan había funcionado; nunca había pensado que Tanuki fuera la heredera hasta que sucedió el ataque. Aparentemente, Arashi lo había descubierto primero y había enviado a su gente a aniquilarla. Lentamente.

Afortunadamente, logró sacarle información al viejo doctor que era el médico de cabecera de la familia de Koshijiro y Shuichi se lo había confirmado.

Saito quería tirarse al piso, rodar y reír a todo pulmón. Battousai estaba dejando que sus emociones dominaran su mente al no presentir quién es en verdad Shuichi. Él es un tonto. Su amor por Tanuki lo ha cegado junto con los idiotas que están con el. Por suerte, la chica era lo bastante sensata como para ir en su ayuda, cualquier otro oficial hubiese cortado su cabeza por la valiosa información que poseía.

Sacudiendo de su cabeza todos esos pensamientos se concentró en la nueva información recibida; otro Kamiya estaba vivito y coleando. Uno también muy poderoso, sus habilidades con la espada eran realmente fascinantes. Saito sonrió con satisfacción, si Battousai supiera quién es el otro Kamiya enloquecería, pero pensándolo bien, Kaoru y su hermano si tenían parecido. No eran idénticos, pero habían heredado los rasgos de su padre.

- Entonces ¿aceptas?-

Saito observó al hombre más joven. Él asintió.

- Supongo que dejaré en tus manos para que le informes. Eres el único que lo encontró después de todo-. Dijo Saito exhalando el humo, su compañero arrugó la nariz en desagrado.

-Lo haré, aunque será la próxima vez que nos veamos. Deja que se airé el lugar, es demasiado sofocante-.

- Hmmm-.

-Saito-san, dejaré que cuides de Kaoru-. Dijo el joven poniéndose de pie para partir.- Es una mujer muy importante a pesar de haber encontrado a su hermano-.

- Lo sé-.

Su compañero se puso de pie y se fue, mientras que Saito permaneció sentado. Su mente evaluaba todo lo que sabía, Arashi Sawamura era definitivamente un problema y Saito no pensaba en acorralarlo de manera legal y debía haber algún modo para que nadie sospeche de él…

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Kaoru caminaba lentamente hacia el dojo, el día había empezado bastante bien. Las aves estaban cantando, el cielo estaba brillante y el clima no estaba demasiado caluroso. Era un día perfecto para dar un paseo y Kaoru había dejado la clínica para dirigirse nuevamente a su hogar.

Desafortunadamente, un día perfecto no significaba que no podía cambiar.

Estaba consciente de que la observaban y más cuando escuchaba a la gente murmurar a sus espaldas y ver a varias mujeres mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Trató de pensar que era lo que había hecho mal pero nada vino a su mente, finalmente dejo que la cosa pasara como si fuera el último rumor que se expandía, así que lo ignoró.

'_¿Rumores?'_ murmuró para ella misma, un pensamiento le vino a la mente y su rostro se encendió con un rojo brillante. _'¡El incidente en la oficina de Saito!'_ ¡Como lo pudo haber olvidado! Oh cielos, ¿Qué pensará Tokio de ella? La preocupación la sobrepasó mientras que daba pasos cada vez más lentos. Rogaba que su nueva amiga entendiera y por lo que ella sabía Tokio no le guardaba rencor a nadie. Pero ese incidente rodeaba a Saito y ella muy especial en cuanto a su esposo…

- ¡Mou! ¿Por qué hay tantos problemas?- Sintiéndose frustrada y enojada, Kaoru se detuvo en la orilla del río para aclarar sus pensamientos, pero estos volaban hacia la única persona en su mente.

'_¿Cómo puedo confiar que no me dejará de nuevo?_' Se preguntaba dándose cuenta demasiado tarde que ese lugar era donde Kenshin le había dicho adiós antes de irse a luchar contra Shishio.

_...Flash Back…_

Kaoru había terminado de practicar su kata, se sentía bien sostener su Shinnai después de haber sido forzada a descansar debido a la fuerte fiebre que había tenido. Se sentía fresca y rejuvenecida después de haberlo sudado todo.

Satisfecha, Kaoru decidió tomarse un descanso y meditar por un rato, sin embargo, no pudo sacar de sus pensamientos a sus tres amigos varones. Desde que Megumi se fue para Aizu y ningún imbécil anduvo tras Kenshin, sus amigos parecían algo…aburridos. Kaoru se negaba a usar la palabra distantes y aunque lo estaban, ella nunca se dio cuenta y fue más notorio después de su recuperación. Kenshin le había dicho que estaba imaginando cosas debido a la fiebre.

La fiebre, en sí misma, era un misterio ¿Cómo pudo enfermarse así de repente? No podía recordar ningún evento de esos días ¡nada! Debió haber estado realmente muy enferma.

Los chicos…. Kenshin estaba tan tranquilo en esos días. Era la misma actitud que tuvo antes de marcharse a enfrentar a Shishio. Tan quieto… tan distante. El miedo enseguida se apoderó de Kaoru ¿se iría? ¿Sano y Yahiko lo sabían y se lo estaban ocultando? Tratando de respirar normalmente, se puso de pie y fue a buscar a Kenshin. Aliviada de verlo lavar la ropa, rápidamente corrió a su lado.

-¡Kenshin!-

Su rurouni se dio vuelta para observarla con una mirada lejana en sus ojos. Kaoru carraspeó levemente, pero fue lo suficientemente alto como para que él la oyera.

- ¿Hay algo que necesite Kaoru-dono?- Su voz sonaba más profunda que lo usual con la alegría de su voz ausente.

-Kenshin- Kaoru preguntó mirando profundamente en sus ojos- ¿vas a abandonarme?-

Él levanto la mirada sorprendido, obviamente no esperaba esa pregunta. Dejando caer su flequillo para cubrir sus ojos para de ese modo cubrir con éxito sus emociones respondió con otra pregunta- ¿Por qué le pregunta a Sessha sobre esto tan repentinamente, Kaoru-dono?-

Se sintió tonta al estar parada allí y repentinamente lanzar esa pregunta que era un tema algo sensible para ella, pero tenía que hacerlo.- Kenshin, pareces tan distante, es como si estuvieras por marcharte…-Se ahogó era incapaz de terminar la oración, sus manos permanecían apretadas fuertemente.

'A enfrentarme a Shishio' Pensó Kenshin en su mente. Odiando el dolor en sus ojos y sabiendo que él era la causa de ello, tomó su mano atrayéndola más cerca de el. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su atractivo rostro. Sin embargo, Kaoru sintió que la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos. Entonces deshaciéndose de esos pensamientos imaginativos, se sonrojó antes su cercanía.

-¿Kenshin…?-

- Nunca la dejaré Kaoru-dono. Este es mi hogar-.

Pensó que su miedo desaparecería, pero permaneció insistente en algún profundo lugar de su corazón. Sabía que algo pasaría pero no sabía que, dándole a Kenshin lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa feliz, asintió y estaba a punto de irse pero sintió la necesidad de preguntarle otra pregunta.

-¿Kenshin…?-

-¿ah?-

- ¿Significo algo para ti?-

Kaoru sintió la necesidad de golpear su cabeza contra algo duro por hacer de ese un momento incómodo entre ellos. Dando por olvidada la pregunta le hizo señas con una mano para que no le hiciera caso y que lo olvidara, pero Kenshin mantuvo sus ojos en ella,

-Kaoru-dono, me ha dado un hogar y por eso… estoy eternamente agradecido-.

Luego hizo lo inesperado.

Kenshin atrajo su mano hacia sus labios y la besó suavemente. Sonrió ante el tono carmín de su rostro al verla girarse e irse apresuradamente. La tristeza llenó sus ojos al ver la pila de ropa sin interés en lavarla.

Fue cuando estaba lavando que Kaoru pensó que era extraño que ninguna de la ropa de Kenshin o de Yahiko estuviera colgada ahí.

Al acercarse la noche, Kaoru no entendía el sentimiento de terror en la boca del estómago, trató de actuar como si nada estuviese mal, pero se dio cuenta de que todo estaba mal.

Sano de la nada dijo que se iba.

- ¡Nani! ¿Naze Sanosuke? ¿Por qué quieres marcharte?- Kaoru preguntó demasiado impactada por las noticias. Sano miró hacia otro lado.

- Es solo… Kitsune no está por los alrededores y las cosas están algo tranquilas, ya sabes. Es aburrido. Quiero ver el mundo Jou-chan. No puedes atrapar a un chico en un solo lugar, espero que se quede. Ne, quiero ir a donde mi corazón este-.

Escuchó con la boca abierta a su explicación, sabía que tenía razón. Pero esperaba que se fuera después de varios días.

-Entonces te irás la semana que viene ¿verdad?- Preguntó con esperanza en cada palabra.

Sano negó con su cabeza.- Mañana en realidad. Partiré mañana-.

Kaoru pensó que se desvanecería, dejó sus palillos y se excusó rápidamente. No pudo ver el dolor en los ojos de Sano al verla retirarse del lugar.

Esa noche Kaoru se prometió que no lloraría. Ella solo casi tuvo éxito en no saber que más dolor llegaría.

Al otro día, Kaoru entrenaba con Yahiko como usualmente lo hacía, sin embargo, había algo raro en el. Seguía cometiendo errores y la estaba irritando demasiado, finalmente habiendo tenido demasiado con su actitud, lo castigó ordenándole hacer quinientos golpes. Yahiko se negó.

- ¡Soy tu sensei, me escucharás Yahiko!-

-¡Deja de ordenarme busu! ¡Eres una vieja arpía y lo sabes, estoy harto y cansado de tu estúpido Kamiya Kasshin Ryu! No es ni la mitad de bueno que el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu de Kenshin y siempre sigues con las mismas viejas cosas-.

La ira de Kaoru sacó lo peor de ella.- ¡NADIE y me refiero a NADIE insulta el estilo de mi familia!- Le gritó. Sano acababa de entrar con una bolsa sobre su espalda. Mirándolo, Kaoru vio a Yahiko decidirse.

- El Kamiya Kasshin Ryu no es ni la mitad de poderoso que el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu ¿Cómo se supone que me voy a proteger con un bokken? Vamos busu, tu otou-san lo creo solo como una forma de ejercitarse más que de protección. Es tan obvio. Prefiero aprender algo más rudo que esto-.

- Será mejor que te detengas ahora que puedes Yahiko-CHAN. Si dices una palabra más ¡JAMÁS te entrenaré de nuevo!- Kaoru se sentía tan furiosa que podría…. Podría…

-¡Perfecto! Renuncio, y ya no quiero estar aquí-. Aventó su espada de madera y se marchó. Kaoru se quedó ahí petrificada. Esperaba que Sano dijera algo pero se mantuvo en silencio mientras que Yahiko juntaba apresuradamente sus cosas en un saco que cargaría en su espalda.

- Yahiko ¿no crees que te estás apresurando?- Dijo Kaoru con la voz temblorosa e impactada por todas las repentinas circunstancias de su vida. Ellos se estaban yendo.

- Iie, tal vez esto es lo mejor. También quiero ver el mundo y estoy aburrido de estar aquí. Ja ne-.

- Anoo… Jou-chan, te veré por ahí. No te preocupes, tendré vigilado al mocoso-. Comentó Sanosuke rascándose detrás de la cabeza nerviosamente.

Los observó partir, demasiado consternada como para decir una palabra. Demasiado débil para moverse, se deslizó sobre la pared mirando ida al tranquilo dojo.

Un pensamiento repentino apareció en su mente.

Kenshin.

¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no detuvo a Yahiko?

Se dirigió apresuradamente hacia la casa llamándolo. No respondió. El miedo nuevamente la acechaba. Corrió hacia su habitación y abrió el shoji.

Vacío.

No estaba Kenshin.

No estaba la sakabatou.

No había ropa.

Solo una carta.

Sabía lo que era. Sabía su contenido, pero la tomó, la abrió y la leyó. Lloró cayendo al frío piso de madera, lloró con todo su corazón.

Sus sollozos le hicieron temblar el cuerpo. Pena, dolor, traición llenaban su corazón.

Y lloró.

_Kaoru-dono: _

_Para cuando reciba esta carta me habré ido. Humildemente y profundamente me disculpo por marcharme pero no pude encontrar otra alternativa para mantenerla segura. Dije que me quedaría y lo estoy haciendo en su corazón._

_La verdad es que amo a una sola mujer, Kaoru-dono. Una mujer cuyo nombre le es familiar. Tomoe. Solo la amo a ella y no puedo olvidarla. He decidido vagar otra vez para buscar perdón._

_Solo soy un vagabundo, Kaoru-dono. Puede buscar a alguien mucho mejor que yo. Gracias por todo y siento ser la causa de sus lágrimas. Perdóneme y estaré esperando noticias de su matrimonio con un respetable caballero._

_Sayonara._

_Con cariño, Kenshin._

Kaoru lloró hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas, se acostó en donde estaba sin importar el mundo exterior.

…_Fin Flash back…_

Kaoru observó tristemente al río fluir, sabía porque se sentía tan enojada con los tres hombres con los que una vez vivió. Ellos la habían abandonado. Estaba triste y la habían dejado, pero eso no era lo que la molestaba tanto. Siempre fue la forma en la que se fueron. Parecía que ellos querían que estuviera enojada con ellos, cada palabra, cada oración fue como un cuchillo apuñalándole el corazón. Con Sano ella había prácticamente entendido su deseo de explorar el mundo. Pero Yahiko… el hecho de que su estudiante dijera semejantes palabras acerca del estilo de su familia la hacía dudar de ofrecerle entrenarlo otra vez. Había mucho de por medio… se sintió incompetente especialmente cuando comparó su estilo con el de Kenshin. Y eso le dolió… y mucho. Kenshin… Kaoru sintió ganas de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Tan fácil… realmente espera que le crea tan fácilmente. Especialmente cuando la comparó con Tomoe.

_Solo amo a Tomoe_.

Pensó que se quedaría cuando besó su mano, pensó que había llegado a amarla ¿No era que una acción hablaba más que mil palabras? Aunque no era tan difícil de descifrar una vez que las palabras tomaron sentido en su mente.

_Me dio un hogar y por eso estoy eternamente agradecido_.

Una casera, una propietaria ¿no era así como él la veía? ¿Qué hizo que cambiara de opinión sin siquiera dudar de su amor por ella?

¿Shuichi?

Cayendo en cuenta de las cosas Kaoru se sintió débil y cayó sobre sus rodillas. Se sentó lentamente con sus ojos abiertos al descubrir las intenciones de Kenshin.

A ellos no les gustaba Shuichi, querían que se alejara de él y que mejor manera de lograrlo que hacer que Kenshin admitiera su amor por ella.

Kaoru se sintió mal del estómago al descubrir toda la cosa…. Sus lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos pero se negaba a llorar. Hecha un ovillo en la orilla del río trató de calmarse.

No estaba en la clínica. Kenshin se sorprendió cuando Genzai-sensei le dijo que Kaoru había decidido irse a casa. Kenshin solo pudo agradecerle antes de ir a buscarla, revisó por todos lados y no encontró rastro de Kaoru. Rehusándose a darse por vencido, caminó cerca del río y casi lloró de alivio cuando dio con la linda kenjutsu shihandai hecha un ovillo a la orilla del río. Al acercarse cayó en cuenta de que algo andaba mal por la tensión de su cuerpo.

-¿Kaoru-dono?- La llamó Kenshin despacio, decidiendo usar el honorífico como medida segura. Ella lo miró sintiéndose confundida y perpleja.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué regresaste?-

Él la miró más de cerca y suspiró sabiendo de antemano que su respuesta era muy importante para ella. Por eso decidió elegir sus palabras con sumo cuidado.

-Pensé que te lo había dicho Kaoru-dono, te amo, por eso regresé-.

- Iie, estás mintiendo-. Kenshin sintió el miedo crecer en su interior. No le creía, lo podía deducir al ver su postura y por el sonido de su voz. Aun estando con él, ella no estaba relajada.

-¿Por qué dices que estoy mintiendo Kaoru? Aun si no lo admití antes...- Pero ella lo interrumpió.

- Al menos te das cuenta de que nunca antes lo admitiste. Kenshin, las palabras '_te amo'_ son algo que TÚ simplemente no dirías. Pero ahora… lo dices como si siempre hubiese estado en tu vocabulario. Dime Kenshin ¿Por qué regresaste?-

Pudo sentirlo en cada pregunta, su dolor, su tormento y eso, lo destruía por dentro.

-Aishiteru Kaoru…. Es por eso-.

Ella rió suavemente, amargamente.- Intentemos de esta manera entonces-. Se giró para mirarlo directo a los ojos.- ¿Por qué te marchaste después de que me habías prometido quedarte conmigo? ¿Por qué te fuiste así?-

Kenshin miró hacia otro lado incapaz de responder ¿Qué diría? ¿Qué era un idiota? ¿Qué fue por ella? Se concentró en la corriente del agua.- Porque te amo-.

Ella suspiró.- ¿Sabes cómo me sentí después de que todos se marcharan así? ¿Sabes cuan doloroso fue?-

-¿Sabes cómo me hubiese sentido si algo te hubiese sucedido? ¿Sabes que tan doloroso fue dejarte cuando te amaba tanto?- Kenshin también le preguntó para forzarla a enfrentarlo.

-¿Entonces por qué me dejaste? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿Por qué ninguno se detuvo? Ninguno escribió como para saber cómo lo estaba manejando ¿Qué hubieses hecho si hubiera decidido acabar con mi vida Kenshin? ¿Qué si moría?- Le preguntó sorprendentemente con su voz bajo control.

-Nunca cometerías suicidio Kaoru, te conozco. Nunca harías eso-.

- ¿Me conoces tan bien Kenshin? ¿Realmente me conoces y sabes que es lo mejor para mí?-

Quedó en silencio, incapaz de responder. Kenshin sabía la verdad, no la conocía. Después de un año con ella, solo conocía las circunstancias que rodeaban la muerte de su padre, su ocupación y su asociación secreta con Saito. Él no conocía Kaoru.

- ¿Por favor Kenshin, por qué te marchaste?-

Tal vez ella deba saber la verdad.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando te enfermaste Kaoru?- se giró para mirarlo y asintió. De nuevo observando el río se concentró en su voz.

-Estábamos tan relajados, no había más ataques, no había más enemigos demandando batallas. Estaba tan relajado… pensé… yo pensé que había obtenido una nueva oportunidad para vivir de nuevo…contigo. Sé que no puedes creerme ahora, pero confía en mí. No estoy mintiendo. Te amo… siempre lo he hecho desde que me abriste tu corazón. De verdad Kaoru, estaba planeando pedirte que te casaras conmigo.

Ninguno de nosotros supimos cómo pasó, en un momento estabas corriendo tras Yahiko y al siguiente te habías desvanecido. Estábamos muy preocupados, Megumi no estaba allí. La única persona que estaba allí era Genzai-sensei pero estaba ayudando a una mujer en labor de parto. Inmediatamente me di cuenta de que habías sido envenenada, pero no sabíamos que hacer. Así que tratamos de bajarte la fiebre mientras Sano esperaba por el doctor.

En el medio de todo eso un hombre vino. Apareció cuando yo estaba fuera consiguiendo unas hierbas para crear el antídoto, Yahiko estaba cuidando de ti. Pero el hombre atacó a Yahiko para llegar a ti, el peleó bien, pero Yahiko no era contrincante. Yahiko tuvo que observar cómo te secuestraban y se sintió desesperado. Cuando regresé me lo contó todo-.

Ni una sola vez Kaoru se dio vuelta para comentar, permaneció en silencio escuchando más su tono que a la historia. Había mucho dolor, su voz estaba atada con dolor y miedo tanto que prácticamente podía sentir lo mismo, e inmediatamente recordó las palabras de Yahiko.

_No quería… con ese lunático y Kenshin preocupado. Teníamos que encontrar una manera para huir…_

- Pude lograr alcanzarte a tiempo, él había dejado una nota en donde encontrarte. Fue un combate bastante difícil porque te estaba usando como escudo, apenas podía pelear pensando que te podría herir en el proceso y cuando finalmente lo pude derrotar, tú estabas muy enferma. Afortunadamente, Genzai-sensei llegó y pudo sacar el veneno de tu cuerpo.

Ese día, Kaoru, estuviste en peligro de muerte y yo no pude hacer nada. Al igual que Tomoe, no pude hacer nada por ella, y terminó asesinada por mi espada. Yahiko estuvo muy preocupado, no podía soportar mirarte a la cara. Desde que aparecimos en tu vida, siempre hemos causado estragos, por eso decidimos irnos. Yahiko pensó que si nos marchábamos en una muy…. Diferente manera estarías muy furiosa como para querer perdonarnos, en ese entonces parecía una buena idea, por eso… por eso es que nos fuimos-.

¿Entendería?

-¿Desde cuando eres mi padre Kenshin?-

-¿Oro?-

-¡No me pongas esa expresión inocente, cuando no lo eres en absoluto! ¿Desde cuando eres mi padre? ¡Todos me abandonaron! ¿Cómo pudieron tomar una decisión que me concernía a mí sin siquiera decirme? ¡Me dejaron en la completa oscuridad!- Kaoru le gritó furiosa al baka-rurouni que estaba sentado y desconcertado delante de ella.

- ¡Fue por tu propio bien! ¡No quiero que termines igual que Tomoe!-

- ¡Kenshin NO soy Tomoe!-

Kenshin se sentó aturdido, miró su rojo rostro jadeando para respirar; sus ojos azules estaban de un color oscuro por la rabia que podía igualar perfectamente a los de Battousai.

- Kaoru-dono…-

-Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, Kenshin ¡Ya no soy una niña, no estoy hecha de cristal! Me pides que confíe en ti pero ¿Por qué no tienes esa misma fe en mí? ¿No crees en mis decisiones?-

- Si esa decisión te matara, entonces sí, no creo en tu decisión Kaoru-.

- ¿Cómo que Kenshin?-

-¿Cómo amarme? ¿Cuántas veces has salido herida por mi culpa? ¡Desde el principio! ¿Udo Jine? ¿Enishi? ¿O ya lo habías olvidado?-

-Si quiero amarte sin pensar en las consecuencias, tengo el derecho. No tienes de elegir mi futuro por mí, especialmente desde que tu decisión fue la que me mató, tal vez no físicamente pero sí emocionalmente. Aún si encontrara en mí perdonarte, no creo que pueda confiar en que no me abandonarás-.

-Kaoru…-

- Deberíamos dirigirnos a casa Kenshin, estoy cansada-.

Se puso de pie para partir y él la siguió. Mientras que el sol se ocultaba hermosamente detrás de ellos, Kenshin se preguntaba que les esperaba en adelante. Observando a la hermosa mujer dirigirse a casa con su cuerpo recto y su barbilla en alto se preguntaba si alguna vez volvería a abrazarla.

Se preguntaba si podría haber una oportunidad de que su corazón lo perdonara.

Kenshin sintió ganas de golpear su cabeza con la shinai de Kaoru, la mujer que lo había aceptado y se negaba a mirar a su pasado… no podía creer que la había herido tanto. Fue un estúpido.

Estaban esperándola en el dojo, nadie la cuestionó cuando fue a tomarse un baño, así que esperaron que Kenshin les relatara lo que había sucedido. Él les comentó que le había mencionado a Kaoru sobre esa noche.

-¿Le dijiste a Jou-chan? ¿Qué dijo?- Preguntó Sanosuke deseando saber su respuesta.

-Estamos hablando de Kaoru… ella dijo, que no debimos tomar decisiones por ella, no está feliz por ello-.

- Lo hicimos por su pobre trasero ¿todavía está enojada por eso?- Exclamó Yahiko incapaz de comprender a su ex-maestra.

-Ajá, pero no la culpo. Tal vez… aunque nos hayamos marchado… no debimos haber hecho eso. Fue un plan cruel aunque sonaba como un buen plan en aquel entonces-.

- Jou-chan debería entender de que tuvimos las mejores intenciones. Digo… me hubiera quedado aquí y obtener comida gratis y comer en Tae, pero decidí irme al diablo por ella, debería al menos apreciarlo-.

- Pero lo que ella dijo también es verdad-.

Todos se giraron para ver a Megumi.

- Meg…-

- Lo sé, lo sé… sueno como si estuviera de su lado, pero realmente después de conocerte Sano y de estar con ustedes, siempre estuve convencida de lo que Kenshin dijo era para mejor, pero… cuando conocimos a Shuichi, de algún modo sentí que Tanuki estaba más segura con él a su alrededor. Tal vez deberíamos dejar que tome sus propias decisiones, creo que ya la hemos controlado lo suficiente-.

- Arigato, Megumi-chan-.

Ahora todos se dieron vuelta para enfrentar a Kaoru que venía entrando en ese momento.

- No tan rápido busu-.

- Silencio Yahiko-chan. Megumi, estoy feliz de que pienses que puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, no como estos baka que piensan que soy incapaz de eso-.

- Kaoru, a veces tu decisión termina por herirte-. Dijo Kenshin desesperado.

- Al menos son mías y viviré con su porvenir, no necesito que me cuides-. Kenshin podía sentir como se empezaba a enfadar ¡La mujer a la que amaba no podía entender lo mucho que se preocupaba por ella!

- Dime Kaoru, si eres tan buena tomando decisiones, ¿Por qué decidiste ser una espía para Saito dándole información sobre los hombres que van en contra de nuestro gobierno?-

-¿Cómo….cómo supiste eso?- Kaoru preguntó realmente impresionada de saber que su secreto era sabido por ellos.

-Como lo sé es mi asunto. Me pides que confíe en ti pero tomas una decisión tan peligrosa ¿Cómo esperas que confíe en ti?-

-¿Está bien para ti enfrentarte a Shishio y a Amakusa, pero está mal para mí que ayude a Saito para que ayude a nuestro gobierno? Está bien que arriesgues tu vida por otros ¿pero está mal que yo haga lo mismo? ¿Cómo justificas eso Kenshin? ¡No tienes derecho de detenerme, es el trabajo de mi padre!-

-¡No es su deseo verte muerta!-. Gritó Kenshin ignorando el miedo en los ojos de sus amigos, nadie se atrevía a interrumpir la discusión tan apasionada que tenían ambos defendiendo sus derechos. No se atrevieron. Ni siquiera Aoshi que estaba observando a Kaoru desde un nuevo ángulo.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes de mi padre más de lo que te he dicho? Él me hizo saber en dónde tenía toda la información sobre esta gente, si no continúo con su trabajo, muchos sufrirán y morirán. El me enseñó a cerca de la espada que protege, nunca tuvo que ser una espada visible. Ayudando a Saito a alejar a estos hombres ¡estoy ayudando a proteger!-

Kenshin cerró sus ojos cansinamente, no había forma de ganarle.-Eres demasiado terca-.

- Igual que tú-.

-¿Es tan buena tu decisión Kaoru?-

-¿Ahora qué Kenshin?-

-Si te dijera una verdad ¿serías capaz de actuar en consecuencia?- Kaoru lo miró con cautela.

-¿Qué verdad?-

-Tadaima-.

-¡Okaerinasai Shuichi!-

Shuichi sonrió y entró, justo cuando Kaoru estaba dirigiéndose hacia él, Sanosuke puso una mano en alto y la detuvo. Al instante Aoshi se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, lo mismo hicieron Kenshin y Yahiko.

-¿Qué sucede, estoy interrumpiendo algo?- Preguntó Shuichi observándolos, había algo extraño. Kaoru también miró extrañada.

-Bueno, Jou-chan, dijiste que podías tomar tus propias decisiones-. Dijo Sano.

- Nos dijiste que confiáramos en ti Kaoru-. Continuó Yahiko.

-Entonces Kaoru ¿dinos cuál es tu decisión con respecto a Haname?ó Kenshin mirándolo de cerca.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- Kaoru pregunto claramente confundida.

-Minna, no creo que esto sea una buena idea-. Megumi irrumpió preocupada de que Kaoru no pudiera controlarse con las noticias.

-Iie, Megumi-san, tal vez no tengamos otra mejor oportunidad, Kaoru-san. Por pedido de Himura, investigué a Shuichi Haname y lo que encontré es esto. Shuichi Haname está muerto. Este hombre es un fraude, te mintió-.

**Continuará….**

**:.**

¡Hola!

Gomen x1000

Lamento muchísimo la demora, sé que fue mucho tiempo el que tuve sin publicar pero realmente me fue imposible continuar con la traducción….----- UNIVERSIDAD= IMPOSIBLE TIEMPO LIBRE… T-T

La universidad me demandó mucho este último tiempo además los exámenes parciales y todo eso me complicó todo.

Espero y trataré de terminar con esta última parte lo más pronto posible…. Pero no se preocupen, no abandonaré el fic por nada del mundo… solo pido paciencia ¿Por favor?

Bien agradecimientos muy especiales a: **enishi-senpai****, ****monika-uchiha****, ****kirei-bell, nickita021, ****kirei-bell****, ****Carmen, ****kaory1****, ****Diosa Luna****…..**

Mil gracias por sus comentarios!

Como siempre no he podido responder reviews… de verdad que eso me pone mal por que se que se toman su tiempo para comentar la historia…. Pero bueno, no lo hago porque no tengo ganas sino porque JURO que no me alcanza el tiempo…. Pero me voy a dar un tiempito en responder todos los que me lleguen (Jajaj sin presiones)

Bueno, no las/os molesto más espero que hayan disfrutado del capi!....

Besos y nos leemos pronto!

Sele!

**Kaory1:** Me encantan tus comentarios... soy argentina y trato de hacer la traducción lo más neutra que puedo. Por eso te pido que me marcaras los errores que encuentres así puedo corregirlos porque no me doy cuenta T-T .... Muchas gracias por comentar!


	12. Noche Mortal

**N/A: DISCLAIMER:** ¡Rurouni Kenshin no es mío ni ninguno de sus personajes!

**N/T**: Ni Kenshin ni esta historia son míos, con el permiso de su autora Blueicequeen estoy traduciendo este fic.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º Cambio de escena

**capítulo 12**

Cuando Kaoru conoció a Shuichi Haname por primera vez, había despertado en la clínica del doctor Genzai; estaba frágil y débil, apenas podía mover una pierna. Él estaba sentado a su lado apoyándola, tenía una tierna sonrisa cuando vio que Kaoru había abierto los ojos, se veía feliz, contento. Kaoru no entendía que sentía cuando lo miraba, una parte de ella estaba decepcionada y la otra parte sentía curiosidad ¿Quién era ese hombre? Sus manos eran cálidas sobre su piel, su pequeña mano era cubierta por su mano que era más grande que la suya… se sentía a salvo… segura.

Sus palabras de aliento la hicieron sentir más segura. Cuando la llevo al dojo le cocinaba, no la observaba todo el tiempo como un halcón. Solo se aseguraba que podía valerse por sí misma e iba en su ayuda cuando verdaderamente lo necesitaba, con él se sentía independiente como cuando su padre murió. Nunca la sofocó, nunca la presionó para que le dijera nada, de hecho, solamente le dijo su nombre mucho tiempo después, dándole el espacio que necesitaba.

La perfecta compañía.

Eso era lo que pensaba que era.

'_Te mintió.' _

Las palabras de Aoshi hacían eco en sus oídos al mirar al hombre que estaba parado frente a ella. ¡No! Estaba segura que no le había mentido ¿Qué sucedía si lo había hecho? ¿Podría soportarlo? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

-Dinos Kaoru ¿Cuál es tu decisión?- Yahiko la presionó.

Su corazón le dolió ¿Qué diría? Lo miraba intensamente y él le sostenía la mirada, permitiéndole la oportunidad de ver la verdad a través de sus ojos, los cuales se veían cansados y muy tristes. Sabía que tenía que resolver eso de una vez por todas.

- Díganme ¿Sobre qué bases dicen eso? ¿Qué les da el derecho de decir que me ha mentido, mina-san?- Demandó Kaoru pero su voz era muy suave, asustada.

¿Cómo lo superaría?

Aoshi nunca alejó sus ojos de Shuichi. – Un niño con el nombre de Shuichi Haname murió hace varios años en un pueblo lejos de aquí.

-¡Eso podría significar nada! No puedes decir que mintió o asumir que tomó otra identidad por solo eso, hay muchas familias con el apellido Haname-. Reconoció Kaoru, tenía que ponerse de su lado, lo miró y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por su flequillo, apenas podía leer alguna emoción en él.

- Kaoru-san, he hecho investigaciones. No hay un Shuichi Haname, no hay ni siquiera un registro de él-.

- ¡Tiene que haber alguna clase de malentendido! Chicos, sé que a ustedes no les agrada pero esto está yendo demasiado lejos-. Kaoru gritó alejándose de ellos. Sano inmediatamente tomó su mano.

- ¿Acaso no te escuchas a ti misma Jou-chan? Todos hemos vuelto y hemos estado cuidándote para asegurarnos de que estés a salvo ¡Alguien te quiere muerta y probablemente lo contrataron a EL para hacer el trabajo!- Sanosuke gritó zamarreando a la joven.

- ¡Detente Sano! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡El me salvo no ustedes! ¿Cómo pueden sugerir que… que él fue contratado para asesinarme? ¡Eso es ridículo!- Replicó Kaoru alejándose una vez más. Sano sintió la urgencia de acercar a Kaoru hacia el, pero se detuvo.

- ¿Qué pruebas tienen para decir que quiere herirme?-

-¿Qué otras pruebas quieres, no vez que te ha cambiado? ¡Ni siquiera has visitado a la chica-comadreja en la clínica, no la has visto ni una vez y ni siquiera has preguntado por ella!- Dijo Megumi elevando un poco la voz.

Kaoru la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Y esa es la culpa de Shuichi? ¡Él no fue quien me dijo que me alejara de Misao! Ese fue Saito, me advirtió que me alejara de ella por mi seguridad-. Explicó negando incrédula con la cabeza ¿Cómo podían ir tan lejos implicando que Shuichi estaba mintiendo porque no les agradaba?

- ¡Escuchas a Saito pero no nos escuchas a nosotros! ¡Kaoru este hombre no es de confiar!- Gritó Yahiko.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no?-

- Porque fue el único que hirió a Misao-dono-. Kaoru se giró para observar a Kenshin que había permanecido en silencio sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Cómo puedes acusarlo de un crimen tan serio?- Preguntó en voz alta.

- Kaoru-san, creo que no has prestado atención en la carta que has recibido. Si lo que escuché es correcto, ella fue atacada por un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos verdes-.

- ¿Y? Quiero decir… Shuichi no es el único…- Tartamudeó tratando verdaderamente de creer que era inocente, no había forma de que fuera tan ciega para no saber juzgar su comportamiento.

- Fui a verla Kaoru-san, me dijo que su atacante lucía como él-. Aoshi se sentía mal preocupando tanto a Kaoru sobre esto, pero era lo que tenía que hacer. Solo había tenido una oportunidad de ver brevemente a Misao. Quería matar a Shuichi por herir a Misao, a pesar de ocultar sus sentimientos para sí mismo realmente amaba a Misao. Había visto la forma en que lo miró cuando fue a verla y eso lo había herido muchísimo. Ni siquiera lo había visto a los ojos, la furia silenciosa dentro de Aoshi lo hacía desear golpear algo. Preferiblemente a Kenshin pero como tenían que trabajar y estar en buenos términos… Shuichi era la segunda opción. Aunque sabía perfectamente que Misao estaba enojada con él y lo estaba evadiendo, fue Shuichi quien la había y por eso…. ¡debía morir!

Algo hervía dentro de Aoshi, aun mirando a Shuichi sentía que algo no encajaba. Sacudiendo mentalmente su cabeza, observó al joven más de cerca.

Kaoru estaba paralizada, no había esperado para nada esa respuesta. Al mirar a Shuichi se dio cuenta que él tampoco lo había previsto, la conmoción en sus ojos decían un millón de palabras. Pero ella tenía que saber la verdad y al mirarlo, sus ojos le rogaban que dijera algo para defenderse.

Shuichi observaba el drama que se desarrollaba delante de él, Kaoru a pendas podía comprender que era lo que sucedía pero tenía que felicitar a los "amigos" de Kaoru en sus investigaciones. Aparentemente, la culpa cayó sobre él.

Su corazón se llenó de emoción cuando escuchó a Kaoru defenderlo tan adorablemente, no permitiéndoles a sus amigos que lo hirieran. Una vez más había fallado. Shuichi observó tristemente el suelo ¿Qué era lo que le diría? ¿La verdad? Eso era muy gracioso, para protegerla, tenía que ocultarle la verdad ¿Qué haría si le diría si le contara todo sobre él y sobre ella? ¿Podría su princesa soportar eso? Ella realmente creía que era la hija de Kamiya Koshijiro ¿Se atrevería a romper la imagen que tenía de sí misma si le dijera que era la hija de un yakuza y que ahora se esperaba que tome el control de las actividades de su padre desde sus dieciocho años? Negó con su cabeza, no podía soportar una sola lágrima en sus ojos, mucho menos si lo hiciera por él. La amaba… no podría soportar si ella se alejara de el por segunda vez.

Vio sus ojos que le rogaban que dijera una palabra.

Cualquier palabra…

-¿Por qué estas parado allí como una tabla de madera? ¡Bueno, dile! Tu verdadero nombre no es Shuichi Haname ¿verdad?- Desafío Sanosuke, no le gustaba este hombre por una sola razón. Celos. Sabía que debía estar agradeciéndole, pero estaba celoso de que ese tipo haya estado allí para proteger a Kaoru cuando el no estuvo. Estaba celoso de que Kaoru lo aceptara libremente cuando apenas le dedicaba una mirada a Sano. Estaba celoso de su mejor amigo, quien lo obligó a abandonar el dojo, era tratado como si ya no fuera importante solo porque Shuichi entró en la vida de Kaoru. Quería que Kaoru les devolviera su cariño como lo hacía antes. Solo en ese entonces Sanosuke había dado por sentado el cariño de Kaoru. Ahora… atesoraría cada momento de ello… solo ¡Si ese idiota se largara!

Celoso y asustado, así era como se sentía desde que Kaoru estuvo con Shuichi a solas. Temía que de alguna manera Shuichi había planeado herir a Kaoru. En su mente veía a ese joven jugando con Suzume y Ayame, se veía como un gran sujeto. Pero al atacar a Misao… era obvio que tenía malvadas intensiones y por lo tanto era mejor si Kaoru se alejara de él. La imagen de la muñeca de Enishi aparecía en la mente de Sano y tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos. Nadie… no siquiera Shuichi heriría a su pequeña señorita otra vez.

- ¿Shuichi…?-

El corazón de Shuichi se rompió cuando escucho su voz quebrarse. No se atrevió a levantar su mirada para ver la de ella en caso de que viera algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría. Sus lágrimas.

- ¡Shuichi, diles! ¡Por favor! ¡Diles que lo que dijeron no es verdad!- Kaoru estaba consciente de que se estaba quebrando. No quería que lo que dijeron sea verdad. Eso significaría que todo en lo que había creído no era cierto. No podía aceptar eso.

- Gomen ne, Kaoru-hime-.

Instantáneamente todo el mundo se mantuvo quieto al sonido de la voz suave de Shuichi. Miró a Kaoru y camino lentamente hacia ella. Una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa le hizo sentir que algo malo iba a suceder. Se mantuvo quieta en su lugar mirando cada uno de sus pasos al acercarse. Se detuvo en frente de ella; su mano sostenía su barbilla para que pudiera verlo a los ojos. _Lo siento mi princesa. _

- ¿Shuichi…?-

- Mi verdadero nombre no es Shuichi Haname; ese es el nombre que he estado usando desde ya hace muchos años. Ese es el nombre con el que me conociste por primera vez-. Dijo viendo sus pupilas dilatarse y su cara volverse pálida. _Golpe uno._

_- _Déjala ir Haname-. La queda voz de Battousai hizo sentir una corriente helada en la espina dorsal de cada uno de los presentes incluyendo a Shuichi. Aun así, permaneció en donde estaba, sin embargo, soltó su barbilla. Kaoru involuntariamente dio un pasa hacia atrás mientras que el dolor se esparcía por todo su ser. Kenshin dio un paso hacia ella.

'_¿Por qué?' _Pensó Kaoru al ver el dolor en sus ojos '_¿Por qué siento que puedo seguir contando con él a pesar de sus mentiras? ¿Por qué siento dolor en mi corazón cuando sus ojos están con tanto dolor? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?' _

- Bueno… continúa amigo, dile a Kaoru que estás involucrado con una organización yakuza. Si no estoy equivocado ¿Los Dragones Blancos?- Continuó Yahiko tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Kaoru aunque sea un poco. Se sentía realmente horrible por la forma en que le había gritado por el estilo de la familia de Kaoru. El mismo estilo que aprendió y con el que logró proteger a Tsubame la primera vez que la conoció y también protegió a sí mismo. Sabía que no podía mantener la cabeza en alto como samurái después de la forma en que la trató pero, esa era la única forma que tenía para redimirse por ello al demostrarle que había estado confiando en el sujeto equivocado.

'_¿Los Dragones Blancos? ¿Una yakuza? ¿Arashi Sawamura? ¿Está involucrado con Sawamura? ¿Qué sucede aquí?' _Kaoru sentía que se desmayaría.

'_¡Maldición! ¿Cómo saben de la yakuza? Otra vez… debía felicitarlos.' _Shuichi movió su cabeza.

-No es verdad ¿o sí?- Kaoru preguntó suavemente.

'_Bueno… no hay razón para ocultarlo ahora ¿verdad?' _ - Aa, estaba en la yakuza, pero eso fue hace muchos años atrás-.

- Entonces ¿cómo es que oímos que sigues tratando con ellos?- Preguntó Aoshi.

-Yo…- Shuichi se veía como un animal acorralado. – Tenía algunos cabos que atar antes de retirarme oficialmente-. _Golpe dos._

- Heriste a Misao-.

Shuichi miró al antiguo Okashira y negó con su cabeza en silencio. – ¡Sabemos que lo hiciste Haname, no hay razón para negar eso!- _Golpe tres. _

Kaoru sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos y trató de retenerlas. _'¡No puede ser verdad!'_

- Heriste a Misao y ella está bajo mi cuidado, eso es imperdonable-. Aoshi desenvainó sus katanas gemelas. Shuichi negó con su cabeza y desenvainó la suya.

- No lo hice-.

-Bueno, dejemos que un duelo lo determine-. Miró de reojo a Kenshin con advertencia, una clara advertencia. Ese sujeto es mío, y Kenshin asintió con entendimiento. Se retiró. Shuichi negó de nuevo con loa cabeza.

- Wakata. Ano… Yahiko-san, por favor presta atención a mi estilo. Es el Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, verás y te darás cuenta que es más peligroso de lo que crees-. Dijo Shuichi mientras que se preparaba y se ponía en una cómoda y reconocible posición. Casi todo el mundo dio un grito ahogado. Kaoru sintió la conmoción. Shuichi la había ayudado a perfeccionar sus movimientos pero no se había dado cuenta de que era porque también era un estudiante del mismo.

- ¡Demo! ¡Shuichi, este estilo no se utiliza para matar!- Gritó con horror.

- Gomen ne, Hime-chan. En realidad, se utiliza para proteger a los que amas. La palabra "proteger" puede significar de cualquier forma ¿ne? Tu… padre eligió no matar después de algunos… incidentes. Sin embargo, a ciertos estudiantes, les dio el privilegio de elegir su propio destino-.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de sobre él?- Preguntó Kaoru.

- Sé mucho más de lo que piensas-. Respondió con una triste sonrisa y enfrentó a Aoshi de nuevo.

Y con un parpadeo, la batalla comenzó.

Aoshi estaba asombrado por la velocidad de Shuichi y la fuerza detrás de sus ataques. Se tuvo que defender a sí mismo con más fuerza. Chirriando sus dientes, lanzó un ataque tras otro pero Shuichi inteligentemente los esquivaba.

Utilizó una kata que recientemente le había enseñado a Kaoru que la hizo dar un pequeño grito y la hizo observar más intensamente hasta que un chorro de sangre la hizo gritar fuertemente.

Los dos, Aoshi y Shuichi aterrizaron en lados diferentes. Shuichi tenía un corte profundo en su brazo pero claramente hirió profundamente el hombro de Aoshi. El ex -Okashira ni siquiera se quejó aunque la sangre empapaba su ropa y respiraba con dificultad.

- ¡Por favor, detengan esto!- Kaoru instantáneamente gritó corriendo y poniéndose frente a ellos. Sano, Yahiko y Kenshin le gritaron para que se detenga antes de que resultara herida. – ¡Muévete niña tonta!- Le gritó Megumi. Kenshin estaba feliz de que los dos peleadores de habían detenido antes de que Kaoru saltara. Si hubiese esperado un poco más, todo el episodio Tomoe se hubiera materializado de nuevo. Kaoru estaba siendo absolutamente descuidada, Kenshin pensó mientras tranquilizaba su furia dentro de el por su tonta intervención aunque muy honorable.

Kaoru negaba con su cabeza caprichosamente. – No importa el por qué, una pelea no es la solución. Por favor, a los dos arreglemos esto en una forma más calmada-. Kaoru lloró rogando. No quería que ninguno de los dos resultara herido; se preocupaba por ambos. Aun si Shuichi era una mala persona... la había ayudado emocionalmente. De alguna manera, confiaba en él, no quería que saliera herido.

- No puedo cumplir tu deseo, Kaoru-san por favor muévete.- Aoshi no estaba preparado para retirarse. Shuichi suspiró. – No deseo pelear-. Pero Aoshi gruñó como respuesta.

Yahiko observó toda la cosa impactado. Bases… eso fue todo lo que Shuichi uso en sus ataques y defensa contra Aoshi. Fue sorprendente… ¿Cómo pudo subestimar el estilo de la familia de Kaoru? Si practicaba lo suficiente, podría competir con el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Se giró para observar a Kenshin y se dio cuenta de la tensión de su cuerpo. Sabía que Kenshin también había notado las habilidades de Shuichi.

Shuichi se relajó un poco, se giró hacia Kaoru que estaba parada solo a unos metros lejos de él. Se veía tan parecida a su madre, tan inocente y pura como ella.

Y así de repente, sin que nadie lo notara, gas blanco llenó el jardín. Todo el mundo gritó por el otro al hacerse presente varios hombres. Kaoru sintió como un hombre la tomaba e inmediatamente lo golpeó antes de arrojarlo por sobre sus hombros. Al instante, sintió los efectos de sus acciones en su brazo derecho. El dolor la poseía haciéndola caer al suelo, al instante un objeto volador aterrizó a su lado y vio que se trataba de una vaina ¿podría utilizarlo como un bokken? Que ironía, sin embargo, decidió utilizar su brazo izquierdo.

Los gritos y llantos comenzaron de inmediato, el repentino ataque causó que la confusión se expandiera como el humo que cubría el jardín. Nadie sabía lo que ocurría, solo que habían sido emboscados en su propio hogar. El humo, por su parte, consiguió su objetico; los había separado a todos.

Cada uno empezó a combatir a los hombres que estaban a sus alrededores pero parecía que a cada momento llegaban más y el humo se volvía cada vez más espeso. Gritando, Sanosuke atrajo a Megumi a su lada mientras que Yahiko peleaba contra un oponente a penas visible enfrente de él. Kenshin gruñó impaciente tratando de localizar a Kaoru mientras que Aoshi comenzaba a sentir los efectos del corte de Shuichi al enfrentarse a los hombres que lo rodeaban. Aun cuando muchos hombres caían aparecían muchos haciendo que Kenshin maldijera al hacerse camino sin poder usar sus técnicas por miedo de herir a sus amigos.

Kaoru estaba parada, había golpeado a otro hombre y maldecía el dolor en su cuerpo. Su brazo derecho estaba arqueado pero todavía usaba el izquierdo. Apenas viendo un metro de distancia tenía que concentrarse en sentir la presencia de sus enemigos.

- Kaoru…-

Comenzaba a girarse pero sintió un cuerpo detrás de ella, el suspiro cerca de su oído sonaba como… Shuichi.

-¿Shuichi…?-

- Tal vez… escuchar a tus amigos tenga sus beneficios-.

-¿Qué…?-

- Vienes conmigo-. Tuco mucho miedo cuando arrojó la vaina de su katana y la agarró fuertemente de la cintura. Kaoru luchó y se giró para enfrentarse con un par de ojos verdes que la miraban con maldad. Paralizada, apenas pudo seguir moviéndose.

- ¿Shuichi?- ¡Eso no podía ser! ¡No era verdad! Kaoru lo observó y se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

- Di adiós…-.

Y antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, le cubrió la boca y dio un gran salto dejando el blanco jardín con sus amigos aun luchando. Trató de seguir luchando contra el agarre pero la presión en su brazo hizo que se detuviera.

Una sonrisa malvada tocó sus labios… Ice había hecho su trabajo y eso era todo lo que importaba, sabía que tenía a Kaoru…

**Continuará.**

¡Hola! Un nuevo capítulo y ya quedan menos… Espero que les haya gustado la traducción, no duden en comentar y dejar su opinión ya solo quedan cuatro capis para que finalice este hermoso fic…

Gracias por los reviews! Besos y nos leemos!

En especial gracias a: **suzuki haruno hyuga,**** .oO, Diosa Luna **


	13. El Caballero de las Ilusiones

**N/A: DISCLAIMER:** ¡Rurouni Kenshin no es mío ni ninguno de sus personajes!

**N/T**: Ni Kenshin ni esta historia son míos, con el permiso de su autora Blueicequeen estoy traduciendo este fic.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º Cambio de escena

**Capítulo 13**

¿Cuánto había estado esperando por este día? ¿Cuánto había estado planeando y maquinando para que la mujer que tenía en sus brazos fuera de él? ¿Cuánto le había llevado desde el día que posó sus ojos en ella debajo de los árboles de Sakura mientras florecían? Esa noche sabría toda la verdad después de que se divirtiera con ella. Realmente no deseaba hacerla su esposa, eso significaría que sería la siguiente líder de Los Dragones Blancos ¡No! La tendría como siempre lo había deseado y luego se desharía de ella… sería una larga y divertida noche.

Gracias al cielo que sus planes habían tenido éxito, Battousai correría tras el hombre equivocado mientras que él probaría la fruta prohibida delante de él. Era una provocación, lo notó mientras se escabullía en la noche camino hacia la casa de Arashi. El viejo quería ver a Kaoru primero, después de eso Illusion tenía permiso de hacer lo que se le venga en gana con ella.

¡Permiso! ¡Ja!

Como si realmente necesitara el permiso del Viejo, después de esa noche, la heredera de la yakuza y Arashi Sawamura estarían muertos y él sería el próximo líder. Había sido tan simple deshacerse de Saito, el viejo había estado perdiendo su toque. Con una simple cantidad de veneno solo tomó el tiempo que Illusion necesitaba. Tan pequeña e indetectable que cuando Saito murió no había sospechoso a quién culpar. El Lobo de Mibu no era un hombre del que Illusion estaba preocupado, así que no le importaba irrumpir en la casa del viejo. Por ahora.

Sonriéndo malvadamente a lo que fue un paquete luchador en sus brazos, Illusion se metió en una oscura habitación de la casa. Estaba demasiado tranquilo, sonrió a su propio plan. Esa noche había organizado para que Kumiko se quedara en la casa de un amigo para que la noche transcurriera sin complicaciones. La mayoría de los secuaces de Arashi estaban el dojo Kamiya dejando solo uno o dos para que él se encargara cuando decidiera matar al viejo.

Kaoru fulminó con la mirada al hombre que la cargaba. Se veía muy parecido a Shuichi, lo que era aterrador pero dentro de ella sabía que no era Shuichi. Eso explicaría por qué Misao pensó que era Shuichi el que la atacó. Kaoru estaba convencida de que ese sujeto era un enemigo mayormente por el tatuaje en su brazo. El retorcido viaje le había dado tiempo para pensar y aclarar su mente; necesitaba salir de ahí. Si ese hombre quería matarla estaba segura de que lo hubiese hecho en la primera oportunidad que llegó al dojo y como la había llevado ahí, no la iba a matar primero. Su corazón se llenó de miedo pero mantuvo su rostro impasible, libre de emociones.

No tenía idea de donde estaba y el dolor en su cuerpo se había ido dándole una oportunidad para pensar en un plan de escape. Quienquiera que fuera ese tipo la estaba sosteniendo firmemente para no darle la oportunidad de huir y aunque había aflojado un poco el agarre en su brazo derecho, mantenía el resto de su cuerpo apretado haciendo muy difícil para Kaoru escapar, su única iportunidad de escapar sería cuando la bajara.

Illusion arrojó bruscamente a Kaoru en un futon que estaba en el suelo. Rápidamente, ató sus manos detrás de su espalda y sus piernas fuertemente. Decidiendo si debía o no amordazarla, simplemete se fue de la hbitación dejándola sola ahí. Necesitaba que el viejo la viera antes de que pudiera hacer algo. Arashi necesitaba saber que la única persona confiable de su equipo era Illusion.

:°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°:

Misao rechinó los dientes soportando el dolor mientras que lentamente se dirigía al dojo. Un insistente miedo hacía que sus sentimientos se agitaran e hizo que sintiera la urgencia de dirigirse hacia el dojo. Justo cuando pasaba cogeando por la casa del doctor sintió un poderoso ki y por eso se ocultó en las sombras solo para ver a Kaoru ser llevada lejos por el mismo hombre que la atacó aquella noche. Sabiendo que no estaba en condiciones de salvar a su amiga y que algo pasaría si nadie iba tras Karu, Misao apresuró el paso.

Maldició al ver el humo blanco que se emitia desde el dojo, ahí se dio cuenta de que nadie iba a ser capáz de ir tras Kaoru en ese instante. El humo era demasiado espeso y el Kenshin-gumi probablemente se estaba absteniendo de usar ataques para evitar herirse a sí mismos. Justo entonces oyó un grito ahogado para ver a la joven Tsubame con un muchacho parado a su lado. Sonriendo, Misao instantáneamente pensó en un plan.

-¡Tsubame-chan! –

Tsubame se giró hacia Misao y se apresuró hacia ella. Estaba volviendo cuando la vista que tenía del dojo la desconcertó.

- Misao-chan ¿Qué está sucediendo?-

-Necesito que tú y tu amigo me hagan un favor, Tubame-chan. Necesito que me ayuden a apagar el fuego lo más rápido que puedan-.

-¿Pero...como?-

El muchacho habló. – El pozo. Estoy seguro que eso nos puede ayudar-.

Misao asintió. – Tienen que darse prisa-.

Los jovencitos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha. Misao se recostó contra la pared cansada, podía sentir la presión del viaje en su débil cuerpo pero se rehusaba a rendirse, ella era probablemente la única oportunidad para salvar a Kaoru.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno… mira lo que tenemos aquí. Un trabajo inconcluso-.

Misao se giró para enfrentar al hombre pero no lo reconoció con esa máscara en su rostro, pero prensentía que habría problemas. Maldiciendo en silencio, se preguntó si sus habilidades para lanzar kunai serían buenas bajo esas circunstancias, bueno, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

El agresor enmascarado desapareció para luego aparecer a solo centímetros de distancia de ella. Blandió su espada con tanta presión que si Misao no se hubiese escabullido, hubiese muerto con ese solo golpe.

Misao rechinó los dientes a causa del dolor, trató de levantarse pero se cayó nuevamente. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando la atacó una vez más y los cerró inmediatamente cuando su atacante se acercó más-

'¡_Maldición, este no puede ser el fin!'_

Espero a que la espada terminara con su vida pero en vez de que eso sucediera sintió como un par de cálidos brazos levantaban su frágil cuerpo. Misao abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver como una espada ponía fin a la vida de su atacante. Giró su cabeza y sus ojos chocaron con otros de profundo dorado.

-Saito…-

-Hmmmm ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en lugar de estar en la clínica, chica comadreja?- Preguntó Saito dejándola suavemente en el suelo. Misao lo observó…confundida antes de recomponer su agitada mente.

-¡Kaoru!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Vi al sujeto que me atacó escapar con Kaoru en esa dirección!- Gritó mientras que señalaba hacia la casa del doctor.

Maldiciendo, Saito contemplo que hacer cuando el humo se fuera de los alrededores del dojo. Una idea le vino a la mente al mirar a Misao.

- Dejemos que Battousai se encargue de él. Yo me encargaré de este patético desastre-.

La cargó cuidadosamente al saltar al recinto a tiempo para ver al Kenshin-gumi defenderse más efectivamente. Por mucho que quería molestarlos, Kaoru era la mayor prioridad. Justo entonces, se dio cuenta de una ausencia y sonrió con suficiencia. Tal vez Kenshin no era necesario después de todo.

:°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°:

El Kenshin-gumi maldició interiormente al darse cuenta de que el humo blanco les detenía el paso de salida. Sano se había encargado de cuidar de Megumi y Yahiko mientras que Kenshin y Aoshi peleaban en el medio del patio. Aún así, Kenshin no se atrevía a pelear con todas sus fuerzas en caso de que Kaoru fuera víctima de su ataque. Furiosamente, trató de mantener al hitokiro dentro de él en su lugar mientras que peleaba con los interminables hombres que los rodeaban y hablando de eso, no podía concentrar su ki con todas esas distracciones para localizarla.

Justo entonces, el agua salpicó a lo largo del jardín y el humo fue perdiendo su densidad. Kenshin se sintió agradecido al poder ver a sus enemigos y a sus amigos mejor. Instantaneamanete sus ataques fueron más rápidos y muchos más cuerpos caían sobre los demás sin poder volverse a levantar.

-¡Agáchate Himura!-

La voz familiar había hecho que se girara antes de bajar su cabeza rápidamente cuando una kunai pasara zumbando y clavara a un hombre en los arbustos, no podría tirar más bombas de humo. Kenshin levantó la mirada para ver a Misao en los brazos de Saito.

Y también lo vieron los demás.

El corazón de Aoshi casi se detiene al ver a Misao en los brazos de Saito, pero su rostro no traicionó ninguna emoción. Los observó fríamente y miró como Saito la dejaba con cuidado en tierra firme, Misao se aferró a él para buscar estabilidad y trató duramente de no mirar a Aoshi. Entonces los gritos de Tsubame y su amigo hicieron que todos se giraran a ellos.

-¡Tsubame!-

-¡Misao-san, lo hicimos!- La joven gritó entusiasmada.

-Gracias, Tsubame-chan-. Dijo Kenshin agradecido al notar un muy tensi y enfadado ki emanar desde la casa. Sin girarse, supo que era Yahiko. Todos habían visto a ese joven en el Akabeko pero no tenían idea de quién era.

-¿Tsubame, quién es ese chico?- Preguntó curiosamente Sano mientras que mantenía un fuerte agarre en el gi de Yahiko. Tsubame obsevó a su compañero confundida preguntándose que decir cuando Misao la interrumpió.

-¡Hey, hay asuntos más urgentes aquí!- Misao gritó dolorosamente. Megumi instantáneamente tomó nota de su cuerpo a medio sanar y se apresuró a ir con ella pero Misao levantó una mano para detenerla.

-¿No falta alguien?- Dijo una indirecta mientras carraspeaba por aire. Todo esa terrible experiencia era agotadora y apenas podía respirar. Kenshin fue el primero que lo notó y con un rápido vistaso confirmó sus peores pesadillas.

-¿Dónde está Kaoru?-

Todos echaron un vistazo y Sano maldijo abiertamente. -¡Maldición! Haname también se ha marchado-.

-Kenshin…-

El hombre con ojos dorados en frente de ellos hizo que casi todos dieran un paso hacia atrás. Misao tragó nerviosamente. – Lo vi llevársela, pasaron por la casa del doctor Genzai-.

Y con un parpadeo Kenshin desapareció.

-¿Bueno… ahora que vamos a hacer?- Preguntó Sanosuke frotándose la cabeza. Yahiko se había calmado y el césped estaba lleno de cuerpos inconscientes. Saito sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió. Dando un gran respiro, dejó salir el humo. –Tenemos cuerpos que limpiar. No quieres que Tanuki regrese y encuentre semejante desastre ¿verdad?-

Aoshi captó la indirecta junto con Megumi. – Sabes algo acerca de Kaoru-san ¿no es cierto? Sabes quién está tras ella y por qué-.

Saito asintió después de dejar salir más humo.

-Lo sé-.

:-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°:

-Está aquí-.

Arashi miró al apuesto hombre que estaba delante suyo, el hombre que estaba detrás de su propio corazón. Quería reír fuertemente si pensaba en ello. Illusion ya había jugado muy bien hasta ahí. Finalmente podía posar sus ojos en la hija de Naoko ¡una hija que debió y debía ser de él! Arashi asintió y se puso de pie. Siguió a Illusion hasta su habitación, canciones de victoria llegaban a su corazón. Ese era el último linaje de la sangre de Obihiro. Esa sería su más grande victoria. Dejando al bebé en medio de la noche en una casa habandonada era por seguro de que aquel niño estuviera muerto. ¡Matando a Kaoru, sería el más grande maestro y finalmente sería el gobernador supremo!

El entusiasmo dominaba mientras que Illusion empujaba el shoji para abrirlo ruidosamente para que Arashi entrara. Cuando la luz iluminó sus rasgos, Kaoru segiró hacia la puerta para ver al hombre de sus pesadillas.

Él se detuvo aturdido, era tan parecida a su madre que apenas podía respirar. Era tan hermosa, tan exótica, había heredado la melena de su padre, Kaoru tenía su cabello oscuro desatado cayendo hacia su cintura. Era tan espeso y se veía delicado y suave como la seda. Su suave piel de marfil le hacía acordar a la de su madre. Sus labios estaban separados y aunque no estaban maquillados se veían suaves y ligeramente rosados. Sus ojos siguieron a un rasgo qye sabía que había soñado por mucho tiempo.

Los ojos azules de Kaoru se enfrentaron y ambos contivieron el aliento por diferentes razones. Kaoru supo que era él; el hombre en sus pesadillas.

-Tan parecidas…-Murmuró Arashi mientras se apoximaba a ella. Kaoru trataba de alejarse a cada paso que daba.

-Te conozco…¡Te conozco! ¡Tu eres el que abusó de ella!- Atacó Kaour tratando en vano de escaparse. Arashi se detuvo frente a su acusación y negó con su cabeza.

- Sabía que nos habías visto ese día, esa era una de las razones por las que tenía que asegurarme de que estuvieras muerta. Aunque la verdad es que también esperaba que con tu pérdida de memoria no fueras capaz de recordarme, Kaoru-chan-. Dijo Arashi con voz acaramelada acariciando la mejilla de Kaoru. Ella se giró. – ¡No me toques sanguijuela!- Gritó alejámndose. Un pensamiento golpeó su mente.

'_¿Perdida de la memoria?'_

- Tu madre dijo exactamente lo mismo cuando la forcé, pero no te preocupes, no trngo intenciones de acostarme contigo. Solo te quiero muerta; fue un placer haberte visto Kaoru-chan-. Arashi se puso de pie y se fue asintiéndole a Illusion; él sabría que hacer.

'_¿Madre? ¿Esa mujer era mi madre?'_

Kaoru sintió como una roca había sido presionada en su corazón haciéndole difícil respirar ¿A que se refería? ¿Esa mujer en sus sueños era su madre? ¡Eso… eso no podía ser posible! ¿Qué demonios sucedía a su alrededor?

Illusion caminó lentamente hacia Kaoru, la anticipación lo emocionaba. Obserbaba como su hermoso cuerpo luchaba en su futón envuelta como un regalo para él. Kaoru lo miró y le dio una mirada asesina.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¡Sé que aunque luzcas como Shuichi no eres él! ¿Entonces quién eres?- Demandó.

Illuion rió. - ¿Sabes que estamos emparentados, Kaoru?-

Kaoru bufó. –Como si eso fuera posible. No hay posibilidades de que esté emparentada a un hombre como tú. Me enfermas ¿quién eres?-

-¿Mi verdadero nombre? - Preguntó Illusion con una sonrisa malvada. - ¿Por qué no te quedas con lo que tus amigos creen? Después de todo para ellos Shuichi Haname es el único a quién culpar-.

-Pero él es inocente, no hizo nada de esos actos viles de lo que lo acusan-. Kaoru lo observó, la necesidad de saber era un fuerte deseo.

-¿Viles? Querida, esos actos eran una oportunidad… un camino que me guió a ti. ¿De veras te crees tan inocente siendo la hija del líder de la yakuza?- Illusión preguntó encerrando a Kaoru mientras sus manos trabajaban en su obi. El forcejeo de Kaoru se detuvo inmediatamente.

-¿De que estás hablando? No soy la hija del lider de la yakuza ¿Cómo te atreves a acusar a mipadre de ser… un yakuza? El era un instructor de kendo-. Kaoru continuó oponiéndose pero la presión que aplicó en su brazo hizo que gritara del dolor. Illusion rió depositando un beso en su expuesto hombro. Luego se puso de pie y se paro delante de ella. Se acercó a una meza que estaba cerca y con un trapo comenzó a limpiar su rostro. Entonces, con un chasquido de sus dedos un humo lo cubrió.

Kaoru solo pudo observar conmocionada como un apuesto pero malvado hombre emergía del humo. Sus negros ojos miraban divertidos a Kaoru.

- Soy conocido como Illuison por un simple hecho. Puedo hacer creer a la gente lo que quiero que quieran. Así como hice creer a tus amigos que era Haname. Sin embargo, tú lograste saber que eramos dos hombres diferentes. Muy impresionante, Kaoru-chan. Supongo que quieres saber mi nombre-. Ella solo lo observaba acercarse más y tomarla de la barbilla. – Es Hideo-.

Antes de que Kaoru pudiera decir algo, la besó rudamente. Kaoru se aturdió por un momento antes de enfrentarlo pero el se negaba a soltarla. Finalmente, Kaoru lo mordió y el se alejó antes de abofetearla.

-¡Cómo te atreves ramera! ¡Pagarás por eso! Instantaneamente, la volvió a golpear en el rostro hasta que le salió sangre del labio. Sin embargo, Kaoru no reaccionó sabiendo demasiado bien de lo que ese hombre era capaz cuando estaba furioso. En lugar de eso, trató de calmarse esperando que alguien fuera por ella.

Kenshin…

Aún ahora sus pensamientos eran llenados por él. Kaoru sentía como si el destino estuviera jugando un cruel juego con ela tratando de hacerla elegir entre dos hombres que había llegado a amar y a preocuparse aunque uno de ellos la había herido profundamente. Desafortunadamente, ahora no era el momento para contemplar semejantes pensamientos, ahora tenía que pensar en como escapar de ese hombre demente. Hideo había planeado todo tan bien así que Kaoru pensaba que había una razón para eso… algo que él ganaría ¿Qué ganaría con matarla?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? Aún si me matas no es como si obtuvieras… ¿poder?- Preguntó Kaoru tratando de ganar tiempo mientras que pensaba en la forma de salir de ese desastre. Hideo la observó y se encogió de hombros sin querer, no importaba si le decía de todas maneras.

- Simple en verdad. Ese viejo idiota piensa que tiene todo bajo control, después de que termine contigo puedo deshacerme de él fácilmente. Ya me he deshecho de sus dos estudiantes favoritos, de hecho eran una amenaza después de todo-. Contestó sin cuidado tomándole la barbilla.

Kaoru solo levantó la mirada desafiante pero el pequeño temblor en sus labios y el matiz de miedo en sus ojos hacía obvio que estaba asustada. Eso no era copmo había previsto las cosas para ella. De pronto deseó haberles dado a Kenshin, Sano y a Yahiko otra oportunidad, una verdadera oportunidad. Los amaba, por su vida que los amaba y se preocupaba por ellos y por mucho que estuviera enfadada con ellos eran su familia y siempre lo habían sido. Simplemente no podía odiarlos por traicionarla así, especialmente cuando habían regresado por ella preocupados y para ayudarla. Aún cuando habían llegado tan lejos tratando de hacer de Shuichi un villano. Había estado muy enojada pero no los odiaba.

En un solo movimiento, Hideo la aprisionó contra el futon. Con sus manos atadas detrás de su espalda y con el peso de sus cuerpos en su brazo todavía sanando, Kaoru dejó salor un aullido de dolor que fue acallado por su brusco beso. Las lágrimas hacían caminos a los costados de su rostro al tratar de defenderse de él. Y justo cuando esperaba que fuera su fin, el peso de Hideo desaparecía de su cuerpo y ella fue levantada del futon.

- Shuichi…-.

-¿Estás bien? - Preguntó suavemente, sus ojos nunca dejaron a Hideo, quién acababa de ponerse de pie y sacudirse el polvillo de sus pantalones. Kaoru asintió cuando Shuichi desenvainó su espada y con dos ágiles movimientos las cuerdas de sus pies y sus manos fueron cortadas.

Frotándose su adolorido brazo, observó con horror como Shuichi se enfrentaba a Hideo.

- ¡Vete ahora, Hime-chan! Esto posiblemente lleve un tiempo-. Era una clara orden y Kaoru sabía cuan tonto sería desobedecerla pero el temor por Shuichi la mantenía quieta en su lugar.

- Puedes intentar escapar querida Kaoru, pero déjame asegurarte que no llegarás lejos-. Le dijo Hideo con una sonrisa confiada. Tomó su propia espada y la sacó de su vaina, con una sonrisa felina se enfrentó a Shuichi.- Siempre te he envidiado por tener su atención, pero en serio Haname ¿Cómo pudiste resistirte a su cuerpo?-

La ordinariez de sus palabras y sus implicaciones pusieron a Shuichi furioso. Esa era la mujer que amaba más allá de la razón y lujuria, no era su cuerpo que desde niño había llamado su atención, sino su alma. Era la razón por la que había abandonado su vida y se había unido a la yakuza, quería estar a su lado y ahora estaba más que dispuesto a protegerla de ese lunático.

-¡Ve!-

Kaoru negó con su cabeza. – No sin ti Shuichi, no puedo irme sin ti-. Maldijo en voz baja pero no tuvo tiempo de decir más palabras porque la espada de Hideo fue directo hacia él. Gruñiendo, bloqueó su ataque y se dispuso a atacar. Los dos hombres lucharon entre só disfrutando el sentimiento de una buena pelea pero con una sonrisa de triunfo, Hideo cortó una línea en el hombro de Shuichi que lo hizo preocupar, con solo ese corte no debería hacer a ese hombre tan engreído. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta del por qué.

Al entenderlo, Shuichi retorció su cuerpo y lanzó un ataque aéreo. El movimiento repentido sorprendió a Hideo y se desplomó inconsciente cualdo la empuñadura de la espada de Shuichi golpeó su cabeza. Instantaneamente, Shuichi tomó del brazo bueno de Kaoru y comenzó a correr.

Kaoru había observado la batalla con miedo y admiración y la expectativa tenían a su sangre fuyendo por sus venas. Ambos eran buenos, demasiado buenos y mejor que ella en muchos niveles que eran aterradores. Sabía que no podía manejar a Hideo en una batalla de uno a uno, sin embargo, sentió que algo estaba perturbando a Shuichi y dio un grito ahogado cuando este la apartó y salieron corriendo de allí.

-¿Por qué estamos corriendo? - Preguntó mientras que salían de la casa. Shuichi no dijo nada al principio pero siguieron avanzando.

- Tenemos que alejarnos, si más personas llegan no seré capaz de controlarlos, peor aun si despierta y se encuentra con refuerzos, entonces estaríamos acabados-.

-¿Pero…por qué?-

- Kaoru… he sido envenenado-. Esa simple oración la puso pálida instantáneamente y casi se detiene pero la jaló bruscamente de su mano obligándola a seguirlo.

-Pero si seguimos corriendo el veneno correrá más rápido en tus venas ¡Tenemos que detenernos!-

-Es demasiado tarde para eso, mi prioridad eres tú. Tengo que llevarte con Saito-san lo más rápido posible, no puedo detenerlo en este estado, no contigo cerca. Es demasiado peligroso-. Kaoru no sabía que decir, era peligroso que se enfrentara a Hideo en ese estado sin importar que ella estuviera cerca o no.

-Shuichi…-.

-Eres una persona importante-. Le dijo Shuichi mientras corrían, se preguntaba si era correcto decirle la verdad pero se sio cuenta de que tendría miles de preguntas sin respuestas esa noche. Tenía que decirle, no había razón para negarle la verdad ahora.- Tu padre no es Kamiya Koshijiro como piensas. Pero, Obihiro-sama, un líder de la yakuza en la que estoy involucrado, Los Dragones Blancos; tu eres su única hija-.

Kaoru sentía que su cuerpo se volvía de piedra cuando lo escuchó. _Eso no era verdad. _Nrgó con su cabeza, las lágrimas corrían libres por su rostro. _Esa era solo una mentira que Hideo le había dicho para quebrarla. _– Estás mintiendo…-. Él oyó sus lágrimas y sintió su confusión, quería sostenerla y confortarla en ese momento.

- Tengo mucho que decirte pero si no lo logramos mi padre te dará un regalo que compré para ti hace un tiempo. Puedes preguntarle a él sobre mí-. Tosiendo repentinamente, se detuvo para tomar un respiro. Olvidando su confución, Kaoru frotó su espalda con miedo. – Shuichi… estás en tan mala condición…-.

- Olvidate de mí… ¡Corre!- La urgió pero antes de que Kaoru pudiera replicar una risa los hizo girarse. Esta vez escalofríos de miedo corrieron por su espalda. Kaoru sintió como Shuichi la puso detrás de sí cuando se puso de pie. Sabiendo que debía escapar más por la seguridad de Shuichi más que por la de ella misma, corrió esperando encontrarse con Saito.

-No tan rápido mi linda-. Gritó hideo, tratando de ir tras ella, pero Shuichi lo de tuvo inmediatamente. – Tienes que pasar sobre mí primero-. Con un grito de batalla, Hideo atacó a Shuichi pero éste se negaba a rendirse. Kaoru se detuvi para verlos pelear y se dio cuenta de que ahora Shuichi no se estaba conteniendo, estaba peleando con todo y Hideo estaba teniendo dificultades.

-¡Maldito seas Haname! ¡Te mataré y a esa niña aun si es la última cosa que haré!- Shuichi gruñó.

-¡Eso no podrá ser!- Con una velocidad que podría haber igualado a la de Kenshin, aventó su espada y atravesó a Hideo.

Hideo cayó con un golpe, Shuichi levantó la mirada y vio a Kaoru mirarlo con miedo y alivio. Las lágrimas volvían a caer de sus ojos. Corrió hacia él, y él le sonrió con una sonrisa feliz. Finalemente todo había terminado. Estiró su mano hacia ella pero sus ojos se agrandaron de repente y cayó al suelo.

Kaoru se detuvo instantáneamente al ver como el cuerpo de Shuichi caía mientras que la sangre brotaba de su espalda. El alivio de verlo fue reemplazado por el horror pero al ir por el un rostro familiar la estaba observando.

- ¡Oh dios mío, oh no! ¡No puede estar sucediendo! ¡No puede ser!-

Arashi estaba parado sobre el cuerpo de Shuichi y se acercaba a Kaoru con un brillo depredador en sus ojos. Ella se alejó ¿Terminaría alguna vez esta noche? Se preguntó y sus ojos buscaron a Shuichi, rogaba que no estuviera muerto. Vio a Arashi y él le devolvía la mirada.

-¿Por qué?- Su voz había perdido su fuerza y se sentía débil e inservible; Arashi la observaba con frialdad.

-Quería poder y quería a tu madre, cuando no puedo tener algo, nadie puede-. Ella no entendía su lógica y no le importaba.

-Lo has matado…- No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía. -¿Qué es lo que te he hecho? ¿Por qué quieres asesinarme? ¿Por qué? - Gritó Kaoru.

Con un suave movimiento, la golpeó duramente lo suficiente para tirarla al suelo y hacer que su cabeza golpeara con la pared. Kaoru se quejó tratando duramente de concentrarse, vio a Arashi hecharle un vistazo a Hideo con disgusto.

- Inservible vagabundo, le di un simple trabajo y lo hechó a perder. Los niños de hoy en día no tienen clase-. Giró su atención a Kaoru y ella luchó para ponerse de pie. – Tú tienes la determinación de tu padre, no estoy sorprendido. Ese estúpido factor de determinación es de nuestra familia; es una lástima que tenga qye matar a mi familiar más próximo-. Ese comentario la sorprendió más que nunca, Hideo no estaba engañándola. Estaban emparentados pero como…. ¿Quién era ella? ¡Nada parecía tener sentido!

Arashi desenvainó su espada y se detuvo cerca de Kaoru. Tiró la vaina despreocupadamente en el suelo. – Finalicemos esto, no quiero volver a ver tu rostro-. Con mucha fuerza blandió su espada. En lugar de golpearla, oyó un estruendo y vio a Kaoru cubrir su brazo; su espada había sido bloqueada por su vaina. Se rió por la ironía y le sonrió. – Al menos tú no me subestimas como ese idiota, piensa que tengo sesenta años en lugar de cuarenta-. Negó con su cabeza divertido por ese pensamiento. Se dio cuenta que aun ahora sus ojos azules le recordaban a su amor perdido. Arashi tomó un gran respiro y golpeo a un lado de la cabeza de Kaoru.

La gente dice que al borde de la muerte, tu pasado se pone al corriente contigo, Justo antes de caer inconsciente, Kaoru vio varias imágenes en su mente. Imágenes de una linda mujer castaña sosteniéndola fuertemente y riendo junto a un apuesto hombre de cabellos oscuros haciéndole cosquillas. Ahora sabía que eran sus padres, imágenes del hombre que creía su padre enseñándole a blandir la espada mientras que sus padres la observaban. Ya pensaba que estaba que estaba perdiéndolo una imagen de Shuichi apareció en su mente. Estaba ahí, a su lado sonriéndole a una Kaoru más joven con una flor en su mano acomodándosela cariñosamente. Entonces… siempre lo había conocido. Ella no había podido decirle que le importaba.

¿Ese era el fin para ella? Se preguntaba Kaoru al borde de la inconsciencia. Y justo cuando sus párpados cada vez se cerraban más vio como una figura bloqueaba la espada de Arashi.

La única cosa que pudo ver fue cabello oscuro.

Entonces, fue encerrada en la oscuridad.

:°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°:

Kenshin corría siguiendo la ruta que Misao le había indicado, el miedo de perder a Kaoru lo llevaba al borde de la locura. Sintiendo su ki moverse de la dirección original, apuró su pasa solo para ser bloqueado por una negra figura que emergía de la oscuridad.

- No puedo dejarte pasar Battousai, tu recorrido termina aquí-. Ice quedó en su lugar sabiendo muy bien que su familia estaba en peligro si no mantenía a Battousai alejado de Kaoru e Illusion. Kenshin gruño amenazadoramente. Sus ojos eran oro fundido. – Muévete o lo lamentarás-. Ice se negó y desenvainando su espada Kenshin se enfrentó con ese sujeto con solo una meta: alcanzar a Kaoru lo más rápido posible.

Kenshin no sabía lo que era. Estaba seguro de que podía derrotar fácilmente a ese hombre pero sabía que el sujeto tenía varios trucos bajo la manga; era un ninja. Kenshin estaba seguro de eso, tal vez Aoshi podía tener más diversión con el sujeto pero Kenshin sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder. Kaoru estaba en problemas y necesitaba encontrarla.

Maldijo a su oponente cuando su ki desapareció junto con él. Se forzó a concentrarse y descubrió a Ice tratando de atacarlo por la espalda.

Al momento de bloquear el ataque un fuerte ki pasó por su lado; la figura de un hombre que no había puesto los ojos por un buen tiempo se giró para sonreirle.

- No te preocupes por Kaoru, Himura, me encargaré de ella-.

Kenshin lo miró fijamente por un momento antes de volver a su pelea. Su mente giraba con preguntas ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ese sujeto ahí?

:°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°:

Arashi vio como sus ojos se cerraban después de haber golpeado el costado de su cabeza. No le importaba que esos ojos azules lo miraran fijamente cuando estaba a punto de matarla. Sintiéndose mejor ahora, blandió hacia abajo su espada para finalizar a la única heredera pero fue bloqueado. Conmocionado, observó al castaño delante de él.

Antes de que Arashi Sawamura pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra, sintió como la espada del joven hombre penetraba en su cuerpo. Su sangre salió a borbotones y cayó. Muerto.

Lentamente el joven se inclinó sobre Kaoru y buscó su pulso; lo había pero era muy débil. Suspiró aliviado y tomo varios respiros para calmar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón. Nunca en su vida haía querido tanto algo y sabía que si hubiese llegado un segundo tarde, la chica se hubiera escapado de su agarre. Así mismo, la sangre de su cabeza estaba goteando y mojando su kimono, su brazo parecía roto y apenas estaba respirando. El joven cortó un pedazo de la manga de su gi y se lo ató alrededor de la cabeza para parar el sangrado; habían dos heridas y la orimera era la más profunda y fatal. Gentilmente, la tomó en sus brazos y se disponía a llevarla pero se encontró en el camino a Kenshin corriendo hacia ellos pero deteniéndose junto al cuerpo de Shuichi.

-Himura-san ¿está vivo?-

Kenshin asintió, no tenía ninguna intención de asesinar a Ice después de que el hombre que estaba parado delante de él fuera tras Kaoru. Ella estaba en los brazos del joven, se veía tan pálida que temió llegar muy tarde.

Inmediatamente noto el vendaje improvisado en su cabeza; quiso ir por ella pero el hombre se alejó. En lugar de eso, le indico a Kenshin que se encargara de Shuichi. A regañadientes, se acercó al cuerpo de Shuichi y se inclinó para buscarle el pulso. Apenas tenía, el hombre había sangrado mucho. Moviendo su mirada vio el cuerpo sin vida de Arashi junto con el del otro hombre; sus ojos eran oro sólido, había claramente furia en ellos pero tratú duramente de controlarla.

-Tenemos que llevarlos al hospital, yo llevaré a Kaoru. Tú puedes encargarte de él-. Dijo el joven al pasar por al lado de Kenshin. Lleno de preguntas aunque también entendiendo el peso del asunto asintió.

Kenshin levantó el cuerpo de Shuichi con algo de esfuerzo y observó al joven curiosamente.

- Dime ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Dime…. Soujiro-.

**Continuará…**

¡Cielos! ¿A que no se esperaban eso? Tampoco a que actualizara en tan poco tiempo…. En fin… ya le fanta muy poquitito… que emoción... Me ha encantado traducir este fic… y si les gustó este esperen leer el próximo que tengo en mente… es de la misma autora, pero no lo voy a publicar hasta terminar este y hablar bien con ella ¿si?

Si les gustó el capi y la traducción, por favor háganmelo saber… es solo un momento un cick en "review this chapter" y listo… se que son muuuuuuuuuuuchos los que leen el fic… Jejej

Espero que les haya gustado… si todo va bien espero el prox domingo subir el siguiente capi… díganme si así lo quieren ahahah (era un poco chantajista) xD

¡Besos a todos y todas! ¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Kiss!

PD: Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a: **KENSACHAN-de J. Black, setsuna17, ****Isuzu, Diosa Luna….**

¡Todos sus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos!


	14. Un secreto Vergonzoso

**Capítulo 14**

Abrió sus ojos con mucha dificultar, sus costados y sus brazos le dolían con locura; su garganta estaba seca al igual que sus labios y su cuerpo se sentía pesado. Mientras que sus ojos se ajustaban a la luz se preguntó brevemente si estaba en el paraíso pero desechó ese pensamiento al sentir el aroma tan familiar de la sopa de miso.

Megumi…

Kaoru trató de levantarse pero se estremeció de dolor. Escuchó un movimiento y vio a Kenshin mirándola con alivio y alegría. –Estás despierta-, murmuró suavemente haciendo a un lado el flequillo de sus ojos. Kaoru asintió, su garganta estaba muy seca como para hablar y como si Kenshin lo hubiese anticipado, le dio de beber algo de agua. Kaoru estudió al hombre a su lado mientras que le quitaba el flequillo de su rostro. Se veía cansado y tenía sombras oscuras alrededor de sus ojos; se veía demacrado y mucho más delgado de lo que recordaba.

¿Qué había sucedido? Se preguntaba. – Llamaré a Genzai-sensei Kaoru. No te muevas ¿de acuerdo? Te traeré algo para comer-. Depositó un amoroso beso en su frente y se giró para ir en busca del doctor.

¿Qué había sucedido? Cerró sus ojos y nuevamente trató de pensar. Lentamente las imágenes llenaban su mente. Humo blanco… Shuichi y Aoshi luchando, Hideo la había secuestrado… Arashi Sawamura… sangre… mucha sangre… y cabello oscuro. Abrió sus ojos, los fragmentos y piezas parecían encajar y contarle una historia. La verdad repentinamente la había golpeado.

No era la hija de Kamiya Koshijiro.

¿Quién era ella? ¿Realmente era la hija de un líder Yakuza como Shuichi y Hideo le habían dicho?

¡Shuichi!

Se preguntaba como estaba, sabía que tenía que esperar al doctor pero estaba muy cansada.

Kaoru cerró los ojos, solo por un momento razonó, solo por un momento.

Sentía que estaba despierta, ver sus dedos moverse ligeramente y sus párpados abrirse fue la cosa más maravillosa que sus ojos pudieron ver. Una semana, había estado dormida por una semana, y él apenas había podido dormir, estaba muy asustado. Estaba asustado de que la muerte lo apartara de ella si no se quedaba a observarla.

Esa noche se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, había sido descuidado. Se había concentrado demasiado en Shuichi que no había estado alerta a sus alrededores. Cuando Kaoru fue capturada pensó que podría destrozar las extremidades de Shuichi con sus propias manos. El enfado y la furia se mezclaban con un miedo que casi lo hizo perder la razón cuando fue apartado de Kaoru. A decir verdad, estaba contento de no haber matado a Ice, en ese momento se las había ingeniado para dejarlo inconsciente y en este momento debía estar en la prisión de Saito; pero fue Arashi quien hizo a Kenshin aún más furioso, de acuerdo a la versión de Soujiro, era evidente que ese hombre estuvo a punto de matar a Kaoru y le había causado dos heridas en la cabeza que eran fatales. Megumi había tardado horas tratando de estabilizarla y al final Kenshin había mantenido una vigilia silenciosa a su lado.

Kaoru estaba en un mundo de pesadillas, apenas había podido dormir decentemente, siempre estaba retorciéndose, girándose y gritando… Kenshin se sentía impotente, no podía ayudarla por mucho que quisiera y ahora estaba feliz de que al fin despertaba.

Cuando se aproximó a la entrada, siete pares de ojos se concentraron el él. –Está despierta-. Dijo suavemente y vio el alivio inundar cada uno de sus rostros. El miedo de perderla había puesto demasiada presión en todos. El doctor Genzai se puso de pie y asintió a Kenshin y ambos caminaron hacia la habitación de Kaoru.

Los ojos de Yahiko se llenaron de lágrimas. –Gracias a Dios… está viva-. No sabía que decir, la atmósfera tensa y triste lo estaba sofocando como lo había hecho en todos los demás. Los gritos de Kaoru y llantos de Kaoru que repentinamente sucedían lo habían aterrorizado. Sano asintió con la cabeza, demasiado emocionado como para decir palabra, observó a Megumi y le tendió la mano antes de acercarla y abrazarla fuertemente mientras que lloraba de alivio en su pecho.

Misao estaba hecha un ovillo en un rincón, su herida había sanado perfectamente y de nuevo estaba de pie. Sin embargo, mantenía distancia con Aoshi, ni una palabra fue dicha entre los dos y él solo le echó un vistazo y luego dirigió su atención al jardín. Solo una persona se mantuvo de pie quitándose el polvo de sus pantalones con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno… todo ha terminado bien Debería ir e informarle a Saito-san y a Tokio-san. Tal vez también pase a decirle a Tae-san al Akabeko-. Dijo Soujiro alegremente mientras se marchaba, nadie dijo una palabra, todos se preguntaban por qué estaba allí. Lo fastidiaron con preguntas pero ni él ni Saito dijeron nada, dijeron que dejarían las cosas en claras una vez que Kaoru estuviera mejor. Después de todo le concernía a Kaoru. La persona por la que también estaban preocupados era por el viejo doctor, se veía completamente devastado, especialmente desde….

Estaba dormida cuando regresaron pero el doctor estaba seguro que estaba fuera de peligro. Cuando Kaoru realmente despertó estaba demasiado débil como para hacer algo así que Misao y Megumi la asistieron. No le preguntaron nada y ellas tampoco contestaron sus preguntas. Kaoru pronto se sintió resignada a su destino de solo recuperarse, se llevó una gran impresión cuando le dijeron que había estado "dormida" por una semana.

Levantándose, se vistió presentable antes de salir de su habitación, las voces de la galería se escuchaban felices y alegres. Sonrió con suavidad y se acercó diciendo buenos días. Instantáneamente, todos se quedaron quietos y se concentraron en ella.

-¿Por qué el repentino cambio en la atmosfera?- Kaoru preguntó bromeando mientras se hacía lugar junto a Misao. La joven hiperactiva, quién se había vuelto un poco apagada, saltó felizmente y abrazó a su amiga.

-¡Estás de pie, deberías estar descansando!- Misao sonrió con picardía sentándose nuevamente. –Kaoru, deberías estar en cama-. Dijo Kenshin con sus ojos adorándola todo el tiempo, Kaoru negó con su cabeza. –He estado dormida por tanto tiempo que apenas he visto el mundo exterior, es bueno poder salir-.

Miró a su alrededor ¿Acaso el castaño era un fragmento de su pasado? Se preguntó silenciosamente al no ver a nadie que se ajustara a la descripción ¿Dónde estaba?

-Ano… ¿Dónde está Shuichi? Se negaron a decirme algo de él, estoy mucho mejor ahora… ¿puedo ir a verlo?- Le preguntó principalmente a Megumi, quién palideció a la mención de su nombre. Instantáneamente se alertó con la expresión del rostro de Megumi. Se sentía incómoda y un intenso sentimiento de terror se apodero de ella.

-¿Dónde está Shuichi? ¿Qué sucedió con él?- Nadie dijo una palabra y todos miraron hacia otra dirección o miraban hacia abajo. Kaoru se sintió aterrada. ¡No! ¡No puede ser! -¿Por qué están todos tan callados? ¿En dónde está?-

-Kaoru…- Kenshin tomo su mano pero Kaoru se alejó. Lagrimas no derramadas brillaban en sus ojos.

-¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Por qué nadie dice nada?- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

El doctor Genzai caminó despacio hacia ella. –Te diré-. Se sentó enfrente de Kaoru y sostuvo su mano izquierda cuidadosamente. Después de todo estaba sanando como su brazo derecho. Kaoru lo miró confundida. El doctor tomó una pequeña y hermosa caja y la depositó en la palma de Kaoru. Sus lágrimas caían y no importaba cuanto lo intentara no dejaban de caer.

"**Tengo tanto que decirte pero si no lo logro, mi padre te dará un regalo que compré para ti hace algún tiempo"**

Tomó su cuello desesperadamente en busca de control y entendió todo al levantar la mirada hacia el doctor y al ver la mirada del médico le dijo la peor de las noticias. Entonces lloró, no solo sus lágrimas caían sino que todo su cuerpo tembló con la comprensión.

Se había ido, el hombre que la había amado y al cual ella también amaba ya no estaba. Tal vez no era el mismo tipo de amor pero… era amor igualmente. El hombre había sacrificado su vida por ella. Sollozando, se afirmó aún más los brazos a su cuerpo. Kenshin la tomó para acercarla a su cuerpo pero ella se negó a su toque. Ella no era la única, lo sabía, el doctor estaba demasiado herido también.

-Su… ¿él era su…?- Kaoru luchó por decir las palabras pero no pudo ni siquiera contener el impacto de su descubrimiento. El doctor asintió.

-Si mi niña… Shuichi es mi hijo-.

Nadie habló, el silencio era ensordecedor, la verdad del asuntó impactó a todos. -¿Qué demonios quiere decir que es tu hijo doc? ¡Eso no puede ser cierto!- Sanosuke gritó observando al doctor. Genzai-sensei solo negó con su cabeza.

-Era mi hijo, mi único hijo. Lo tuve varios años después de la madre de Suzume y Ayame, pero nunca fue verdaderamente mío-. El hombre miró directo a Kaoru. Sus lágrimas se habían secado cuando varios días atrás Shuichi logró murmurar su último deseo antes de morir en los brazos del doctor. Su hijo fue un miembro de Los Dragones Blancos hasta el final. El amor de Shuichi por la joven mujer delante de sus ojos era tan grande que el doctor no podía sentir ninguna clase de enojo hacia Kaoru. Oh pero el dolor… retomando el control tomó las manos de Kaoru.

-Él te conoció cuando eras muy joven, le gustabas tanto… pero entonces supo que para tenerte, debía unirse a la organización. Logró probar su importancia cuando te localizó varias veces después de que desaparecieras. Tu padre pensó que sería un buen guardaespaldas. Shuichi estaba encantado-.

-Espere… eso significa que su verdadero nombre es Shuichi… solo que no es Haname-. Yahiko preguntó al doctor, quién sonrió tristemente.

-Hai… su verdadero nombre es Shuichi Genzai pero eligió el nombre de soltera de su madre para protegernos. El nombre de la familia de mi esposa era Haname-.

-Por eso fue que aquel día dijo que confiaba en el con su vida. Sabía que era su hijo y que no dañaría a Kaoru ni a ninguno de ustedes-. Razonó Kenshin comprendiendo levemente la situación, aunque todavía habían muchas preguntas…

El doctor asintió. –No pude decirle a ninguno de ustedes porque le prometí que no lo haría. Él ha estado cuidando de ti, Kaoru-chan porque te amó demasiado por mucho tiempo-. Kaoru miró a la hebilla con el rostro de Shuichi en sus ojos. Él la amaba y ella no pudo corresponderle; era un monstruo, ¡había muerto por su culpa! Las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer y no tenía deseos de detenerlas.

-¿Por qué asociarse con Los Dragones Blancos solo por Kaoru? No lo comprendo- Yahiko preguntó y se giró para ver si alguno tenía la respuesta.

Megumi sentía la urgencia de gritarles a todos que guardaran silencio. Kaoru todavía no estaba completamente recuperada y su rostro comenzaba a palidecer. No pensaba que Kaoru podría con la verdad en esos momentos, pero antes de que Megumi pudiera abrir su boca, Kaoru interrumpió.

-No soy la hija de Kamiya Koshijiro-. Era una silenciosa afirmación pero todos lo oyeron y la miraron fijamente pero antes de que pudieran decir palabra Kenshin y Aoshi sintieron dos presencias muy poderosas y levantaron la mirada. Saito y Soujiro, con una sonrisa en su rostro, estaban parados en el jardín.

-Sí, y todavía no me había dado cuenta de que Seta estaba aquí-.

-¿Cómo te sientes Kaoru-chan?- Soujiro le preguntó suavemente mientras se sentaba enfrente de ella. Saito solo decidió quedarse de pie y ver el show. Tokio no había podido ir así que pensó que podía aclarar asuntos con Kaoru antes de que su esposa apareciera.

Kaoru levantó la mirada cuando sintió la melodiosa voz y vio a un atractivo joven con una sonrisa feliz observándola. Sintió como si lo conociera pero no sabía de dónde.

-Estuviste allí aquella noche-. Dijo. –Gracias por salvarme… pero no… no sé quién eres-.

Soujiro sonrió. –Tus amigos me conocen como Seta Soujiro, era seguidor de Shishio Makoto antes de que Himura-san decidiera enderezar mi camino. No nos habíamos conocido excepto por aquella noche-. Dijo con una sonrisa. Era una sonrisa cálida y reconfortante pensó Kaoru. Oh… entonces, él era en TenKen ¿pero por qué me ayudó?

Saito tomó asiento antes de encender un cigarrillo. –Creo que deberías saber algunas verdades sobre ti misma Tanuki. Será duro, pero no es una mala verdad. Eres una Kamiya, solo que no eres la hija de Kamiya Koshijiro. Tú eres la única hija de Kamiya Obihiro-.

-¿Entonces… mi apellido sigue siendo Kamiya?- Preguntó confundida, Saito asintió mientras que los demás permanecían en silencio.

- Mi padre y el tuyo decidieron que la guerra estaba hiriendo a demasiada gente entonces para proteger a su familia y amigos crearon una organización yakuza. Todo empezó con buenos propósitos; cuidaban de las granjas, niños y mujeres. Tu padre se convirtió en el líder mientras que mi padre prefirió más la acción, hacían un buen equipo. Ayudaban al gobierno silenciosamente encubiertos mientras que mantenían rigidez y firmeza delante de otros. Fácilmente, se convirtieron en una de las más temidas pandillas yakuza durante su tiempo y todavía lo son. La gente se mantiene alejada de ellos.

Algunos problemas comenzaron a surgir cuando algunos miembros se convirtieron en adictos a la matanza y hambrientos de poder. Arashi Sawamura era familiar de tu padre pero se enamoró de tu madre. Nadie supo esto, estaba tan furioso cuando contrajeron matrimonio que había comenzado a maquinar un plan para tomar el poder pero tu padre era bueno y siguió con el cargo. Cuando tu madre dio a luz, tuvo un par de gemelos fraternos. Tu hermano bebé fue secuestrado y nunca fue encontrado-. Allí Saito se detuvo en el relato y asintió en dirección a Soujiro. Todos lo observaron fijamente mientras que sonreía.

-¿Tú?—Preguntó Kaoru consternada, su voz era apenas un suspiro. Soujiro asintió.

-¿Sabes? Estaba bastante impactado y feliz de saber que no era un Seta sino un Kamiya. Bastante feliz de hecho-. Kaoru sintió una palpitación y se concentró de nuevo en Saito mientras que continuaba.

- Tu madre la señora Naoko estaba resignada a su destino y decidió darte un nombre unisex para recordar a tu hermano. Conmovedor, cierto. Bueno… al surgir problemas el gobierno envió un espía para ver porqué había problemas con Los Dragones Blancos, no podían perder a esta organización porque no solo tenía el respeto de otras yakuza sino porque también mantenía la paz. Querían erradicar las malas semillas, y ese hombre era tu padre adoptivo, Kamiya Koshijiro. Irónico muy cierto… los dos son Kamiya. Koshijiro enseñaba el Kamiya Kasshin Ryu a las generaciones más jóvenes, así fue como Shuichi lo aprendió, él era muy bueno y pronto se ganó la aprobación de Koshijiro y también la de tu padre. Eras una niña problemática, siempre te escapabas de tus guardaespaldas pero te agradaba Shuichi. La amistad se extendió y bla, bla, bla… el amor de cachorritos se convirtió en atracción y finalmente en amor-.

Kaoru no pronunció ni una sola palabra pero su mente reproducía una y otra vez la información que repentinamente le habían introducido. Ella era la hija de un líder yakuza; Shuichi era su novio… o algo por el estilo y también era su guardaespaldas. Eso significaba que la historia que él le contó una vez…el incidente en el que muchos habían perdido sus vidas...

'_Mi hermana; recuerdo lo idiota que fui y como fallé en protegerla._

_Sakura.'_

Shuichi es el hijo de Genzai-sensei, entonces… ¡Sakura es su hija, ella estaba muerta por su causa!

-El incidente durante el paseo—. Kaoru interrumpió deseando desesperadamente estar equivocada. -Shuichi mencionó que su hermana Sakura murió cuando fueron atacados ¿era ella… era su hija?- Le preguntó al galeno.

Con un suspiro, Genzai-sensei asintió. –Mi pequeña y la más amada, su madre murió cuando la dio a luz-.

- Cuando se dio cuenta de que tal vez lo habías visto abusar de tu madre, Arashi ordenó que terminaran con tu vida y unos cuantos cayeron en su red. Solo tú y Shuichi escaparon y aun así perdiste la memoria-. Dijo Saito sabiendo que eso sería muy difícil para una mujer con un corazón tan delicado como el de Kaoru; y estaba en lo cierto.

Sentía como si todo el mundo se caía sobre ella. Ella era la razón por la cual los dos hijos favoritos del doctor estuvieran muertos. Pero ahí estaba él, sentado frente a ella y aun cuidándola.

-No está bien. Lo siento tanto-. Lloró con las lágrimas corriendo libremente por su rostro. –Soy la causa de sus muertes, por mi culpa ha perdido a su familia. Genzai-sensei… gomen… gomen nasai. Comprendo perfectamente si ya no quiere volver a verme. Realmente lo siento-. Sostuvo la mano del médico firmemente como si quisiera que la golpeara pero él solo acarició su cabello.

-No eres la razón por la que ellos murieran, Arashi Sawamura es el responsable por eso. Tú… le diste a mi hijo felicidad, estuvo mucho más vivo cuando estuvo contigo pero ambos sabemos que no podrías haberlo amado de la misma manera que él te amó a ti. Tú lo veías como una especie de ídolo, lo admirabas; eso fue suficiente para Shuichi. No te culpo mi niña, mi hijo te amó y yo también-. Genzai trató de calmar a Kaoru.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Shuichi lo había dejado en claro, quería estar con Kaoru y había dejado a su familia por ello. Genzai había perdido a su hijo el día que había posado sus ojos en Kaoru y a pesar de todo, estaba feliz porque Shuichi había sido genuinamente feliz hasta el final. Aunque murió en sus brazos había muerto con una sonrisa y para el doctor eso era más importante que cualquier otra cosa; además Kaoru tenía un corazón de oro y sus nietas la amaban. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

La sonrisa triste de Kaoru le produjo lágrimas en los ojos al doctor pero las contuvo. Saito tomó esto como una señal para seguir y continuar con información muy importante.

-Arashi se batió a duelo con tu padre y lo derrotó. Obihiro-sama no estaba preparado para pelear contra su pariente y murió como resultado. Tu madre escuchó las noticias y más tu desaparición cometió suicidio. Justo antes de morir le confió todo a una criada, afortunadamente a una leal que le reportó todo a mi padre. Te he mencionado esto Kaoru pero no mencioné que era tu madre.

Después de ese incidente perdiste la memoria; estabas muy débil y tus padres estaban muertos. Dándose cuenta de esto mi padre decidió que lo mejor para ti sería llevar otra vida, afortunadamente Kamiya Koshijiro era un hombre en el cual Obihiro-sama confiaba por eso mi padre lo le confió tu cuidado. Él inventó la historia de que tenías una enfermedad que te hacía dormir mucho para eliminar cualquier sospecha. Shuichi se marchó para protegerte, si se quedaba contigo la gente se daría cuenta de quien eras, además eran las órdenes de mi padre y no podía negarse, tampoco era seguro para su familia, así que desapareció hasta que fuiste nuevamente atacada-.

Las personas que estaban escuchando digirieron la información y entendieron el pasado de Kaoru. Ella también lentamente comenzaba a entender las cosas que le habían estado ocurriendo pero Kenshin no estaba satisfecho.

-¿Por qué la estaban atacando ahora si se suponía que ellos pensaban que estaba muerta?—

Saito negó con su cabeza. – Primero, Kamiya Koshijiro fue encontrado por Arashi. Arashi estaba ganando poder político y descubrió que Koshijiro era una agente. Envió hombres a matarlo, los mismos hombres que atacaron a Kaoru la noche que Shuichi fue a su rescate, quería asegurarse que estuviera a salvo y llegó en el momento propicio. Esos hombres descubrieron que Kaoru estaba viviendo con Koshijiro y como la reconocieron como la hija de Obihiro-sama solo mataron a Koshijiro y a una mujer llamada Sayuri. El pobre hombre fue quemado vivo y si no estoy equivocado… delante de Kaoru-. Saito contestó mirando a la pálida muchacha. Se preguntaba si debería detenerse pero dejo el asunto en paz.

Kaoru se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo la estaba observando y asintió. – Me dio pesadillas por un largo tiempo y aun las tengo. Otou… quiero decir Koshijiro-san fue quemado delante de mí mientras que Sayuri-san, la mujer con la que pretendía casarse, era abusada delante nuestro y asesinada-.

Kenshin cerró sus ojos. Demasiado dolor pensó al procesar la verdad, su ángel había pasado por demasiado dolor. Pasó su brazo por su hombro y la atrajo más cerca de sí preguntándose si lo alejaría pero Kaoru apretó su gi y se acercó aún más. Necesitaba eso, necesitaba el consuelo que le estaba dando. Kenshin apretó más su abrazo.

Lo más importante era Shuichi, no solo Kenshin había estado equivocado sobre él, era obvio que amaba demasiado a Kaoru; todo este tiempo Shuichi la había estado protegiendo. Kenshin no podía creer que sus celos habían cegado su juicio con el joven. Mentalmente sacudió su cabeza con ese pensamiento, se daba cuenta que Kaoru estaba siendo herida aún más. Suspiró con pesadez.

Saito aclaró su garganta. –Bueno… Arashi pensó que sería bueno dejarla sola pero verás, quería tomar el control sobre el mando y mi padre estaba en su camino. Se las arregló para asesinarlo pero de alguna manera el liderazgo cayó sobre mí. Entonces Arashi decidió que quería ocupar el lugar de Obihiro-sama pero muchos estaban en contra, querían que un Kamiya liderara aún si era una mujer. De alguna manera mencioné que un heredero estaba con vida. A decir verdad, no esperaba que la heredera fuera Kaoru, estaba apostando al heredero que todos suponían muerto. Mientras que estaba investigando eso, Arashi ordenó la muerte de Kaoru. Ahí fue en donde se deshicieron de ustedes pero solo la atacaron la noche en la que yo no estaba porque pensaban que sabía que era ella.

Mi padre me había dicho que Kaoru estaba viva. Él solo había logrado pronunciar un nombre… Kamiya. Nunca conocí a Kamiya Koshijiro así que no sospechaba que Kaoru era la heredera pero mi investigación probó que algo estaba faltando y mi encuentro con Shuichi y el doctor Genzai confirmaron que ella era la heredera. Al mismo tiempo tenía un equipo en busca del bebé perdido, envié a Shuichi a que se encargara del asunto y descubrió sobre Soujiro. Por supuesto, nadie sabe de Soujiro-.

Finalmente Saito pensó que todo había acabado. El Kenshin-gumi repitió una y otra vez la historia hasta que entendieron el peso de la verdad.

-¡Diablos! Eso significa que eres la hija de un alto rango y ahora vas a liderar la yakuza ¡Jou-chan!—Sano gritó y observó sorprendido a Kaoru.

-¿Eh?-

-¡Cállate, Tori-atama! ¡No estás ayudando!- Gritó Megumi golpeando a Sano en la cabeza. –Creo que Kaoru ha tenido demasiadas emociones y ahora debe ir a descansar, no más argumentos-. Dijo firmemente Megumi y se puso de pie pero Kaoru no se movió.

-¿Una líder de la yakuza?-

Saito negó con su cabeza.

¡Idiotas! Pensó. ¡Todos eran idiotas!

-No quiero ser… una líder de la yakuza ¿Qué dices tú… onii-san?— Kaoru preguntó suavemente y el silencio volvió a reinar.

Soujiro miró fijamente a Kaoru, había estado frenético cuando se enteró de las noticias, tenía una verdadera familia. Pero cuando Kaoru lo llamó hermano mayor, sintió como si tuviera el mundo en sus manos.

-No creo que me moleste tener un poco de responsabilidad. No sería bueno dejar al equivocado en el lugar de Otou-san. Después de todo, Saito-san puede guiarme, pero solo si está bien por tu parte-. Dejo Soujiro, esta vez su sonrisa era sincera y verdaderamente feliz. Kaoru sonrió y asintió, se puso de pie y luego Soujiro caminó hacia ella, él era apenas más alto que ella, se sorprendió Kaoru. Se inclinó y antes de que perdiera el valor le dio un beso suave en la mejilla. Soujiro sonrió radiante.

-Descansa bien Hime-chan-. Acarició su cabello suavemente. Su hermana. Kaoru asintió con una sonrisa y Kenshin le indicó el camino. Megumi decidió dejar a la pareja a solas y se dispuso a preparar algo para comer.

Sano silbó ligeramente. –Nunca pensé que Jou-chan fuera una persona importante ¡Tan importante!—

Yahiko asintió sorprendido, tampoco lo podía creer. Sin embargo, Aoshi no estaba tan satisfecho. –Cuando busqué información, no había nada de Haname… san-.

Saito entendió esa afirmación. –Obihiro-sama descubrió desde el principio que era hijo del doctor y para proteger al doctor y a su familia decidió que toda esa información fuera enterrada, yo sabía sobre Shuichi pero para mantener a Kaoru a salvo actué como si no lo conociera, cubrí toda evidencia que pudiera relacionarlo con el doctor o con Kaoru-.

Aoshi entendió, no le sorprendió que no pudiera encontrar demasiada información, Saito se había asegurado de ello. También la yakuza protegió la información haciendo que fuera más difícil que lo usual. Observó la habitación y vio a Misao, ella le dedicó una mirada y se puso de pie.

Misao sintió que estaba siendo observada y vio a Aoshi mirándola. Sintiéndose nerviosa e irritada se puso de pie, necesitaba calmarse.

-Oye cabeza de gallo, me voy al pueblo-. Gritó y salió. Soujiro la observó intensamente y sonrió, el también se puso de pie y se marchó.

Aoshi no se perdió nada de eso y sintió ganas de romper todos los huesos del cuerpo de Soujiro. Esperaba que ese idiota no fuera con Misao.

Saito se dio cuenta de todo lo que estaba sucediendo y sonrió con su conocida sonrisa sarcástica. Se puso de pie para partir, Tokio lo estaba esperando.

-¿Estás bien?—Kenshin le preguntó a Kaoru al entrar a la habitación, sabía que Kaoru se estaba sintiendo engañada, traicionada y herida pero no podía hacer nada. -¿Kaoru?—

Colapsó en su futón. Una familia… tenía una familia y un hermano. Tenía personas que se preocupaban por ella y la querían. También había causado la muerte de muchos; su padre, su madre, Shuichi, Sakura, Kazuo, Nakuru y Shigure todos habían muerto por su causa. Finalmente lo entendió.

Kenshin sintió que se le entristecía el corazón al ver a Kaoru. La tomó suavemente en sus brazos y la meció confortándola hasta que lloró como nunca lo había hecho. Solamente murmuraba silenciosamente, ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Se acurrucó en su calidez un poco más antes de alejarse.

-¿Kaoru?—

-Lo entiendo ahora-. Contestó con su voz quebrada e inestable pero determinada. –Entiendo, ahora entiendo por qué decidiste dejarme. Lo entiendo. Esta culpa… es difícil vivir con ella. Tu no pudiste vivir contigo mismo después de…de Tomoe-.

-Pero Kaoru… Eso fue antes. Te amo ahora-. Interrumpió Kenshin pero ella lo detuvo.

-Sí, y por eso su alguien me lastima… tu no podrás vivir contigo mismo-. Lo observó y él no lo negó. – Te matarás con la culpa, viviste en Rakuninmura cuando pensaste que había muerto. Ustedes se marcharon porque estaría a salvo y no serían responsables por mí ¿no es cierto? – Kaoru pregunto lentamente.

-Si murieras no podría vivir, no solo por la culpa sino porque te amo y estaría vacío sin ti, cuando me fui estaba vacío, apenas podía dormir. Estaba preocupado y tenía visiones de que cosas terribles te sucedían. Volver por ti fue lo mejor que pude hacer y no me voy a ir de nuevo Kaoru-. Le dijo mirando profundamente en sus ojos. Kaoru vio destellos dorados en sus ojos violetas y las lágrimas comenzaron de nuevo a caer. –No quiero pasar de nuevo por eso, y no quiero que tampoco tú lo hagas-.

-¿Pero y si algo sucede por mi culpa? Míralos… todos ellos… ¡Shuichi! ¡El murió por mí! No quiero que mueras por mí, no podría vivir von ello…. ¡No podría!—Lloró. –Murió porque me amaba, no quiero que nadie más muera por mí ¡No puedo soportarlo!—

-Shhhh…- Kenshin la tomó nuevamente en sus brazos. -¿Sabes? Me doy cuenta de que nos herí a ambos con mis acciones y al no darte una elección cuando me fui. Esa fue mi peor decisión, no te dejé elegir. Tú me has demostrado que tomas las mejores decisiones. Estaba equivocado con Shuichi… y tú estabas en lo cierto-. Dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa.

Kaoru rió y llorando dijo –Te lo dije-.

-Si… si lo hiciste. Pero ahora, Koishii, estás tomando la decisión equivocada al pedirme que me marche. Quieres que me marche porque me amas y yo quiero quedarme porque te amo. Eso es todo y no cambiarás mi opinión pasaremos esto juntos. Eso es lo que Shuichi hubiese querido-.

-¿Cómo es que sabes lo que hubiera querido? Nunca lo conociste realmente-. Reprendió Kaoru.

-Pero tú lo hiciste, además todos los hombres enamorados quieren una sola cosa—Le dijo levantando su barbilla para que sus ojos se encontraran. –Ellos quieren que sus amadas sean felices… con ellos. No tienes idea lo que sentí al verte en los brazos de Soujiro, estabas sangrando y no podía hacer nada, no quiero estar en esa posición de nuevo, Koishii-.

-Eres testarudo ¿verdad?- Kaoru trató de aligerar el humor entre sus lágrimas.

Kenshin la apretó más contra sí.

-Todavía no has visto nada-.

:.

**N/A: **Este es otro capítulo.

Gracias al cielo. No tengo mucho tiempo. Quiero agradecerles a todos por comentar y me disculpo por no responder personalmente. Gracias también por leer esta historia, que le tengo mucho cariño. ¡Suspiros!

**N/T:** Hola de nuevo… vuelvo con otro capi traducido, espero que les guste…

¡Este capi está dedicado a **setsuna17 **Gracias por el review!

¡Comenten… ya le queda poquito… nos leemos!

Sele


	15. Sanando

**N/A: DISCLAIMER:** ¡Rurouni Kenshin no es mío ni ninguno de sus personajes!

**N/T**: Ni Kenshin ni esta historia son míos, con el permiso de su autora Blueicequeen estoy traduciendo este fic.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º Cambio de escena

¡En el capítulo anterior me había olvidado el disclaimer! Gomen (reverencia)

**Capítulo 15**

Misao se encontraba en el puente y observaba el agua fluir sin darle mucha importancia. Evitó pensar y en su lugar le permitió a la naturaleza que le diera paz. El alegre saltito en sus pasos se había ido y el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido. Entendía a la perfección como se había sentido Kaoru cuando Kenshin la abandonó. La devastación y el vacío eran dos sentimientos muy fuertes, eso sumando el nulo deseo que tenía de vivir. Suspiró.

-¿Sabes? No comprendo por qué las chicas lindas suspiran tan profundamente, se ve tan deprimente-. Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos. Misao se giró y se encontró con unos brillantes ojos aguamarina mirándola con diversión. Con su siempre presente sonrisa, Soujiro se puso cómodo a su lado.

-Me siento deprimida, es natural que mi suspiro sea deprimente. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Soujiro?- Preguntó Misao al girarse para prestarle más atención; el se encogió de hombros como si nada.

-¡Vaya! Solo estoy ayudando a mi hermana por supuesto y me estoy haciendo cargo de los negocios de la familia. Dijo alegremente; Misao rió.

-No eso tontito ¿qué estás haciendo aquí conmigo?-. La sonrisa de Soujiro aminoró, pero aun estaba presente.

-No estás contemplando saltar ¿o sí? No es aconsejable-. Comentó con seriedad fingida. Misao sonrió socarronamente.

-No es para tanto-. Un suspiro siguió a su declaración. –Lo lamento. No estoy de humor para charlas alegres y ni para hacer amistad, no ahora-.

Soujiro se recostó sobre la baranda y estudió su rostro. -¿Qué es lo que te está molestando Misao-san?- Los ojos de Misao se ensancharon y estalló con una carcajada.

-¿Misao-san? Oh por favor, solo dime Misao. No estoy acostumbrada al san agregado a mi nombre, no hay necesidad de ser tan educado como Kenshin. De todos modos…-dijo todavía llorando de la risa-. No puedes esperar que le cuente todos mis problemas a un sujeto que una vez trató de matarnos ¿verdad?-

-Bueno… no estoy tratando de matarte ahora ¿es sobre Shinomori-san? ¿Están teniendo problemas?- Misao negó con la cabeza.

-¿Ahora por qué dices eso? No nos conoces lo suficiente como para decirlo-.

-Deja de bromear Misao, cualquier extraño puede ver la tensión que hay entre ustedes y es desesperante. Confía en ti, estoy seguro que hasta tu puedes ver que él tiene sentimientos por ti-. Soujiro respondió gentilmente antes de palmear su espalda y marcharse. Desconcertada, Misao lo observó irse antes de ir corriendo tras él. Su corazón se sentía mil veces más ligero.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Sano encontró a Yahiko estudiando las placas con las inscripciones en el dojo; el adolescente las estudiaba tan intensamente que no se dio cuenta de que Sano estaba parado en la entrada. Lentamente, tomó una placa y con su mano recorrió el nombre que tenia inscripto.

Kamiya Kaoru.

Yahiko suspiró, no importaba cuanto había intentado preguntarle pero la culpa se lo impedía. Prácticamente había insultado el Kamiya Kasshin Ryu y a su asistente maestro y eso no había sido bueno. No había forma que Kaoru aceptara su disculpa y lo entrenara de nuevo. Ya se lo había dicho.

Sano observaba a Yahiko con lástima, el chico tenía un duro camino por delante. Dejando salir un profundo suspiro, decidió que tenía que alentar a Yahiko para que convenciera a Kaoru de entrenarlo de nuevo.

-¡Ooi! ¿Qué estas planeando hacer al respecto?- Yahiko se sobresaltó con su voz y se giró apresuradamente. Se cruzó de brazos y respondió con otra pregunta.

-¿Qué voy a hacer con qué?-

-Mira niño, sabes que quieres aprender, solo tienes que aventarte y preguntarle. Aunque sería bueno que también rogaras-. Le recomendó al mismo tiempo que mascaba su espina de pescado. Yahiko lo observó asqueado preguntándose que tan vieja era esa espina antes de negar con su cabeza.

-Ella no dirá que sí-.

-Espera, estamos hablando de Jou-chan, tiene un cálido corazón. Sí diablos que siempre está gritándonos pero nunca se ha enojado por mucho tiempo. Mira niño, esa mujer tiene un punto sensible contigo, trata de volver a ganar su confianza. Es difícil aun para todos nosotros pero si tienes miedo de enfrentarte a ella ¿Qué clase de samurái serás?- Yahiko miró asombrado a Sano ¿desde cuándo el cabeza de pollo tenía cerebro? Se preguntaba.

-No es tan simple, es el estilo de su familia el que he insultado. Ella es muy sensible con eso-. Murmuró antes de observar las espadas de madera acomodadas en las paredes del dojo. Sano negó con su cabeza.

-Bueno, por supuesto que lo es. También fue muy sensible cuando Kenshin se marchó ¿cierto? Él no se rindió cuando Shuichi entró en la vida de Kaoru, trató de reconquistarla y recuperó su confianza. Así que… no te des por vencido antes de intentarlo, niño-. Sano dijo sabiamente frotando la cabeza de Yahiko. El chico lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios; una idea acababa de formarse en su cabeza.

-Gracias Tori-atama, nunca imaginé que tenias cerebro y ¡No me digas niño! – Gritó Yahiko al salir corriendo en busca de Kaoru.

Sanosuke sonrió antes de darse cuenta de lo que Yahiko acababa de decir. -¡Ven aquí mocoso! Sí tengo cerebro-.

Megumi reía suavemente ante lo ocurrido, atrayendo la atención de Sano. Se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa.

-Lo bueno termina bien-. Murmuró, Megumi lo abrazó fuertemente.

- No puedo creer que Kaoru pasara por tanto y esta vez nosotros apenas pudimos ayudarla-. Sano besó su cabeza.

-Esa es Jou-chan, solo ella se involucra con lo peor de la sociedad, míranos. Yo era un pandillero, tú una preparadora de opio; tenemos un ex – ladronzuelo y un ex –hitokiri. Toda su educación de la yakuza la ayudo a aceptarnos-. Megumi negó con la cabeza.

-Va a pasar un buen tiempo intentando poner en orden las cosas. Estoy preocupada Sano ¿Qué tal si no puede manejarlo? ¿Qué tal si piensa que toda su vida es solo una mentira?- El abrazo de Sano se afirmó más.

-Entonces tendremos que ayudarla, no hay otra forma. Saldremos de esto Meg; se que lo haremos. Será difícil para nosotros separarnos ahora, no puedo imaginar abandonar a Jou-chan así, no puedo, es demasiado esfuerzo-. Megumi sonrió y acurrucándose en su abrazo, rezó silenciosamente agradeciéndole a Kami-sama por encargarse de las cosas.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Kaoru se sentó en la porche, estaba cansada de descansar y de estar constantemente vigilada por sus amigos. Le recordaba a como Shuichi cuidaba de ella. Su corazón le dolía demasiado al pensar en él; le había mencionado que quería que su novia solo se acordara de él pero Kaoru no podía. Solo recordaba al hombre que la había salvado pero nada de su pasado volvía a su mente. Solo en ese breve momento en que recordó a sus verdaderos padres lo había visto. Pero después de eso, no podía ni siquiera recordarlo ¿Cómo era de niño? ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Eran cercanos? No lo sabía ¡No podía recordarlo!

Tratando de luchar contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer, intento recuperar la compostura. Ya había llorado demasiado y no estaba dispuesta a seguir haciéndolo. No quería que sus amigos la vieran como una persona débil. Kaoru sabía que necesitaba tener el control si quería el respeto de ellos y por ahora ellos eran lo único que tenía. Sus dedos tocaron la hebilla que él le había dado a través de su padre y el dolor volvía a apretar su corazón. El lamento se filtraba en su alma, él la amaba y ella no podía amarlo como se merecía. Había dado su vida por ella y ella no pudo salvar la suya. Se sentía avergonzada por su debilidad y se dio cuenta de que cada momento que pasaba lo extrañaba más. Los pasos la trajeron de regreso al presente pero no le importó mirar de quien se trataba.

Kenshin dejó la bandeja que estaba sosteniendo y sirvió una taza de té para ella y una para él. Acomodándose a su lado, analizó sus rasgos con sus ojos y notó lo triste que estaba. Sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más que darle su apoyo, estaba a punto de tomar su mano cuando sus ojos vieron la hebilla. Una repentina oleada de celos lo tomó por sorpresa pero pudo controlarlo; respetaba a Kaoru y a Shuichi. Habían tenido una relación aun si Kaoru no podía recordarlo, pero en su corta estadía, Shuichi había tallado su nombre en su corazón y Kenshin estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo sin importar cuán celoso se sentía. Sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia Tomoe y supo que si Kaoru pudo aceptar su relación con ella, él podía aceptar la de ella con Shuichi. Después de todo estaba indirectamente involucrado con su re-encuentro.

-¿Cuánto por saber lo que piensas?-

Kaoru levantó la mirada y sonrió tristemente a Kenshin. Verlos a él y al té justo a su lado le trajo recuerdos de antes de que partiera. Ya nada era lo mismo, notó con gravedad.

-Mis pensamientos no valen ni una moneda o yen, para lo que importan-.

Él rió suavemente alivianando el humor, le alcanzó el su té y bebió el suyo suspirando con satisfacción. –Han pasado dos semanas-. Dijo ausentemente. Kaoru asintió.

-No puedo creer que se ha ido- murmuró Kaoru. –Se siente extraño no tenerlo cerca-.

-Ustedes se hicieron muy cercanos en esas semanas ¿no es cierto? Hay una unión…- La voz de Kenshin fue disminuyendo. Kaoru negó.

-No solo una unión Kenshin; justo después de que Arashi me golpeó la cabeza y pensé que iba a morir, fragmentos de mi memoria llegaron a mi mente. Los vi; vi a mis padres y al hombre que pensé que era mi padre…y lo vi a él. Shuichi. Nos veíamos tan cercanos y tan cómodos. Siempre me pregunté por qué estaba tan cómoda en su compañía cuando apareció por primera vez en la clínica; confié en él más que lo hice con ustedes. Creo que inconscientemente lo recordaba. Fuimos cercanos por mucho tiempo, no solo por esas semanas-.

Ella estaba esforzándose con sus palabreas y él podía notarlo. La acercó hacia sí y la abrazó muy fuerte. –Lentamente pasará, nunca se irá del todo pero te sentirás mejor con el tiempo Kaoru. Confía en mí, lo sé-. Kaoru rió forzadamente.

-¿Eso significa que debo vagar sin rumbo por diez años?- Preguntó bromeando.

-Bueno…si me dejas ir contigo, no me importa-. Le respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

-¿No te molesta que sea la hija de un líder yakuza?-Preguntó. Kenshin levantó su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

-Si a ti no te molestó mi oscuro pasado ¿por qué debería importarme el tuyo? Las circunstancias de tu nacimiento no son tu culpa-. Kaoru sonrió con eso, apretó con más fuerza la hebilla mientras se recostaba más en él.

-¡Oye Kaoru!-

El sonido de Yahiko la hizo separarse inmediatamente, Kenshin se lo permitió pero no pudo evitar que el ligero sentimiento de dolor se filtrara en su corazón aunque lo ocultó bien. Los dos le dedicaron su atención al joven de cabellos oscuros que aparecía por la esquina.

-¿Si Yahiko?- Preguntó tratando de mantener su porte. Yahiko los observó antes de prestar toda su atención a Kaoru. Tomando un gran respiro, repentinamente se arrojó de rodillas y se inclinó bien hasta el piso, en la tradicional posición japonesa para pedir perdón. Enterrando su orgullo muy dentro de sí, miró al suelo.

-¿Yahiko?-

-Por favor, acepta mis más sinceras disculpas Kaoru. ¿Podrías perdonarme y aceptarme de nuevo como tu estudiante?- Rogó con su voz fuerte a pesar de que la vergüenza de estar reverenciando lo carcomía.

Kaoru y Kenshin lo observaron asombrados. Kenshin giró su atención a ella. Los dos sabían que el jovencito estaba tragándose mucho de su orgullo para realizar una acción así. Si hubiese sido en otra ocasión, no hubiese ni considerado reverenciar para pedir perdón.

-Cambiaré- prometió.- Cuando estemos entrenando te llamaré sensei y no te haré enojar. Tomaré mi entrenamiento con seriedad y me dejaré de lloriquear y quejarme. Por favor… dame otra oportunidad-.

El corazón de Kaoru se rompió al ver al joven samurái pero sabía que la disciplina tenía que ser inculcada de la manera difícil. –Yahiko, acepto tus disculpas y te perdono, pero ya no puedo aceptarte como alumno. Tú… no respetaste mis enseñanzas y simplemente no puedo aceptarte así-.

El corazón de Yahiko casi se detuvo ante su rechazo; sintió deseos de gritarle hasta que aceptara pero después desistió. Controlando el sentimiento de pavor, trató una vez más. -¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer para que me aceptes de nuevo?-

Kaoru se puso de pie. –Lo siento-.

Yahiko apretó sus puños, Kenshin sentía pena por él pero sabía que tenía que mantenerse al margen del asunto. Yahiko se rehusaba a rendirse; las palabras de Sano retumbaban en sus oídos.

-¡Kaoru! -Kaoru se dio vuelta silenciosamente.

-¡Te probaré que soy un estudiante Kamiya! No me moveré de este lugar hasta que me permitas volver a ser tu alumno, te lo prometo-. Dijo poniéndose de pie. Kaoru solo lo miró encogiéndose de hombros levemente y sin una palabra se marchó.

Kenshin sabía que ese joven necesitaba confianza al observarlo luchar con sus sentimientos. -¿Yahiko?- Yahiko miró a su ídolo y asintió. Kenshin sonrió.

-¿Recuerdas cuando fui a luchar con Shishio? Bueno, necesitaba completar mi entrenamiento. Cuando era joven, me fui hiriendo también a Shishou. Sabes, él realmente no quería enseñarme, así como Kaoru. Tenía que ganármelo, seguir adelante. Si realmente estás determinado a hacer las cosas bien con ella, no te des por vencido.- Kenshin apoyó su mano en la cabeza de Yahiko a modo de aliento, luego se marchó. El joven asintió de nuevo; esta vez verdaderamente determinado a demostrarle a Kaoru que todo lo que decía era en serio.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Misao se encontró acompañada de Soujiro todo el día, fácilmente le comentó de él y de Shishio mientras que ella le confió acerca de cuando estaba en crecimiento. No era tan difícil de ver que para todos ella tenía sentimientos por el Okashira desde niña. Soujiro, sin embargo, le dijo una cosa que haría que Aoshi se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos y que actuara en consecuencia. Misao rió con su idea pero le dijo que no creía que funcionara pero que no le importaría intentarlo. Le preguntó a Soujiro acerca de la decisión de tomar el lugar de su padre.

-Estoy contento de que pueda hacerlo- dijo con una sonrisa. –Siempre quise una familia real, aún si es de la yakuza, estoy verdaderamente muy feliz. Creo que mayormente es porque descubrí que Kaoru es mi hermana-.

-¿Kaoru-chan?-

-Sí, verás cuando trabajaba para Shishio, noté a Kaoru instantáneamente. Es difícil no hacerlo, es una hermosa mujer pero principalmente porque es una mujer soltera viviendo con tres hombres que no tenía buena reputación. Quería conocerla pero mantuve mi distancia, trabajaba para Shishio y socializar con el enemigo no era aceptado. Después de todo ella es la amiga de Himura-san y por eso no creo que era aconsejable acercarme a ella. Ahora… ella es mi hermana y eso me hace sentir… bendecido-.

Misao asintió entendiendo. Estaban alcanzando el dojo y Soujiro se aventó a otra conversación, exitosamente alejando su mente de Aoshi. Ambos reían cuando entraron al dojo.

El sonido de la risa instantáneamente alertó a Aoshi de la presencia de Misao, también notó con gravedad que Soujiro estaba caminando con ella y se preguntó que había dicho Soujiro para hacer que Misao se riera de esa manera. Pensamientos acerca de destajar a Soujiro lentamente llenaron su mente y casi hizo que sus labios se movieran.

-Los dos parecen felices acerca de algo-. Dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa, estaba preparándose para ir al Akabeko cuando notó cuan divertidos estaban su tan cercana amiga y su hermano.

Soujiro sonrió abiertamente al tiempo que pasaba su brazo por el hombro de Kaoru. –Casi nada Hime-chan, solo mirábamos al pasado-. Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Mou, no me llames Hime-chan! Tú y Shuichi…-. Su voz se fue apagando con el nombre y se detuvo. Soujiro tomó nota sobre eso y se encogió de hombros.

-Bien… entonces…-se las ingenió para apartar los pensamientos de Kaoru de Shuichi.- ¡Ajá! ¡Lo tengo! ¿Qué te parece… Kaoru-Ojousama?

Kaoru sonrió. -¿Ojousama? Eres mi hermano ¿lo sabes?- Soujiro sonrió.

-Así que sí lo soy ¿A dónde vas?-

-Al Akabeko-.

-Entonces, déjame ir contigo Kaoru-chan ¡Y sin objeciones!-

Kaoru rió y asintió; se giró a preguntarle a Misao pero la chica de larga trenza negó –Yo paso-.

Kaoru sonrió y miró a Soujiro, ambos caminaron hacia afuera. Misao entró y se sentó en el porche ignorando completamente a Aoshi y en su lugar se preocupó por Kenshin que estaba mirando al dúo con tristeza.

-¿En qué estas pensando Himura? No puedes estar celoso de que Kaoru-chan decidiera salir con su hermano-. Dijo Misao con astucia, feliz de que todo haya terminado, aunque a expensa de la vida de un hombre.

-¡Oro!-

-¡Oye, no hemos tenido una conversación desde hace mucho! ¡No puedo creer que extrañara que dijeras eso-. Dijo Sano repentinamente desde atrás golpeando la espalda de Kenshin haciendo que el ex –hitokiri prácticamente volara y golpeara el suelo.

-¡Orooooooo!-. Gritó con sus ojos dando vueltas en espiral.

-¡Cielos Himura eres desesperante!-. Murmuró Misao antes de ir a bañarse. Kenshin se puso de pie y sacudió su cabeza, su corazón se sentía más ligero de lo que se había sentido hace tiempo y su sonrisa de rurouni hacía que todo el mundo se relajara. Todo parecía que estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

-¿Dónde está Yahiko?- Preguntó Sano al sentarse.

-Ganándose la confianza de Kaoru-dono al no moverse del lugar en que está-.

Sanosuke levantó una ceja. -¿Kaoru-dono?- Él solo observó mientras que el rurouni iba a la cocina a preparar la comida y negó con su cabeza. –Tal vez tener al Battousai cerca por un rato era mejor-.

Aoshi observó cómo Misao se dirigía a bañarse; parte de él quería quedarse en donde estaba pero otra parte quería reunirse con ella en su baño. Sintiéndose disgustado consigo mismo por enamorarse de una niña decidió alejar sus sentimientos yendo hacia la cocina. Observó como Kenshin cortaba los vegetales mientras murmuraba una melodía. Notó los hombros relajados de Kenshin y se dio cuenta de que había pasado un tiempo desde que lo había visto así. Con Kaoru a salvo, Kenshin no se veía…amenazante.

-Pensé en preparar algo especial para alegrar a Kaoru-dono; todavía está muy deprimida y se rehúsa a hablar al respecto-. Dijo Kenshin repentinamente de la nada, lo que tomó a Aoshi por sorpresa.

Sintiendo que necesitaba decir algo, Aoshi respondió calmadamente. –Él acaba de morir. Ella se entera de que es la única hija de un líder de la yakuza. Necesita tiempo-.

Kenshin sonrió.- Esperemos que no le tome diez años como a mí. Para entonces seré demasiado Viejo-.

Aoshi tuvo que abstenerse de reír al imaginar a un Kenshin anciano. – Cuarenta años no es viejo; tu maestro no se ve viejo para su edad-.

-Pero no estamos aquí para hablar sobre la edad de mi maestro… o Kaoru. Estamos aquí por Misao-dono ¿verdad?-

A Aoshi le hizo gracia que usara el 'estamos' pero se lo guardó para sí mismo; no estaba de humor para hablar de Misao. Si empezaba, no podría detenerse. Meditarlo le había hecho peor, no importaba cuanto meditara que ella era solo una niña, su mente se rehusaba a aceptarlo. Aoshi no era un tonto, no quería que Misao se casara con un hombre mayor como él y luego que se arrepintiera más tarde. Era mejor que le pusiera un punto final a su enamoramiento, aunque parte de él sabía que era más que un mero enamoramiento.

-Misao-dono… ella no se nos unió para el día de Tanabata. Supongo… que dijiste algo que le hizo no venir- Kenshin intentó investigar lentamente sabiendo que Aoshi podría cerrarse si lo presionaba demasiado. Y como era de esperarse, las facciones de Aoshi se endurecieron aunque no perceptiblemente.

-Simplemente le dije que se buscara a alguien de su edad-. ¿Eso era lo que se seguía diciendo para convencerse a sí mismo? Aoshi no lo sabía. De hecho ¿desde cuándo Kenshin estaba interesado en su vida amorosa?

-Me pregunto Aoshi… si alguna vez notaste cuan equivocado estuve cuando se trató de Kaoru. Era más fácil decirme a mí mismo que ella estaría mejor sin mí; era fácil poner la barrera de la edad entre nosotros y también era fácil alejarla cada vez que se acercaba. Esa solo era la parte fácil ¿sabes cuál es la parte difícil? La más difícil es cuando ella me hace la ley del hielo, la parte difícil es cuando mira directo a mis ojos y ve la verdad de mis más profundos deseos y me escucha negarlos. La parte más difícil es ver sus lágrimas en su rostro. Lo más difícil es… cuando ves otro hombre cortejarla. Shuichi… él estaba cortejando a Kaoru. Era duro verla con otro hombre y eso puede nublar tu juicio; estaba celoso y no pude ver sus intenciones. Dolió como el mismo infierno cuando ella lo eligió a él en vez de a mí-.

Aoshi se preguntó hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo Kenshin y temió por lo que estaba a punto de decir. Cerró sus ojos y continuó escuchando. –No es una niña-.

La afirmación hizo que sus ojos se abrieran abruptamente y se enfocaran en la espalda de Kenshin ya que él seguía cocinando. –Misao-dono ya no es una niña, está en una edad en la que puede contraer matrimonio. Sus sentimientos son los de una mujer… no de una niña. No creo que sea solo un mero enamoramiento ni un amor juvenil. Es un amor maduro y la estás matando lentamente al negar tus sentimientos por ella-.

-¡Himura!-

Kenshin ignoró la advertencia en el tono y con cuidado vertió los ingredientes en el agua hirviendo. –No te darás cuenta ahora supongo, pero cuando los hombres hagan filas para pedir su mano, será mejor que estés preparado para dejarla ir. No creo que tengas que esperar mucho, Soujiro parece muy interesado y ella se siente relajada con el ¿lindo par, verdad?- Pero Aoshi solo apretó los labios, Kenshin sonrió y se giró para alcanzar las especias.

-Todavía estoy en la misma situación que tu. Tengo el presentimiento que si le propongo casamiento a Kaoru diría que no-. Kenshin continuó.

Mirando hacia afuera, vio que la joven ninja prácticamente había saltado del baño. Aoshi notó la mirada de Kenshin y se movió incómodo.

-¿Qué pasa si un día se da cuenta de que todo es un error?-

Kenshin sonrió con eso. –Cuando dos almas se encuentran nunca es un error-.

-Arigato-.

Kenshin se giró para responder pero Aoshi ya no estaba allí. Suspiró. Sabía de seguir que ese no era el mejor momento para proponerle matrimonio a Kaoru. Tenía que darle su tiempo. Miró sus manos y sonrió con arrepentimiento, también era una persona madura.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Kaoru caminaba a la par de Soujiro sintiéndose algo tímida, desde ese día no lo había llamado 'Onii-chan'. De hecho, no tenía idea de cómo actuar al estar junto a él; se aferró al borde de la manga de su kimono nerviosamente.

-¿Sucede algo?-Preguntó Soujiro con una sonrisa en su rostro, Kaoru comenzó a negar con la cabeza pero después asintió. Tomando una bocanada de aire, le dijo todo.

-No sé cómo actuar al estar cerca de ti-. Contestó honestamente sintiéndose extremadamente tímida. Soujiro continuó sonriendo.

-Bueno… tampoco sé cómo actuar cerca de ti, Kaoru-. Admitió. –Pero tendremos que descubrirlo-.

Kaoru sonrió con picardía y él se pregunto si su madre había tenido una sonrisa como la de Kaoru. El saber que tenía una hermana lo hacía sentirse repentinamente sobreprotector. Cómo habían hecho Saito y Shuichi para dar con el era un misterio pero estaba contento de que lo hayan hecho. Estaba feliz de saber que no era una bolsa de basura.

-¿Sucede algo?-Kaoru preguntó preocupada. –Estabas frunciendo el ceño-. Soujiro negó con la cabeza. –Deberíamos empezar a deshacernos de estas inquietudes ¿ne?-

Soujiro asintió. -¿Qué sugieres?-

-Pienso… si está bien que te llame Sou-nii o ¿prefieres Sou-chan?- Sus ojos azules se enfocaron en los de él y él vio claramente la confusión en ellos.

-No soy mucho mayor que tu… así que por qué no Sou-chan. Yo te llamaré Kao-chan-. Soujiro respondió con suavidad. Prefería la intimidad del 'chan' a la formalidad del 'ni'. –Creo que es mejor Kao-chan que Hime ¿ne?-

Kaoru asintió ferviente. –Hime me recuerda a él. No puedo solo olvidarme de él-. Soujiro sonrió con facilidad.

-¿Olvidar? ¡De ninguna manera! No se supone que debas olvidarlo-. Kaoru lo miró confundida. –Cuando uno muere atesoras sus recuerdos, recuerdas las cosas buenas. No huyas de los recuerdos, escapar hace las cosas más difíciles-.

Kaoru asintió lentamente, eso tenía sentido. No estaba bien que olvidara a un hombre que nunca la olvidó. –Arigato, Sou…chan-. Dijo tímidamente.

-Espero que no te moleste que me haga cargo de la yakuza, ellos realmente necesitan un líder y Saito-san es un gran mentor-.

Kaoru rió con ganas. –De ninguna manera voy a trabajar con Saito. Por trabajar juntos por tanto tiempo puede que lo mate uno de estos días. Pero es un buen sujeto con sus propios principios; lo admiro por eso y estoy agradecida por toda su ayuda. Por eso no me molesta que te hagas cargo-.

Soujiro asintió. –Es imposible, pero no totalmente imposible. Disfruté conocerlo-.

Entraron al Akabeko y fueron guiados por Tsubame a una mesa; después de que pidieran sus órdenes, Kaoru y Soujiro se metieron en una profunda conversación para descubrir más de cada uno. La risa era constante entre ellos y se sentían bien en compañía del otro. Encontraron sus similitudes (ninguno de los dos disfrutaba del sake sin emborracharse fácilmente y los dos se enamoraban de las espadas a primera vista) y sus diferencias (la velocidad de Soujiro era casi par a la de Kenshin y la fuerza bruta de Kaoru a veces superaba la de él).

Pagaron la cuenta y Soujiro sostuvo la mano de Kaoru mientras volvían a casa. Kaoru se encontró con Keisuke, el chico con el que Tsubame estaba y hablaron por unos momentos antes de dirigirse a casa.

Si Kaoru pensaba que Yahiko había cambiado de opinión, estaba equivocada; seguía en el mismo lugar y la miraba intensamente. Aun el aroma de la comida no lo tentaba a dejar el lugar en el que estaba. Kaoru negó con la cabeza pero él se negó a aceptarlo. Soujiro necesitaba hablar con Saito y no se podía quedar a cenar. Aoshi y Misao no estaban hablando, por eso Megumi, Kenshin y Kaoru comieron con un incómodo silencio de por medio mientras que Sanosuke llenaba su cara con comida. El silencio seguía reinando hasta que se fueron a la cama y aun así Yahiko se mantuvo en su lugar.

Kaoru esperaba que todo se tratara de una broma, apenas podía creer que Yahiko se fuera a esos extremos para que lo aceptara. Era el tercer día y su corazón no podía soportar verlo parado en la lluvia. Nadie más estaba en casa excepto Aoshi y ella ya no podía soportarlo. Tres días sin comida y sin dormir ya estaban afectándole; incapaz de seguir soportándolo tomó un paraguas y se apresuró hacia él.

Yahiko se estaba prácticamente congelando y los pensamientos de darse por vencido torturaban su mente más de una vez. Tal vez no se podía cambiar la forma de pensar de Kaoru. Justo cuando estaba pensando en darse por vencido, la lluvia dejó de tocar su cuerpo. Carraspeó cuando un brazo le paso por su cintura y lo atrajo hacia atrás; estuvo aturdido por un momento cuando sintió un cálido cuerpo apretarlo en un abrazo. Se dejó acunar en la calidez pero a la vez trató de alejarse de nuevo, aunque su cuerpo estaba débil por el hambre y la falta de sueño pero Kaoru no lo dejó alejarse.

-Ya es suficiente, es hora de que entres-.

Yahiko se negó. – ¡No! ¡No hasta que te demuestre!

-Estás débil, cansado y hambriento. Entra, está lloviendo ¡Te enfermaras!- Aun así se seguía negando.

-Quiero ser tu alumno. Idolatro a Kenshin pero tú… ¡tú eres mi sensei! Por favor, déjame hasta que te demuestre que nunca deshonraré este dojo de nuevo, hasta entonces no entraré-.

-No puedo entrenar a un alumno enfermo, tienes que entrar-.

Al principio no había comprendido pero cuando lo hizo miró a Kaoru con los ojos bien abiertos. Ella sonrió y él sintió que el mundo se volvía mejor. Más brillante.

-¿Es en serio?-

-Hai, en serio. Ahora, entra deshi. No quieres que te llame baka deshi como Hiko-san llama a Kenshin ¿ne?- Yahiko sonrió débilmente.

- ¡Diablos NO!-

-Vamos, un baño caliente y una comida caliente. Estarás mejor por la mañana-. Lo ayudó a entrar en la casa y al baño, lo alimentó y lo hizo dormir. Todo el tiempo, Aoshi los estuvo observando en silencio.

-Estará bien, no estuvo en la lluvia por mucho tiempo. Le diste una lección-.

Kaoru sonrió. –Tenía que aprender que también hay veces que tiene que hacerse responsable. Nunca lo hubiese dejado afuera por mucho tiempo, estoy orgullosa de que haya resistido tanto tiempo-.

-Fuiste como una madre-.

Kaoru sonrió de oreja a oreja con eso. –Lo desearía, él es solo como el hermano menor que nunca tuve ¿té?- Aoshi asintió y ambos se sentaron en silencio.

-¿Qué es lo que una mujer espera del hombre que ama?-

Kaoru estaba tan sorprendida con la pregunta que casi escupe su té ¿Qué trajo esa pregunta? Durante los días que pasaron, Aoshi nunca mostró ninguna inclinación de cortejar a nadie y repentinamente hace esa pregunta. Kaoru se preguntó con diversión si eso era porque Soujiro estaba cerca.

-Cuando dos personas están enamoradas, la propuesta de matrimonio es algo que toda mujer esperaría… también Misao-.

Aoshi levantó su ceja pero no dijo nada, en lugar de eso sacó una pequeña caja y se la entregó a Kaoru. Perpleja y confundida abrió la caja y carraspeó con su contenido. Miró a Aoshi silenciosamente rogando que no estuviera proponiéndosele y cerró la caja. Aoshi la recibió de nuevo. -¿Bien?-

-Es hermoso, Misao lo amará-. Parecía feliz con eso y permaneció quieto pero Kaoru decidió añadir. –Unas cuantas palabras con el anillo significarían mucho…después de todo esto-.

Aoshi asintió. – También lo creo-. Kaoru continuó sonriendo y se sentó de nuevo a disfrutar su té.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Se haló un mechón de cabello y lo puso detrás de su oreja y observó el atardecer desde la cima de la colina. La vista era espectacular, lástima que no tenía con quién compartirlo

-Es hermoso-. Murmuró con los ojos fijos en el paisaje.

-No es la mitad de hermoso que tú-.

Su cuerpo se tensó y se sentó aturdida al escuchar su voz. Negándose a darle la satisfacción de girarse a verlo, permaneció como estaba. Estaba consciente de que sus pasos se acercaban hacia ella por eso dejó de lado las ideas de una posible hiída. Parte de ella quería huir pero la otra parte traicionera quería permanecer junto a él. Maldito por hacerla sentir así. No importaba cuanto había tratado de olvidarlo y seguir adelante; su corazón se negaba a hacerlo y no se lo permitía. Misao suspiró.

Aoshi se paró al lado de la tensa Misao y se permitió estudiarla realmente. Había crecido, estaba muy lejos de ser esa niña a la que le hacía origamis y que se tropezaba con sus propios pies. Era hermosa, una mujer fuerte que tenía sus propias ideas y que lo entendía.

-¿Necesitas algo?- También estaba enojada. Aoshi se divirtió con ese pensamiento. Se arrepentía por sus acciones y se dio cuenta de que no podía dejarla ir. Entonces, debería correr el riesgo de continuar a su lado. Donde pertenecía.

-En realidad decidí casarme-.

Misao sintió que no podía respirar. No había dudas. No había dudas de porqué se había alejado de ella. Las lágrimas nublaban su visión. Amaba a alguien más, instantáneamente se sintió muy tonta.

-Fe… felicitaciones-.

-Gracias-. Misao se puso de pie y se giró para marcharse sin mirarlo.

-¿No me preguntarás con quién?-

Se mordió el labio. –Esa es su vida privada Aoshi-sama. No tengo derecho a preguntar-.

Aoshi la observó cuidadosamente. –Si tienes derecho Misao. Te lo estoy otorgando-.

Se sentía idiota. –No hay razón para que me des ese privilegio. Tu esposa lo odiaría. Ninguna mujer excepto la mujer en cuestión…-. Su voz se fue apagando con la incertidumbre. No queriendo estar allí más tiempo comenzó a caminar. Pero sintió su brazo siendo arrastrado hacia él.

-No hemos terminado de hablar Misao-.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Lo comprendo ¿de acuerdo? No me amas y lo entiendo. Solo déjame sola-. Gritó con su corazón herido y su visión nublada ¡Maldito sea! No le permitiría verla llorar.

-Gomen nasai-. Misao dejó de forcejear del asombro. Aoshi… ¿disculpándose con ella? –Te estoy dando este derecho que ninguna otra mujer puede tener ¿Lo aceptarás? ¿Te casarías conmigo?-

Contuvo la respiración sin saber que ella también estaba conteniendo la suya. El silencio era desconcertante. -¿Qué quieres decir?-

Misao miró en sus ojos, no quería que sus esperanzas fueran elevándose para ser aplastadas, quería estar segura ¿Estaba preguntándole lo que pensó que estaba preguntando?

Aoshi se veía agitado, con mucho esfuerzo (que no demostró) la miró. –Cásate conmigo. Lamento haberte alejado todo este tiempo pero no me parecía bien. Antes sentía que estaba enamorado de una niña. Ahora, me doy cuenta de que eres una mujer. Aun así… con tanta diferencia de edad…-

-¡No me importa la diferencia! ¡Me importas tú! ¿Por qué no viste eso?- Misao preguntó sintiendo como sus lágrimas caían por su rostro y como Aoshi las secaba.

-Porque tenía miedo de ver. No quería que un día despertaras y me vieras como un error. Misao, no tienes idea de cómo me sentí al verte herida y después con Soujiro. No tienes idea cuánto dolor sentí cuando sugerí que salieras con otro hombre ese día-.

-¿Entonces por qué?-

-Eres… joven… tan joven. Aún así me odié por decírtelo ¿puedes perdonarme Misao?-

Misao rió entre sus lágrimas y se abrazó de su cuello. –Tonto Aoshi-sama, cuando dos almas se encuentran no puede ser un error. Y sí, te perdono, siempre lo hago-.

Aoshi deslizó un hermoso anillo en su dedo y besó sus labios con suavidad. Mientras iban de regreso la abrazó fuertemente.

-Por cierto ¿has estado hablando con Kenshin?-

Misao lo miró confundida. – No ¿por qué?- Aoshi negó con su cabeza.

-No, no es nada-.

'_Cuando dos almas se encuentran nunca es un error.'_

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Kaoru podía verlo en los ojos de Misao; veía felicidad y amor desenfrenado brillando de sus ojos al mirar a Aoshi. El corazón de Kaoru dio una sacudida con ese pensamiento.

¿Podría amar de nuevo? Se preguntaba silenciosamente. La muerte de Shuichi le había pasado cuentas a su mente. Tener a Kenshin de nuevo con ella le hacía tener una mezcla de sentimientos. Kaoru suspiró ¿Cuántas lágrimas había derramado después de haberse enterado de la muerte de Shuichi? ¿Cuántas noches se había quedado despierta respirando con dificultad luego de una pesadilla sobre él? Después de que se recuperó nunca fue ni una sola vez a su tumba a orar por él. No podía. Había tratado más de una vez acercarse a su tumba pero había fallado.

Todos en el dojo parecían estar mejor; había pasado unas semanas desde el incidente y nadie le había hablado de ello o Shuichi. Parecía como si el período de duelo hubiese terminado pero Kaoru sabía que ellos no podían apreciar ni preocuparse por Shuichi como ella lo había hecho porque nunca habían pasado tanto tiempo con él. Eso hacía que la herida en su corazón empeorara ya que no tenía a nadie con quien conversar sobre él.

Sacando una hoja de su cabello, Kaoru levantó la vista para ver a Tokio que la estaba saludando. Devolvió el saludo y ambas entraron al Akabeko para conversar.

Tokio se dio cuenta inmediatamente del cambio de Saito en el mercado, aunque Kaoru no sobresalía de entre la multitud había sentido su ki. Estaba contenta de que Saito pensara en ella como para sentir su ki porque en ese momento Kaoru se veía que realmente necesitaba. Tokio vio la sonrisa falsa y los ojos vacíos que adornaban el rostro de Kaoru y sintió mucha pena por ella. Esa mujer había sido una amiga que Tokio apreciaba principalmente por una razón: Kaoru no juzgaba a Saito.

Se sentaron en de las cabinas y hablaron sobre los hijos de Tokio y de Eiji-kun, el niño que Saito había llevado a casa. Ambas rieron de las travesuras de los niños mientras tomaban su té. Finalmente, Tokio abordó el tema y Kaoru se sumió en silencio.

-Tienes que dejarlo ir Kaoru-chan. No está bien que cargues tu corazón con preguntas pesadas-. Dijo Tokio suavemente.

Kaoru suspiró. –Tal vez. Es solo que en el dojo nadie se preocupaba por él excepto por mí. Por eso siento… que si hablo con ellos es… inútil-.

Tokio asintió comprendiéndola. –Puedes hablar conmigo o… Saito-. Kaoru rió con ganas ante esa sugerencia. Una charla tan profunda con Saito se oía ridícula. –O no-. Murmuró Tokio sorbiendo su té.

-Gomen ne, es solo… nada. Siento todo sobre los rumores Tokio-. Kaoru se disculpó sinceramente. –Es todo un gran malentendido-.

Tokio negó. –En este lugar la gente se sobresalta con cualquier cosa sin pensar en su consecuencia. No importa. Sé que no me engañarías con mi esposo y ¡Él no se atrevería!- Las dos rieron y con eso Kaoru volvió a sonreír.

-Gracias-.

Hablaron de varias cosas pero mayormente hablaron de Shuichi, de cómo lo conocieron y del tipo de hombre que era, de sus propósitos y también de sus atenciones. Kaoru se deleitó al poder ser capaz de hablar de él. Y así fue como se fue acercando a la muerte de su padre adoptivo, sabía que realmente necesitaba hablar de Shuichi si quería sanar.

Aunque… había una cosa de la que se arrepentía…

Las mujeres se despidieron y Kaoru sintió como sus pies la llevaban hacia el cementerio una vez más. Esta vez había logrado detenerse a unos pasos de su tumba para observarla con una expresión de tristeza y desamparo.

Se arrepentía…

Se dio vuelta y se dirigió al dojo sin darse cuenta de la figura que estaba parada a unos pasos de ella observándola con impotencia en sus ojos.

-¡Tadaima!-

-Okaerinasai-. Respondió Kenshin saludando a la joven shihandai de kenjutsu con una sonrisa estampada en su rostro. –Pareces feliz Kaoru-dono-. Kaoru casi gruñó con el uso del honorífico agregado a su nombre. Una vez que las cosas regresaron a la normalidad en el dojo Kenshin volvió a sus viejas costumbres. Aparte de conversaciones serias (que eran pocas) de nuevo estaba usando el 'dono' con su nombre sin importar cuantas veces lo golpeara con el bokken por ello. De nuevo era el despistado y adorable rurouni del que se había enamorado y eso la asustaba bastante. No quería perderse de nuevo en él y que la abandonara de nuevo.

Kenshin luchaba consigo mismo al ver a la linda mujer que estaba delante de él. Se veía tan vulnerable… tan frágil que sentía que debía envolverla en su abrazo y asegurarse que nada la volviera a herirla así de nuevo. Aun cuando había sido él quien la había herido antes…

Kaoru notó la tranquilidad en el dojo. Aoshi y Misao parecían haber desaparecido. Sabía que Yahiko estaba entrenando en la orilla del río y que Sano y Megumi probablemente estaban juntos en algún lado. Entonces… ella estaba sola con Kenshin.

Kaoru se disculpó y fue por su ropa de entrenamiento, realmente necesitaba trabajar su cuerpo para mantenerse en forma aunque no le estaba permitido estar en combate por un buen tiempo. Muchos recuerdos inundaban su mente cuando intentaba concentrarse en su kata y casi gruñe por la frustración al no ser capaz de bloquear cada recuerdo de Shuichi en el dojo.

Sudando y respirando rápidamente, arrojó su bokken y se recostó en el piso del dojo para tratar de controlar su respiración. El clima estaba espléndido y la casa muy tranquila; una sonrisa adornaba su rostro al concentrarse en la Madre Naturaleza.

-¿Te gustaría un baño, Kaoru-dono?-

Se sentó, algo sobresaltada por la voz de Kenshin. Lo vio apoyado en la entrada observándola con los ojos imposibles de leer. Kaoru se preguntó por esa expresión y al mismo tiempo asintió con su cabeza. –Gracias-.

Él solo se acercó a ella y se acuclilló a su nivel. Kaoru lo miró fijamente.

-¿Kenshin…?-

-Agradéceme con un beso-. Pidió con suavidad y los ojos de Kaoru casi se salen de sus cuencos por eso.

-¿Qu….?-

No pudo hablar porque los labios de Kenshin inmediatamente descendieron sobre los de ella mientras que su mano sostenía su cuello. Antes de que pudiera objetar, deslizo un brazo sobre su cintura y la puso entre sus piernas. Kaoru dio un grito ahogado y eso le dio la oportunidad de meter su lengua para acariciar su boca, toco su labio inferior y lo mordió. Kaoru gimió con el pequeño pinchazo y sintió su cuerpo relajarse por su propia cuenta. Quería alejarse pero él forzó su agarre y profundizó el beso.

-Kaoru-. Susurró Kenshin apretándola más fuerte. Con el sonido de su nombre en sus labios, Kaoru se sintió como una mujer siendo drogada. Sus sentidos se nublaron y no pudo evitar la urgencia de besarlo. Con cautela su lengua tocó la suya y todo el infierno ardió…

En un momento Kenshin la estaba besando con suavidad y en un parpadeo, aprisionó su cuerpo y la besó como un hombre hambriento que se le había dado alimento. Succionó su labio inferior y luego sus lenguas luchaban por el dominio.

Kaoru era una rápida aprendiz, pensó entusiasmado. Cuando jugueteando se alejó, Kaoru gruñó en protesta y lo acercó nuevamente. Sus brazos estaban alrededor de su cuello y trató de presionarse más contra él.

Finalmente, ambos se separaron porque realmente necesitaban aire. Kaoru instantáneamente sintió enrojecer y maldijo porque su sonrojo la delataba. Escondió su rostro en su pecho y él suspiro de contento besando su cabeza. Los ligeros toques de sus labios y las caricias de su mano hacían que Kaoru ronroneara de gusto. Kenshin sonrió con eso.

-Kaoru…-

-Mmmm-.

Kenshin se preguntaba si ese era el mejor momento para preguntarle así que tomó un gran respiro. ¿Lo rechazaría? Se preguntaba por Shuichi. El miedo lo dominaba pero sabía que si no preguntaba jamás lo sabría.

-Kaoru…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Te casarías conmigo?-

**Continuará…**

**Nota de Autora: **

Bueno, esta historia está llegando a su final. Es un poco larga y espero que no les moleste. Gracias por todos los reviews; significan mucho para mí. Estaré escribiendo un nuevo fic pronto así que espero que lo lean también.

Siento no poder responder personalmente por sus reviews, el tiempo está en mi contra.

Espero terminar esto pronto.

También he empezado otra historia se titula "Deseos inesperados". Échenle un vistazo y díganme si es Buena ¿sí? Diviértanse =)

**Nota de la Traductora:**

¡Hola! Feliz año… Espero que lo estén pasando lindo…

Bueno quería contarles que ya solo falta un solo capi que lo voy a subir el _próximo sábado 5 de febrero_ y con eso terminamos con este bello fic.

Otra cosita… para el último capi me gustaría que le escribieran el review a la autora ya que pienso traducirlos y enviárselos como se lo prometí… Y otra cosita más… voy a traducir otra de sus historias que se titula como ya leyeron más arriba **Deseos Inesperados**….estuve hablando con ella y me dio el OK ¡así que si están interesados háganmelo saber! =)

¡Bueno es todo por ahora! Nos leemos el próximo sábado.

Saludos **a Setsuna17** y **KENSACHAN- de J. Black** gracias por sus reviews =)


	16. Ahora y para Siempre

**N/A: DISCLAIMER:** ¡Rurouni Kenshin no es mío ni ninguno de sus personajes!

**N/T**: Ni Kenshin ni esta historia son míos, con el permiso de su autora Blueicequeen estoy traduciendo este fic.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º Cambio de escena

**Capítulo 16**

Kaoru estaba a la orilla del río y observaba el agua fluir lentamente por la corriente. Lo observaba ausentemente mientras que sus dientes abusaban de su labio inferior. Su mente continuaba repitiéndole la propuesta de Kenshin una y otra vez.

_'¿No era esto lo que siempre había querido? Siempre quise que se me declarara ¿Por qué me siento de esta manera?'_ Se preguntaba girándose para caminar sin darle mucha importancia. No te nía idea a donde quería ir ni a quién recurrir. Todavía no había hablado con el anciano doctor aunque sabía que él nunca la culparía. Su mente estaba llena con recuerdos de su castaño amigo que se había convertido lentamente en algo más.

¿Se habría casado con Shuichi si Kenshin no hubiese regresado? Se preguntaba sobre eso y no tenía respuesta. Eso la hacía sentir más deprimida.

Sintiéndose enojada con ella misma por ser tan patética, Kaoru finalmente se dio cuenta en donde había terminado y miró finamente conmocionada.

¿Acaso era una señal?

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Yahiko esperaba fuera del Akabeko, sus propios sentimientos estaban confundidos. No podía encontrar a Tsubame ni a su quién-es-su-amigo de la cabeza. Se dio cuenta que dejando a Kaoru, había deja otra parte de él detrás.

Tsubame…

Maldecía por enfermarse pero Yahiko se sentía feliz porque Kaoru lo había aceptado. Iban a haber cambios obviamente. No lo podría soportar si ella no volvía a confiar en él y eso lo hería más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

No iba a parar de decirle apodos. Demonios, si hiciera eso se sentiría como un extraño, además ¿los hermanos no siempre pelean? Sin embargo, la respetaría en el dojo como se esperaba de él.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, notó instantáneamente cuando Tsubame salió. Estaba a punto de ir con ella cuando **ese chico** apareció. Sintiéndose extremadamente celoso y tratando duramente de controlar su creciente temperamento (y hormonas), Yahiko los siguió. Notó que estaban caminando demasiado juntos y sintió como su mano quería tomar el bokken. Pero en vez de eso, optó por algo que haría Kenshin.

-Tsubame…-

Tsubame se detuvo y también el jovencito. Sus manos tomaron las de ella fuertemente e hizo que Yahiko se enojara más, pero lucho para mantenerse en control.

-¿Yahiko-chan?-

-¡No me digas chan!- Gritó antes de que pudiera pensar y se maldijo silenciosamente. –Quiero hablar contigo….a solas-.

Tsubame miró a Yahiko, sus ojos marrones observaban mientras que él se pasaba la mano por su cabello y su otra mano descansaba en su cadera. Sintió un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y se giró a su acompañante. Se acercó y susurró algo en su oído y el chico asintió entendiendo. Apretó una vez más su mano y se marchó.

Caminó hacia Yahiko y ambos se dirigieron hacia el rio, lejos de todo el ruido. Estuvieron en silencio por un tiempo y Yahiko se preguntaba por donde debería comenzar.

-¿Recuerdas este lugar? Aquí es donde te conocí por primera vez-. Dijo Tsubame suavemente. Yahiko la observó e instantáneamente se fijo en donde estaban y asintió.

Tsubame sabía que tenían que aligerar el aire entre ellos y continuar hablando para ello tenía que dejar de lado su timidez. –No te despediste-.

Yahiko suspiró. –Gomen-.

Ella frunció el ceño con su respuesta y jugueteó con la manga de su kimono. Cuando no dijo nada más se giró para marcharse pero Yahiko agarró su mano. Tsubame levantó la mirada confundida y herida.

Yahiko se maldijo cuando vio su expresión ¿Así se había sentido Kenshin? Se preguntaba al mismo tiempo que trataba de formar oraciones coherentes en su cerebro.

-¿Yahiko...kun?-

-No estaba pensando en ese entonces. Solo… tenía que marcharme. No pensé que te estaba abandonando-. Admitió lentamente. Soltó su mano y se sentó con pesadez; Tsubame se sentó a su lado. – Lo siento-.

-Está bien creo. Regresaste después de todo-. Respondió y luego el silencio reinó.

- No está bien ¿o sí? Tú tienes un nuevo… novio ahora…-.

Tsubame observó el paisaje sobresaltada. -¿novio?-

Yahiko la miró fugazmente por un minuto preguntándose porque se molestaba en negarlo.

-Ese chico de recién; por lo menos si fuera Yutaro podría encargarme-. Refunfuñó. Una sonrisa gran sonrisa apareció en los labios de Tsubame. Estaba celoso y había asumido que era su novio. Eso la hizo sentirse muy bien por dentro. Yahiko notó su sonrisa y le preguntó con curiosidad por ello.

-¿Por qué estás sonriendo?-

Tsubame desvió la mirada con timidez. –El no es mi novio. Es mi primo que vino por una breve visita; mañana se regresa a su casa-.

Yahiko se ruborizó furiosamente y se dio vuelta. Una sonrisa adornaba sus labios, algo inseguro tomó su mano y ambos se sonrojaron cuando su mano tocó la de ella pero se rehusaron a soltarse al disfrutar de la paz y la serenidad del momento. Uno que no olvidarían por mucho tiempo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Caminó hasta que pudo ver la tumba, parte de ella quería huir pero la otra parte le urgía que se quedara. Repentinamente, Kaoru sintió un fuerte deseo de tener a Shuichi con ella en ese momento así podría pedirle su consejo y buscar su calidez.

¿Pedir un consejo sobre Kenshin cuando el también la amaba? Kaoru se rió mentalmente con esa idea. Se acercó a su tumba, se arrodilló y rezó.

Él la observaba silenciosamente en las sombras. Podía ver que estaba confundida y se preguntaba cómo podría ayudarla. El hecho de que haya llegado tan lejos le daba bastantes ánimos. No estaba tan herida o dañada; estaba bien. Ese pensamiento en verdad lo aliviaba.

Estuvo silenciosamente detrás de ella, observó su pequeña figura y pensó en lo pequeña que era su propia forma. Quería reírse de ello. Ella era hermosa y él lo sabía, no era tan elegante como Megumi-san pero era hermosa a su propia manera.

Un ángel juguetón.

Kaoru suspiraba en su plegaria. Tenía esperanzas que Shuichi pudiera en su corazón, perdonarla por no poder recordarlo. Cuando completó su plegaria, permaneció en el suelo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo planeas seguir viendo, Sou-nii?-

Soujiro miró su acuclillada figura con sorpresa. –Shuichi estuvo entrenándote ¿verdad?- Kaoru rió, se puso de pie y se giró hacia él permitiéndose observar a su único familiar con vida.

-¿Estas pidiéndole un consejo por la pregunta de Himura-san?- Soujiro le preguntó. Kaoru lo miró con curiosidad pero no pudo preguntarle como lo sabía. En su lugar le dijo. –Le pedí perdón y le dije que era un idiota y que lo extraño. Le dije… gracias por cuidarme y amarme. Debería haberle dicho más… solo que no supe qué-.

-¿Por qué le pediste que te perdonara?- Preguntó mientras que se dirigían al dojo. Kaoru negó con su cabeza.

-El me amaba y yo no puedo recordarlo ¿Qué clase de mujer me hace eso? No pude recordarlo en nada de mi pasado. No pude recordar nada-. Kaoru dijo forzadamente con su voz llena de frustración.

Soujiro apretó su mano confortándola. – Tal vez así sea mejor. Te ayudará a sobrellevarlo. Tal vez tu no necesitabas recordar el pasado-.

-Es mi pasado y me siento vacía al no poder recordar nada de la gente que me rodeaba-.

- A veces… esas cosas son bendiciones encubiertas. No puedes forzar tu memoria, Hime-chan-. Sonrió con la expresión de cariño sintiéndose amada y segura. Sentía que Shuichi todavía la protegía.

-Además, si viviera, él tendría que soportar el dolor que tendrías-. Soujiro continuó. Kaoru levantó la mirada desconcertada.

-¿Dolor?-

-¡Hai! Tendrías que elegir entre Himura-san y Shuichi y eso te hubiese vuelto loca, lo cual lo hubiese vuelto loco a él también. Por eso… también es una bendición encubierta. Además lo mataría cuando eligieras a Himura-san-.

Kaoru se agarró la cabeza. –No sabes si lo elegiría a él-.

Soujiro sonrió con calidez. –Entre la cabeza y el corazón; es el corazón quién gana siempre. Tu cabeza te dice que Shuichi es el mejor mientras que tu corazón anhela por Himura-san. Él te dejaría escoger lo que desee tu corazón y heriría el suyo propio en el proceso. Entonces… es como una especie de bendición para ustedes tres-.

Kaoru permaneció en silencio por unos momentos antes de mirarlo con una triste sonrisa en el rostro. –El vagar te ha cambiado tu perspectiva de la vida-.

-Gracias a Himura-san-.

-Kenshin-.

-¿Eh? - Soujiro frunció el ceño. Kaoru sonrió.

-Eres mi hermano, por eso tienes derecho a llamarlo Kenshin-. Soujiro sonrió.

-¿Y cómo están tus cosas, Sou-nii?- Le preguntó Kaoru mientras se ponía el cabello atrás de su oreja. Soujiro reía con facilidad.

-Muy interesantes, la gente realmente me ve y espera que tome toda clase de decisiones pero Saito-san es de gran ayuda, siendo el otro líder me ayuda a tomar la mayoría de las decisiones. Esas personas son realmente buenas, Kaoru. No les gusta para nada la violencia; al menos la mayoría son así. Algunos son realmente radicales y Saito les enseña a algunos de ellos (duras) lecciones-.

-Parece ser que se están divirtiendo-. Bromeó con una sonrisa.

-Nah, es solo que me siento cerca a Otou-san, ya sabes como nunca lo conocí y eso-. Dijo Soujiro con una sonrisa.

Kaoru detuvo sus pasos y se giró a su hermano; levantó si mano y le acarició la suave mejilla con ternura en sus ojos.

-¿Kaoru?-

-No escondas tu dolor, Soujiro. Soy tu hermana y tengo derecho a saber que te sucede. Se supone que tenemos que apoyarnos ¿o no?-

Soujiro sonrió de nuevo con algo más de sinceridad. Besó la palma de Kaoru y la miró directo a los ojos. –Tienes que comprenderme, Kao-chan. He estado solo con mis sentimientos por demasiado tiempo. Llevará algo de tiempo para que me abra por completo-.

Kaoru asintió y continuaron caminando, esta vez con sus manos entrelazadas.

-Otou-san y el padre de Saito-san realmente estaban para la gente. Estoy maravillado que en esta época donde la gente toma ventaja de la otra halla una yakuza para ayudarlos. Nuestros padres en verdad eran de lo que no hay ¿no lo crees?-

Kaoru rió. –Serás un gran líder-.

-Lo sé-.

Caminaron felizmente mientras se dirigían a casa. Soujiro abrió el portón y entraron al dojo. –Tadaima-.

Kenshin instantáneamente vio sus caras sonrientes. –Okaerinasai-.

Kaoru le dio una fugaz mirada, algo indecisa antes de dirigirse hacia su habitación a cambiarse. Kenshin suspiró y terminó de lavar la ropa; se puso de pie y se estiró. Sentía sus músculos tensos y después se relajaron considerablemente. Echando un vistazo hacia su habitación, se puso rígido cuando sintió otra presencia acercarse al dojo. Se giró y Kenshin se encontró con Saito fulminándolo con la mirada y sus rasgos se relajaron con la mujer que estaba a su lado.

-Saito. Tokio-san-. Saludó, Tokio le hizo una reverencia mientras que su esposo ignoraba al pelirrojo. Girándose hacia Soujiro, cuestionó al joven sobre el estado de la yakuza. Kenshin suspiró e invitó a Tokio a entrar antes de servir el té. Ella sonrió y le agradeció y sorbió su té justo cuando Kaoru regresaba a la sala. También Sano y Megumi llegaron y la casa estaba nuevamente llena.

Una sonrisa feliz adornó sus labios con esa imagen y su corazón se sentía placenteramente ligero. Amaba ver el dojo lleno de gente; el sentimiento de vacío desaparecía. Saludando a sus invitados, Kaoru se sentó al lado de Tokio y sonrió mientras que sus amigos hablaban de los rumores que circulaban en el pueblo.

-¿Rumores?- Interrumpió Saito; su mirada osciló hacia Kenshin cuando tuvo una idea perversa.

- Siento mucho sobre los rumores Saito-san. La gente malentiende los accidentes-. Murmuró Kaoru avergonzada e irritada por causarles molestias. Tokio no le dio importancia pero Saito se acercó y atrajo a Kaoru hacia él. Atónita, lo miró fijamente como habían hecho todos los demás.

Sonriendo predadoramente, Saito murmuró con tranquilidad. –Sabes que estás comprometida conmigo ¿No es así Tanuki-chan?-

-¿Ehhhhhh? - Kaoru casi gritó al tratar de alejarse de él consternada. Tokio rió por lo bajo mientras que Sanosuke escupía su té, Megumi casi lo hizo pero tenía mucha dignidad mientras que Kenshin observó incrédulo antes de entrecerrar sus ojos enojado y celoso. Solo Soujiro permaneció calmado.

- ¡De ninguna maldita manera está comprometida contigo!-Gritó Sano mientras observaba a Saito y a Kaoru como si fueran alienígenas del espacio exterior. Megumi trago su bebida y masajeó su pecho; cosas como esas no deberían sorprenderla pero lo hizo.

-Este… debe haber… un error ¿cierto?- Preguntó Kaoru con esperanzas mientras que trataba de poner distancia entre sus cuerpos. Saito ignoró sus intentos y se enfocó en Kenshin. Sonrió con satisfacción al detectar una pizca de ámbar en los ojos de su rival.

-Nop, nuestros padres querían que nos casáramos-.

Kaoru palideció, no era que Saito no fuese un buen tipo (en toda su extensión) pero no podía imaginarse casada con él.

-Como tú estás casado ahora, Kaoru no necesita casarse contigo. Suéltala-.

Todos se giraron a la fuente de esa oración y Kaoru quedó estática. Era como si Battousai estuviera viéndola con enojo en sus ojos. Se dio cuenta que la conmoción de su respuesta y las acciones de Saito estaban llevando a Kenshin al límite.

Saito, sin embargo, decidió actuar bueno… como un idiota. Atrapó a Kaoru en su abrazo y ella luchaba por salir de su agarre casi desvaneciéndose por el olor a tabaco que tenía. –Como estoy casado, no puedo casarme con ella. Sin embargo, está a mi cargo y soy su guardián. Por eso… **cualquiera** que quiera casarse con ella tendrá que **pedírmelo a mí**-.

Kaoru estaba pasmada así como lo estaban el resto del Kenshin-gumi. Kenshin fulminaba con la mirada a Saito sabiendo muy bien el significado detrás de sus palabras. De una manera u otra, Saito había descubierto sobre el rechazo de Kaoru y estaba usándolo para su beneficio. Sin embargo, Kenshin no estaba seguro si Saito estaba bromeando acerca de ser el guardián y la parte del compromiso. Si era así… estaba jodido.

Saito pareció darse cuenta de que Kenshin había entendido el significado y dejó ir a Kaoru antes de ayudar a su esposa a levantarse. Abrazando su cintura posesivamente, caminó pasando a Kenshin como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Por eso…antes de que le propongas de nuevo, Battousai, será mejor que consigas mi permiso-.

Y eso fue todo.

Kenshin tomó su espada y adoptó la pose del Battou-jutsu mientras que Saito inmediatamente adoptó su Gatotsu.

-He estado esperando por esto, Battousai. Será mejor que no te contengas, no quiero que Tanuki se case con un tipejo.

Kenshin gruñó.

Todos estaban paralizados ante el repentino cambio en el aire y observaron como repentinamente Tokio tiró del brazo de su esposo y comenzó a empujarlo. Kaoru tomó a Kenshin de su gi y se negó a soltarlo. Ambos las fulminaron con las miradas pero ninguna se movió.

-No van a destrozar mi dojo otra vez-. Dijo Kaoru firmemente mientras que mantenía su agarre en Kenshin.

-Nos vamos a casa anata, tenemos unas cosas que discutir-. Murmuró Tokio oscuramente a su esposo mientras que lo alejaba.

Saito maldijo y luego le hecho una mirada a Kenshin. –Será en otra ocasión, Battousai, en otro momento cuando no hayan mujeres entrometidas-.

Kenshin lo fulminó con la mirada hasta que la pareja se retiró del terreno. Solo entonces Kaoru lo dejó libre y se alejó aliviada. Sin embargo, se sintió un poco cohibida cuando la mirada de Kenshin cayó en ella.

-¿Qué? Realmente no quería que destruyeran mi dojo tan pronto. No es barato el reparar este lugar-.

-Si estabas tan preocupada por mí, debiste solo haber aceptado-. Kenshin dijo oscuramente antes de suspirar. –Lo siento Kaoru-dono, eso estuvo demás-.

Kaoru también suspiró.

-¿Le propusiste matrimonio a Jou-chan?- Finalmente Sano preguntó al mirarlo. Kenshin miró a su amigo y asintió sin titubear.

-¿Lo rechazaste?- Le preguntó a Kaoru y ella miserablemente asintió con su cabeza.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué diablos no solo aceptaste, Jou-chan?-

-Porque no estoy lista Sano. Es demasiado pronto, Gomen-.

Con eso, Kaoru se fue corriendo a su habitación a descansar su cansado cerebro. No podía soportar enfrentarse a Kenshin y sentirse extremadamente culpable por haberlo rechazado. Pero realmente no estaba lista tan pronto y esperaba que él estuviera dispuesto a esperar.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-¿Por qué estas caminando tan lento?- Finalmente, Saito le preguntó a su esposa al tener que caminar más lento por decima vez al caminar a su hogar en inusual silencio. Usualmente, su esposa hablaría de cualquier cosa pero esta vez estaba muy quieta.

-No quisiera aburrirte o irritarte siendo que soy una mujer entrometida-. Le dijo a Saito al caminar aun más lento apropósito.

-Nunca pensé que eras del tipo de mujer que guardara rencor, Tokio-. Dijo Saito confundido, ella negó con su cabeza.

-No guardo rencores. De todas maneras hoy duermes afuera-. Dijo casualmente y caminó delante de él dejándolo atrás consternado.

Inmediatamente, Tokio sintió como su brazo era agarrado y sonrió internamente. -¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Por qué tengo que dormir afuera?- Gruñó en su oído.

-¡No sabes comportarte en casas ajenas! Eso fue muy vergonzoso y me hizo enfadar ¿Dejarás a Himura-san en paz?-

Saito sonrió con malicia; largó el humo de su cigarrillo y dio otra pitada. –Solo estaba luchando con él, no hay razón para que te irrites por eso-.

Tokio se encogió de hombros. –No es solo eso. Casi estabas abrazando a Kaoru-chan-.

-¿Y… estás celosa?- Le preguntó a su esposa con una sonrisa feroz que la hizo revolotear interiormente. La pregunta fue como si no creyera a su esposa capaz de sentir celos.

-¡No son celos!-Replicó Tokio negando con su cabeza. –Estabas jugando con los sentimientos de Himura-san en su propia casa-.

Saito dejo salir otra vez el humo y abrazó a su esposa atrayéndola más hacia él. –En primer lugar, no es su casa. Segundo, quería pelear. Y en tercer lugar, ese tipo debe dar batalla y forzar a Tanuki a casarse con él. Es un débil de carácter y una excusa de samurái-.

Esa respuesta hizo reír a Tokio mientras se alejaba un poco de él. -¿Te preocupas por él y ella? ¡Cielos, anata, nunca lo hubiese imaginado!- Saito solo se encogió de hombros.

-Solo cumplo con mi deber. Ahora cariño ¿todavía tengo que dormir afuera?-

-Te hará bien-.

Saito la agarró bruscamente y besó a Tokio sin mucha gentileza. Profundizó el beso y cuando abrió sus labios, su mano se hizo camino hasta un costado de su seno causando que gimiera de placer. Saito sonrió.

-¿Todavía tengo que dormir fuera?- Tokio abrió sus ojos y se aproximo para pedir otro beso.

-Tal vez, la próxima vez-.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

_**Seis meses después…**_

_º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º _

Kaoru sonreía mientras dejaba un ramo de flores en la tumba de Shuichi. Acababa de visitar la tumba de sus padres y decidió pasar también por la de él. Sintiéndose feliz y contenta, decidió ponerse de pié cuando vio a Kenshin parado detrás de ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Le preguntó suavemente al mirar en sus ojos violeta con dulzura irradiando de su ser. El sonrió.

-Pensé en acompañarte a casa, se está haciendo tarde-. Kaoru levantó la mirada sorprendida por lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo. Sonrió mientras iba caminando con Kenshin de regreso al dojo.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora?-

Kaoru lo miró. –Mucho mejor, ya no duele tanto-.

Kenshin asintió. –Será mucho mejor-.

Kaoru sonrió con ese pensamiento. Al acercarse al dojo, Kenshin apoyó su mano en el brazo de Kaoru para impedirle que entrara. Kaoru lo miró confundida. Sintiéndose nervioso de repente, Kenshin respiró profundamente y desvió su mirada de ella.

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme este fin de semana?- Kenshin murmuró despacio y luego para esperar su respuesta observó el suelo. Pero Kaoru no dijo nada y su corazón rompió. Fingiendo una sonrisa, apenas la miró cuando abrió los portones del dojo.

-Está bien Kaoru, no tienes que venir-.

Sin embargo, Kenshin se detuvo cuando Kaoru puso una mano en su brazo. Apoyándose sobre su espalda, Kaoru suspiró.

-Deberías ser más específico, baka-.

-¿Oro?-

-¡No te atrevas a decirme 'oro'!- Le gritó golpeando su cabeza, luego arrastró al mareado hombre hacia el dojo.

-¿A qué hora debo estar lista, Kenshin?- Le preguntó mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Desconcertado y aturdido, Kenshin casi no responde. -¿Kenshin?-

-¿Oh… a las seis?-

Kaoru lo contempló y luego afirmó con su cabeza. –A las seis-.

Kenshin sonrió de oreja a oreja como un idiota cuando Kaoru desapareció detrás de la puerta. Luego, sus ojos se oscurecieron considerablemente mientras que consideraba su próxima jugada. Tendría que hacerlo mañana.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Saito Hajime observaba sin mostrar interés mientas que Tokio trataba de convencer a su hijo de cuatro años para que comiera su cena. Eiji, por otro lado, había finalizado la suya y estaba leyendo el diario. Todo parecía en paz, su mente le gritaba, mientras fumaba… hasta que sintió el Ki.

Una sonrisa socarrona apareció en su rostro y se dirigió hacia Tokio. –Nadie sale-.

Ella lo miró ansiosa, pero asintió ante el repentino comando. Saito se puso de pie y caminó hacia fuera de la casa. Se enfrentó a las sombras y continuó fumando.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Vine aquí por lo que habías pedido con anterioridad-.

Saito trató de recordar que era lo que había pedido. Seguramente, ¿él no estaba pensando en una batalla después de seis meses?

-¿Una pelea Battousai?-

Kenshin dio un paso fuera de las sombras. –Iie, la mano de Kaoru en matrimonio-.

Por un momento, Saito observó a Kenshin sin comprender y luego con diversión. -¿Viniste hasta aquí para pedir su mano? Interesante…-

En verdad en su mente, Saito nunca esperó que Kenshin fuera un idiota. Un realmente estúpido, inocente e ignorante idiota ¿habría más adjetivos para describir a ese sujeto? De verdad nunca lo esperó. Pero después… reflexionó… no había necesidad que ese encuentro se desperdiciara.

Tokio sabía lo que su esposo estaba pensando y suspiró enfadada. Sabía que Kaoru no apreciaría la pelea y realmente no quería que su amiga se preocupara. Inmediatamente, se preguntó como detendría esa pelea inútil.

-Prepárate entonces-. Kenshin suspiró. -¿No hay algo que puedas hacer? ¿Preguntar algo, tal vez?- Kenshin de verdad trató de no pelear sabiendo que Kaoru lo golpearía con el bokken cuando se enterara que Battousai estaba pensando en pelear con Saito.

Saito puso los ojos en banco. –Te conozco desde el Bakumatsu, no hay preguntas que desee hacer. Si quieres casarte con ella prepárate. O de lo contrario, sin permiso, no hay matrimonio-.

Ver a Battousai contemplar su chantaje era tan divertido para Saito que apenas podía contener su risa. Eso hizo que Tokio se enfadara aun más.

-Muy bien-, Kenshin suspiró y se preparó. Saito sonrió socarronamente, ese tipo era muy denso.

En ese momento, en que los dos estaban listos, desaparecieron y sus espadas hicieron contacto. La velocidad de Saito era sin piedad y eso era una ventaja para él pero la determinación de Kenshin lo hacía seguir adelante. Pero justo cuando estaban por atacar una vez más, Tokio gritó y Saito saltó instintivamente hacia atrás mientras Kenshin se detenía.

Su hijo había entrado al campo de batalla luciendo más excitado que nunca. Genial.

-Lo siento-. Gritó, no sonando para nada sincera. Los ojos de Saito se movieron nerviosamente negando con la cabeza.

-Oh…Mmmm… está bien- Respondió Kenshin quedamente no sabiendo exactamente qué decir.

Tokio, sin embargo, tomó a su hijo en brazos y se detuvo frente a Saito advirtiéndole que se comportara y le sonrió a Kenshin.

-¿Están peleando por una buena razón?-

Kenshin no sabía dónde meterse de la vergüenza. –Su permiso-.

Esa respuesta casi inaudible hizo que una burbuja de risa creciera en su interior pero se contuvo para que no saliera. –Como su esposa, te concedo permiso total-.

-Tokio-. Gruñó Saito en advertencia pero ella lo ignoró.

-Sin embargo, será mejor que te des cuenta de esto, Himura-san. Ya la has abandonado dos veces, ella esta herida por ambas y sé cuan profundamente está herida. Ambas sabemos lo que es el sentimiento de que tus seres queridos vallan a la batalla y que nunca regresen. Tal vez se vea fuerte pero realmente es muy frágil por dentro. Si la dejas una vez más y la destrozas completamente, no solo alentaré a mi esposo para que valla tras de ti sino que Kaoru nunca volverá de nuevo. Si pierdes su confianza por tercera vez, te arrepentirás. Y mucho-. Tokio continuó sombría. Kenshin admiraba mucho a la mujer parada enfrente de Saito.

-¡Por eso… mucha suerte y espero que acepte esta vez!- Tokio dijo repentinamente feliz haciendo que Kenshin murmurara una serie de oros…

Luego haciendo una profunda reverencia en gratitud, Kenshin se marchó.

-¡Tokio!- El irritado tono en la voz de su esposo no era nada comparado con la furia de ella.

-Saito ¡esta noche **duermes** afuera!-

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Esperó inquietamente mientras que la hora de partir se acercaba. Su mente corría con una idea en su cabeza. Parte de él estaba contento de que Misao y Aoshi llegaran al otro día, Sano estaba con Megumi y Yahiko estaba ayudando en el Akabeko hasta tarde. La otra parte de él deseaba que estuvieran ahí, de esa manera el ruido lo tranquilizaría.

O no.

Harían un escándalo y lo harían sentir aun más nervioso. Al menos, de esa manera, no sabrían si Kaoru lo plantaba o no.

Ese pensamiento casi lo hace desvanecerse.

Relájate Himura. Relájate.

Pero Kenshin apenas podía relajarse. Nunca antes había cortejado a una mujer y no tenía idea como hacerlo. Prácticamente sentía ganas de abusar de Kaoru cada maldita vez que estaba cerca de él, pero siempre había gente a su alrededor.

Y ahora solo serían solo ellos dos.

Sus puños se apretaron por un segundo y su cuerpo se tensó cuando escuchó que su puerta de shoji se abría. Al girarse, Kenshin estaba impactado con la belleza que estaba delante de él.

Kaoru observaba con una sonrisa socarrona interna; la mandíbula de Kenshin parecía que iba a tocar el suelo. Había decidido usar un nuevo kimono que resaltaba el color de sus ojos. Era un kimono blanco con pétalos azules y un obi azul. Y en lugar de atar su cabello en su usual coleta alta, Kaoru lo había dejado abajo y había hecho dos trenzas que las había atado detrás dando el efecto de corona. Un toque de polvo y un poco de rubor la hacían lucir como un ángel. De hecho, Kaoru hoy había decidido usar el kimono sin las vendas. Eso también había atraído su atención.

Una Diosa.

Eso era todo lo que podía pensar. Cuando la oyó llamarlo, despertó de su ensoñación y sacudió su cabeza.

-Luces hermosa esta noche, Kaoru. Me siento honrado-.

Kaoru se sonrojó levemente y sonrió a Kenshin. Quería llamar su atención y se encontró fascinada con los pequeños destellos dorados en sus ojos.

Le hizo seña para que lo siguiera y caminaron hacia el pueblo. Kenshin revisó su maga y apretó eso especial que tenía.

Kaoru pensó que Kenshin al menos la llevaría al Akabeko pero en su lugar la llevó a un caro restaurante. Un verdadero restaurante de clase, su mesa les daba una hermosa vista. Kaoru sintió que se le iba el aliento y suspiró de placer.

-¿Qué hice para merecer esto, Kenshin?-Le preguntó cuando fueron dejados solos.

Él sonrió. –Todo-.

Sintiéndose repentinamente tímida y ridículamente vestida, Kaoru llevó su vista al paisaje que tenían.

-¿Algo especial sucedió?-

Kenshin negó con la cabeza. –Eso lo tienes que descubrir. Pero esto es algo que siempre he deseado hacer-.

-Tae se molestará porque no fuimos al Akabeko-.

Kenshin rió de oreja a oreja, no tenía intensiones de ir al Akabeko. En primer lugar, Yahiko se encontraba ahí. En segundo lugar, Tae era una chismosa. Y en tercer lugar, no quería que nadie los interrumpiera.

Conversaron alegremente terminando su cena. Ninguno se sintió muy cómodo por diversas razones. Kaoru nunca estuvo sola como ahora sin por lo menos uno de sus amigos. Kenshin tenía otro problema del que estaba preocupado.

Cuando terminaron de comer, caminaron despacio en silencio, disfrutando el paisaje y la presencia del otro. Kaoru se sentía contenta con eso pero también un poco agitada. Ninguno de los dos se habían tocado de ninguna forma desde su primera proposición. Él nunca había incitado un beso y ella pensaba que no era apropiado si lo besaba primero dado que ella fue la que pidió un tiempo. Había habido cierto grado de tensión entre ellos que odiaba y ahora no podía pensar en algo que decirle.

Kenshin, sin embargo, seguía ensayando lo que quería decir. Continuó repitiendo las palabras una y otra vez que casi perdieron su meta. Deteniéndose en la cima de una colina, observaron el paisaje algo intimidados.

-Es Hermoso-. Kaoru se giró a Kenshin. –Ha sido un lindo día. Gracias-.

Kenshin jugueteó con sus manos detrás de ella sonriendo. –Puede ser más lindo-.

Kaoru lo miró confundida.

Tomando un gran respiro, levantó su barbilla y miró directo a sus ojos. Acercándose, él tomó la hebilla que Shuichi le había regalado y la sostuvo en sus palmas-.

-Kenshin… eso es-.

-Este es el regalo que Shuichi-san te dio. Estoy sorprendido que no lo hayas usado-.

La mano de Kaoru tembló al trazar la hebilla en la mano de Kenshin con reverencia. Su regalo.

-Ya no duele tanto-. Le dijo mirándolo.

Kenshin sonrió. –Será mejor. Créeme que lo sé-.

-Te tomó diez años llegar a esta etapa, Kenshin-. Murmuró tocando la hebilla pero aun así la dejo en su mano. -¿Me tomará lo mismo?-

-Lo mío fue culpa porque fue mi espada la que mató a Tomoe. Lo tuyo…no fue tu culpa. Él eligió su destino, así como Tomoe eligió el de ella. Pero si quieres vagar por diez años por favor permíteme acompañarte. Diez…veinte…-

Kaoru lo miró sorprendida. Kenshin tomó eso como su oportunidad. Apretó sus dedos firmemente, acercando el cuerpo de Kaoru al de él. Miró profundamente en sus orbes azules y se ahogó en ellos así como ella en los violetas de él.

-Kamiya Kaoru, te he amado desde el día que desafiaste a Battousai en la calle. He hecho cosas que te hirieron por este amor y me arrepiento de haberte herido en todas las formas. Te amo Kaoru y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, si tan solo me lo permitieras-. Le dijo suavemente, nunca apartando a mirada.

La mano de Kaoru fue a su corazón. Todavía estaba latiendo.

-Kenshin…-

-Shhhh… todavía no termino. Quiero casarme contigo, quiero hacerte feliz por el resto de nuestras vidas. No soy perfecto, Kaoru. Estoy lejos de ello pero te prometo que no me iré de nuevo aun si tú me lo pidieras. No soy digno de tu amor pero no puedo evitar amarte ¿Podrías, por favor, casarte conmigo?- Propuso Kenshin sacando un simple anillo de su mano derecha. Los ojos de Kaoru estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-No, Kenshin-. Dijo finalmente y él sintió que todo su mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor. Miró hacia abajo, dándose cuenta de que probablemente ya no confiaba más en él y el dolor de su rechazo esta segunda vez dolía más de lo que podía soportar.

-Está bien, descuida. Olvida que pregunté-.

Pero Kaoru no había terminado. Gentilmente, tomó su cabeza con sus manos y lo miró directo a sus ojos.

-¡No! Eres perfecto y eres digno de mi amor. Y sí, me encantaría casarme contigo-.

La observó confundido por un momento antes de que su cerebro digiriera sus palabras. Con una bella sonrisa, deslizó el anillo en su dedo y besó sus nudillos con suavidad.

-Mía-. Suspiró antes de capturar sus labios en un profundo y abrazador beso que dejo a ambos sin aliento y con sus rodillas débiles.

Los labios de Kenshin no eran piadosos, el haberse contenido por seis meses hacía que entregara todo en ese beso. Cuando Kaoru se agarró de sus brazos para afirmarse en él, el toque de su mano hizo que detuviera por un momento y la apretara en un fuerte abrazo. Sus labios eran suaves y sabían a cereza; pensaba al profundizar el beso. Sus manos se Kenshin delineó su labio inferior, Kaoru gimió y eso le dio la oportunidad de desliarla dentro de ella, convenciéndola de que lo probara.

Kaoru se sintió mareada al separarse en busca de aire pero Kenshin mantenía sus brazos en ella, tratando duramente de que Battousai no saliera a la superficie. Sabían que si 'eso' sucedía arruinarían su noche de bodas y Kenshin no quería arruinársela. De hecho, tampoco quería asustarla en caso de que perdiera el control total. Ya había sucedido antes y Kaoru era algo inocente en el arte de besar.

Abrazándola todo el camino de regreso a casa, Kenshin se dio cuenta con satisfacción de que él sería el único en enseñarle. Acercándose, le devolvió la hebilla fijándosela en su cabello.

-Hermosa-. Murmuró con amor. La mano de Kaoru tocó la hebilla.

-¿No te molesta?-

-No, Shuichi fue para ti lo que Tomoe fue para mí, nuestros primeros amores, aun cuando no puedas recordarlo. Tu aceptaste a Tomoe, yo seguramente puedo aceptar a Shuichi-.

-Kenshin…-

-El cuido de ti cuando yo no estuve ahí. Por eso, se merece un lugar en tu corazón, Koishii-.

Kaoru se acurrucó en su abrazo. –Gracias, Kenshin-.

Kenshin sonrió felizmente, -Iie, gracias a ti, Koishii-. Kaoru se sonrojó con esa expresión de cariño.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Los observaban fijamente y no dejaban de hacerlo. Kaoru y Kenshin se sentían como si estuvieran bajo el escrutinio de un servicio súper secreto. Sus amigos los observaban como halcones y finalmente Soujiro sonrió.

-¡Felicitaciones!-

Y con eso se rompió el hielo.

-¡Por fin! ¡Pensé que tendríamos que encerrarlos en algún lado para que pasara algo entre ustedes. Jojojojojo!-Rió Megumi con sus orejitas de zorro apareciendo de repente. La nueva pareja enrojeció.

-¡Enhorabuena, MALDICIÓN! Pensé que andarían dando vueltas hasta que el chiquillo se casara y tuviera sus propios niños- . Dijo Sano despeinando el cabello de Yahiko.

-¡Hey, a quién le dices chiquillo!-

-Entonces ¿Cuándo es la boda?- Preguntó Soujiro ignorando la pelea. Kenshin reía.

-Esperaba que fuera la próxima semana-.

Kaoru carraspeó. -¿Tan pronto?-

-Tanuki, ya has hecho esperar al pobre hombre pacientemente por seis meses. No deberías quejarte si quiere casarse ahora mismo. -Se burló Megumi. Luego sus ojos se dirigieron a Sano y lo golpeó en la cabeza. –¡Siéntate quieto, baka Tori-atama!-.

-¡Oye, eso duele!-

-¿Cuándo quieres, Kaoru?- Le preguntó Kenshin con tranquilidad, Kaoru se sonrojó.- No me molesta el momento en que sea, en verdad que no-.

-¿Entonces…por qué le preguntaste ahora?- Preguntó Sanosuke poniéndose cómodo.

Kenshin se encogió de hombros. –Quería darle tiempo a Kaoru para que se acostumbrara. Y también tenía que preguntarle a Saito primero-.

Soujiro lo miró con curiosidad. -¿Por qué querías preguntarle a Saito?-

Confundido, Kenshin miró al joven de ojos azules. –Él mencionó la otra vez que si quería casarme con Kaoru, que él era su guardián legal, por eso….-

Las palabras de Kenshin fueron muriendo al momento que Soujiro estallaba en una carcajada. -¿Le creíste?-

No sabía dónde meterse de la vergüenza. -¿No estaba diciendo la verdad?-preguntó Kaoru aunque sin saber de la visita de Kenshin a Saito.

Soujiro negó con su cabeza. –En realidad, nunca estuvieron comprometidos. Nuestros padres lo pensaron pero era mucha la diferencia de edad y Kaoru era demasiado parecida a nuestra madre, eso decían. Por eso… no hubo compromiso. Si tenías que preguntarle a alguien, entonces hubiera sido a mí. Pero como conoces a Kaoru por más tiempo, no necesitas pedir el permiso de nadie. Saito solo estaba engañándote-.

Todo el mundo estalló en carcajadas y el rostro de Kenshin se tornó más rojo instantáneamente y por eso Kaoru se sintió un poquito mal por él.

-¡Cielos, Kenshin! Realmente eres torpe, no puedo creer que estés tan entorpecido por tus sentimientos por Jou-chan ¡Valla forma de ser!-.

¡_Eso es todo! Mataré a ese maldito lobo por esto ¡Va a tener lo que se merece! _Pensaba Kenshin mordazmente, no había dudas por qué Saito se veía divertido cuando lo vio.

Kenshin se seguía sonrojando ya que sus amigos seguían bromeando con él. Kaoru lo besó en la mejilla aun riendo. –Gracias, no esperaba que fueras a esos extremos por mí-.

-Iría hasta el fin del mundo solo por ti, Kaoru-. Kenshin contestó apretando su mano y fue recompensado con una hermosa sonrisa y sintió que todo estaba bien. Tal vez, no tenía que matar al lobo después de todo.

-Hey Kenshin, eso fue muy cursi, hasta para ti-. Gritó Yahiko y todos volvieron a reír cuando el pelirrojo se volvió a sonrojar.

Besos y abrazos fueron recibidos por la pareja y a medida que la noche pasaba todos se fueron a dormir.

La vio sentada en la galería con los rayos de luna que bañaban su pequeña figura. La observaba como si con ello acariciara su piel de porcelana y fue noqueado por la inocente imagen que ella representaba. Inocente… y suya.

Un poco de miedo lo invadió, se veía tan vulnerable y frágil sentada ahí tranquilamente. Se preguntaba si sus acciones eran las correctas ¿Qué tal si se había sobreestimado? ¿Qué sucedería si no podía protegerla? ¿Qué pasaría si yendo a su encuentro se encontraba con su cuerpo ensangrentado en su lugar?

Y mientras todos los 'que sucedería si…' inundaban su mente, Kaoru se giró y lo vio e instantáneamente supo que algo estaba mal y que prácticamente podía sentir como sus yo interno peleaban entre sí.

Poniéndose de pie, se acercó a Kenshin y depositó su palma en su mejilla. Él se giró hacia ella y con esa mirada la respiración de Kaoru se detuvo en su garganta.

-¿Qué sucede?-

Él sostuvo su mano que tocaba su rostro y sus ojos recorrieron su rostro. -¿Qué sucede si algo sale mal y soy incapaz de protegerte, Kaoru?-

Ella podía ver el dolor en sus ojos y los entendió mucho mejor. Acercándose a él, sus labios rozaron inocentemente los suyos y Kenshin se tensó. Esa era la primera vez que Kaoru iniciaba un beso y no sabía si debía responder.

Kaoru besó sus labios una y otra vez, probando a su amante y lentamente aprendiendo cada una de las cálidas curvas de su boca. Realmente no sabía cómo besarlo así que lentamente rozaba sus labios. Pasando su mano libre por su cuello para jugar con su cabello, algo tímida recorrió su labio inferior con su lengua como una vez él se lo había hecho. Y con eso…

Kenshin instantáneamente pasó su brazo por la cintura de Kaoru y la atrajo a su cuerpo. La mano en su mejilla acompañó a la otra en su cuello acercando ambos cuerpos. Encajaban perfectamente, su boca la besaba con fiereza. El gruñía y ella se pegaba más a él, sus labios entreabiertos arrasaban con los de ella deslizando una y otra vez su lengua insistentemente, urgiéndole que los abriera y en el momento que lo hizo, su lengua se deslizó dentro de la suave calidez de su boca.

Kaoru gemía de placer y sentía como si estuviera en llamas. Deslizó sus dedos en su cabello sintiendo los suaves mechones resbalarse entre ellos. No había nadie más que ellos, notó. Solo eran ellos dos y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Sin embargo, Kenshin finalizó el beso después de un momento. Podía sentir el deseo de llevarla a la cama y se negaba a rendirse. Ella era su gema preciosa, su joya y él la cuidaría. Protegería su honor y si con eso significaba esperar una semana más, así lo haría.

Cuando Kaoru abrió sus ojos, Kenshin sintió su deseo despertar al ver sus ojos vidriosos. Le llevó mucho control detenerse y no abusar de ella. Suspiró de placer cuando Kaoru se acurrucó en él y se sentaron en el piso de la galería.

-Estaremos bien, Kenshin, estaremos bien-.

-Lo sé-. Besó su cabeza y Kaoru se acomodó más cerca de él.

-Te amo-. Murmuró Kaoru suavemente, con su rostro apenas un tono rosado pero mantuvo su mirada al decir esas palabras. Kenshin sintió una oleada de felicidad y orgullo ante la valiente carga en sus brazos y la apretó más fuerte con su abrazo.

-También te amo, Kaoru-Koishii. Te amo demasiado-. Le respondió Kenshin y sintió como Kaoru suspiraba contenta.

Kenshin miró al cielo y sintió que todos los dioses finalmente le estaban permitiendo descansar.

_Gracias Kami-sama por ese hermoso ángel entre mis brazos._

_Gracias Tomoe por cambiarme._

_Gracias Shuichi por dejarla a mi cuidado._

Luego miró a Kaoru.

_Gracias, mi amor, por darme una segunda oportunidad._

_**Te amaré siempre, ahora y para siempre.**_

:.

**Nota de Autora: **¡Finalmente terminado, finalizado, completo!

No lo podría haber hecho sin ustedes, sin su apoyo atreves de sus reviews. Significó mucho ¡gracias chicos!

Espero que disfruten este capítulo final. Ahora, voy a concentrarme en escribir 'Deseos Inesperados' que es puro romance, Bueno, gracias y espero que la hayan pasado bien, yo sé que lo hice.

**Nota de la Traductora: **Finalmente terminé mi primera traducción y estoy más que contenta ¡Pido un gran aplauso para **Blueicequeen**! Por ser tan buena escritora y por haberme dejado compartirles esto.

Bueno por último y como favor final me gustaría que todas las personas que hayan quedado contentas y pasado un lindo momento con este fic le digan a **SU AUTORA** no a mí, algo del fic ya que le prometí que al final del fic les enviaría traducidos los reviews que lleguen así que muchas gracias desde ya.

Espero muchos lectores/as para Deseos Inesperados… a partir de la semana que viene voy a comenzar a trabajar en eso.

Bueno, eso fue todo para 'Pasado Confuso'…

Gracias por los reviews a**: ****Akina Kamiya Himura****, ****KENSACHAN-de J. Black**** , ****setsuna17**


End file.
